Caught in a Dream
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: Sequel to Tangled for a Flower. The quest for the sun flower continues, and old enemies have yet to become peaceful. The dying Kingdom Ladron is slowly healing with a insightful princess assisting in Ladron's rule, but little does Corona know that it will be watched under close eyes. Second installment in my "Lanterns of Gold" saga.
1. For Her

A/N: Okay. I wanted to go ahead and post this. Can you imagine what it'll be like a year from now, and I'll be like:

"Was I always so impatient?"

You guys need to say: "Yes."

M'kay? Thankies.

* * *

Welcome back, guys. :)

I have a general idea of how long this will be.

It's going to be _long_.

M'kay? All right?

Good.

Do I need to have a preview? Yes? Okay. I made one.

I might re-edit it though. I'm not feeling it too much.

Same thing for the summary. Gosh, I hate summaries. But then look at the chapters I write. Ugh. :(

Same thing for the cover. Not feeling it too much. Might change it. Otherwise, enjoy. :)

* * *

**_Previously_**

A dark, shadowed hand reached for it. It grabbed the flower and yanked it from the ground.

"Someone took my flower."

"The one that gave your hair its powers?"

"I decided to take this flower because I learned that you had nurtured a second one and I wanted it to myself. We need to introduce ourselves. What is your name?"

"Rapunzel."

"I'm-"

"Fernando was one of my training men. He would be mean and angry some days then almost pleasantly happy."

"They're twins."

"Then why are you going through with it? Why do you want _me_ to help you out? _Jacob's_ feud is with Eugene, not with Rapunzel. He doesn't care about what happens to her, and if anything, he wants her hurt."

"She's just like me in every way."

"No," he said softly, "she's not. She kept your mother from you!"

"She didn't know about me-"

Jacob looked up at him. "Dwayne?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me do this. You have only a tiny idea of what this means to me."

_ "I'm not the one who agreed to be Rapunzel."_

Azalea realized that Jacob was right. She was a monster.

She could see a tall figure standing up. He was staring at them through the gloom. "The name is Alexander Ruffin. I'm the Warden here, so just call me Warden." He went on, "I don't expect you guys to be happy here, but you've must have broken a law, so I incline that you try to enjoy your stay."

"Guy wants them executed."

"This is the proper sentencing, Minister Peter."

Nathan finally stood up, and then he swept her feet from under her. He walked onto the lake, taking each step carefully to test his weight.

"Nathan!" Azalea squeaked. "Put me down!"

"No!" Nathan whined again.

"_Nathan_!" He set her down, smiling.

"Michael, she's _bleeding_ so much . . ."

"You guys are acting like I died!"

"She's lost so much blood. Should we try moving her?" Eugene was there too? "We need to get her out of the rain. I don't like the color she's turning."

He knocked him down. "You _bastard_!" He got on top of his twin, punching him. "You killed her!"

Jacob was grinning. "You're free from her, Dwayne." His voice hardened.

"As am I."

He couldn't get her out of his head. First he had wanted to kill her, but now he wanted to. . . Make love to her.

It was all so wrong.

"What will you do, Michael?" Jacob prodded him. He yanked on Michael's left shoulder so he could stand up. "What did I tell you to do?"

"Kill Eugene." Michael's voice was cold. Michael was pinned in his own mind.

Michael threw the sword straight at Eugene.

Nathan yelled, "No!" He and Adam rushed at Eugene. Adam jumped in front of Eugene, his hand reaching for the sword. Azalea and Rapunzel screamed when the sword went through Adam's stomach. Eugene caught Adam by the shoulders and fell down. Nathan tackled Michael, who began to groan.

Rapunzel and Olivia began screaming and Fernidia started crying. Nathan and Michael began to throw punches while wrestling, much like how he and Dwayne had been in Azalea's former home. Dwayne and Liam rushed to Adam's side while David was stunned. Alex shook David into motion and they ran to pull Michael away from Nathan.

Azalea screamed in horror, trapped in immobility, when Michael pulled a large glass shard from under his shirt. He thrust the shard into the air and a piercing yell of agony from Nathan made the world rock under her feet.

Guy flitted from to Sarah's side, and then to Olivia's, and Rapunzel's. He muttered words of comfort but his eyes were stunned.

Liam yanked Michael by the shoulders, but a swinging fist to his face made Liam fall on his back to the ground, unconscious. Eugene began to shake Adam fiercely while blood dripped from Adam's mouth.

Dwayne punched Michael in the side of the jaw. Michael abandoned kicking Nathan in the stomach, and began to throw vicious punches to Dwayne's body. Anna-Beth shrieked in fright when Dwayne's eyes began to roll back in his head at the force of the blows. Dwayne's knees buckled, and then he fell to the ground on his knees. Michael aimed a kick to Dwayne's chest and Dwayne hit the ground face down.

"Where am I?" She stammered.

"Some place familiar. I've always like blondes. Some did get away from me though," the voice mused.

He had just lost another way to clean his slate a little. Now the chance to get even with Rapunzel was gone. He wouldn't ever harm her children, so now, his slate –with her at least- _was_ clean.

He had tried to kill Azalea, and was no longer determined to give it another go. He wanted to leave them alone. He wanted to disappear.

"Is it bad that I'm really glad you stole my crown?" My right hand reached for his cheek.

"No," Eugene smiled and pecked my lips. "Not bad at all."

The stream was hanging onto life, the bank was desert dry and she dimly realized that the drought that had plagued Ladron for months wasn't going away.

"He's neglecting the Kingdom that he's supposed to rule!" Caroline's eyes boiled. "The Kingdom is only happy that he's marrying me because they think I'll change him!"

"Carol, even so, we have no choice." Rosemary admitted. Her younger sister glared at her.

"There's always a choice!" Caroline hissed. "And I choose not to marry a man who won't even feed his land. He's letting us all die!"

"Nathan, there might be a chance that she's still alive."

"They're just walks to remember now."

"Welcome to starting over."

"I'm going to kill him! Mark my words."

"Rocks falling. . ."

"We live in the tower."

"To Nathan and Azalea."

"And to Happy Lives, of course."

His sky was dark.

* * *

A/N: Same music as before.

URL for YouTube, and then:

/watch?v=0NYv3Sck708

Put in _repeat_ before YouTube.

* * *

Chapter One **Nathan's Point of View**

Eugene knocked on Nathan's door. Nathan took a second to ignore him, and just gazed around the pale yellow room. His hand dug into the yellow sheets, and his eyes strayed to where her pillow was.

Eugene knocked again, a little more insistent. Nathan could hear Rapunzel talking to him on the other side of the wall.

"Eugene, maybe we should just let him stay in."

"He'll hate himself for missing this, Blondie. We can't." Eugene sounded pained.

Nathan grabbed Azalea's pillow, gently pushing it against his face. Her sweet perfume hit him in a bittersweet rush, and Nathan sighed into the pillow. If only the scent could stay. The necklace and her ring were really the only tangible things he could hold on to, to remember her. But the pillow held _her_ in a sense.

He remembered how Guy and Dwayne searched the back of the house. He remembered how the two of them had frozen when they checked all the rooms, to find the painting. He remembered Guy looking away quickly, his eyes going red around his green irises. He remembered numbly following them as they looked through the garden.

"Nathan, are you awake?" Eugene's voice slowly, slowly made him pay more attention.

Nathan went to the door, abandoning the pillow, and turned the knob. Rapunzel and Eugene were dressed in black, and seeing the color nearly made Nathan slam the door in their faces.

Rapunzel caught him in a warm hug, and Nathan's eyes burned when Eugene joined in. "Nathan, you have to get dressed."

"I can't." Nathan rasped. He hadn't used his voice for days.

"Please, Nathan?" Rapunzel pleaded. "For her?"

Nathan's heart clenched and he nodded, pain coursing through him. _For her_, he told himself, trying to push the pain away. It lingered, making a lump rise in his throat.

Eugene and Rapunzel stood by the door when Nathan ducked back in. Nathan took a heartbeat to look around. He gazed at the dresser that still held Azalea's clothes. He looked at the curtains that hadn't been pulled back since he had come to the Palace. Nathan went to the dresser, staring at her ring and necklace that were on top of it. He thumbed the ring in his hand, his mind going back.

_Azalea looked at Nathan, who was on his knees. He smiled brightly when he saw wooziness and shock flood her eyes. Her hand grabbed the back of the table for support, and she took in a deep breath._

_ Nathan said the words, his heart pounding. For a moment, he wondered what would happen if she rejected him. Would she?_

_ "Azalea Salta Gothel Ruffins, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_ He watched as her eyes began to glow with tears, and happiness. They fogged over, the glow still lingering, as she thought backwards. He saw a smile cross her face when her thoughts changed direction, going to the future. Maybe their dreams would be reality. Maybe they would have babies of their own after all._

_ "Six little Azaleas."_

He had wanted them all to be girls. He had wanted six little Azaleas.

He pulled on the tuxedo Olivia had left for him. He hadn't even realized it was in the washroom and on the counter until he had walked in. He kept the ring in his hand, and put the necklace on, putting it behind his shirt and gray tie. Another Azalea thing. Gray.

Nathan opened the door, and Rapunzel's face was the first thing he saw.

He yelped and took a step backwards. Azalea was right in front of him-

Pain choked him, and then tears were streaming from his eyes. He sank down onto the bed, wanting to stop the sobs that escaped him, but he was unable to. Eugene sat down beside him, rubbing his shoulder. Nathan glanced at Rapunzel in the door.

She looked stricken. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I'm so sorry."

Nathan shook his head at her, "It's. . . Fine."

It wasn't her fault that she looked like Azalea. Not her fault at all.

That was the thing, though.

He had no one to blame for his pain and Azalea's death.

No one but Jacob.

And he wasn't there.

No one was getting justice for all Dwayne's twin had done.

* * *

Nathan wanted to leave. "There's no body. Nothing to bury."

David looked at Nathan, but stayed silent.

Seeing the blood and knives in Azalea's home had been enough. But the tormenting thought that she was alive-

If she was alive, then she was probably in too much pain to move, or scream, or anything. If she was alive, she was probably calling for him, and he couldn't hear.

He'd rather think that she was with his Mother than alive and in agony.

"The ring." Liam said. Nathan snapped his head at him.

"What the hell do you mean 'the ring'?"

"We could bury the ring."

"Liam, are you out of your mind?" Dwayne slapped Liam across the head.

"What do you want to bury, Nathan? Either the ring, or her necklace-"

"Liam, if you don't shut the hell up-" Anna started.

"Quiet!" Alex snapped at all of them. They went mutinously silent. Nathan put one hand to his head, wincing. His head hurt. His heart hurt. Everything hurt.

Father Peter and Father Dante gazed at them. They were in the Square, and there was a coffin in the place where the wooden platform would be for trials. Everyone was standing behind the water fountain except the two ministers. The whole of Corona looked miserable in black. Nathan tried not to stare at the flowers that were either in breast pockets or hands: Red poppies.

Clouds covered the sun, and Nathan knew that he wouldn't have felt the sunlight if it had been melting his skin.

"Nathan," Father Dante called to him. Everyone sucked in a breath, and Nathan felt the whole weight of the world land on his shoulders. Nathan walked up to him, his mind very far away. He was just going through the motions now. He shut down, and didn't want to turn back on.

"She's in a better place."

_She is_.

"She's watching you from heaven."

_I thought we were supposed to go there together_.

"I'm sure she misses you."

_I'd rather she just love me._

"What do you want us to do, as fellow Coronans?"

_Let me grieve for my lost Flower_.

Everyone was very quiet, waiting for Nathan to speak. Nathan looked at Father Dante's kind face, and found that he didn't have anything to say. He looked down at the ring in his hand. He stared at the pale greenish gray and deeper green diamonds that represented their eye colors. He gazed at them, remembering how the ring fit perfectly on Azalea's fingers. How her eyes grew shiny with tears.

_"Happy tears?"_

And she had nodded. He had spun her in the air, and everything had been so perfect. They were both safe, in love, and in each other's arms. As it should be. As it was.

So how did this happen? How did she die right after they had just seen her?

_ Nathan looked at her tired face, and couldn't help but ask, "Will we see you later?"_

_ "You should." Azalea said softly._

She hadn't promised him. . .

But that had been the last time he saw her. The last time he had heard her voice.

"Nathan?" Father Peter asked softly.

Nathan looked up, his vision blurry. He felt something soft dab the tears away, and for a moment, he pictured Azalea by his side. He looked in the corner of his eyes to see his sister. She gently stroked his cheek, turning his gaze back to the ministers.

"What do I want you to do?" Nathan asked in a husky tone as he tried to stop his voice from faltering.

"Yes," the ministers said at the same time.

Nathan gazed around, his mind foggy with grief. What did he want them to do?

"Don't mention her. Let me love her dead as I loved her alive."

Nathan walked away, now unable to see.

_Don't mention Azalea. Don't ever mention her again_.


	2. Expectations Hurt

A/N: Here's some quotes:

"No one told me that grief felt so like fear." -C.S. Lewis

"There is no grief like the grief that doesn't speak." -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

"Tearless grief bleeds inwardly." -Christian Nestell Bovee

"Grief is a bad moon. . . will flick the memory switch, bringing tears to your eyes." -Meghan O' Rourke *Full quote on my profile*

"When the people you love are gone, you're alone." -Keanu Reeves

* * *

I reread Chapter One, and I. . . I'm so mean. :(

I recognize you two! Thanks for following again!

Let's go on, shall we?

Sorry for the length. It's hard just jumping into 3,000 words per chapter, okay? Lawl.

* * *

Chapter Two

We all watched Nathan as he walked from the two ministers. Anna reached her hand out to him, as if to grab him by his shoulder and pull him back, but then she drew in her hand. Guy clutched Olivia by his side more tightly, and Liam, David, and Dwayne did the same to Sarah, Candace, and Anna. Dwayne pulled Anna into a hug, kissing away the tears that fell from her eyes. Eugene and I squeezed our shoulders together since we were holding our children. We could all only imagine what Nathan was going through-

Adam gazed after Nathan, and looked at us all, huddled close to our loved ones. Fernidia met his eyes, standing off to the side. Michael stood alone as well, and met his older brother's eyes also. They were the only three that didn't have anyone to turn to. I saw Jonathan dart to Fernidia's side, and Will gently patted Michael on the back. Adam looked at the two of them, and then gazed after Nathan, who was now walking back to the Palace.

We stayed there for a few minutes, and I could only stare in grief as the Kingdom slowly filed to the coffin meant for Azalea. Everyone who held a red poppy dropped the flower in the open coffin, and when it was my turn, I stopped breathing. My Mother took Flynn from me, and I walked to the coffin, feeling unsteady.

I stared at the golden casket, and though the coffin was shiny with the bright color, I couldn't help but see a bit of gray blending with the gold. I gazed at it, and looked down at the flower in my hand. Everyone hung back.

My long golden braid was draped down my shoulder and I pushed it back. I took one hand and gently touched the smooth skin of the golden gray coffin, remembering what Michael had said.

I was Mother Flower. I could have checked on the sun flowers, on Azalea, whenever I wanted. How could I do so? I wanted to see Azalea alive, as anyone around me did.

I sighed quietly, the sound hidden by a rumble of thunder. No one approached me as I stood by the coffin, and I was glad for it.

No one needed to see the person that many people looked up to break down. I turned and looked at the little boy between Sarah and Liam.

He looked at me, his blue-gray eyes confused and sad. Something in his face changed as he gazed at me, and then he broke away from his parents. He ran to me and jumped into my arms. I held him close, and gazed into his eyes.

"Where's Auntie?" He asked me.

I tried to stop the tears from budding in my eyes. How do you explain? How? What can you say?

"Father said she's gone away." Sage said quietly. He looked at me. "Is that true? Has she gone away?"

I couldn't speak, and only nodded. I put Sage gently on the ground and he looked at me, his eyes somber. He held my gaze for a minute, and then wandered back to his parents. Tears landed on my cheeks, and then I turned back to the coffin.

If only I knew how to see that she was all right. If only I could know for sure that she was gone. Nathan had been right. No body, nothing to bury. He, for the pain in his heart, would rather to think her dead. But what if she was alive? What if she was still fighting?

My tears landed in the casket, landing on red petals. I dropped mine in, and murmured to myself.

"Of everything that I can heal, I can't heal a broken heart."

That might have been Azalea's job. Part of her power.

Heal the broken ones.

I only patched their injuries.

She actually healed them. Took away their pain.

And now that she was gone, pain was all we had.

**Nathan's Point of View**

The walk to the Palace exhausted him.

He sat at the Dining Hall, gazing at everyone with blind eyes. His plate sat untouched in front of him, and he still felt icy drops on his cheeks. Cold trails down his face, starting from his eyes.

Everyone was very quiet, and Nathan hated to think that it was because of him. Just because his life was over didn't mean that everyone else's were. His life had been Azalea. She had been the start of his life. He hadn't been lying when he told her.

Rain pelted down on Corona, and Nathan pushed his plate away. A maid took it, flashing him a sympathetic look.

Anna and Alex were on Nathan's sides. Alex had taken Azalea's spot, but that had been okay. Nathan kept the ring in front of him, and looked down at it.

"Nathan," Eugene said to him quietly. Nathan looked up at Eugene, who he hadn't realized was sitting across from him.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to pay more attention. He could feel the grief darkening his soul. He could feel the darkness in his eyes. He could feel his face, cold and devoid of any real emotion.

"She would have been glad you came."

Nathan nodded numbly, ignoring the nudge Rapunzel gave her husband. Nathan heard the thunder rumble, and his heart ached. Grief was such a maddening pain, no wonder Eugene hadn't stopped talking. He felt like he had to say something, but didn't know what words to use.

Nathan got up and left the room then, and felt their eyes follow him out. He walked to the windows and pulled back the purple curtains that were made black by the gloom the clouds created. He gazed at the cottages as God wept, so his Mother had said.

"I can't even stand the rain now. . ." he breathed to himself.

_ She took three steps to him the third time and leaned her face up to his like she was going to kiss him. Nathan leaned in, and then Azalea leaped away, sticking her tongue out at him._

_ He was frozen, and instead of feeling irritated, his heart warmed at the soft peals of her laughter. Icy water droplets landed on their skin, but hearing her laughter made the rain feel like warm kisses._

He closed the blinds, feeling numb.

She had darted in for a kiss, and expecting one, he leaned in.

She had darted in his life, and expecting her to stay, he asked her to marry him.

And then she was gone.

He sat down on the bed, gazing at the ring once more. His hands clenched around it, and his heart spasmed with pain.

Around midnight, Anna knocked on his door. He got up to open it, and she met his empty green eyes. Her own eyes were vacant, and she held Sebastian in his hands.

"Nathan, you need to sleep."

He didn't want to sleep. He couldn't sleep.

Why didn't anyone understand?

He had done everything with her.

Now that she was gone, he couldn't do anything.

"I can't." he said it the second time that day.

"Nathan-"

"Don't say 'for her'. Please."

Anna bit her lip and looked down at Sebastian. He was sleeping peacefully, and Nathan felt pride rather than envy.

"How's Sage?"

"Miserable."

As was everyone.

"I'll try, Anna." He closed the door, but Anna stopped it with her hand.

She handed him Sebastian, and they both sat down on the bed.

Nathan kissed Sebastian's head. How many times had they dreamed of children together?

_Nathan Junior. Avalon Rosemary. Tanner. Iris._

He kissed Sebastian's head again, feeling his blood begin to chill.

They hadn't lost just Azalea.


	3. Tonight

I've been worrying about the preview so much, I need to give you a preview of **Caught in a Dream**. Don't ask, m'kay? I WANT TO GIVE YOU A PREVIEW!

Any more protests?

No? Good.

Lines represent scene changings.

It's short, I know. I didn't want to give away spoilers.

* * *

Use repeat if you want to.

Read really slow. It helps the mood. :)

/watch?v=7rg_iYDMNXI&list=UUNtQC_62RJUZMyIOGbu3BqQ

* * *

Preview of **Caught in a Dream**

Jacob looked at the match he was holding. He looked at Azalea shackled to the wall, and smirked. "Do you like to play with fire?"

She shook her head fiercely, gazing at him in fear. Jacob sniffed and dropped the match on a bale of hay. The hay erupted in flames.

"Too bad. I want to see you burn."

* * *

Richard glared at Caroline. She backed away. He wouldn't hit her, would he? Men weren't supposed to hit their wives.

But then he raised his hand to her face, and she realized how wrong she was.

* * *

Loud yells and screams sounded around her as Rosemary fell down. And she became aware that she was still screaming.

"What's happened?"

Rosemary gasped as she finally stopped tumbling down the stairs.

Caroline screamed. "Rosemary!"

Caroline, Owen, and servants crowded Rosemary's gaze.

Rosemary blinked, no longer screaming.

"Carol," Caroline looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I-I can't feel my legs."

* * *

The King crossed his arms. "I want guards going to Corona and start destroying houses."

Rosemary gasped. "Women and children live in Corona."

The King met her eyes. "Then my guards will bring them here."

* * *

"Riley," Rosemary breathed. Riley stood in the threshold, and they quickly caught each other in a hug. Riley's lips went to hers.

* * *

Candace held Cards in her arms, looking down when David looked up.

"What is it?" He asked.

* * *

Anna gasped as Richard started squeezing his hands around her neck.

He hissed. "I never loved you."

"Good to know." Anna hissed at him, wanting to spit in his face.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Maybe later after I kill you." She snarled at him.

* * *

"Michael Dawson!" Caroline breathed.

Michael looked at her in that fond way she recalled he reserved for her.

"Caroline."

"How are you?" She smiled shyly.

"Much better now." He kissed her hand.

* * *

"Here comes the devil," Rosemary heard Riley say behind her as Calvin stalked in.

He held a whip, and Rosemary's wrists ached. She wanted to take off the handcuffs, but of course, Calvin had them.

Azalea looked sick when she saw the whip in Calvin's hands. "Aza, you all right?"

"Sure, sure." Azalea groaned. "When can I have a private moment to heave?"

Calvin looked at her. "Here's as good as any."

Azalea smirked. "So you don't mind cleaning your shirt?"

"Get back in line," Calvin glared at her.

Azalea staggered after Rosemary, who looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Morning sickness?" Azalea said, half joking. "It's been three months and everything."

"Mh-hm?" Azalea had to be joking.

"Yes." Azalea stared ahead, not looking at Rosemary. "I'm late. I'm crying. I'm dreaming about blueberries. Oh, and I want to kill Calvin. It's all there."

Rosemary started smiling. Typical Azalea.

"I'm serious."

* * *

Azalea went blank.

"I'm engaged?"

* * *

Sage looked away from Jon when something hit him in the head. He had a second to feel agony, and then everything floated away.

* * *

"Rapunzel is different than me. She is more powerful than me. She is _better_ than _me_." Her voice shook. "Rapunzel is everything I am not, and everything I will never be. She is the only link to the sun flowers there is and you cannot get her. Besides the fact that she is a _princess_, she is a mother, a wife, and a very respected woman." Azalea heard her voice rise and felt the fire burning in her eyes.

* * *

"Riley, it wasn't that bad." Azalea felt his kind blue eyes staring at her back when she looked back at Guy and Eugene.

"Not that bad?" Riley exclaimed. "He burned you!"

* * *

"Rose," Caroline's voice sounded in the quiet space. Rosemary sat up, her eyes sticky. She glimpsed Caroline huddled over, and weak moonlight brightened the room as her eyes adjusted. Rosemary blinked hard. Caroline was huddled over in a strangely familiar way.

"Are you all right?" Rosemary whispered, suddenly filled with dread.

"I think . . .They want out. . ." Caroline said laborishly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"They want out. . ." Caroline gasped and then hurtled herself out of the carriage. Rosemary went still for a moment in shock, and then quickly followed her younger sister. She yanked open the door, shivering when a heavy gust of icy wind filled the carriage.

* * *

"Hot damn!" Nathan breathed, the pitchfork still in his grip. "Doll, I got him!"

_I said mark my words_.

* * *

Azalea gazed at him. She held his hand as he yanked her from the burning door.

"Nathan," she looked at him as he looked around; the only exits were on fire.

"Nathan," she said again.

Nathan looked down at her, his eyes reflecting orange flames. "What is it?" Defeat slumped his shoulders, but like Nathan, he held his head high.

"I need you to kiss me."

They knew they weren't getting out.

* * *

Corona was on fire. Dark blue guards surrounded me and my Mother. We were being escorted out of our burning Kingdom, and I couldn't see because of smoke and tears.

It was all so unfair. Eugene and Nathan were gone, and Sage. . .

I started sobbing.

* * *

"He's not letting them leave. They've been there for months now." I met Eugene's eyes. "We're lucky Anna and Dwayne managed to come back."

My Father crossed his arms, looking angry.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"This means war." My Father growled.

* * *

Chapter Three _Azalea's Point of View_

She dreamed of him again.

He was sitting on the bed, his head on his hands. She gazed at him, saddened by the grief that slumped his shoulders. Azalea walked to him, her mouth beginning to open with words that she could say, but then she realized that she had no idea why he had to be grieving.

He was miserable, and she didn't know why.

"Nathan?" Azalea crouched down in front of him, her hand going to one of his to move it from his head. He tightened his grip to where he was pulling onto his dark locks. He wasn't looking at her.

"Nathan?" Azalea said again. Nathan groaned at the sound of her voice and kept looking down. "Look at me, Nathan."

"No." Nathan mumbled and Azalea was puzzled when she heard him.

"Why not? I'm right here." Azalea couldn't see what saddened him. "Is Anna all right?"

"_Anna_ is fine." Nathan hissed through his clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" Azalea asked, a breeze ruffling their hair. She gazed at him, now in hurt puzzlement. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Looking at you makes it hurt more." Nathan said, gripping his hair tighter.

"Makes what hurt?"

"Your death. I can't bear to look at you."

"I'm not dead." Azalea said slowly. He thought she was dead? Why would he think such a thing?

Nathan stiffened. "That'd be just what you would say. Damn dreaming." He got to his feet, not looking at her.

"Damn dreaming?" Azalea breathed. She got up quickly, wanting to grab him by his arm. "I am not dead."

"You are dead! Don't lie to me." Nathan whirled to her, anger in his eyes. He glared at her, and she took a step backwards. What was he saying? He _wanted_ her dead?

"I'm not, Nathan! I. . . What makes you think I'm dead?"

"We had your funeral today. We had my funeral too." His eyes glistened with pain behind the anger that was already dissolving.

"You're not dead." She said, confused.

"Not physically." Nathan's green eyes dimmed.

Azalea walked to him, her arms open. "Oh, Nathan," she felt her heart break. Nathan didn't move from where he was, and she wrapped her arms around him. His arms stayed by his sides, but after a long moment, they drifted around her.

"You smell just like always. Red poppies and raspberry." Nathan said slowly.

She kissed his cheek, inhaling his cologne. "You smell the same, too. Like the Nathan I know and love."

Nathan's breath hitched for a moment, and then she felt tears leak onto her dress. She pulled away, gazing into his eyes that had begun to cry rivers. She wiped them away, still standing on her tiptoes.

"I am alive, though, truly." She spoke softly, her eyes looking into his. She fell back on the balls of her feet and sank down onto the yellow bed. Nathan was still standing up, looking at her sitting on the bed. "What is it?"

"I miss you." Nathan said, more tears streaming from his eyes. "I guess if I see you in my dreams, then I'll sleep forever." He sat down on the bed with her. "I don't want to miss a day with you."

She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder to pull her close to him, and then she was sobbing. "Why do you think I'm dead, Nathan? Why?"

"There was blood on the floor of your house." Nathan said, his voice hollow. "Your blood."

She nudged her cheek to his. "But I survived."

"You're in Heaven with my Mother now. Tell her I'll be there soon."

She gazed at him. "Nathan-"

"I say I'd follow suit." Nathan got up, his eyes dark.

_No, he can't,_ "You're not leaving Anna."

"She has Dwayne."

"You can't leave Sage."

"He has his parents."

Azalea was getting desperate.

"You can't just. . .What about my father?"

Nathan went quiet, and she gently kissed his hand. "Don't do this to me."

"I knew you'd say that." Nathan's voice was more hollow than before. She gazed at him.

"I'm alive, Nat. Why is it so hard to imagine?"

"It's not." Nathan said. "I can just picture you alive, like you've told me, but bleeding. What if I find your bloodless corpse after I wake up? I'd rather think you're with my Mother."

"But I'm not!"

"Avalyn," someone shook her.

Azalea gazed at Nathan, her hand reaching for his face. He turned away. "Don't touch me."

She felt tears bud in her eyes.

"It'll hurt more when I wake up." He looked at the bed. "I'll be paying for that hug."

"Nathan, don't be like this."

"Too late. See you tonight, Doll." Nathan's eyes dulled and as he gazed at her, her eyes began to open. _No!_ She willed the dream to stay in place.

She opened her eyes to see her husband. She rolled over, feeling crushed. "What's wrong, Avalyn?" Fernando asked her.

She sat up, confused when his hands went under her eyes. He pulled his hand away and held it up. Crystal drops shone on his hands. Fernando looked at her, his gray eyes searching. "You've been crying."

Azalea's hands went to her face. "Have I?" She looked down, a little embarrassed. "I had a sad dream."

"What was it about?" Fernando caught her in a hug. For a second, she remembered the hug she had shared with the strangely familiar dark haired man, and she nearly stiffened.

She looked at Fernando, and decided to be honest with him.

"I can't remember."

_Rosemary's Point of View_

"Caroline, are you all right?" Owen looked at Caroline, who looked slightly ill.

"I'm fine." She said slowly.

Rosemary gazed at Caroline's dull eyes. "Are you sleeping well?"

"Ha!" Caroline snorted and the two of them flushed.

"Are you getting any sleep?"

"Rosemary, you say the funniest things."

"When are you sleeping?"

"When I blink." Caroline smirked sadly, and then she fell against the bed. Caroline had shown Rosemary and Owen their respected rooms, and then she had sank back against the wall, looking exhausted.

"Really?" Owen asked.

"Hm. Maybe when I bathed. He leaves me alone to be clean." Caroline sighed.

Rosemary blanched. "So you haven't had a break all week?" Caroline had been married a week ago today.

"No. He must really want a child." Caroline went quiet, letting them think about it. Rosemary found herself turning green.

When Owen left, Rosemary looked at Caroline.

"Did you have someone else?"

"Hm?" Caroline was half-asleep.

"Did you fancy someone in Corona?"

Caroline nodded drowsily. "Mh-hm. Too bad he's not here."

"Who was he?"

Caroline smiled. "I wouldn't know if it's love or not. I'd say he's that good at tricking your mind."

"Who _was_ he?"

Caroline looked at Rosemary.

"Currently, if I'm still up to date. . . He's a hypnotist."

Rosemary gaped.

Caroline went quiet. "He's probably forgotten about me all right. He preferred a certain Goldfinch over me. I wonder how that's working out."

"Do you mean Michael Dawson?"

"That very one."

Rosemary felt miserable. Poor Caroline, forced to marry when she longed for another. She laid back by her younger sister, and watched her sleep peacefully.


	4. Moments

A/N:

All right.

We have our Oneshot, guys. (Thanks awesomelysweet!)

I like the idea so much it might become a fanfic too.

Sorry, though. If it becomes a fanfic (Which I think it will) I'll have to wait until this one is almost done, or completely done.

We're picking up more words as I write guys.

I'm glad you guys loved the preview. I liked it too.

I hoped you listened to it with the music. It gave it an edge.

* * *

Chapter Four **Jacob's Point of View**

It was working.

He gazed at Azalea as she flitted around the tiny room of the tower, her hands busy as she kept tidying the room. The room was spotless, but Azalea seemed to think differently.

Jacob felt guilty for doing this to her.

She had a whole life ahead of her, a life that would actually be worth something, and now she was spending it with him. In his mind, it had been perfect. Now it seemed full of faults. She couldn't stay with him. It nibbled on his conscious, and he felt terrible.

He had seen the engagement ring on her finger the moment she threw that chair at him. He heard her mumble 'Nathan' in her sleep, and realized that he had stolen her from someone.

"Fernando?" Azalea's voice caught his attention. He stopped thinking, and gazed at her. She was right in front of him, and he was hers.

"Yes, darling?" Jacob looked at her. She was too perfect. His idea was too perfect.

"I said how about we go to town?" Her greenish gray eyes sparkled, and at that moment, Jacob wished that he hadn't hypnotized her. He wished that she would stay by his side, just like this. With real emotion. Her eyes would sparkle when she looked at him, and not Nathaniel. It was so twisted.

He had nearly killed her, and now because he had hypnotized her, it almost seemed like she loved him. It made his struggles from earlier seem so much easier in comparison. He could actually make love to her, and she'd. . . Like it.

"You want to go to town?" Jacob said hoarsely, nearly rubbing his temples. All of this thinking was giving him a headache.

Would she really love him, if she had her own mind? Did the real Azalea have any feelings left for him?

"I'd love to. We've been here a week and just sat around." Azalea smiled, and Jacob's heart twisted. What had he _done_?

"Sure." He got off the bed, and walked to the coat hanger he had bought. He stared at it, his back to her, and let himself take a deep breath. He really needed to start thinking before he started doing anything.

Azalea's arms wrapped around his from behind. Her perfume flooded over him, and he was lost in desire. _She still smells the same_. He mused, trying to bring himself back.

"You know something?" Azalea asked.

Jacob turned to her, and felt her hug him. His arms wrapped around her while his mind tried to remember when they had last hugged. "What is it?" he whispered.

"We're married, but we don't make love."

_Oh God_. Jacob closed his eyes tightly.

"Why is that?" Azalea persisted.

She had no idea what she did to him. What she still does to him.

"I want your shoulder to feel better," he thought quickly, and a little guiltily. Every time he saw her, he ended up hurting her. _Every_ time.

"What happened to my shoulder, by the way?" Azalea still found it hard to speak. Jacob hadn't thought of strangling her, but he had been caught up in the moment. His mind ignored the question as he thought a few things. What would have happened if, instead of cutting her throat, he made her faint by strangling her? He wouldn't have gotten away, but things would have been different.

"You injured it trying to grow a garden." Jacob answered her question. He could still tell he was in love with her, however twisted it seemed. He almost considered un-hypnotizing her. Would it have been too late? What if it wasn't? They. . . They probably would have had a life together. Him and Azalea. They wouldn't have lived forever, but to have his first love in his arms. . .

Azalea pouted. "I'm that bad at keeping things alive?"

"No, you just need to get advice."

Azalea sighed. "I suppose. Are we going now?"

"Do you want to go now?"

Azalea gave him a heated look, and he nearly ran out of the tower. What was he thinking? He had messed everything up. He nearly killed her, and now he kidnapped her. Made everyone think she was dead, and never mind that he's still in love with her! And now he was going to parade her around town? She thought she was his wife, and the way she looked at him when they crawled into bed-

If only she really felt it. If only she really loved him like how her eyes spoke what she thought. She was under a spell. She didn't love him.

She was just losing a mind game.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

Nathan looked ill.

I looked at him with worry, feeling sheepish when he met my gaze. He shrugged at Michael's question, and I watched as Nathan picked over his food. He wasn't eating. I could only hope he was at least sleeping, but I couldn't be sure.

"You're serious?" Michael gaped, and Nathan looked at Michael. Of everyone in the room, it seemed that Anna, Dwayne, Sage, Adam, and Michael were the only ones who could reach Nathan, who seemed so far away.

"Why would I want to go to the Gardens?" Nathan asked Michael, and I flinched at how empty his voice sounded.

"Why wouldn't you?" Anna asked her older brother.

Nathan sighed, and got up. "Are we going now?"

"Now would be excellent." Michael said, a tiny smile in his voice. Michael looked at me. "Rapunzel, can you come with us?"

To hide my shock, I nodded. I looked across from me at Sarah. "Can you hold Anora for me?"

Sarah nodded, and I tried to ignore the sad look in her eyes.

_ She crouched down to my side and her eyes softened when they gazed at my children. "They're beautiful, Rapunzel." She breathed._

_ "They are." I smiled._

_ Azalea smiled as well, and her fingers began to stroke Anora's cheek._

I got up and following Michael out of the room. Once we were out in the Gardens, I realized that I had no idea why Michael wanted me to come.

"Anything different?" Michael asked me. I stood by Nathan as he gazed at the flowers. He made no move to walk to them, and I shook my head at Michael.

"Nothing."

"Not even the new one?" Michael asked me. I looked back at him, puzzled to see why he was standing by the gate.

"Why are you over there?"

Michael scowled. "You don't remember what happened the last time I was here?"

_Oh._ "We've forgiven and forgotten, Michael."

Michael shook his head. "Nothing different?" he pressed.

I walked out to the flowers, looking around. It was cloudy because of an awaiting storm, but the flowers glowed gold instead of silver-gold like in the vision Azalea had taken me to.

"The flowers are gold."

Michael walked next to me, and Nathan stood alone. "That makes sense."

"How? They're supposed to be both colors during the day."

"Dawn is a blend of day and night. You probably were blinded by all the time changes." Michael laughed half-heartedly.

"I don't understand," Nathan said slowly.

We turned to him, and I was surprised to see him standing right behind Michael. Michael filled him in and I touched the flowers soothingly. Right after Azalea's death, my Father had told me that the Prince in Ladron had finally found a wife.

I thumbed a petal, almost nervous. Surely I could give them a flower as a wedding present? To them, it'd be just a flower. But why not-

"You're connected with Azalea?" Nathan's voice claimed my attention. He was gazing at me intently, and in his green eyes, I saw that he was almost hoping for something.

"Yes." I said, confused by his gaze. "Well, I was."

"Can you see her?" Nathan persisted. I froze. Could I?

"I-I don't know." I answered honestly, the chill from the wind settling into my bones. I felt abruptly hopeful. What if I could?

"Nathan's onto something here." Michael smiled. "You said nothing looks different, and this could be good news. Try and find Azalea."

_"Try and find Azalea"?_

"How do I do that?" I looked at Michael, almost irritated. He had never told me how.

Michael, to my dismay, shrugged. "Touch the new flower. That might work."

I needed to slap him.

I walked to the new flower, and touched one of its heads.

_She paused, looking at the bridge. She gazed at her husband, smiling._

_ "Fernando, look at this view!" She squealed. Fernando wandered over to her. She took a moment to look at his hair. She could see black among the few chocolate strands, and for a moment, Azalea saw him as someone else. Then the moment passed and she was looking back at the lake._

_ "It's not sunny." Fernando said, his hand going to her hair. "The lake looks much prettier when the sun is shining on it."_

_ "I hope so." She said, looking back at him again. She was confused at how familiar the bridge looked, and for a second, she saw herself sliding down the bridge on ice. Snow landed in her hair and she could hear herself laughing as Nathan began to skid past her._

_ Then that moment was gone too._

_ "Have we been here before?" She looked at her husband, her mind going around in confused circles._

_ Fernando looked at her, almost exasperated. "We come here all the time. We nearly decided on living here."_

_ "Did we?" Azalea frowned._

_ "Avalyn, I'm not surprised that you keep forgetting things." Fernando's hand went to hers._

_ "I've. . ." _Been forgetting things?

_ "Your memory started failing a while ago. The tea helps, but not too much." Fernando pecked her temple._

_ "What's in the tea?"_

_ "Passionflower. Valerian. Maybe some bitter orange and maca." Fernando smiled. "A friend recommended them to me. He also gave me the idea of burning Valerian with cinnamon bark to help you sleep."_

_ Fernando frowned for a heartbeat. "I need to lay off the maca."_

_ "What does it do?"_

_ "It gives lovemaking an edge." Fernando looked ahead as the first few vendors came into view. "We drank tea with it all the time when we first married. We're lucky we have no children."_

_ "But I'd love children." Azalea pouted. She looked at a familiar house. She almost wanted to go to it, to grab something off an easel. But then she was blank._

_ "How many?"_

_ "Maybe four. But if we had six, it'd be amazing. They'd be their own little family." Azalea smiled at the thought-_

"Six little Nathans."

_ "Where do you want to go?" Fernando asked her._

_ "To the library." Azalea beamed._

_ "The Palace is the only place with a library. The King and Queen are so nice. They let everyone in." Fernando spoke absently._

_ "Can we go?"_

_ "We're in the Palace now? Aren't we?"_

I stood up. Had I really just seen all of that?

"See anything?"

"They're going to the library." I said slowly. Nathan started walking, and I felt my heart wrench when I saw the hope on my face. I could feel it on mine.

"Anything else?"

"He called her by a different name." I felt my thoughts slow. Whatever he had Azalea drinking, it affected me when I became her. How long would it last?

"What was it?"

"Whatever it was, it reminded me of the name 'Avalon'."


	5. Opening Up

A/N: Where has some of my reviewers gone? Hopefully you 50 other followers would show up.

But to those reviewing and reading so far:

**Thank You.**

* * *

Use repeat please.

This music can be played throughout the entire chapter.

It is happy yet sad.

Inspiring yet thought slowing.

Enjoy.

* * *

/watch?v=5Ngf6pbRodE&feature=c4-overview-vl&list=PL19C4F33DEB9291FD

* * *

Chapter Five **Nathan's Point of View**

He couldn't believe what he was doing.

Why was he going to the library because Rapunzel thought she saw Azalea inside? Why was he setting himself up to be hurt?

Sarah looked at Nathan from organizing books, and Nathan walked to her. "Has anyone else come in yet?"

Sarah stood up straight and stretched. "A couple walked in, if that's what you mean. Not too many people have been in here."

Nathan nodded, distracted. He wandered away from Sarah to a stack of books. And then he heard a voice.

"Would you believe it? Eugene actually sat down to write stories of his adventures."

It sounded _just_ like her.

Nathan stopped where he was, and crouched down, pretending to gaze at the titles in front of him, when all he heard was her voice. He closed his eyes, almost imagining her being right behind him.

Her voice caressed the words. "_The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider_." She was smiling.

"It sounds promising." A voice said. Nathan ignored the man's voice, and just listened to Azalea's. His heart ached faintly. She sounded okay. What if she was alive?

"I need to find some other books too." Azalea sounded sheepish. "I only found this one. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." The voice encouraged her.

_Yes,_ Nathan almost sighed in bliss. _Take your time, and keep. . . Keep speaking to me_.

He stood up, his green eyes searching the room. A rumble of thunder shook the library, but Nathan was caught up in the wonderful thought that Azalea was in the room with him. He saw a dark-haired maiden walk to the row in front of him. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt his feet moving her to him.

The woman put the book she found on top of the shelf, and then she got on her knees as she browsed for other books that would catch her fancy. Nathan looked at the books to the right of him, and slowly scooted closer. This dark haired maiden couldn't be Azalea, but her voice-

The maiden stood up, holding three books. She shifted the books in her arm, reaching for the book she had placed on the shelf. Two of her books dropped, and Nathan reached for them as she ducked down to grab them.

They were eye level and Nathan's hands held the two books tightly as they locked gazes.

Her eyes were greenish gray.

Nathan's eyes stared into hers and he knew that it was her. Relief flooded through him as he gazed at her. His little Doll, his midnight goddess, was right in front of him.

"Azalea," he breathed, his hands longing to go to her hair. His lips longing to go to hers.

Azalea opened her mouth to speak, but then a voice broke the trance.

"Avalyn?"

Azalea stood up, and Nathan stood also, still holding the books. "Sorry!" She said to him. He handed her the books, confused why she had responded to the name 'Avalyn'.

"It's all right." He said quickly. Why was she here? Why was her hair dark? "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't hit anything, if that's what you're saying." Azalea huffed, and Nathan felt even more confusion. "I have to be going now."

"Where?" Nathan stuttered. Where was Azalea going?

"Back home. I don't live here. You must have me confused with someone else." Azalea peered at him. "You don't look well."

How many people had told him that since her funeral?

"I don't have you. . . Confused. You're Azalea." Nathan put a hand on her shoulder. She pushed her dark hair from her face, and her sweet perfume washed over him.

"No, I'm not. My name is Avalyn."

_What?_ Nathan wondered. "That can't be."

"Avalyn, come on." Nathan looked at the man who had called her attention. For a second, Nathan thought he saw Dwayne. But the man's hair was ink black, almost darker than Nathan's own strands.

Azalea looked at the man. "I'm coming. I'll meet you at the Square, all right?"

"All right." The man gave Nathan a hard look, and Nathan wanted to punch him. Why did he call Azalea 'Avalyn'? Why did she seem to have some sort of bond with him?

"You're Nathaniel, right?" Azalea asked when the man left. She turned to look at him. "Anna-Beth's brother?"

"You know all of this." Nathan said sharply. Why was she acting like she didn't know him?

"I met Anna before, I'm sure." Azalea looked confused at his tone. "What's the matter?"

"We had a funeral for you and now you turn up forgetting everyone." Nathan gazed at her. "Where have you been?"

"A funeral?" Azalea's tone went ice cold. "I've never seen you before, yet now you're saying that I died?"

Nathan tipped his head. "So you're saying you are perfectly fine? No stab wounds, nothing?"

"Stab wounds?" Azalea exclaimed. She put her hands on her hips. "Nathan, that's hardly the case."

"What did he tell you what happened?"

"I tried to grow a garden."

"And let me guess, you stabbed yourself with the plow?"

"Nathan!"

"Azalea!" Nathan felt his irritation leave him.

Something flickered in Azalea's eyes and then she went quiet. She looked at him, her dark hair plopping itself back on her shoulders again. She went still when Nathan brushed stray black strands from her face.

She sighed quietly when his hand cupped her chin, and then her eyes fogged over. She yanked away, shaking her head. "Don't you put your hand on me!"

"We're engaged. It's what fiancés do. Don't tell me-"

"I'm not your fiancé!" Azalea snipped. Nathan took an involuntary step backwards. Hurt filled him, and then he couldn't breathe. Azalea pushed past him, not looking at him.

What _happened_ to her? The man she was with-

_Damn, that wasn't Dwayne._

_Anna-Beth's Point of View_

Anna looked up from her plate, laughing. The earlier tension with Liam and David more or less dissolved.

"Liam, I thought you had self-control!"

"I thought Sarah would be dressing modestly." Liam defended himself. "But we made it home before things got too wild."

"How many tables did you knock over?"

Liam paused in thought. "I actually can't recall."

Sarah chirped from his side, looking red faced. "Oh well."

Nathan exploded into the room. "Dwayne?" Anna sat up straighter, gazing at her brother. He seemed more alive for some reason.

"Yes?" Dwayne looked up at Nathan from Sebastian.

Nathan went limp when he saw Dwayne sitting down. All of the color drained from his face, and then he sunk back against the wall.

"Nathan, are you all right?" Guy asked from sitting beside Olivia and her older sister.

"No." Nathan got back up as quickly as he fell down. "Dwayne, you're right there?"

"Am I invisible? Of course I'm right here." Dwayne looked at Nathan. "Are you feeling well?"

"Shut the hell up about how I'm feeling." Nathan snapped. Everyone went quiet, stunned by Nathan's words. Nathan stalked right in front of Dwayne, gazing at him with sparking eyes.

"Easy, Nat."

Nathan started smiling.

"Nat, come sit down. We'll fix you something to eat." The Queen stood up, looking a bit daunted by the sudden smile on Nathan's face.

"I saw her," Nathan smiled.

"Who?" Dwayne asked.

"Azalea."

The Queen started talking to one of the servants, who glanced at Nathan with concern.

"What makes you think you saw her?" Dwayne was playing along.

"She sounded just like her. She had the same perfume. She had the same eyes." Nathan frowned. "But she had dark hair."

"How could it have been her?"

"It was!"

"Nathan-"

"Dwayne, I know it was her."

The servant handed Nathan a plate, and Nathan sat down across from Dwayne, ignoring the eyes that were gazing at him.

Rapunzel, who had come back a while before Nathan, gazed at him. "I think I saw her, but Nathan, you couldn't have. She's dead."

Nathan gaped at Rapunzel. "You said you saw her going to the library!"

"It might have been wishful thinking, Nat."

Nathan sniffed, and then looked down at the plate in front of him. "This smells good," Nathan said absently, and started eating.

Everyone smiled to see the sight, and Anna was sure her smile was the brightest. "What is that?" She took the chance to ask him.

"Green peas and chicken." Nathan was whole-heartedly eating. It had been a week and a few days since Azalea's funeral. She knew that he would bounce back a few times, as Adam had told her how he had when his fiancé died, but she was pleased to see him eating.

"I'm sure I saw Azalea. I'm sure of it." Nathan started rambling, his hands becoming greasy as he began to rip meat off of the chicken's leg.

"I see her everywhere, too, Nathan." Alex said, his voice hoarse. He hadn't really been talking much either.

"Well, I suppose so." Nathan's eyelids drooped, and Anna looked at the Queen.

"What's in it?" She demanded, looking back at Nathan when he put his head in his hands.

"It'll help him sleep." The Queen dodged the question. Anna felt her eyes narrow, and then she peered at Nathan.

Nathan got up, his eyes fogging over. "Night, you guys."

"It's about sunset now," Alex looked at him. "Tired?"

"I ran all the way here." Nathan mumbled. "Man, I can tell I'm not sleeping." He looked around the room. "I guess she's asleep, too."

The room went quiet, and Nathan stared. "What?" Then his eyes cleared and then turned red with tears. "Oh right. Well, damn."

He put his hand to his forehead and, to everyone's surprise, he sat back down. The other table, the one reserved for the Nobles, Guards, and their children was empty. It had been for most of the week.

"Are you all right, Nathan?" Adam asked? He met Nathan's eyes, not looking at anyone. "I know what it's like."

Nathan looked at Adam, and slowly nodded. "I'm okay."

"Are you?"

"No." Nathan weakly started laughing. "I miss her so much it hurts."

"Sleep doesn't help either, does it?"

"No. That makes it worse."

"I dreamed about Heather quite a bit." Adam said softly. Fernidia looked down at the table. The two new additions to the table were the Sion Brothers. There were a few more empty chairs, but they remained empty.

"It's funny." Adam went on in the same quiet tone. "I can still hear her voice sometimes."

"Were the first few nightmares?"

Adam nodded. "I would dream about calling to her. I couldn't hear myself, so I knew she couldn't. She'd be hit by the damn carriage over and over again. And then. . . There were the good dreams."

Nathan sighed.

"I'd dream of being in the room with her." Nathan slowly opened up. No one had talked about Azalea, and no one really had the heart to. "She'd be getting hurt right in front of me, and I couldn't reach out to her. I couldn't prevent Jacob from killing her." Nathan's voice faltered. "When he left the room, that was the only time she'd be able to see me. I'd have her in my arms. And she'd ask 'Where were you? Where were you when I needed you to save me?'. I couldn't answer."

Nathan's hands went to stop crystals falling from his eyes. "I couldn't ever answer."

"And the good dreams? What were they about?" Adam asked. Anna was enchanted by the conversation. She wanted to leave, but she wanted to stay, too.

"We'd be here. Laughing and telling jokes." Nathan smiled faintly. "She would tell us how much she loved her birthday, and she'd get on Rapunzel about what color she wanted to paint the Dining Hall. She was happy."

Rapunzel and Sarah started wiping their eyes. Sage listened quietly.

"She's in a better place though, Nathan." Adam said reassuringly, though his voice was sad. "I miss Heather, and I know how much pain you're in right now. But they're both okay."

Nathan gazed at Adam.

"So Azalea wasn't here today?"

"No." Adam said, his brown rimmed-hazel eyes growing sad. "I used to see Heather in my house, asking me to buy her cupcakes."

"I saw her in the library." Nathan sighed. "She picked up the baby name book."

"She wasn't there, Nathan." Adam said soothingly.

"Truly?" Nathan's eyes searched Adam's.

"Truly."

**Nathan's Point of View**

He wanted to believe Adam.

He made himself believe Adam.

_Azalea's in Heaven now. She's not alive buying books. She's not sharing your dreams. She's in Heaven with my Mother, and Adam's Heather._

* * *

A/N: Happy Forth of July!


	6. For Her, Nathan's Way

A/N: It's not tomorrow until I wake up at 11:30! :

Anyways, listen to this until Nathan's POV:

/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk&feature=c4-overview&list=UUNtQC_62RJUZMyIOGbu3BqQ

* * *

I typed the last bit listening to 30 Seconds to Mars' _This is War_.

I listened to the last 30 seconds of it, too. xD

It was beautiful though. Find it, if you can. :)

* * *

Chapter Six _Azalea's Point of View_

"Nathan, no!" She exploded into the bedroom.

Nathan looked up. "What is it?" he was standing on a chair tying his belt into a loop.

"Do you not see what you're about to do?" Azalea shrieked, grabbing him by his arm and yanking him off the chair.

"I'm coming to Heaven for you." Nathan protested, his green eyes piercing her greenish gray irises.

"You're going to leave me forever if you do this!" Azalea felt tears roll down her face. "Why would you do this to me? To us? How the hell am I going to come back to you if you aren't waiting for me?"

"I've lived without you for two weeks. I hate it. I want to be with you." Nathan gazed into her eyes, his own eyes dewing with tears.

"Nathan," Azalea could hardly speak. She stared at him, her eyes still wide with shock. Her hands were limp by her sides, and Nathan's eyes changed; the belt fell from his hands. They enveloped each other in their arms.

"You can't do this to me." Azalea gasped through the sobs that wracked her body. "You _can't_ do this to me."

Nathan held her in his arms, rocking her from side to side. "Azalea," he was barely able to speak as well. "I can't live without you."

"You're not." Azalea whispered. "I'm just not there with you."

Nathan's voice was quiet. "I want you here with me."

_And I want to be there with you. I'm not myself when I wake up. Sleep is the only time I can be me. I'm only let out when Avalyn isn't awake._ Azalea thought miserably. If only there was a way to break Jacob's spell.

They stood there, holding each other.

After a short while, Nathan looked at the door. "I have to wake up now."

"Why not stay here with me?" Azalea looked up at him, fresh tears falling.

"Oh, you don't know how much I long to." Nathan pulled away. He gazed around as the room began to fill with a bright white light. The yellow walls shone into their eyes, almost blinding them. She could barely see him now. His face, and the dark curls falling into his eyes, was the only thing she could really see.

"I miss you." She said softly.

Nathan's eyes blinked, and then she saw his lips form a tiny smile.

"Me too, Doll."

He leaned in to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting up on his tip-toes. God, how she missed him.

His lips were softer than she remembered, and she held him to her. She could slowly feel herself beginning to hold air.

"Will I see you again?" She sounded small, even to herself. Dreams were all they had now.

"Every night as long as I can sleep." Nathan whispered, the sound faint.

When she opened her eyes again, expecting to stare into his always-bright green eyes, she realized that he was gone.

**Nathan's Point of View**

Nathan couldn't see anything when he walked into the Dining Hall. He sat down, trying to stop the tears that he could feel beginning to grow. He was staring everywhere, but he saw nothing.

He was in the Dining Hall, but he was also dreaming.

Everything seemed like a dream. A nightmare that slowly grew worse.

When was Azalea going to push him off the bed and kiss him when he glared at her? When was someone going to _wake him up_?

"Nathan?" Eugene shook him. Nathan sat up abruptly, getting to his feet.

"Damn, Eugene." Dwayne and Nathan said at the same time. Dwayne looked at Nathan. "You okay?"

"Mh-hm. I'm awake now." Nathan said incoherently. He sat back down, trying to force his face to recolor. He pinched his cheek to make his eyes stay open. He wasn't tired, but he was done with the waking world.

A plate was placed in front of him. Nathan gazed at the buttered toast and grapes. _Grapes._

_"What are the options?" Azalea was wiping her mouth._

_ "A fruit salad, frosted cupcakes, or the new iced bun David made."_

_ Nathan asked for the new recipe David made and Azalea asked for the fruit salad._

_ When their food arrived, Azalea fed Nathan a grape, scooting her chair closer to hers. They sat, chair legs touching, and pushed the candles away to place their bowls._

He couldn't stand anything!

Nathan got to his feet again, putting his fingers to his temples. He rubbed fiercely as he felt his head begin to ache. He couldn't sleep without dreaming about her. He couldn't walk into the Dining Hall without expecting her to be sitting down waiting for him. He couldn't go to the library, and he couldn't walk in town. Part of himself wanted to hate himself. Hadn't his Father told him to avoid this-

_"Never ever get married." Father gazed at Nathan, who was sitting straight in his chair. On the rare occasions his Father wasn't beating him, he would depart words of useless advice that weren't forgotten._

_ "But I'd love to be married." Nathan's tongue tasted funny at the word. _Married.

_ "You get married, something happens to her, and then boom. Your mental destruction." Father eyed Nathan. "Don't do it, son."_

_ "What if something happens to me instead?"_

_ "Then expect her to be suffering. Marriage is a sugarcoated explosion. Don't marry because something will always tear you apart."_

_ "What if nothing tears us apart?"_

_ "Then you're very lucky. Nathan, you propose to some girl, you'll regret it. You'll regret ever falling for her."_

_ "But love is supposed to be beautiful."_

_ "You live, you love. Live spelled backwards is evil. In other words, love is evil, Nathan."_

Nathan never understood until now.

He didn't regret asking Azalea to marry him, but now everywhere he looked, he saw her. He wanted to tear his eyes out.

_But love spelled backwards is evol. Short for evolution, or evolve. Change._

He had changed when he first saw her.

"Nathan?" Someone called his attention. Nathan looked up from the floor, his hands still by his temples. Or were they covering his ears?

"Yes?" Nathan mumbled.

"Do you want to sit down?" It was Michael.

"No, no." Nathan wiped at his eyes, expecting tears, but his hands came back dry.

_ "You're going to leave me forever if you do this!" Nathan watched as tears fell from her eyes. What was he doing to her? "Why would you do this to me? To us? How the hell am I going to come back to you if you aren't waiting for me?"_

_ How could he keep waiting?_

_ "I've lived without you for two weeks. I hate it. I want to be with you." Nathan gazed into her eyes, feeling his own eyes dew with tears._

_ "Nathan," Azalea could hardly speak, and Nathan saw this. She stared at him, her eyes still wide with shock. Her hands were limp by her sides, and Nathan felt his heart –instead of break- swell with love. The belt fell from his hands, and then Azalea was in his arms._

As it was.

_ "You can't do this to me." Azalea gasped, and the tone of her voice ripped at his heart. "You can't do this to me."_

Nathan sat back down. She was gone, yet he felt that somehow, he had to keep waiting.

For her.

For his Doll who happened to be a midnight goddess.

_For her. I will do anything for her._


	7. Ava vs Aza, Let it Begin

A/N: 

I know that the activities in Rapunzel's and Azalea's POVS may seem strange, but they will help me with plot later.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Jump!"

"Jump?" I exclaimed. I played with the hem on my trousers, and looked at my Mother. "Jump?" I repeated. Did she just say _jump_? Did I hear her right?

"Jump at me."

"_Why_?" I demanded.

"I'll throw you in the air, and you'll land on your hands, kick at Guy, and then you'll do a backflip onto your feet."

I felt sick. "Am I ready for that?"

"If you're not, you wouldn't be checking the distance between the two of us." Guy pointed out. I felt my skin turn red.

My Mother smiled. "Just try it."

"What if I break my wrist?" Anora and Flynn were with Maya and Alex. Eugene was standing by Guy's side to give me moral support. He was silently laughing at me. I could see it in his face.

"Thanks, Eugene." I pouted, widening my green eyes. Eugene looked down.

"It's just that I think you're cute when you're angry." He defended himself. He walked to me and pecked me on the cheek. "You can do it." He said as he walked back to Guy's side.

"Come on, dear. We've practiced it."

"Five times," I choked.

"And you only stumbled once!" Guy exclaimed.

I looked at the distance between the two of them and bit my lip. I could do it. I just needed to concentrate on moving and not what I was doing.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Guy asked.

"Wait, no! What am I doing?" I could feel my hands begin to sweat.

"I'll throw you in the air, and you'll land on your hands, kick at Guy, and then you'll do a backflip onto your feet." My Mother repeated seamlessly.

"Right," I breathed. All that was happening was a simple toss in the air, do a handstand, kick my feet at Guy's face, and then push my feet into the air until my hands leave the ground, twist magically, and land on my feet.

_That's a lot to do_, I sniffed. I could do it. I could do it.

Mother and Guy got into positions.

_Just move. Don't think about it._ I told myself firmly.

I hurtled myself at my Mother. She dropped her hands down to toss me in the air, and then I was flying again.

The air was so cool as it rushed past my skin. My eyes closed and I almost sighed. Why couldn't I fly all the time-

Then I started to fall.

_Handstand! Handstand! Handstand!_ I thought in panic.

I dove forward, angling my hands straight down. I pushed my palms apart and felt my hands hit the ground. I wobbled for a second, the jolt shooting through me. I saw Guy's boots mere inches in front of me and I kicked at his face.

"Flip!" My Mother said quickly. I sucked in a tight breath, and pushed off of the ground. I arched my back, thrusting my feet out. I had to get this part right. I twisted to where I would be facing Guy, and felt shocked when I landed on my feet.

Eugene yanked me off the ground and into his arms. "You did it!" He kissed my lips and cheeks.

He released me and I sank onto the ground on my rump. I felt the three of them crowd around me. "You all right?" Guy asked worriedly.

"I. . ."

"Are you all right, Rapunzel?" My Mother gazed at me.

"I swung myself. . . From my tower. . . And it was like. . . Fifty feet tall. Perfectly fine. . . I do _one_ backflip and I feel. . . I feel motion sickness?" I groaned. "How does that _work_?"

They started laughing, and I joined in.

Life was going on slowly. But surely.

_Azalea's Point of View_

She saw Nathan again when she and Fernando were given a tour of the Palace by Anna-Beth and another maiden. The woman was very familiar, and she gave Azalea a hard look in her bright blue eyes.

"Will we see the Dining Hall?" Fernando's voice jolted her back. She pulled her hand from his, and went to one of the windows. She saw her dark-haired reflection looking back at her. _They know how to _clean_ the windows_, she mused.

_Azalea sat up, feeling warm and sleepy. "Nathan?"_

_ "Hm?" He was looking out the window. "It's almost Spring, Azalea. The flowers are blooming." His green eyes looked at her, and then away quickly. "Want to see?"_

_ Azalea crawled off the bed and joined him by the window. His hand rubbed her shoulder and she snuggled against him. She gazed out the window. Azalea kept staring out the window, looking at the sun's light shining down on the little homes of the villagers and the flowers that surrounded them._

"Hello," someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned, and gazed at the familiar face. He had graying brown hair, and very brown eyes.

She nodded to him. "Hi, sir."

The man was gazing at her intently.

"What is it?" She asked, unnerved by his piercing eyes.

The man shook his head quickly, and took a step back. "I just thought I recognized you." He said, and his voice struck a cord in her mind.

_The name is Alexander Ruffin. I'm the Warden here, so just call me Warden. I don't expect you guys to be happy here, but you've must have broken a law, so I incline that you try to enjoy your stay."_

"Hello, Alex." Azalea breathed.

Alex's gaze went more intense. "Why, hello, dear." He smiled, his brown eyes crinkling at the edges. "I missed you."

_ "I remember you."_

_ "You do?" Alex shifted closer to her, and such a longing filled his eyes. Azalea tried to smile. He had seemed so familiar for a while now._

_ "How could I forget you?" Azalea whispered. "I know you, I remember your face but I can't. . ." Where had she seen him from? She had just met him in the Prisons those months ago, but she seemed to remember him from an earlier time._

_ "I'm your father."_

_ Nathan looked at Alex sharply. "I beg your pardon?"_

_ Azalea's vision swam. "You're my father?"_

"You missed me?" The memory was gone.

"Yes, Azalea. I missed you." Alex's arms opened to give her a hug but she backed away. Sure, she remembered him. But that didn't mean he was her Father.

"Avalyn, we get to go to the Dining Hall!" Fernando's voice made her jump. She looked down the hallway and saw him walking back to her. She followed him down, abandoning Alex. Her husband was more important than a stranger who thought he knew her.

She nearly froze.

Nathan had seemed to know her.

And now Alex, too.

Azalea didn't need the woman with blue eyes to show her where the Dining Hall was. She opened the door for her husband, and looked around as she walked in. The table that she heard was empty for a time was now on its way to being crowded.

She stopped right when she knew Fernando was behind her.

There was a little boy sitting between who she could assume were the Kilters. The Stoolis were sitting down by Sarah's side, and Nathan, and a man who looked like her husband, Anna and her son were sitting by them. She forced herself to keep walking, trying to understand why the crowd was familiar. Rapunzel and her parents were just walking in, as well as Olivia's husband Guy. Olivia was rushing to the woman who had given them the tour, and Azalea recognized her as well. Alex sat down in a familiar spot-

_Sage!_ Azalea felt her mind swell with joy. He was eating his toast without much enthusiasm. Why did Azalea feel like she knew everyone in the room?

"What do you want to eat?" Fernando asked her, his voice low. Azalea gazed at him, confused. Why was he talking so low like he didn't want anyone to hear his voice? Did people not like him?

It was about afternoon when they got there, so Azalea decided on lunch. "Lamb stew," a recipe came to her mind instantly. "Do you want some?"

"Well, the name coming from your mouth made it sound delicious, so of course." Azalea blushed, getting up.

She felt eyes follow her as she walked to the busy kitchen. She returned with the two bowls and gave Fernando his. She started eating by his side-

_ Alex placed an entire cooked chicken on a silver platter with several sharp knives on the table. Maya placed bowls of rice with gravy on top next to the chicken. They both bowed and gestured for them to eat._

_ "The hell?" Nathan nudged the chicken with his fork._

_ "My cheers to the chef," Azalea murmured as Nathan began to cut into it._

She felt sick.

Where were all of these memories coming from?

"You all right? You turned green." Fernando whispered.

She nodded stiffly. "I'm fine. I just need to go to the washroom."

"Be back soon." Fernando cautioned her. She nodded and quickly left the room.

When she made it to the washroom, she put her hand to her mouth. Every room in the Palace was so familiar yet unrecognizable at the same time. She closed the door behind her, unable to breathe.

_ She tugged the knife out of her shoulder, not comprehending the crimson that flooded out onto her dress. Onto the floor._

_ She fell to her knees, wheezing in pain. Another one. She couldn't have an panic attack now._

_ She had to get up, but she could hardly move._

_ In and out. _There's no air! Where did all the air go?

_ She could feel herself begin to panic and tried to harden her frayed nerves._

_ Thuds. The table was flipped over._

_ The door was in sight again._

_ But she was pinned to the wall now._

Don't panic, don't panic.

She curled up on the floor, trying to fill her lungs. She wasn't bleeding. She wasn't panicking. She _was_ wheezing, but the panic attacks had come when her memory started going.

Wait.

Why was she remembering such vivid images? She had missed her tea this morning, and now she was-

_"You're moving like a bird with an injured wing trying to fly. What's happening?"_

_ "Stay calm, stay calm." Rosemary poured her a cup of raspberry tea. "Do you want pineapple?"_

She got off the floor to gaze at the mirror, repulsed by her dark hair. She wanted to cut it off. She didn't have dark hair.

And her memory wasn't failing. Azalea struggled in her mind to open the door and go to Nathan. To ask him for help. She had to.

_Let me out!_ Azalea's hands wandered to her temples. She squeezed her eyes closed, pressure settling on her head. _Let me out, Avalyn!_

She opened the door, pushing Azalea away.

"You all right?" Anna asked when Azalea walked back into the room. Azalea gazed at Anna's green eyes, and felt her resolve shake. Azalea surged forth.

"Just fine, Anna."

Avalyn pushed Azalea back. _Stay there._

_ Or what? You'll erase me?_

_ If I could, I would._

_ Too bad. I was here first. _Azalea sneered.

Azalea put her hands to her head. "Just fine. . ." She breathed.

_I'm getting out one day._

_ In your dreams._

_ You're right; I do get out in my dreams._

_ Hush._

_ Aw. You don't like me?_ Azalea whimpered in fake fright. _I'm cowering in fear, Avalyn._

_ Azalea-_

_ Avalyn-_

_ Shut up!_ They both snapped.

Azalea sat down.

_Now I'm mad. Thanks, Fernando._ Azalea eyed her husband.

Who was Azalea? And who was Fernando, really?

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Let the struggle begin. :3


	8. Tainted

Chapter Eight **Riley's Point of View**

He found a house.

"Finally someplace to sleep," Riley punched the air, his face aglow. The house was empty of souls when Riley knocked on the door. He knew that from when the door creaked open, meaning it hadn't been closed or locked by whoever was last home. He peered into all of the rooms, and only found two bedrooms, both tidy and dusty.

He found a loaf of bread and about three barrels of apples in the kitchen. He ate some of the apples, avoiding the bread, as he waited for the house's owners to arrive.

When no one came for a week, Riley made the house a temporary place to stay.

He gazed at all the spare candles in the room, and thought of the candlelight dinner he had had with Rosemary two years ago.

It had taken him months to find this house. He had found a pear tree a while ago, so he wasn't too hungry, but he liked the thought of having a roof over his head for a while.

_I'm still on my way, Rose._ Riley thought determinedly.

The water fall was only a week's journey away now. It'd be better if he had a horse, but he had a house. He could stock up, and then get going.

_Azalea's Point of View_

She laid on Nathan's chest, her eyes halfway open.

"You awake?" She asked.

Nathan started laughing. "Nope."

"Good. Me neither."

They laughed for a little bit. She brushed the curls from Nathan's eyes. The wind blew them back. She brushed them away. The wind blew them-

"Damn your hair." Azalea mumbled, giving up.

"Damn my hair? I love it, why would I damn it?" Nathan playfully winced.

They were laying on a beautiful green meadow. Daisies, red poppies, and white tulips were the only flowers that occupied the meadow. Nathan tucked a white tulip by her ear, smiling.

"You're so handsome when you smile," Azalea pecked his lips.

"You're so beautiful when you. . ." Nathan paused, the sun brightening his eyes. "You're just so beautiful." He amended. Azalea smiled, giggling.

The sky grew dark around them, and Nathan looked up at the sky. He pecked the top of her head when she turned to gaze at the sky with him. Thousands of stars filled the dark blue sky, and Azalea pointed.

"The North Star," she smiled.

Nathan gazed up, and then lifted his hand to point. "My Mother."

"What about the one that's hiding behind her?" Azalea peered up. A warm breeze ruffled their clothes.

"That's probably my Father."

"I see my Mother. She's by herself but she's up there." Azalea pointed up.

Nathan sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him and found his lips close to hers. She kissed them, smiling when he kissed back.

"All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow." Azalea whispered to him. "We're going to be together, Nathan. Just you wait."

Nathan nodded, and she glimpsed a crystal making its way down his cheek.

She wiped it away, looking at Nathan's face as the sky began to brighten with dawn. Nathan controlled the dreams that they shared, but she made the landscape. The stars; the flowers.

"Don't be sad," she cooed to him, looking into his eyes. She faced him, her arms wrapping around his large torso.

"It's hard sometimes." Nathan whispered.

_I can only imagine,_ Azalea kissed him.

**Jacob's Point of View**

He watched her chest heave deeply as she slept.

He got up to gaze out of the window.

Taking her to the Palace was a mistake.

Jacob saw the glazed look in her eyes when she sat back down. The cloudy look was still there, but suppressed. Azalea was aware of what was happening now, and she was fighting back.

It wasn't good.

If it had been long enough, Azalea would be Avalyn forever. If it wasn't, then he'd have to watch her until it was. Still, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be Avalyn.

But soon it'd be too late anyways.

He wanted Azalea all to himself.

Rapunzel had looked so much like Azalea with her long blond hair. At first he was angry, hitting her and throwing her around the house. Then, remembering how his relationship had ended with Azalea, he tried to try with her, just recalling how warm Azalea's eyes had been when they met his.

Then Rapunzel was gone, and Jacob had been left to fester in his pain and rethink decisions.

Thanks to Azalea though, he had gotten a second chance to actually enjoy Rapunzel's presence. To not pressure her. To actually try to love her.

But now he actually had _Azalea_.

It was so different now.

He found himself waiting for her to wake up. To smile at her when her greenish gray eyes gazed at him in a way that wives looked at their husbands.

If Jacob had a chance to redo his life, he would have kept Azalea with him on that night with Alec and Matthew. He and Azalea could have been married. She could have been expecting a child right now. His child.

If Azalea ever got out of line –as much as he'd hate it- he'd have to throw her around a little. She'd have to know her place. Wives were their husband's property. Husbands were their wives' protectors.

It was an odd bond, but it worked.

Not that too many men threw their wives and children around, of course.

"Maybe I should turn her loose." Jacob mused out loud, his voice quiet as it had been in the Dining Hall. They weren't even supposed to be in there, but Jacob had wanted to see how Dwayne was doing.

Dwayne was doing great. Engaged with a little boy to take care of.

Jacob envied Dwayne, and once again wished that he had been more like his twin. Dwayne had it easy.

_ "We're married, but we don't make love."_

She had been so right.

_Maybe,_ Jacob allowed himself to think about it.

What if, weeks from now, if he could hold _Avalyn_ off that long, they could actually try?

They could be married in the purest sense, though it was tainted by the hypnotism.

_It would be a real chance to start over,_ Jacob thought dazedly.


	9. The Rose Mentions Her Florist

Chapter Nine _Rosemary's Point of View_

She gazed at Riley being forced to his knees. She tried to go to him, to yank him away from the cruel dark blue guards, but her hands were tied behind a slender tree. The position hurt her arms, and she felt her arms try to pop out of their sockets. She ignored the hurtful sensation and gazed at Riley.

"What have you done?" She gasped to him, blinking back tears. "You. . . You wouldn't hurt a soul! Why are they going to kill you?"

Riley was struggling from the guards and froze at the sound of her voice. He gazed at her, relieved. "I thought you were dead."

The guards froze in place, and Riley pulled away from them. He walked to her, his hand gently going to her cheek.

"Why would I be dead?" Rosemary asked in confusion.

"Well, you see. . ." Riley murmured, his sincere blue eyes making her skin tingle. "You have a knife in your stomach, Rose."

She looked down, stunned. The silver weapon had blood oozing around where it had punctured her skin. She gasped, and felt her arms ache when she tried to move her hands. She was tied to the tree, and a knife was in her stomach.

"T-take it out." Rosemary gaped at the knife. When had it gotten there?

"Now, why would I do that when I put it there?" Rosemary jerked her head up to Riley's face to see Lord Frederick. Rosemary screamed as her gaze shifted behind him. Riley was back by the guillotine. The lever was pushed down and she looked away, sobbing.

"Aw, dear." The King sneered in a sugary tone. "He'll be fine." The King dipped his lips by her neck, and she tried to pull away. "Don't be like that. Your sister likes my son, so why not you like me?" The King put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her in place.

"Tie me loose!" Rosemary couldn't move. Crystals landed on her cheeks and she realized that she was trapped. The King pouted.

"Why would I do that?" He leaned to her ear. "My wife died of a staircase accident. You're in your twenties, it's not a bad match. Besides, I wouldn't mind a daughter."

_Oh, no. No, no, no!_ Rosemary thought in panic. The ropes were suddenly loose on her wrists, and she fell down, the knife going in deeper. She tried to get to her feet, but the King was right on top of her.

"Rosemary! Rosemary!" Someone shook her. She heard a high-pitched scream and she smelled Caroline's perfume.

The screams continued. "Rosemary! Rosemary, you're dreaming!" Caroline pulled Rosemary into a tight hug. "You're dreaming. . .It's me, Rose." Caroline sounded stuffy. "It's just me."

Rosemary tried to get her breath back, and the screams turned ragged. She realized then that the screams were coming from her. She was the one screaming.

"S-sorry." Rosemary's chest heaved.

"It's all right, Rose." Caroline's stuffy voice sounded exhausted. Rosemary looked at her sister in the gloom. She got up, moving silently to the dresser to light a few candles.

"Why are you out of bed?" Rosemary blinked. It was a little past midnight. Richard being the way he was, surely Caroline would be screaming as. . . Why was her little sister up?

"I couldn't sleep." Caroline smiled at Rosemary's dumbfounded expression. She mimicked it, her mouth dropping. "I know! He actually stopped early enough to let me get a few hours in."

Rosemary stifled a giggle. "But since you're so exhausted, why aren't you sleeping?"

"My mind was too busy," Caroline said. She looked around Rosemary's dark room and got off the bed. "Come on. Let's go to the Dining Hall for a bit."

"Would anyone be up?" Rosemary wondered as she blew the candles out.

"I hope not." Caroline led the way. Rosemary sat down on the blue velvet cushion, her hands wandering to her temples. "Tired?"

"No. Just a bit jittery." Rosemary said to her sister. Caroline lit the candles that lie on the table in front of them. Rosemary studied Caroline's face. "What is that?"

"What?" Caroline froze.

"On your face," Rosemary squinted. It looked like a bruise right under Caroline's left eye. "What happened?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He likes a bit of foreplay before we get sweaty."

Rosemary squeezed her eyes shut. "Did I need to hear all of that?"

Caroline shrugged. "I think he likes it."

"Do you?"

"It hurts at first, but then he starts-"

"Never mind!" Rosemary squeaked.

Caroline started laughing. "If Riley was still here, do you think the roles would be switched?"

Rosemary blinked. Would they? "Maybe. I don't think we'd slap each other around."

Caroline widened her eyes. "So, you wouldn't let him throw you on the bed and then-"

"No!"

Caroline narrowed her eyes playfully. "Really, Rose? He's a florist. He wouldn't hurt you."

Rosemary laughed for a second, and then she thought about it. "What happens after he throws you on the bed?"

Caroline looked thoughtful. "I don't know. It's a bit of a blur after that. Have you heard of maca?"

"You've had it?" Rosemary gaped.

"_You've_ had it?" Caroline's jaw hung open.

"No." Rosemary lied.

"Rose!"

"All right, fine." Rosemary put her head in her hands, turning red.

"Well, what happened?" Caroline pouted.

"I had it at the Tavern." Rosemary started to explain. "I was missing Riley, and Luna gave me a cup of tea with it. I drank it. . ." She froze. She couldn't really remember what happened after that. "I'm not sure what happened after wards."

Caroline gasped. "You didn't try with anyone do you?"

"Let me rephrase. I'm not _sure_ what happened after wards."

Caroline started giggling. "You feel sick yet?"

"Caroline Fennel Brackkets-"

"I want a niece!" Caroline pouted.

Rosemary turned redder. "How's Terra doing?" She tried to change the subject.

"She's being watched by Mother mostly. They share a room." Caroline smiled. "Why? You want a-"

"Caroline!"

"Fine, fine." Caroline smiled, and then the smile vanished. "Do you miss him?"

"Who?" Rosemary pretended to be oblivious.

"A certain Florist who took you on a Courting Night." Caroline's eyes danced sadly.

Rosemary sighed. Other than Luna, she had talked to no one about Riley. "I do miss him. Quite a bit."

"When do you think you'll see him?" Caroline asked, her pink lips pulled down into a frown.

Rosemary shrugged, her vision becoming misty. "I don't know." Would she ever see him again? Could she still try to hope?

Caroline gazed at Rosemary, and tried to smile. "Want me to tell you about my busy night?"

"I'd love to hear how you and Richard dance in the sheets." Rosemary said sarcastically. Caroline started laughing.

"He's really sweet most. . ." Caroline trailed off.

_Most? You mean 'most of the time'?_

"Would you like to have a child of his?" Rosemary pretended not to notice.

"It's what wives do." Caroline gave a neutral answer.

Rosemary studied her sister closely, surprised when Caroline held her gaze. What was Rosemary looking for?

"Does he hit you anywhere else?" Rosemary eyed the fresh bruise.

"Not anywhere I don't like." Caroline gave another neutral response.

_I'll let you off this time._ Rosemary decided firmly. _But if he hits you again, I'll kill him._


	10. Not Meant to Exist

A/N: It appears that Aza and Ava are at it again. :)

* * *

Chapter Ten _Azalea's Point of View_

She gazed at him in fear, her wrists bound by metal. Azalea sucked in a breath through her teeth, her chest racked with pain.

"L-let me go." She pleaded. Her hands throbbed and she could feel fear making her heart pound. "Please, Jacob?"

"Why?" Jacob shook his head. "Why, Azalea?"

"It's not Azalea!" Azalea screamed at him. "My name is Avalyn!"

Jacob gazed into her eyes. "As much as you might want that to be true, your name is-"

"Stop!" Azalea shrieked as an onslaught of painful memories made her head pound as hard as her heart was. "I'm Avalyn."

"No. You're Azalea."

"I am Avalyn." Azalea insisted, her voice going calmer. She still fought at the shackles, but she sighed. "Azalea's dead."

"I'm sure she's still in there." Jacob said pointedly.

"Maybe." Azalea amended. "Or I might have killed her."

Jacob shook his head, now glaring at her. "I actually don't like you."

"Why? Is it because I'm the weakest of the two?" Azalea snipped. "Why create me when Azalea is so strong?"

"I don't know," Jacob said honestly. "Her strength doesn't exist." Jacob's eyes went remote.

Azalea nodded. "I might be the _real_ Azalea. Avalyn Gothel Ruffins. It has a ring to it, doesn't it, Fernando?"

Jacob smiled, and Azalea kissed his cheek when he unshackled her from the wall. Azalea watched from the mental cage in remote horror. She felt sleepy, and shut her eyes. Avalyn was right. She was the real her. Azalea didn't exist.

"But why erase her?" Jacob asked, fetching her a cup of tea.

"I'm the real her." Azalea took the tea without question. Jacob trusted her. The Passionflower and Valerian in the tea was only necessary to keep Azalea quiet.

"But get rid of her strength?"

"When life gives me challenges, _I _want to use my own strength." Azalea said firmly. She waved at Azalea in the cage, smiling when she saw the glassy look in Azalea's eyes. Avalyn turned her dark haired head away from her former self, and blew out the candle that kept Azalea alive.

"Do you think dreams come true?" Azalea asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "Why not hope, hm?" He smiled at her, and Azalea sighed in contentment. Azalea was dead, and now Avalyn was in control. As it should be.

Fernando shook Azalea awake.

"Where do you want to go today?" Fernando asked her, his voice gently.

_I want you to go to hell_, Azalea thought, pushing Avalyn away.

_That's not very nice. He's married to us._

_ Did you see what I dreamed about? _Azalea thought crossly.

_Dreams do come true, Azal._

_ So you want me to embrace being locked up in a cage in the dark? And don't call me Azal._

_ I didn't say that._

_ I don't like you._

_ The feeling is mutual, dear._

_ Spare me the pleasantries._ Azalea frowned.

"The library," she said before Fernando had waited too long. Azalea sulked in her cage, holding onto the bars.

"Again?" Fernando widened his eyes.

"Eugene's adventures were funny. But I think he kept some of them to himself." Azalea said, getting off of the bed.

While she changed, Avalyn gazed at Azalea in the cage.

_Comfortable?_

_ Come in and find out._ Azalea smiled smugly.

_ Nice try._

_ You really think I'm not real?_ Azalea wondered crossly.

_You can't be. You're too independent and steel nerved._

_ Not to kill your buzz, but I've had five or so panic attacks over the span of two months._

_ Not to kill _your _buzz, but I've been tortured by your memories of Alec and Matthew chasing you around a house._

Azalea glared at Avalyn.

_I can't believe you brought that up! I was nineteen!_

_ And I was the one pushing out Ava's head-_

Azalea yanked hard on her hair, wincing. Avalyn stopped and winced as well.

_I ought to kill you!_ Azalea screamed, banging on the cage.

_I'm not you, and you're not me. So challenge accepted._

_ We share the same body. Are you telling me that my other half is dumb as a rock falling off a waterfall?_

_ Why do you think the worst of me?_ Avalyn complained.

_You exist because of a man who nearly killed me! Why the hell are you going around smiling and kissing on him like you've known him for years?_

_ We have known him for years._

_ He nearly killed me!_

_ He did it out of love. If he can't have you, no one can._ Avalyn was half joking.

Azalea released her hair, and was pushed back into the cage. _Azal, I know you were here first, but why can't I have free reign for a bit?_

_ Because you don't really exist and I'll end up with-child if I let you run free, so no. That's out._

_ I'm stronger than you right now__._ Avalyn growled.

_ Prove it._

Avalyn made Azalea fall asleep in the cage.

Azalea's blond hair darkened by the tiniest degree, and Avalyn realized that slowly, Azalea was turning into Avalyn. Soon, Azalea wouldn't exist at all.

Because Azalea would be Avalyn.

Avalyn smiled.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I felt uneasy in the Dining Hall. I paced the room, growing angry. I paused in my pacing. What did I have to be angry about?

"If you're mad that I bruised your ankles from kicking me in the eye, I meant you no harm." Guy sat down.

"You kicked Guy's face?" Liam exclaimed. Sage looked up gloomily, and then I was furious.

"And if you're mad about the next Princess Lesson-" Fernidia started.

I cut her off. "Grin and bear it. Got it." My voice was strained.

_We have known him for years._

"He nearly killed me!" I snapped, and everyone looked at me. I ignored their stares.

_ He did it out of love. If he can't have you, no one can._

I rolled my eyes, feeling strangely trapped suddenly.

_Azal, I know you were here first, but why can't I have free reign for a bit? _

Was she serious?

"Because you don't really exist and I'll end up with-child if I let you run free, so no. That's out." I grumbled. I had a second to wonder. _Azal?_

And then the annoying impersonator snapped at me.

_ I'm stronger than you right now._

"Prove it," I snarled out of nowhere, and then my mind emptied.

I felt my body fall and I landed on all fours. What just happened?

"Rapunzel?" Voices faded in and out. I was suddenly very tired.

"You did what you had to do." Azalea's voice was pleading.

Where were we?

I knew somehow that we were in the middle of a Kingdom I had yet to go to.

"It wasn't enough." I sobbed. She met Azalea's eyes. "I look at you, and I wonder how you can be so strong."

Azalea was sometimes nearly invincible.

"I'm not strong." Azalea stammered. "You're strong, Punzie. You really are."

My watering eyes started to sparkle. "You really think so?"

Azalea took a slow step closer to me. "I know so, Punzie."

I felt mild hope, but then I shook my head rapidly. "No. This is it for me. When I die, the war will be over because the sun flowers will be gone."

"Rapunzel, this isn't you." Azalea exclaimed. "This war isn't your fault! This is not you, Rapunzel."

"What if it is?" I gazed at Azalea, feeling the clearness in my eyes. "What if this is me? What if doing this is the best thing I can do for everyone else?"

I was holding a knife.

The shock jolted me back to reality and I roared up, gasping. I pulled away from Eugene when he tried to grab me, and took a few steps back. Where had I _been_?

And more importantly, who was arguing with me in my head? Was I going crazy?

"You all right?" Michael asked, his voice unsure. "We thought you went mad for a moment."

_Mad_. Crazy.

I shook my head, my hands going to the wetness on my face.

"Maybe, Michael." I said softly. Eugene gazed at me, his eyes unreadable.

"What is it?" I asked him, wiping the tears away.

Eugene shrugged, looking away. "You just looked like someone else for a moment."

"Oh yes?" He needed to elaborate a little more.

"Your eyes seemed lighter. More gray and light green." He said, nonchalantly, but I saw the cogs in his head turning.

My own thoughts went to a strange direction.

I hadn't been paying attention to most of the. . . Strange voices in my head, but I heard something odd.

What was that about dreams coming true?

Eugene's dream of Anora, Flynn, and me dead did come true. Eugene had told me about Guy and Michael's dreams. Guy did break his arm, and Michael did try to kill someone –people he obviously didn't expect.

What about Azalea's dreams? If she and Nathan mentally connected, and I recalled her words about what they dreamed about.

_"Fire and babies."_

Then would her dreams come true, as well?

I rubbed my temples, groaning mentally. Why was I thinking about dreams when I still had my vigorous Princess Lessons to go through with?

Fernidia hauled me to my feet to the next torture secession.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry!

Ava and Aza go at it once more. And they will for quite a while. ^-^


	11. Bettter Off

A/N: Sorry it's short. :(

Getting a bit of a block.

* * *

Chapter Eleven Eugene's Point of View

Her eyes had been greenish gray.

Eugene watched his wife as she nervously sat back down. She ate the soup in front of her heartily, but her eyes had a blank look in them that frightened him.

Sarah exploded into the room, glaring at Liam, who was sitting down. "How could you?" She demanded.

Liam blinked. "How could I what?"

"You lied to me!" Sarah glared at him, her eyes fierce. "How could you lie to me? I don't have a husband or a son!"

Sage's eyes grew moist. "What, Mother?" he asked in a strangled voice.

Sarah turned to glare at her son. "I don't even know you!"

"Sarah-" Michael got up.

"It's Joyce!" Sarah snapped at him. Eugene saw Michael gasped in horror and then he nearly jumped over the table running to her.

**Michael's Point of View**

"Your name is not Joyce!" He shouted at her. The entire room jumped, except Sage who had burst into tears. Liam rubbed his son's shoulder soothingly, his own eyes glistening.

"You told me that before, and I shouldn't have believed you!" Sarah yelled back at him.

"Your name is Sarah!" Michael snapped, his brown eyes angry. Sarah shook her head rapidly.

"I _am_ Joyce! I do _not_ have a son! And I do _not_ have a husband!" Sarah shrieked in Michael's face. The room tensed, waiting for Michael's reaction.

Michael exhaled a deep breath and walked to the table. He calmly picked up the pitcher of tea. He inspected it, put it down, and then grabbed one of the many vases that held flowers on the tables. He took out the flowers, placing them gently on the table.

He walked back to Sarah, gazing into her eyes.

"Do you remember when you asked me if you could go to the trial?" Michael asked softly.

Sarah nodded, the anger all gone. "Yes. What about it, Mr. Dawson?"

"You said a man told you your name was Joyce." Michael watched the realization dawn on her face. He went on. "You told me you couldn't remember his name. Do you remember now?"

Sarah's eyes turned remote as she thought about it, and then they cleared. She shook her head. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Michael nodded, making disappointment glow on his face. "How did he find you?"

"He lured me to an unoccupied house." Sarah whispered. Liam and Stephanie sucked in a breath, and Sage was gazing at his mother with sorrow.

"Then what happened?"

"He hit me on the head." Sarah met Michael's eyes.

Michael gazed at Sarah, his eyes staring into hers. Her spot. . . What was her spot that would make her frozen and forced to obey?

His eyes quickly went to the sides of her face, and then he looked down at the vase in his hand. He looked back up at her. He put the vase back on the table and stalked up to her. Fear lit her eyes, but then Michael's hands went to the sides of her face, almost spitting in anger. _Damn Jacob._

"What are you going to do?" Sarah managed to gasp and then she was frozen.

Michael was an expert Hypnotist, but he never liked to freeze his friends. His mind went back to his almost-killing spree in the gardens. _Damn Jacob!_ He hissed in his mind. _Sarah's having a relapse. Jacob never left her mind. He's affected her all over again._ He ignored the thought that he too was to have a relapse and try to kill Eugene once more. _She thinks she's Joyce because Jacob is still in her head and decided to start talking again_

"I'm going to jog your memory." Michael smiled, and the room's tension spiked. Michael's hands abandoned the sides of Sarah's face.

Inwardly, Michael frowned. The spots that people had, the strangeness of the areas never ceased to make him wonder. The spot, wherever it was, was a weakness. Rapunzel's was her hair, and Michael's weak spot was his left shoulder.

Why was Sarah's the sides of her face? Why was Anna's spot her heart? Not that he had too many guesses. Anna had been hurt by her fiancé leaving. Rapunzel's hair was magical, and its powers could be corrupted. Michael had injured his shoulder after all, but _why_ was Sarah's weak spot on the sides of her face. Why did she technically have two spots? And now that he thought about it, Candace had a peculiar spot too. Why was her spot right on her belly?

"Jog her memory?" Liam asked in a harsh tone. "What does that entail?"

Michael looked at him, and then at Sage, who was gazing around with wide eyes. "Cover Sage's eyes."

"Why?" Liam demanded.

"Do it." Michael's tone made Liam blink. Liam placed his hands over Sage's eyes, and then looked at Michael.

"You know what you're doing?"

"I've only had to do it once." Michael said in a low voice. Michael grabbed the vase, watching Sarah's blank eyes wonder the room. Rapunzel and Anna were standing close together with Nathan on Anna's right. Rapunzel gazed at Sarah, but Michael could tell Rapunzel wasn't really _there_.

"Do what?" The Queen asked.

"It might not work. It didn't work that one time." Michael whispered to himself. The only way to get rid of Jacob's voice in Sarah's and Michael's head would be a strong blow to the person's head. There was another way, but that way was so unlikely because Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"What will work?" Liam snapped.

Michael glanced at him. "She'll be fine." He soothed the tense room, and then walked right in front of Sarah.

"What's happening?" She pushed through her frozen lips.

"Joyce is going to go to sleep."

Michael slammed the vase across Sarah's head.

**Nathan's Point of View**

"What the hell?" Nathan and the room froze.

"Michael, you bastard!" Liam howled and Guy quickly grabbed Liam by the shoulders, holding him back. "How could you do that to her?"

"Don't be upset." Michael's eyes were remote. "She'll be herself for a while."

"What?" Liam cried in anger. "I'm going to murder you, Dawson!"

"Do it." Michael shrugged. "Everyone would be better off without me anyways."

He left the room, and Nathan had no clue what just happened.

Was everyone going crazy?

First Rapunzel, Sarah, and now Michael.

_Ever since Azalea died, everything has just fallen apart._

* * *

A/N: Should start picking up soon. Sorry. :(


	12. Denying a Smile

A/N:

Another short one. I apologize. :(

* * *

At our lovely friend Nathan's Point of View, play this:

/watch?v=W72rJZHwWQE

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I felt sleepy when I pried my eyes open the next morning. I sank down onto my chair and wiped at my eyes, trying to wake myself up more. When I blinked them open, I was surprised to see that I was actually standing in a completely different room.

My tower room. My old bedroom.

My fingers went my hair and I looked at him warmly. "Where do you think we should go next?" My voice was an octave higher than it usually was, and I had heard the voice so many times before-

"Well, where do you want to go?" His gray eyes looked at the outfit I was wearing. "You look so pretty in red." He mused.

"Why, thank you." I smiled, and I could dimly hear other voices trying to talk to me. "I think we should go to Mr. Stooli's bakery. I knew his wife, if I remember correctly."

He smiled, and I recognized him from somewhere. I was sipping a cup of raspberry tea but there was something off about the taste. "You love his bread bun."

"I'm sure I did." I confirmed absently.

"Do you want to go now?" He took the empty tea cup from me, and I took a moment to look around the painted walls.

"Why not?" I turned back to him, and I felt someone prod me. I ignored them and just gazed at the familiar man. I felt a faint sense of fear and a throbbing in my shoulder at the very sight of him, but otherwise I felt strangely safe.

"You're not tired?"

"No." I gazed at him, now puzzled. "My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore either. Why?" I felt the tiniest smile cross both of our faces.

"No reason." His eyes grew very warm.

"Right," I pouted and he caught me in a hug. When we pulled away, I gazed into his eyes, and felt pressure right in the middle of my head. Something changed in his face, and then I hit the wall with a thud.

Shock made me immobile, and his voice sounded chipped.

"Azalea, stay down."

I looked up at him, enraged. I got up and grabbed the first thing my hands could find. I threw the chair at him, and he ducked. It crashed into the wall, and then he was looming in front me. I glared at him, and then he was gripping my shoulders, yanking me to my feet.

"What are you going to do?" I hissed at him. "Strangle me again?"

"Well, since you insist." He smiled, and then I realized who he was. He threw me on the ground, and then his boot was crushing my neck.

_Well, isn't he such a nice bastard?_ I howled in my mind and I tried to throw him off. I felt the air rapidly escape my lungs.

"Having fun?" Jacob smiled down at me.

I wanted to kill him.

"You. . ." I could hardly speak, and gave up. I needed air.

_Why did you choose then to overpower me?_ Avalyn asked in exasperation.

"Because we can. I don't appreciate you knocking me out." We huffed.

_I can do so, don't you see? Why don't you just go to sleep?_

"I hate dreaming," we whimpered, and the words cut my heart.

_So I can kill you?_

"He's doing it now, isn't he?" We sighed. "You take control now. I'm. . . Tired."

_I thought you said you hated dreaming._ Avalyn wondered.

"I do, but I have no choice." We blinked our eyes closed. "I'd rather be asleep than watch you try stay with him than to escape."

_What?_ I wondered by myself, but then Avalyn got us off the ground.

"I lost it for a second." I looked at Jacob sadly. "She's still so strong."

Jacob's eyes were remorseful. His hand went to our cheek, and Azalea groaned in disgust. "I wish I hadn't created you sometimes." He said softly.

I nodded regretfully, and closed my eyes. "You wanted _her_. I'm her."

"Not technically, but yes." Jacob pecked the top of my forehead, and then-

"Rapunzel, snap out of it!" A hand went flying across my cheek. My hand instinctively went to it, and I gazed around the Dining Hall. I was standing in the middle of the room between the two tables. Everyone was staring at me like I had sprouted wings. My Father gazed at me from in front of me, and I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked, and I caught Eugene's worried gaze. _What?_ I called silently.

"You started talking to yourself." Sage looked red-faced from laughing at me. _Great_, I thought sarcastically, but then I tried to remember the last time I had seen him smile. I broke into a grin.

"What else happened?" I asked, the smile still on my face. Everyone in the room relaxed except my parents, Eugene, Guy, and Nathan.

"You got up and moved to where you're standing and you hurled yourself at the wall." Sage started laughing.

My heart warmed as he ran over to me. I crouched down, my arms open. His tiny arms wrapped around me and I held him close.

"Then what?" I wondered.

"You pretended to be frozen on the floor." Sage's smile vanished suddenly. "Sorry for laughing at you."

"Don't ever be sorry for laughing." I gazed into his eyes very seriously. "I must have been funny looking, though."

"You made the pain go away." Sage said, and Sarah's eyes turned red. Nathan and Alex looked down at their plates, sighing.

"I'm glad I did." _Even if just a little bit of it is gone-_

"Saul and I ride every day." Sage smiled for a moment, though a pain that only he could comprehend lingered in his blue-gray eyes.

"I bet you do." Azalea had given him Saul, and I was pleasantly surprised that Sage had never renamed him.

"Is she coming back?" Sage asked when we pulled away. His eyes were very sad. "It's been almost three weeks now. Surely she's coming back, right?"

Did anyone understand why I burst into tears and fled the room?

**Nathan's Point of View**

He couldn't sleep.

He laid on the bed, her pillow laying on his face. He sniffed softly, and smelled the faintest trace of her perfume.

_Oh, I miss you._ Nathan pushed the pillow away. He sat up, her necklace dangling in his hand. He looked down at the necklace and left the room.

By the lake, he gazed at the water, feeling the tiny smile on his lips that he mentally denied existed.

_Nathan smiled when she took off the red-orange heels to wade in the stream. He gazed at her from the shore, his eyes roaming the beautiful girl who would soon be his fiancé._

_ Her golden hair shone silver strands and the moonlight seemed to light her hair in a strange white fire. The strands of her hair was the flames, and they shimmered as she wiped her eyes of the daintily placed powder. The red dress, made crimson in the gloom, clung to her curves, and Nathan couldn't resist smiling in his mind when he waded in with her._

_ "Your pants are wet," Azalea's greenish gray eyes glowed at him. He washed sweat from his face. He hadn't ridden a horse in a while, and though the breeze had been cool, his body was warm from fighting back more chuckles. Azalea was too clever._

_ "And your ankles are drowning," he smirked, almost purring. Crystal drops maneuvered their way past Azalea's eyes and her face looked angelic._

_ "Touché." Azalea smiled, and he was glad that he had water on his face. She didn't need to know that her mere presence made his skin tingle._

_ "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Nathan wondered softly, his thoughts becoming vocal. He saw her eyes soften, and then his arms were around her. The softness of her skin never ceased to amaze him._

_ "Has anyone told you how godly handsome you are?" The softest kiss was placed on his temple, and Nathan's lips formed a warm smile that she couldn't see. It didn't matter if she saw it anyways, the smile was for her._

Her death had taken away all of the smiles he could ever make his lips form, but the memories of her made some of them come back.


	13. Promise

A/N:

. . .

It helps with plot.

Crap.

I hate myself.

You'll hate me too.

Dang my sleep insomnia.

If you don't review, I will understand completely.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen _Azalea's Point of View_

She was tired when she walked into the library. She sat down at the table, waving Fernando away urgently. She just needed a moment to close her eyes. Just to nap.

"You're not too tired?" Fernando asked, his voice sweet.

"No." Azalea mumbled, her cheeks flushing.

Fernando saw the color in her cheeks and smiled. "Azalea didn't like it, but _you_ did."

"Hush." Azalea mockingly glared at him. "You were. . . Surprisingly pleasant. You haven't had practice, have you?"

Fernando pretended to be shocked. "Avalyn!"

"I'm teasing." Azalea broke into a smile.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I tried very hard not to fall asleep again. I didn't want to sleep ever again.

Such bad nightmares shouldn't exist.

"You all right?" Eugene had shook me awake. Apparently, which didn't surprise me, I had been screaming in my sleep.

"I'm fine."

Eugene frowned, and pecked my cheek. His lips wandered to my ear. "Are the nightmares going away? They seemed to be gone for a while."

"They came back after Azalea died." I murmured sadly. I didn't want to tell him that the nightmares had changed. Very much so.

Jacob hadn't gotten just close, like he had before Dwayne had saved me accidentally, he-

He finished. He succeeded in _trying_.

And the very thought had me gagging.

_Azalea's Point of View_

She thumbed the page absently, listening.

_Azalea? _Avalyn called out tentatively.

_Go away_. Azalea's voice sounded stuffy. _I hate you._

_I'm sorry. You really didn't like it? He was gentle._ Avalyn pulled an image from Azalea's mind and Azalea flinched.

_And I can see that Alec and Matthew weren't. And that was hardly gentle._ Azalea was quiet. Avalyn had a second to feel worried.

_You did like it. I can tell._

_ We waited a long time, but no. I didn't like it. If he hadn't told me to be Alec's bedwarmer, then we could have been making love all the time._ Azalea snapped, a little bit more awake. Azalea had lapsed into a fretful 'sleep' after the whole event. _I'm glad _you're_ married to him, and not me._

_ He was hardly repulsive!_ Avalyn thought defensively.

_I know._ Azalea thought softly, looking at Avalyn's glowing face through the cage. She blinked in wonder. _You really liked it, didn't you?_

_ You said it yourself. We waited a long time for it._

We_ meaning _you_._

_ You didn't enjoy it at all?_

_ If you've been watching my dreams, I love another, dear naïve Avalyn._

_ I don't watch your dreams._

_ But you watch my memories. You look at Nathan and wonder how I can love him._

_ He became an outcast-_

_ And I love him very much because he became such a figure to help me. I'd say 'piss off', but you might actually slit my throat to get back at me. Ooh, wait. Have you watched that memory? That lovely man nearly killed me, and he made you to torture me, and you love him._

Avalyn was speechless, and Azalea smiled inwardly.

_Avalyn, why do you love him?_

_ I don't know._ Avalyn thought honestly. _Right when I. . . When I _woke up_, I suppose, I had the strangest feeling of commitment to him. I love him, even when he tried to kill you, well me. I can't shake it off._

_ Do you ever think about escaping?_ Azalea thought hopefully.

_I have, many times. He trusts us now, but we could easily escape right now._

We_ meaning _you_._

_ Can I show you the memory of last night, Azal? Just for you to try-_

_ To try and enjoy the love we made now when he's not even in here? No thank you._

_ I want you to see._ Avalyn protested.

_ I'll vomit on the book and then we'd have to pay for it._ Azalea threatened half-heartedly. _Leave me alone. I'm tired._

_ You didn't do all the hard work._

_ If you don't recall, I _was_ trying to flee the room until _you_ and the maca kicked in. Then I was done for._

_ I'm disappointed in you. _Avalyn frowned.

_ Why? I don't want to see it. It makes me sick._

_ But you liked it._

You_ liked it!_ Azalea hissed.

_Please?_

_ Tell me a good reason why._

_ It'll make your life more bearable._

_ Elaborate._

_ This is what you both wanted once upon a time._

_ And now that we made love –I want to call it hate- you think I'll go down sleeping?_

_ You never went down sleeping._

_ Well, yes. Who wants to make love to someone who's asleep?_

_ Someone who loves them very much._

_ I can't believe you liked it._ Azalea said, disgusted.

_He was very gentle. And sweet. He kissed you on the head._

_ And I felt your heart fly,_ Azalea sighed. _Avalyn-_

_ One time._

_ One time? Azalea echoed._

_ And then I won't mention it._

_ You'll go back for more!_ Azalea crooned in agony.

_Ooh, you caught me._ Avalyn smiled.

_I don't want to watch._

_ Close your eyes._

_ Ha-ha._

**Nathan's Point of View**

He pushed his untouched plate away. He was hardly ever hungry.

Rapunzel was talking to herself again. She snipped occasionally, but otherwise, everything was pretty normal.

Rapunzel shut her eyes tight, turning green.

"You okay, Blondie?" Eugene poked her.

Rapunzel shook her head, and then gagged. She got up and left the room hurriedly.

Nathan bit his lip, looking back down. Another Azalea thing.

Running.

_Azalea's Point of View_

_ "Want to see the house again?" Fernando smiled, his hand on her shoulder._

_ Azalea smiled. "Sure." She got up and followed him down the stream and past the waterfall._

_ When they made it inside, Fernando made a cup of tea. She sipped it, and busied herself with tidying the house until sunset arrived._

_ When everything was dust-free, she sat down at the familiar table. Fernando handed her another cup of tea and lamb stew._

_ She looked at the fireplace and sniffed. "That smells nice. What are you burning?"_

_ "A slight touch of Valerian." Fernando whispered the next few words to himself. "Not too much this time." Fernando smiled. "And a familiar herb: maca."_

_ "So we're. . ." Azalea felt a grin explode on her face._

_ "If you're not too tired from being on your feet all day." Fernando smiled at her, his gray eyes glittering. The maca in the tea hadn't kicked in yet, but she felt her heart speed up in pace._

_ "I should freshen up." Azalea said, pulling away her own gaze that was beginning to glitter through the clouds. She left her tea and wandered to the washroom. She washed up, and looked in the mirror again. Fernando had helped her with her hair and the strange blond roots at the top of her head were dark once more._

_ She saw the cloudy look in her eyes, and Azalea took her chance._

_ She burst back into the kitchen, looking back at the door._

_ Jacob Fernando, she felt pleased that she finally saw him as Jacob again, gazed at her face. Then he sensed what happened._

_ And then time sped up too fast._

_ Jacob tossed a plate at her head and she ducked, anger surging through her. She grabbed the leg of a chair and chucked it at him. It hit him in the ribs and he collapsed. She quickly got to her feet, looking around for the door. She spotted it, and hope chased the anger away. She ran to it, her hand about to touch the knob when a hand grabbed her ankle._

_ She fell hard on her stomach and tried to crawl to the door as Jacob got up. He abandoned her ankle and she flipped over, beginning to scratch at his face when he bent down to grab her. He tugged her off the floor and lips slammed into hers. She tried to nip him, confused when he shoved her against the wall. His lips were warming as he kissed her, and she was trying to reach for something with her hands to throw at him._

_ "Jacob, stop!" She hissed, yelping when he nipped her bottom lip. She moved her hands between them to push Jacob away but his hands were somehow around her neck and she couldn't push him away, her hands squeezed between them._

_ "Why? We've been waiting for this for so long." Jacob's hands went to her legs to wrap them around her waist. "If you ruin this for me, I'll slit your throat again." He chuckled, but the threat was still there._

_ "Let me go!" Azalea felt her heart rip in half. In a sense, Jacob was right._

Jacob bit his lip. "Mind you, I wish it was you and me in the bed. We've been courting for six months now. It's a bit overdue, do you think?"

Azalea shook her head, and sighed.

If only there was a way to make him stay like how he used to be.

Jacob sat her down at a table for two. He sat down in front of her, and looked at her with sad gray eyes. "I'll miss seeing you all the time; we'll hardly see each other around."

He looked at Azal, and then the old Jacob was back. His eyes were sad again, but he nudged her foot with his shoe and smiled when she looked up.

_ She glimpsed Jacob shake his head at her and then he was walking to the bedroom. He set her on the bed, and she tried to scramble off to the door. "Jacob, please."_

_ Jacob shook his head, going to the door. He blocked the way and Azalea started swallowing. He locked it, and then walked to her._

_ Azalea began to scoot backwards, putting distance between them. _

_ "Azalea," Jacob started._

_ "I'm begging you, please, don't." Azalea felt tears fall from her eyes. Jacob gazed at her with his dark gray eyes beginning to burn. He stalked to her and, not realizing that she had ran out of bed to crawl on, she fell off the bed. All the air left her body in a whoosh, and Jacob grabbed her by her underarms and put her back on the bed. He stood in front of her._

Oh my God_, Azalea was frozen. _This is not happening.

_ "Please," she whispered, barely able to speak, trying to force air in her lungs._

_ "No. You don't understand. We _need_ to do this." Jacob seemed unable to speak as well. "It's almost overwhelming." He looked at her, his burning eyes beginning to glitter._

_ She expected to feel exposed when he gazed at her, but instead, she almost felt mellow. A familiar smell filled the air, and she realized all over again that the fireplace was lit. A spicy smell filled the air, and she found her body flushing with heat._

Damn_, the air she was breathing now was tainted._

_ "What if I don't like it?" Azalea gasped, wishing more than ever that she was back in Corona._

_ Jacob looked down at her, and she saw that he was far away from being ruthless. There was passion in his eyes, and she was powerless when he climbed on the bed with her. He kissed her fiercely, and then something tore loose in her mind. He moved her to the middle of the bed and sat on her lap, his lips still connected to hers._

_ "You'll like it," Jacob whispered. "I won't be like Alec."_

_ She gasped when his lips roamed to her collarbone. Jacob smiled briefly and then sat her up. He looked at her greenish gray eyes, which were beginning to glitter as whatever was in the tea began to work. She felt her hands tug off his shirt, and his hands began to untie the corset laces._

_ Her mind began to blur and she could feel her hands reaching. . . Searching. . ._

_ "Azal," Jacob somehow had the dress off of her. They were both in undergarments now, and, now regaining her senses, Azalea couldn't move away from him fast enough. He pinned her to the mattress and she tried to pry her hands away from his chocolate hair._

_ "Hmm?" She was slurring. The smell that filled the air began to fill her lungs as she tried to clear her head. Jacob leaned down and gently kissed her dewy cheek, and she bit back resigned tears. She felt air on her skin and had to hold back a sob._

_ "Spread your legs for me."_

Oh God_, Azalea kept them closed._

_ Jacob saw the stubborn look cross her face as the ache glittered in her gaze. His cool lips found the crook in her neck and he caressed it with his lips. Azalea cursed in her mind when she threw her head back, her legs beginning to loosen. _No, no, no!

_ She sat up quickly to push him off of her. Jacob fell back on his back and she crawled to the edge of the bed. Jacob quickly recovered and tackled her. She was pinned underneath him and she couldn't get up. "Jacob, no!" she bawled._

_ Jacob's cool hands grabbed her waist and he flipped her back over. He held her in his arms and pulled her to him, one of his hands going to her bare back. His lips went to hers again and she pushed against him, trying to knock him down again. He growled and his free hand went to her arms, rubbing. The hand on her back went to her neck and his lips were moving rapidly against hers. The herbs that was burning in the fireplace, and the maca that had been in the tea, made her thrash against him. She felt her body betray her when small moans filled the air. _Damn him_._

_ She found that she couldn't make herself move, and Jacob knew this. He shifted her back in the middle of the bed, and his hands wandered to her face._

_ "I'll be gentle." Jacob cooed, and she gazed at him, not trying to struggle anymore. Jacob tipped his head to the side. "You won't fight back so much if you smell this."_

_ He reached for the nightstand and something was pressed to her face. She felt her hands go limp as a familiar smell filled her nose. Jacob watched as she tried to get up, sitting on her bare lap. She felt surprisingly off-balance and fell down again, tears falling from her eyes._

_ "I won't hurt you, Azal." Jacob looked into her eyes. Azalea groggily whimpered, her skin beginning to flush. "This will help you enjoy it."_

_ She held her breath, and bit back a squeal. _No, no, no, no, no!

_ Then that was it._

_ The bed was rocking, and she couldn't make it stop._

Azalea pulled herself away, putting her hand to her mouth.

_I still don't like it,_ Azalea was sinking back into her stupor.

_I tried._ Avalyn sighed, and then flushed. _No pun intended._

_ If you become with-child, I'm going to go away. I promise._ Azalea whimpered.

You _meaning_ we.

* * *

A/N:

. . .


	14. The Stubborn Dawson

A/N:

The last chapter was rough.

Sickening.

And you guys are dismayed.

I understand because so am I.

* * *

Sorry this one is short.

My bad, friends. It's hard to make things pick up.

Ugh.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I was losing the battle.

My eyelids closed without thought and I yanked them open again, stifling a yawn.

"Ferns, what do I need to do now?" The words flew from my mouth.

"You've pretty much covered everything for the next two weeks." Fernidia gazed at me from across the table. "Just relax for a bit. Sleep."

_Sleep_, my bed was calling me. _Come and sleep._

I groaned in exhaustion, and closed the book in front of me. I put my head on the table, giving in. My eyes closed, and I heard Fernidia's footsteps start up and then fade. She left me alone. As were Eugene and the others. Why?

"Hi!" A voice squeaked. "Oh, you're the Princess aren't you?" Then wariness filled the words. "Oh, wait, if you're the Princess. . . I'm sorry! You look tired. Are you tired- Oh, um, sorry, I'm going to be quiet." I looked up, blinking my eyes open again.

A woman with dark hair and familiar features was standing where Fernidia had been. She had greenish gray eyes that were sparkling with excitement. She extended her hand.

"Avalyn Mal." She smiled, the smile growing wider when I stood up. I shook her hand and giggled when she curtsied. "It's so nice to meet you!" she gushed.

"Nice to meet you, too." I curtsied back and she burst out giggling.

"What were you doing?" Her voice then filled with curiosity and she looked at the book I had been reading. "What's that slip of paper on top?"

She was observant. "The Corona Civilian Document." I said and invited her to sit down. I pulled the page gently from the book's grasp and put it in the middle of the table.

Avalyn smiled. "I heard about that. It came out last month, right?"

"Mh-hm. I have to study it now and again." Every week.

"Is everyone who's been born in Corona really in it?" Avalyn's mouth dropped when I nodded.

"I could tell you your great grand-mother's name." I smiled weakly. I was so tired.

"Really?" Her eyes glowed. "That's amazing." Then I realized that her gaze was cloudy. Light purple circles were right under her greenish gray irises, and I wondered what kept her up at night. Maybe her eyes were cloudy because she wasn't sleeping well.

"Do you come here often?" I asked suddenly, watching her as she gazed around the room, her eyes going back to me every few seconds. The cloudy look was slowly growing away, but then it'd come back with a vengeance.

Avalyn shrugged. "Not as much as I like. Do you?"

"I try to. I like the quiet." I watched the cloudy look disappear completely.

"Nathan." She said the name with a strange certainty. I blinked in shock and then she shook her head. She closed her eyes for a moment and when they opened, her eyes were foggy. "Is Nathan's grandmother in there?"

"Nathan who?" I blinked. Not that I knew many Nathans.

"Nathan Keen?" She classified, and once again, the clouds fought to stay in her eyes.

"You know him?" I tried to pay more attention to the tone of her voice. How close it sounded to mine-

"I bumped into him when I found this place." Avalyn tipped her head to the side. "He seemed to know me."

"Did he?" My mind tried to process something but I was tired.

So tired it didn't make sense.

"Mh-hm." Avalyn hummed. "I think I come here more than I think."

I scanned the document and found his name. Sorrow overwhelmed me, and then I heard a tiny drop on the table. I pushed the document away, realizing that I was crying.

Avalyn's eyes widened and then her hand was on mine. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan was supposed to be married sometime this year." I sighed. "He was just engaged a month or so ago."

"What happened?" Avalyn asked. "You seem so upset."

"She was one of my best friends." I sniffled. "She died three weeks ago."

Avalyn looked down. "That's terrible."

"It is. They were very close. We were all close to her."

Avalyn sighed.

"I don't even want to look at it now." She murmured.

The tears were drying. "No, it's fine. I had a weak moment, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Avalyn shrugged.

Avalyn.

Hmm.

"His grandmother's name is nice. Sweet-Briar." I looked at the document.

"Did they talk about children?" Avalyn asked suddenly, and I gazed at her.

"I don't know." I know they talked about how their wedding was going to play out. About how many buckets of flowers they wanted.

"It's not fair." The cloudy look was gone again.

"It's not, you're right."

I was tired. I recognized Avalyn immensely, but I was tired.

"I'll see you later, Princess?" Avalyn watched me get up and put the document away.

"I'll be here." I waved.

I knew her from somewhere but right now, I just needed sleep.

Her voice was familiar, but her hair. . . Her hair wasn't right.

Azalea didn't have dark hair.

**Michael's Point of View**

He was afraid.

He couldn't have a relapse as well.

Adam watched him. "Where would you go?"

"No idea." Michael said honestly as Michael worked his way around the room, stuffing clothes into a chest.

"Do you have to go now?"

"Would you rather I have a relapse now?" Michael scratched the side of his head. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Maybe Ladron?" Michael shrugged angrily. "I don't know. I just have to get out of here."

"What about Fernidia?" Adam asked.

"I told you. She's yours."

"Maybe she isn't."

"Then she'll be free to go after someone else." Michael was repulsed at the thought of having Fernidia. She couldn't want him after he had strangled her, cutting off her supply of air until the point of unconsciousness. The idea of the two of them together was repulsive, and Michael _wanted_ her to be with someone else. Anyone but himself.

"You won't miss her?"

"I will be happy knowing that she is." Michael stopped, looking at his older brother. "What's wrong?"

"Life's just getting in the way." Adam looked away.

"You mean me."

"Michael-"

"Don't say anything. I'll leave at dawn."

"Michael-"

"I'll leave now."

"Michael!"

"What?" Michael yelled.

Adam glared at him. "You don't ever get in the way."

"Then why do you want me to stay when I have a chance that I'll be in the way?"

"Because you won't be!"

"If I kill Eugene, I'll have to die. You and Fernidia need to cut your ties with me now."

"Michael, you're family. I'm not going to just do that to you!"

"Then why do you want me to stay?"

"Because I want my little brother around. Even when you nearly killed all of us, I didn't hate you. I knew you didn't want to go through with it. You don't understand, Michael. You kept to the walls when Eugene walked down the hallway. You didn't want to give Jacob that chance to take over-"

"And that one time I was within distance, Jacob took over like the bastard he is and I nearly killed Fernidia! So I need to go!"

"Stay here." Adam stopped the yelling match. "Michael, I'll help you. You can't run away."

"Who says I'm running?"

"Well, you aren't staying still." Adam countered. "You're running, and once you start, you don't stop. You will always be running."

"I want a fresh start."

"You have one. Here. We all will help you."

"I don't want to relapse like Sarah."

"You won't. While we're helping you, we'll be hunting for Jacob Fernando."

"That won't work, he's in hiding."

"Then we'll draw him out."

"And then what?"

"We'll break the hypnotism by killing him. That's the only other way, you know."

Adam was stubborn, and for once, Michael was glad.


	15. Everywhere

A/N:

Man, this is cutting it close.

It's 11:56 right now. xD

But here. :)

* * *

Adam helps Nat out big time. :)

Here's a little present.

/watch?v=W72rJZHwWQE

* * *

Chapter Fifteen **Nathan's Point of View**

Nathan watched Anna as she flitted around the untidy room. Her green eyes flickered to him every so often as she made up the bed. She found Azalea's necklace clenched in his hand and her eyes softened.

"Nathan-"

"Good morning," Nathan said the words immediately, realizing that he hadn't said the words. His voice was dull and he cleared his throat.

"Morning, Nathan." Everyone was going out of their way not to say 'Nat', which both irritated and depressed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her refill the basins and straighten the pillows.

"I'm cleaning." Anna flashed him a bright smile. It didn't meet her eyes, but it was a smile.

Sometimes that was all that mattered. Sometimes that was all he needed.

Not consoling words or hugs.

Just a smile.

A graceful curve that set everything straight.

"Adam wants to talk to you today." Anna said, and Nathan realized that the room had gone quiet for a while.

"Why?" Nathan heard how lifeless the words sounding and he nearly groaned at himself. He missed Azalea dearly, and sleep brought the most wonderful dreams of her, but he was driving everyone away.

"He wants to help you." Anna murmured, turning to him now that she had done all she could. "We all do."

Nathan sighed and nodded. "I'm trying to get better." He tried so hard sometimes it gave him an ache in his head that was almost worse than the one in his heart.

Anna shook her head fiercely. "Nathan, you don't have to try. I can see it. And I know you try really hard, but you don't have to."

"So I should get worse?" Nothing really made sense anymore.

"Nathan, I'm just saying that it takes time to finish grieving. Even years from now, you won't be done." Anna spoke in a gentle tone. "Just don't try. Let it happen, Nathan."

Nathan met her dark green eyes, trying to understand. Finally, he bobbed in resign. _Let it happen. Don't force her memories away. Let them come and go,_ was what Anna was saying.

_I think_.

Life made no sense since Azalea was gone.

"Go and see Adam. We'll see you at dinner." Anna dismissed him gently, her hand going to his arm soothingly.

He walked into the Dining Hall, and found that all the tables and chairs were pushed back yet again. On top of the tables were porcelain plates, and Adam stood in the middle of the room in front of a covered object, waiting.

Nathan looked around the room in confusion. No one else was in the room, but then he remembered that he'd see everyone else later.

Adam smiled wanly. "Hey Keen."

"Hey Dawson."

Adam gestured to the curtain. "Any idea of what could be behind this curtain?"

Nathan ran his eye over the object. "No." The curtain was silvery gray, and seeing the color made his eyes burn. "What are you wearing?"

"Poppy red everything." Adam saw Nathan flinch slightly, and the smile faded a little. "Look around a little harder."

Nathan complied numbly, his green eyes roaming the room.

The shiny hardwood floors and purple walls were the same. The chandeliers held gray and poppy red candles but burned bright yellow flames; they had no reason to be lit. The windows that were usually covered with purple curtains were covered with red poppy curtains that had silvery gray designs; the windows were opened as wide as they could go.

The purple vases were replaced with light gray ones, and held red poppies and white tulips. The silk tablecloths that covered the tables holding porcelain were poppy red also, and the chairs were pushed together oddly. Two chairs together, gap, and then two more chairs.

"What is this for?" His voice came out hoarse. He saw Azalea everywhere he looked.

"I'm going to help you." Adam spoke, sympathy in his dark brown rimmed eyes. "What do you see?"

"Azalea." Nathan said immediately.

Adam nodded slowly. "What makes you see her?"

"The colors, the flowers." Nathan felt like he was sinking into water.

"What else?"

"The chairs."

"What else?" Adam asked patiently.

"I don't know." Nathan gave up, and felt icy cold drops land on his cheeks and run to his chin.

"Come on, Nat. What else?" _Nat_.

"The curtains, the vases."

"What kind of flowers do the vases hold?"

"Red poppies and tulips."

"Which ones were her favorites?"

"The poppies."

"What hides a window?"

"The curtains."

"Why are the windows open?"

"We snuck out once. She had fun." _She had fun_, he nearly choked at the memory.

"What is your visual connection with a window?"

Nathan's head was spinning. "Come again?"

"Which one of you would look out of a window?"

"Her."

"She has a name."

_She _had_ a name_. "Azalea."

"Azalea what?"

"Azalea Gothel Ruffins."

"What's missing?" Adam stared at Nathan.

"What do you mean?"

"Your name is missing."

"It never happened so my name isn't missing."

"What do you see that hurts?"

"Everything."

Adam's eyes softened. "What else do you see?"

"Candles. The tablecloths."

"What about the tablecloth grabbed your attention?"

"It's red. Her red."

"Did she like red poppies?"

"Mh-hm." Nathan wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. His heart was aching hard, seeing Azalea in the room.

"Do you know why you're here?" Adam asked a strange question.

"To talk." Nathan shrugged.

"What do we have in common, Nat?"

_Don't make me say it._

"You know."

"Say it." Adam gazed at Nathan.

"We lost a fiancé."

"Mh-hm. Does it hurt?"

"What kind of question is that?" Nathan demanded.

"It's a logical one. Answer it."

"Of course it hurts."

"Do you know what's behind this curtain?" Adam asked.

Nathan shook his head, though he should have guessed.

Adam pulled away the curtain, and Nathan took a few rapid steps back, his heart ripping in half.

"Why the hell is that in here?" He yelled, sounding strangled and depressed and not like himself. He wasn't himself anymore, and he knew this, because looking at the easel, he used to know who he was. Now he didn't.

It was them on the meadow.

Adam hurried to Nathan and grabbed his arm. Nathan tried to pull away from Adam's grip but his struggles were weak from grief. She was so beautiful, and it seemed impossible, but her beauty had been captured on the painting.

Adam yanked Nathan to the painting. "Look at you two! Look at what you had!"

"This is not helping, Dawson!" Nathan tried to pull away again, harder, but his gaze was blurred by tears.

Adam released Nathan, hovering. "You two were so happy."

"Why are you making me look at this?" Nathan's hands went to the curtain on the floor. It was a completely different curtain than the last one, but it had the same purpose. Nathan held it in his hands.

"Where's her ring?"

"My pocket," Nathan's voice still sounded strangled.

"Take it out."

Nathan put the curtains down and took out Azalea's ring and her necklace.

"Put it on the easel."

Nathan placed both precious items on the smooth wood. He felt numb and sick. He was like he was at her funeral all over again. Every day felt like he was marching to her funeral.

"What's the point of this?" Nathan heard himself wonder.

"Back to the windows," Adam ignored him. "Why would she look out of them?"

"She liked seeing the world." Nathan murmured.

"When you asked her to marry you, where did you see the world?"

"In her eyes."

"Tell me, what color were her eyes, Nat?"

"Light green and gray."

"Were they pretty?" Adam continued his powerful interrogation.

"They were beautiful."

"Do you miss her?"

He choked, unable to speak. He nodded wordlessly.

"What do you miss most about her?"

"I miss _her_."

"If you had to pick?"

"Her heart."

"When did you love her most, laughing or talking?"

"Laughing."

He remembered Liam.

_"She had beautiful laughter, Dave!"_

He was right on so many levels.

"When did you ever find yourself annoyed with her?"

_Really?_ "Never."

"When were you worried about her?"

"Every time she stopped laughing."

"When did you fall in love with her?"

_Oh, if I could fall in love with her again_, Nathan sighed in wistfulness.

"You sighed. Why?"

"I want her back."

"You'll be together again. Now when did you fall in love with her?"

"When she protected David. I told you, I miss her heart. I miss _her_."

"If you could do over the months you've known her, would you?"

"Hell yes."

"Even if it got harder?"

"Especially if it got harder."

"What if she had died before you married her?"

"The thought would have counted more." Nathan said before the pain came. His knees wobbled. She had come close to death so many times-

"If she was here now, what would you do?"

"Hold her and never let go."

"What struck you about the chairs?"

"They're close together."

"Remind you of anything?"

_Oh, God, yes._ Their courting night. Nathan bobbed his head.

"Come here." Adam led him in front of the tables. He handed Nathan a plate.

"You will be Jacob." Adam said softly, and Nathan nearly died on the spot. _What?_ "And this plate will be you and Doll."

_Doll_. Oh hell.

Adam placed one red poppy and one white tulip on the plate. "Throw it on the floor."

Nathan arched his eyebrows, but complied. The plate hit the floor with a crack and broke into thousands of pieces.

"Say 'my apologies'."

"My apologies."

Adam fixed Nathan's eyes with an intense stare. "Tell me, did it go back to the way it was?"

The plate was still in pieces.

"No."

"Do you understand?"

He did.

"What now?" Adam asked. Nathan shrugged.

"Here." Adam bent down to push the plate back together. He found a pitcher of water on the corner of the table. He dipped his hand in the water and ran a finger over all of the cracks. He handed Nathan back the whole plate, and though the plate was together, pieces were in the wrong spot. The plate wasn't a plate anymore.

"No matter how many times you put yourself back together, you're not the same." Adam took the plate back from Nathan's hand and threw it at the ground. The plate bounced for a second but then it shattered when it collided with the ground a second time.

"But you're a little stronger each time." Adam met Nathan's eyes.

"But the plate is still broken." Nathan's voice shook.

Adam nodded and then gestured to Nathan to look at the other plates.

"I'll leave you be."

When Adam left the room, Nathan was still standing in his spot, confused. He went to the door and found that it was jammed. "Adam, what do I do?" his voice came out strange. '_Dear God, what do I do?'_ it sounded like he was saying.

"Say 'goodbye'." Adam's voice reached his ears through the door.

What the hell did that mean?

Nathan turned back to the plates. His eyes gazed at the windows, the red tablecloth, the red and gray curtains, the red and gray candles, the chairs, the. . .

The peach colored wood that held the painting.

He broke down.

With each plate that hit the ground, Nathan was watching Azalea float by his eyes.

Her gentle touch. _Crash!_

Her laugh. _Thud._

Her gold hair. _Crash!_

Her soft voice waking him up. _Thud._

The color of her eyes; the strangest blend of light green and gray. _Crash!_

Her smile. _Thud._

The windows were closed and the curtains were drawn back.

The chairs were separated and tablecloths littered the floor along with the glass and flower petals.

The vases were broken too.

When he couldn't catch his breath, he sank to the ground.

He didn't know what to think.

So he called a hesitant 'goodbye'.

_Bye, Doll._

He heard her whisper his name in his ear, but he actually heard it in his head.

_Nathan?_

He was hearing things now.

He stood up to flip the tables over.


	16. A Bit of Peace

A/N:

Oh my God.

I have to get this out _now_.

Okay, first:

You guys saw Titanic with Mr. DiCaprio in it?

Yes? Great. :D

I've been thinking of a crossover between the two.

Tangled/Titanic fanfic. Man, it'd be awesome.

* * *

Let me go ahead and give a small list of characters (Man, this is going to be fun!):

_Quick Note: the characters in Titanic will have their names like they do in here._

_Ex. Nathan would be Jack, but he'd go by his own name. (I'd reinvent the character, too.)_

Rapunzel Mendel Fitzherbert: Azalea's sister, maybe cousin, maybe friend. (xD Lots of maybes.)

Eugene Fitzherbert: friend of Jake (AKA Fabrizio)

Nathaniel Keen: Jack Dawson. (His parents will also be on the ship.)

Azalea Ruffins Keen: Rose DeWitt Bukater

Jacob Fernando: Caledon (Cal) Hockley

Dwayne Fernando: Jacob's twin brother (xD).

Richard Brackkets: Thomas Andrews (AKA the guy who designed the ship; his Father will be on the ship as well)

Anna-Beth Keen: sister of Nathan

Liam Kilter: father figure to Nathan, works as one of the many waiters on Titanic

Sarah Kilter: wife of Liam, works as a maid to the Ruffins (xD), and has known Azalea since birth

_Man, you can tell I'm getting into this. :)_

Sage Kilter: son of Liam and Sarah, considered as a little brother to Azalea

Olivia Goldfinch Starnes: friend of Rapunzel/Azalea

Fernidia Goldfinch: friend of Rapunzel/Azalea

Adam Dawson (xD I just realized Jack's name. He-he): friend of Nathan's, considered to be on the wealthy side.

Michael Dawson: good friend of Nathan's, also considered on the wealthy side.

Jonathan Sion: one of the waiters Liam employs.

Will Sion: one of the guards of the gates.

William (AKA Diego) Canster: one of Dwayne's entrusted friends

Mother Gothel (AKA Angelinda): mother of Azalea (and maybe Rapunzel; you guys know how she is)

Stephanie Duname Canster: mother of Olivia and Fernidia, good friend of Gothel but disagrees with how Ruth raises Azalea.

Guy Starnes: Leader guard (xD), employs Will.

Candace Stooli: friend of the Keens, though in higher class.

David Stooli: friend of the Keens, though in higher class, another father figure for Nathan.

Rosemary Fennel: friend of Azalea's, lower in wealth but in same class, urges her to stay with Nathan.

Caroline Fennel: friend of Azalea's, lower in wealth but in same class, urges her to stay with Jacob.

Riley Welks: another guard, falls for Rosemary.

Owen Smits: another guard, falls for Luna.

Charles Smits: another guard, falls for Layla.

Maya Larks: good friend of Stephanie.

Layla Cross: considered in lower class though she is wealthy and does not show it; becomes a friend of Rosemary and Caroline.

_Yes, they are sisters. He-he; plot twist._

Luna Cross: (though her husband died in _Tangled for a Flower_, she is going to be going through a break up. xD) sister of Layla, considered in lower class though she is wealthy; she does not show it.

* * *

I hope you guys didn't notice, but I have put in a bit of the plot in the characters above. I'll always twist it though, so as you read my lovely stories, you won't figure it out until I post meh chappies.

So what do you guys think? Should I go for it? :)

* * *

Bittersweet ending, just so you know.

/watch?v=0eYmCmzni7M

* * *

Chapter Sixteen **Michael's Point of View**

He helped Eugene and the other men clean up the room. Anna was sweeping and Rapunzel and Candace –who was so close to giving birth- offered to hold bowls to put the flower petals in.

"How did you know to help him this way?" Sarah looked at Adam, who was watching Nathan stand in the threshold of the door. Nathan's blank green eyes stared at the painting, and Michael could see Nathan trying to find solid ground.

"It comes from a long Dawson tradition." Adam said formally. "It's the only way to ease grief."

"I don't understand." Sarah tipped her head to the side.

Michael smiled, as did Adam. "You break things."

"Ah." Sarah's lips formed a tight smile.

Michael's brown eyes found Candace. "You and Sarah are strange."

Candace pretended to look insulted. "How so?"

Sarah wiggled her eyebrows. "Is it because we both have a thing with a clean house?"

Eugene started laughing, clearly overhearing. "No, I think every woman has a thing with a clean house."

"And a tidy bed." Nathan wrenched his eyes away from the painting.

The room warmed a little. "How is my wife strange, Dawson?" Liam asked, standing up to stretch.

"You two have weird spots." Michael took the bowl from Candace to keep her from stooping over. She flashed him a grateful smile and sat down in one of the chairs.

Adam caught on. "You're right. What happened?"

Sarah blinked. "What happened with what?"

"Sarah!" Candace frowned.

"It's a touchy subject for me." Sarah looked at Candace, mirroring her face.

"You don't have to say anything about it." Michael backtracked.

Sarah and Candace shook their heads. "No, it's all right. Come on, Ace." Sarah got up, stretching her hands to the sky.

Michael caught Adam's curious eye and shrugged. He followed the two maidens into the library. In the hallway, Candace spoke softly.

"Is Nathan going to be okay?" She murmured.

Sarah looked at Michael and the two looked down. "I'm sure he will. Azalea was a gift to Corona." Rapunzel's parents had been right.

Candace followed their gaze to the floor except her gaze stopped at her belly. "I worry about him."

"We all do." Sarah put a comforting hand on Candace's arm.

They sank down onto the library chairs. Michael looked around the barren room and looked at Sarah. "Why has no one been in here?"

Sarah shrugged and said one word. "Mourning."

Michael sighed. It was hard getting over Azalea. She had been such a bright light. When Jacob was still on the prowl, she still went out to town. Rapunzel would have too, but she was so heavily with-child when everything had gone bad. Azalea had still chosen to live her life. Hardly anything fazed her.

"Tell me, Michael, where are my spots?" Sarah asked, and Michael turned to her from his gloomy thoughts.

"On the sides of your face." Michael said automatically.

Sarah hummed. "I suppose they would be there."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"I met a man before Liam. His name was Frederick." Michael sat up straight in his chair. "He lived in Corona before moving to Ladron after his wife had died ten years earlier. I was sixteen, and he was thirty seven. My mother, silly hen, she wanted me to marry someone fast. She had been married at sixteen, as did her mother, and her mother, and so on. So she had always thought that being married at sixteen was right, and since her great-grandmothers and such had done so for so long, she wanted to keep the tradition going."

Sarah licked her lips nervously, and Michael realized that this was not a happy tale.

"She saw me talking to him, and I only had because he had such a pretty brown horse. Her name was Temple, and I wanted to know if she was his. I found out so after I talked to him. Mother thought I liked him, which I did deem him kind. But he was so much older than me, and by that time his son was already sixteen like me. Little Richard actually encouraged me to talk to him. The first Courting Night was nice, and the second after that Frederick started drinking at every one."

She sucked in a breath, her face going pale. Candace touched Sarah on the arm, much like Sarah had done for her minutes earlier, and Sarah continued. "Frederick must have been one of the meanest drunks I've ever seen. He used to hit me on the way home. No punches or anything but. . ."

_Slaps._

Michael frowned. "You don't have to go on."

Sarah shook her head fiercely. "I want to." She saw Michael's eyes darken and started talking once more. "The last night, I was trying to make myself look pretty. I guess I thought that if I was pretty enough, when he was drunk, he wouldn't try to hit me." She laughed softly, flinching. "Candace found me not far from the Tavern. She said I was knocked out cold and was delirious for days. I'm not sure what Frederick did to me."

She shivered. 'I don't want to know."

Michael looked at Candace, and she met his eyes. Her dark brown eyes were strong, but a sadness hid behind the strength. "I want to talk, too," she whispered.

Sarah looked at Candace, and Candace's eyes stayed on Michael the whole time. "I don't know if you know this, but Jacob has a history of being unkind to women."

_Oh God, do I want to know?_

"My spot is my stomach, right?" Candace asked, going on when Michael nodded. "Jacob and I used to work in the bakery as waiters and ushers at one point. Jacob had been doing the job a month before I started, so he showed me what to do. He was really nice back then," Candace blinked her dark brown eyes.

Her voice went soft. "And then I met Dave."

Candace smiled for a moment. "I never knew David owned the bakery until Sarah, who I had met two years before, told me. She made me go on a Courting Night with him, and after that it was hard to keep my nights free from being with David. As the years went by, we became closer. David asked me to marry him on the fourth year of knowing him. Jacob, though he never showed affection to me, must had felt possessive. He punched me in the stomach a month before David and I married. And you know how the myth goes." Old fear lit her eyes.

Michael knew the myth. An engaged woman punched in the stomach was to not have healthy child, or alive child for that matter. It was a myth, but women were afraid to be touched on the belly at all except when they were married.

"You took it to heart?" Michael asked.

Candace nodded. "I was so afraid then. By the time we married, I was in my twenties. David and I kept hoping every morning after that I wasn't with-child. Eventually a few months in when I learned that I was with-child, I guess I lost all fear."

Michael smiled. "You two women are very strong."

Sarah and Candace nodded, looking down.

But then they both looked up and though Candace only mouthed the words, Sarah said them.

"Not as strong as Azalea was."

Candace spoke. "If I was her at the Prisons, I would have been very scared. She never showed her fear."

_We should all be more like her. Doesn't the man try to be like their God?_ Michael thought.

_ Dwayne stood up from the floor. "Anything I can do?"_

_ "Pray for me."_

_ "I don't know any Gods around here."_

_ "Go find Azalea then."_

Everyone missed her. Who couldn't?

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

_ "Don't worry about it, Nathan." I pushed him away._

_ "I broke it. Let me help." Tears still ran down his eyes._

He was sitting down now, picking over his food. The sunset was a bit darker than usual, but the candlelight was bright.

"We have to talk about her." Adam said, and Nathan glanced at him.

"We went over this a dozen times. She has blond hair, beautiful eyes, and a smile that could blind the sun. Done." Nathan said firmly.

Adam looked around the table for help and Liam offered. "She had a sharp tongue, too. Sage, have you been leaving my vest alone?"

"Yes," Sage gloomily muttered.

"I thought she was funny all the time." David smiled. "Liam, remembered when we pushed her off the bed and she sat up, looking like a mad cat when she saw us?"

Liam started laughing. "Remember when she threw a knife at the wall and it stuck to it and she fainted?"

I started giggling. "Remember when she wanted me to paint the room green with red stripes and blue dots?"

Anna scowled playfully. "Remember when you said 'no'?"

"Did I? I'll have to have it arranged." I pouted.

"Remember when she put me up on Saul and I fell off?" Sage chimed. Sarah burst out laughing.

"Remember when I picked you up and there was hay in her hair?" She chirped.

Michael offered. "Do you remember when she moved my chair from under me and I ended up on the floor?"

The room burst out laughing, even Nathan.

Eugene added. "Remember when she beat Michael at forty-two shots?"

"In my defense, we had too much Scotch." Michael pretended to huff in annoyance.

"Remember when she nearly tackled me at the end of our Courting Night?" Nathan frowned.

"It's because of an herb known as maca, Nathan. I'm sorry." Maya smiled.

Olivia gasped. "Why would you give them _that_? David, how could you? You know what it does!" She whirled her blue eyes to him.

David flushed. "I-I. . . Forget about _their_ feelings! _I_ was tired of waiting!"

Fernidia put her head in her hands. "Stooli, I can't believe you."

David threw his hands up. "What did you want me to do?"

"Remember when she told you she loved you?" Dwayne asked Nathan, and the room quieted. The other table was empty again, and Rapunzel's parents were at a meeting with Diego and Alex.

Nathan looked at Dwayne. "What?" He sounded choked, but his eyes stayed dry.

"She told you she loved you right before she went up at the trial." Dwayne said.

"She did." Nathan looked off into air, a tiny smile on her lips. "She did," he repeated it again in a voice quieter than a whisper.

I watched Nathan rake a pale hand through his dark hair. He hadn't been outside since her funeral. "You know what, Dwayne?"

"What, Nathan?" Dwayne waited.

"What you said, it doesn't hurt." Nathan smiled. "She said she loved me, and. . ."

He didn't need to say it. We could read it in his eyes.

_I feel at peace now._

He didn't have to try anymore. It was already happening.


	17. Falling Rose

Chapter Seventeen _Azalea's Point of View_

She looked around the quiet library. Fernando was out in town, so she was by herself. It was nice.

_You don't like him?_ Avalyn frowned.

_Caught me,_ Azalea rolled her eyes. _Why so surprised?_

_ I don't know. I guess I'm just waiting for you to give up._

Azalea went quiet, and Avalyn blinked. _No sarcastic comeback?_

Azalea said nothing.

Avalyn almost frowned. _I'll just talk to myself then._

Azalea snorted and scooted back against the wall in the cage. Avalyn stared at her, and then eventually sighed. _What's wrong?_

_ I'm never getting out of here._ Azalea mumbled.

Avalyn stood up and looked at her. _You're not usually so down._

Azalea looked away. _Go away and be me._

_ All right then,_ Avalyn left the room, feeling mutinous.

Azalea browsed the books, not sure why she was in the library anymore. Avalyn didn't want to peek on Azalea to ask, so she kept searching the titles.

She grabbed a book randomly and sank down onto a chair. She opened the front without reading the title. She skipped several pages in, skimming the words in hope that she would actually want to read.

". . . The sun and moon were put to sleep by the common herbs Passionflower and Valerian. The elder stars removing the required ingredients to create the sun flower caused the sun and moon to bleed, thus creating sunlight and moonlight."

_You know what I think?_ Avalyn walked back into the room. Azalea sat up and eyed her.

_What?_

_I think the moon was lonely._

Azalea smirked. _You reading it?_

_ You can't see me doing so?_

_ I can only see when that door is open._ Azalea pointed. _What makes you think the moon was lonely?_

_ She sang to herself, and to the stars. She must have looked around and saw how the stars were friends with each other while her only friend wouldn't talk to her. The moon was lonely._

_ I believe you're right._

A hand clasped on Azalea's shoulder and she jumped-

_"Why leave?"_

_ "Why stay?" Azalea wondered, but she didn't want to leave either. Her silver eyes swept the dark world around them, and she found that she wasn't scared._

"Mother's gone."

_ Mother wasn't here, but it was all right._

_ Azalea watched Rapunzel's face, staring into Rapunzel's silver eyes._

_ "It's beautiful here."_

_ "Rapunzel, we're not really _here_." But she wanted to stay as well. To watch the sun flowers glow and feel the cool wind against her face. To not go back to worrying about Jacob, to not go back to a world where Ava was dead._

_ She wanted to stay._

_ "But why leave?" Rapunzel asked._

_ Azalea nodded her head in the tiniest nod._

_ She felt a chill creeping down her spine. She resisted the urge to turn around, and just gazed at Rapunzel's face that was illuminated by moonlight and silver irises. Did Rapunzel realize how bright her eyes were glowing?_

_ A strange feeling of remorse filled her and she gazed at Rapunzel. _She's still brighter than me,_ Azalea felt the words form in her head, _but she deserves it. I lost after all. I cheated.

_ Azalea felt lonely, like she had the first week her Mother had stayed home with her. Then, like always, her Mother never came home._

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" Azalea looked around to see the Princess. She smiled, and Azalea looked out mildly interested.

_Any chance I'll get to speak?_ Azalea asked. Rapunzel looked away, her mouth moving. When she turned back, Rapunzel was frowning.

"No, you didn't scare me." Avalyn glared at Azalea.

_What? I miss her._ Azalea frowned and yet again Rapunzel's lips were moving though the Princess said nothing. _I need to apologize for something._

_You'll give us away._

_ Isn't that the point? I miss my old life that Jacob took from me._

Avalyn sighed. _Ever since I came along, life became complicated, am I right?_

_ Yes. Glad you acknowledged it._

Fernando's cologne washed over them. "Hey, Avalyn. Hi, Princess," he whispered. Rapunzel looked at Fernando, her emerald eyes going blank.

"Hi." Rapunzel mumbled.

"This is my husband." Avalyn smiled and introduced him.

"Congratulations," Rapunzel mumbled, shaking Fernando's offered hand.

"You ready to go?" Fernando asked in a hushed voice. Rapunzel's eyebrows went down in confusion.

"Yes, sorry, Princess." Avalyn curtsied. "I'll have to see you later."

"All right. Bye, Avalyn. . . And what's your name?" Rapunzel's eyes went sharp.

"Fernando Mal."

On the way back to the house, Fernando was silent.

"Did I do something wrong?" Azalea asked.

Fernando turned to her, his face furious. "Why were you talking to her?"

"She's the Princess! I'm not going to ignore her." Azalea snipped.

She felt the blow but didn't see it coming.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

A sharp blow to my face had me staggering.

I sucked in a breath, touching my cheek, expecting it to be hot from the friction. It was cool, and I realized that I hadn't been hit at all.

I was bothered by Fernando and Avalyn.

Fernando wore the same cologne Jacob had, and had gone by the same name. Fernando's voice even sounded the same though he lowered it.

Fernando was really Jacob, I wasn't dumb.

But who was Avalyn?

Could she be Azalea?

I had to tell someone my suspicions.

Rosemary's Point of View

"Morning all." Owen sank down onto the chair. Rosemary stared around the deep blue walls and managed a smile.

"Morning, Owen." Caroline mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"How's the dancing?" Rosemary smirked.

Caroline grinned. "Oh, you know. It's all great."

Rosemary smiled and Mr. Smits rolled his eyes. "At least you're eighteen."

"What's wrong with lovemaking at eighteen?" Caroline frowned.

"Nothing at all." Mr. Smits smiled, and Caroline looked at him before beginning to munch on her toast.

"Rose, Lord Frederick wants to talk to you." A servant walked up to the table. "He'll be waiting for you by the stairs."

"All right."

Rosemary got up, waving away Owen and Caroline's anxious glances. She walked to the deep blue stairs, waiting. She couldn't see him anywhere.

Ladron was the only Palace with stairs. On the first floor was where the tours were given of the Gardens and the separate Dining Hall. On the second floor where she was were the bedrooms, the _real_ Dining Hall –Caroline had said; she had been disgusted to learn that there were separate Dining Halls- and the Meeting Room.

Something heavy pushed Rosemary toward the stairs. Rosemary yelped as she lost her footing. Her hand went to the railing but she missed her target. Her frantic yanking gave her momentum, and Rosemary began to tumble down. Rosemary opened her mouth to scream. "Help!"

Loud yells and screams sounded around her as Rosemary fell down. And she became aware that she was still screaming.

"What's happened?"

Rosemary gasped as she finally stopped tumbling down the stairs.

Caroline screamed. "Rosemary!"

Caroline, Owen, and servants crowded Rosemary's gaze. Rosemary tried to sit up, but found that she was unable to. Had she hurt something while she fell? What pushed her down?

Rosemary blinked, no longer screaming.

"Carol," Caroline looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I-I can't feel my legs."

Owen's eyes went dark. "What do you mean?"

"I-I'm trying to get up but I. . . I can't move."

"Touch my shoulder." Owen leaned down. Rosemary moved her arm to him, and her hand curled into a fist on his vest.

"I can't feel my _legs_," Rosemary said the word firmer, wishing they could understand. It hurt her chest to speak. Had she bruised her ribs as well?

"Wiggle your toes." Caroline offered. The King and the Prince called a confused greeting before rushing over.

Rosemary tried to comply, trying not to breathe too heavy.

Their attention was divided from her. Owen looked at the King. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean? I've just woken up." The King blinked.

"She was told to meet you at the stairs!" Owen snapped.

The King looked angry. "Who told her so?"

The servant looked at the King. "I was told by Alistair to tell her such words,your Highness."

The King looked at Rosemary, anger darkening in his face. Apparently, he hadn't given Alistair such orders.

Caroline grabbed Rosemary's attention again. "Wiggle your toes."

Rosemary wanted to sit up, but she obeyed.

Caroline stiffened. "Wiggle your toes, Rose."

"I am." Rosemary said, confused. Wasn't she?

Caroline sucked in a breath, tears dewing in her eyes.

Rosemary's head ached. "What? Aren't they moving?"

Caroline shook her head and Rosemary felt sick. She laid her head back on the floor and closed her eyes.


	18. Long Time

A/N:

I scare you guys when I want to give you cliffies.

I give you cliffies when I want to scare you guys.

I CAN'T WIN!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen Rosemary's Point of View

Rosemary blinked her eyes open. She felt cold and felt wind blowing on her face.

"T-that's c-cold." She tried to sit up, but nothing was moving.

Caroline's voice buzzed over her. "Cold? You just said you were hot."

"N-no. I-I-I'm. . . C-cold." She was stuttering. "W-why can't I g-get up?"

"You've had a bad fall," Owen was nearby too. She looked around, her vision blurry. She glimpsed a figure standing in the threshold of the open door and saw maids waiting by her side. Caroline was sitting on the bed, her hand on Rosemary's shoulder.

"Ah, Rose." A husky voice made her head snap back to the door. His wood brown hair gleamed in the room. Her vision was blurry, but it seemed to clear when she saw him. Everything else faded away and her hazel eyes were drawn to the kindest blue gaze she had ever seen. It was warm and sincere, and she felt her lips turn up into a smile as he went on. "I believe you've lost your wings."

_My wings?_ Rosemary frowned in confusion.

"Yes, your wings." Riley spoke like she had voiced her thoughts out loud. He walked to the bed, and Rosemary found that Caroline, Owen, and the maids had vanished. His cool hand went to her hair. "My little Rose took quite a tumble."

_Is that why I can't get up?_ Rosemary gazed at Riley, unable to speak. Her hand went to pull his from her hair.

"Yes, I believe it is." Riley once again acted like he had heard her. "How are you otherwise?"

_I miss you_.

"I miss you, too." Riley's smile made her melt. She relished the feeling, and wished once more that she could sit up so she could hug him. She found that when her thoughts wandered to Caroline, she didn't worry. She felt weightless by Riley's side and she realized that every bad thought that had been suffocating her was now gone.

Riley saw her eyes begin to glow and smiled that smile he reserved for her. "There's my loyal customer. What can I do for you?" He asked like they were back in his shop.

_Kiss me._ She wanted to feel his lips against hers. Had they ever kissed?

Riley's dark blue eyes began to glow brightly, and he leaned in his face. She smiled when his eyes met hers and his hand went to her cheek. They both leaned in and then-

"Rose!" Caroline screamed and Rosemary blinked her eyes open. She was sitting up on the bed, her hands clenching the sheets by her sides. She was still struggling to stand-

Riley was gone.

"_Riley!_" Where had he gone? Her hand reached out blindly, searching. "Where have you gone? _Come back!_" Pain filled her voice, and she burst into tears.

"Rose, you have to lie down!" Rosemary struggled against Caroline's hands that were firmly pushing her back onto her back. The maids and Owen were gone, and Rosemary could hardly see. It must have been around midnight.

"Riley!" Rosemary wailed, and tried to push Caroline away. Pain seared her chest with each intake of air and scream. Rosemary flailed wildly, still seeing Riley's dark blue eyes. "Riley, don't leave!"

Caroline shrieked. "Help me!"

People came rushing back into the room and Rosemary was powerless when they pushed her back onto bed. Rosemary tried to push herself off the bed but she couldn't make her legs move.

"Rose, he's not here." Caroline's eyes were all Rosemary could see. "He's. . . He's out."

"Out where? Why would he leave me?" Rosemary moaned, her ribs making each breath now become a painful struggle.

"He's out buying you flowers."

Rosemary shook her head. "Why didn't he tell me that he had to leave?"

"I don't know." Caroline pulled away and Rosemary realized that she couldn't see her face very well.

_Why did the guards chase you away?_ Rosemary sucked in a tight breath.

"What's going to happen to me?" Rosemary began to feel groggy. The fireplace was lit.

"I don't know." Caroline's hand went to Rosemary's cheek. "But I'm going to find out."

"I can't walk anymore."

"I know."

"What will I do now?"

Caroline looked away, biting her lip.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I reached out to Azalea tentatively, feeling my perspective of the world shift and change. I blinked my eyes open, and saw Jacob in front of me.

"You wretch!" Jacob cursed. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her to the ground. She yelped, and I winced. I couldn't join her mind. Not now.

"Jacob, stop!" She shrieked, and I put my hand to my mouth.

"I ought to kill you." Jacob loomed over us.

We shook our heads, and then I got up. She had to get up too.

Azalea lurched to her feet and we started running to the washroom. Jacob and someone else was right behind us when we slammed the door closed.

"Azalea, open the door." Jacob growled.

"No!" We screamed. "You're just going to hit me again!"

"Rapunzel!" A voice jarred me away from Azalea's mind.

I was immediately surrounded by warmth. Eugene's cologne rolled over my senses like rain falling on my skin and my arms wrapped around him. Cold tears leaked from my eyes and I tried to absorb the sobs back inside me.

"I-I'm sorry." I must have woken him up.

"It's okay. Are you?" Eugene pulled away and gazed at me, his eyes wide. The moonlight filled the room but cast shadows on us.

I managed to nod. Eugene knew I wasn't all right.

"Were they about Azalea?"

I tried to nod. "A little." In a way.

"What happened?"

I looked down at my hands. "She was being chased."

"By Jacob?"

I nodded stiffly, feeling my body begin to tremble when I remembered the fear that flowed through us.

Us.

I recalled the dream and realized that something significant had happened.

But how was that so?

Azalea and I hadn't ever shared-

That was a lie.

We had shared visions before, one or two. I was positive now that Azalea was somehow alive. It would make sense if we started sharing visions now, and maybe thoughts too. That probably explain why I would talk to myself sometimes, and see things that weren't there.

Every time I walked in the Dining Hall, I was back in my tower or at Jacob's house.

Only the fact that I was holding Anora or Flynn would bring me back.

But why was Jacob throwing her around and chasing her? What had she done?

_Azalea's Point of View_

_You've gotten us in trouble._ Avalyn was angry.

_At least he's hitting me and not you_.

Azalea nursed her sore cheek. _This is all so wrong, Azal._

_ Don't call me Azal._

_ He made love to us, you're late, and now the tea is making you feel lower than worms!_

_ I'm late?_

_ Mh-hm. About a week now._

Azalea's hand went to her mouth in the cage. _Oh, _hell._ Are you sure?_

_ Want to look?_

_ I can't._ Azalea gripped the bars, standing up. The cage had always been her height and a little taller, so it was a nice surprise to not bang her head on the ceiling. _You better be joking._

_ Why would I be joking about the fact that you might be carrying Jacob's child?_

Azalea sucked in a horrified breath. _I feel sick._

_ You should. It's normal._

_ Shut up, Avalyn!_ Azalea screamed. _I can't be with-child! I'm not with-child! I don't want a child with him! The very thought makes me sick!_

_ It's normal around now._

_ But it's only been one month since he tried._

_ One month and a half._

Oh hell!_ No, this can't be happening._ Azalea sank onto her knees. _Avalyn, why are you here when you make my life so terrible?_

_ Aw. Thanks, Azal. I love you, too._

_ Shut up! This is really bad. I-I'm engaged to Nathan for crying out loud! I can't be bearing another man's child, a man who no less killed me!_ Azalea's composure was quickly falling. _I should kill you, no me._

_ Why?_ Avalyn cried out.

_Did you just ask me why? I-I. . . We. . . Oh, hell. We'd have a child out of wedlock _again!

_ Matthew wasn't your fault._

_ But it's the same! _Azalea moaned. _Let me out. I can kill him, you can go away or whatever, and I'll be with Nathan again. Everyone wins._

_ Except me._

_ You'll go back to Purgatory._

_ I'll go back to being no one at all. _Avalyn frowned.

_Did you like it?_

_ I wasn't made aware that it was Purgatory until I was made alive. It was actually kind of dark. But I. . . It was weird. It was like being dead, or how I imagined it._

_ You made Heaven seem so promising._

_ Why is it so bad to carry Jacob's child? He loves you! You'll want it once it's here._

_ I'm not engaged to him at all!_

_ He loves you!_

_ He's been kicking me and slapping me since we came home three weeks ago! I haven't been to the library since!_

_ He sees _you_ and not _me_. He's keeping us in line._

_ I hate you._

_ I love you, too._

_ If you say that one more time-_

_ You'll erase _me_?_

_ Avalyn, please be a dear and shut the hell up!_

_ Azalea, what are you going to do when he finds out?_

Azalea shook her head fiercely. _The baby isn't here. I'm stressed and I'm late because of stress. Done deal. Now let me sleep while I try to recover my shock._

_ I'll bring up the subject again in a month and a half._

_ By then I should be sick every morning, if I am with-child._

_ Right. Then you won't deny it. _Avalyn was grinning.

_Who _are_ you?_ Azalea wondered. Avalyn was so different from her.

_I'm starting to figure it out, too._

_ Well, answer me then._

_ I think I'm you._

_ Ha-ha._

_ From a very long time ago._

That made Azalea freeze.


	19. A Falling Star's True Destiny

A/N:

Good Lord, I must stop this.

11:56 AGAIN!

Here. This chappie will make sense in due time.

Oh my God, let me say this now. I love my sleep insomnia.

Guess who's. . . I hate being the writer of things. I can't give out spoilers. .

* * *

Chapter Nineteen _Azalea's Point of View_

_Hear me out first!_ Avalyn groaned in dismay. Azalea ignored her, seething.

_You _are not _me!_ Azalea fumed.

"Can I trust you now?" Fernando asked from where he sat from across the table. Azalea looked at him and remembered that they were about to eat break feast. She nodded absently, and waved Fernando away.

"She's strong," Azalea said, and Fernando relaxed. He got up and began to make their plates.

_Azalea, please let me-_

Azalea put her hands on her ears and Avalyn was pushed through the opened door that had been closed. The door slammed shut before Avalyn could get to her feet. Avalyn cursed and hurried to the door.

_Azalea!_ Avalyn screamed.

Azalea shut her eyes and kept the door closed. A dark color ran down Azalea's hair, and then the room was plunged into darkness except for a candle.

"She's gone now." Fernando was suddenly in front of Azalea. He smiled. "Now I can relax."

_Bastard!_ Avalyn almost frowned. "She's angry."

"Why?" Fernando handed her a plate.

She didn't want to tell him, and wasn't surprised when his eyes went dark.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

"Do you really want to do this?" Eugene asked me, his eyes straying to the knife in my hand. "It's going to hurt."

"After childbirth, all pain is incapable of incapacitating me." We had gone through this three times.

"You still cry." Eugene gazed at me.

"All _physical_ pain."

Michael was edgy as well. "You just want to send it to them? As a wedding present?"

"Yes." I answered, nodding.

"You know who are you, right?"

"Mh-hm." Mother Flower.

"You are the Princess of Corona."

So being the main stem of sun flowers that could bring back someone from the brink of death didn't matter?

"You are the mother of two children."

So being the main stem of sun flowers that could bring back someone from the brink of death didn't matter _as well_?

"You are the wife of this lovely man right here." Michael gestured to Eugene.

I didn't want to say 'What's your point' to his face, but I wanted to so badly so I could do what I wanted to do. Fernidia taught me that it was good to be intimidating when needing to get your way. Which was why I wasn't practicing.

"People will miss you if you leave." Michael gazed at me. I frowned. Pulling up a flower didn't cause me to die. It caused pain, but I would be very much alive. He worried too much.

I groaned. "It's only going to hurt for a second."

"The last time, your heart stopped." Eugene pointed out.

I put my head in my hands, dropping the knife. "I'll be perfectly fine. If I do die, just put me on the flowers."

"Remember the-"

"Eugene, please!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"All right, all right." He backed away a few steps. Great. Now I scared him.

I sighed. "Sorry. I'm not in the best of moods."

He nodded slowly, and I could see _I can tell_ on his face. I rubbed my temples for a moment and bent down to grab the knife.

I turned to the nearest sun flower I saw.

My free hand went to it and I almost caressed it for a moment.

Azalea held a knife at my heart. The knife in my hand was pointed to an unfamiliar women's chest. Blond curls laid on her shoulders and her hazel eyes were hard with determination. Her knife was pointed at Azalea's heart. I looked at Azalea's face and saw tears. My own cheeks felt wet, and then we all spoke.

"One."

"Two." I wavered in resolve and met Azalea's eyes. Her eyes were glowing, and I drew strength from them.

"Three."

Our knives went into their targets and I had a second to feel agony-

I pulled my hand away, unable to comprehend what I had just seen. Mutely, I pointed the tip of the knife to the stem.

The knife went through and I braced myself.

Instead of pain, I felt nothing. I felt numb.

I grabbed the dying sun flower in my hand and shakily stood up.

I held it in my hand, watching the glow begin to fade until it was almost unnoticeable. I looked at Michael and Eugene, confused to see horror on their faces.

I took a shaky step to them and found that I couldn't feel my legs. I felt my body shut down and watched the flower fall from my hand. My vision darkened until the sun flower was all I saw.

Everything was dark, except for the sun flower.

It began to glow white, and show brightly in my dark vision. I almost pictured the sun flower as a shooting star.

It fell through the sky that really was my closed eyelids, and soared at the same time. It left a bright white trail, and I watched it fly through the dark sky until the glow faded.

An orb lit up the sky suddenly, and I realized that it was the moon. The silvery gray orb shone brightly, but the falling star was gone. The moon began to fade too, and then the star was back.

It flew once more around in the sky, then faded.

Then the sun came out.

Then the sun faded and the star flew to the moon.

Then the star flew to the sun.

Over and over again.

By the time my eyes began to open, I figured it out.

Falling stars weren't wish granters.

They were messengers.

Rosemary's Point of View

"Hello, Rosemary. My name is Mr. Carter. Lance, if you prefer." The man was young, with light brown hair and a genuine smile. "How are you, today?"

"I'm all right." _I still can't walk._

"When did you take your tumble?" The doctor seemed surprisingly optimistic.

"Two days ago."

Mr. Carter frowned. "Did you hit your head as well?"

"I might have, Mr. Carter."

The doctor almost frowned at the use of his formal name. "It has been one week since your fall."

"It must have. I was quite delirious the first few days, I've been told."

Mr. Lance looked at her useless legs. "How are you being moved around?"

"My lovely friend Owen adores carrying me."

"How sweet."

"He's a kind man, yes."

The doctor made her sit up and bend certain ways. Within moments, Rosemary could see that the man had a diagnosis but refrained from speaking.

"How are the ribs?" He had a pleasant bedside manner.

"Still bruised, Mr. Carter."

"They will heal in time." He mumbled as he kept making her move strange ways.

"I'll be seeing you again, right?" Rosemary sucked in a sharp breath. "Ouch."

"My apologies." Mr. Carter said swiftly. "And yes, I will become a familiar face. I live in Corona though."

"I used too."

"Do you miss it?"

"Much."

The room went quiet and Mr. Carter allowed her to rest against her many pillows. Caroline had never stopped fussing over her.

"I'm never going to walk again, am I?" Rosemary needed to hear him say it.

The doctor frowned.

"Never say never, darling."

_But you can say ever._ Rosemary had to stop tears. _As in, I won't ever walk another step._


	20. A Golden Harp with a Gold Flower

A/N:

Quick question:

If Rapunzel were to have another name, what would it be?

(Thanks. Answer in reviews, please. :D)

* * *

Sorry about yesterday.

Here's your reward. :)

TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY! (OH SNAP!) :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty Rosemary's Point of View

It had been days since Rosemary had seen Mr. Carter

Owen walked to the Dining Hall, and Rosemary's hand held onto his shirt collar.

"Nervous?" Owen asked, his pale green eyes looking down at her.

"N-no." Rosemary shook her head, trying to stop the trembles.

"You're shaking."

"You invite me to eat break feast with them, and I said 'no'. You carry me to the Dining Hall, and then you ask me if I'm nervous. Owen, I'm not even hungry." Rosemary protested.

"Are you always so stubborn?" Owen complained.

"Stubborn?" Rosemary frowned. "Caroline's the stubborn one."

"Caroline is fussy. You're stubborn." Owen rolled his eyes playfully.

Rosemary sighed. "Owen, no."

"Why don't you want to meet them?" Owen asked.

"We switched identities and nearly got them arrested." Rosemary groaned. "Why would I want to meet them when they might want to kill me?"

Owen frowned and stopped walking. "Marlene and Carla aren't mad."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Rosemary grumbled.

The door down the blue hall opened. A woman with dark hair peeked around the corner, and then saw them. She started running. "Hi!"

"Owen, hide me!" Rosemary childishly pressed against Owen, hiding her face. _I haven't had so much fun in weeks._

The woman stopped inches in front of them and Rosemary put a bright smile on her face. "Hi there."

The woman managed a smile, but there was something unreadable in her eyes. "Hi, Rosemary, right? I'm Marlene."

_Yes, _you_ are._ "Hi, Marlene."

"So it's true?" Marlene's eyes were a shade lighter than Rosemary's. "You, um, can't walk?"

"It's true." Rosemary looked at the floor. "Why do you ask?"

"I just hoped it wasn't." Marlene bit her lip, looking at Rosemary's useless legs. "So you fell down?"

Rosemary's memory wasn't too good about the fall. She nodded however. "I did fall." _I think. I sort of remember someone pushing me. . ._

"Hungry?" Rosemary could see Marlene trying to hide her sorrow.

Rosemary grinned. "Starving."

Marlene looked at Owen. "Hi, Owen."

"Hi, Marley." Marlene grinned and led the way to the library.

"Is Carla your younger sister?" Rosemary asked.

Marlene shook her head and held the door open. "She's older than me by a year."

Rosemary smiled when she was placed down on her seat. Caroline and another dark haired maiden- who Rosemary could assume was Carla- were chattering. They both smiled at Rosemary, though pity lingered in their gazes.

Rosemary bit back an aggravated sigh. Everyone was pitying her, and though it was getting on her nerves, she could feel herself sinking into depression.

"Slept well?" Caroline asked, meeting Rosemary's gaze.

Rosemary shrugged. "Well enough."

Carla grinned, and Rosemary saw that her eyes were a very pale blue. "You got a package today, Carol."

"Oh, really?" Caroline turned to Carla. "What is it?"

"A wedding present, I think." Layla Cross, Charles's fiancé, sat down. She had joined the table recently, and only because Owen had persuaded her to. She lived in town with Rosemary's friend Luna –she had never known they were sisters- but joined them at every meal. Luna was too busy at the Tavern to join them and was trying her hardest ever day to meet them for dinner.

"They're not late, before you say anything." Marlene said to Caroline. "Most wedding presents are accepted before the year mark. After that, you're late."

"And un-forgiven." Rosemary said, stirring the tea placed in front of her.

Rosemary's mother sat a few seats down and she held the squirming Terra in her arms. She waved at Rosemary, trying to smile, and Rosemary blinked back. She was souring the mood, so she tried to smile as well.

Owen and his father sat down and Mr. Smits nudged Rosemary. Caroline set the offered basket from Mr. Ratcliff on the table. "What do you think it could be?"

Rosemary was staring at the basket in a feeling that she tried to understand as awe. The basket was elegant with tightly woven wood that almost smell like the night sky. The silver silk cloth over it shone in Rosemary's eyes like a star, and she had to blink away the glare.

"Maybe a star?" Rosemary mumbled.

Caroline grinned. "I wish they'd give me a star. It's from Corona, from the future Queen and King." She took the note that laid on top of the silk cloth. " '_Congratulations on your wedding! I wish you both many years of happiness and dozens of little children,' _" Caroline paused. "How sweet. '_I hope this gift makes you smile and want to dance. Congratulations once more. Signed Rapunzel Mendel Fitzherbert.' _"

Rosemary couldn't help but smile when Caroline pulled out a gold harp. Marlene and Mother gasped. "It's so pretty!" Rosemary squeaked, her face glowing when Caroline blinked back tears.

The Prince came up behind Caroline and gave her a hug. "Lucky for you, I know how to play."

"Oh, do you?" Caroline turned to her husband, and Rosemary couldn't deny the love that she saw in their eyes. "Please?" Caroline handed him the harp.

"Wait!" Mother stood up and lifted the cloth. "Aw. They sent you a bouquet, Carol."

Caroline grinned and Richard quickly took the harp. She turned to the basket and grabbed the bouquet. Carla and Layla smiled at the healthiness of the flowers. They hadn't even wilted. The bouquet consisted of periwinkles, irises, and white lilacs. A strange gold flower hid between the three other flowers, and Rosemary gasped.

"Do you know what this means?" Rosemary pointed at the bouquet.

"No." Caroline answered honestly, and Rosemary playfully scowled at her.

"They're so pretty, Carol. She's saying 'I wish you innocent young newlyweds happy memories and it is such good news that you are married.' "

"You got all of that from flowers?" Marlene looked impressed.

Rosemary smiled. "Mh-hm. I don't know what the sun flower means, though."

"Sun flower?" The King snapped his head up. "The gold one?"

Rosemary nodded, now sullen. She never really liked Caroline's father-in law.

Caroline looked at Rosemary's face, and then at her husband, who was familiarizing himself with the harp. "You have it."

"Beg your pardon?" Rosemary's eyes snapped to Caroline. "Have what?"

"The flowers." Caroline smiled and handed the bouquet to Rosemary.

"Why? They're yours!" Rosemary protested.

"I want you to have them." Caroline met Rosemary's eyes. "You hardly smile anymore."

Rosemary looked down, touched. "Carol. . ."

_ "Those were the only flowers I got you to get."_

Caroline tried to smile. "You're welcome, Rose."

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

"Nathan, you all right?" He was staring at the wall intently. Dwayne and Liam had shaken him from a bad nightmare. He had been yelling in his sleep.

He said something incoherently, and I was shaken at how haggard he looked.

"Nathan?"

"I said I'm fine." He said quickly, not looking at me. I looked at the wall and then back at him. What was he seeing?

"You don't look fine-"

"Tell Fernidia to stop putting brandy in my drink." Nathan growled.

"What?" Brandy?

"She's putting me to sleep the wrong way. If I can't sleep, then _I_ _can't sleep_." He snarled.

"I'll tell her. I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"We all want to see you happy."

"She _just_ died, Rapunzel! It hasn't been years! I _just_ lost her." Nathan looked at me, his green eyes haunted. "Don't try and make me get over her so quickly because it won't work!"

"Nathan, I-"

"Just leave me alone."

I closed the door behind me, trying to stop shaking.

He was having a setback.

**Nathan's Point of View**

He was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. _Rope_, Nathan thought the word calmly, hoping to make himself move. _It's just rope._

Azalea was screaming, and Nathan tried to get up. To move and help her, but the feeling of rope keeping his hands useless made him paralyzed.

"Run to the door!" Nathan wanted to scream to her. She was trying to get off the floor, blood pulsing from her shoulder. Nathan struggled to breathe, feeling the room sour with Azalea's panic. "Run!"

The bottle crashed against her head and then Azalea was limp. Jacob yanked her off the ground by her hair and his hands went to her neck. Nathan cringed, wanting to close his eyes. "Azalea, no!"

Then she was falling to the ground and Jacob disappeared down the hall. Nathan felt the ropes around his hand vanish and he crawled to Azalea's side. He held her in his arms, his own body going cold.

"Doll?" He shook her. He knew it was useless, but he just had to hope that her eyes would open.

"You were supposed to help me." Azalea rasped, her eyes blinking up at him. "You were supposed to help me, Nathan!"

_I-I couldn't move._ "I tried." No, he hadn't. He was too busy panicking about the rope around his hands than trying to help Azalea.

"Why didn't you save me?" Azalea wailed. "I was dying, and y-you couldn't help me! Where the hell were you when I needed you?"

"Azal, I-"

"I needed you! I was dying and I couldn't see you! No one came to help me!" Azalea's cries were stabbing Nathan's heart. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!"

"Then where were you when I needed you to save me?" Azalea's eyes accused him.

"I-I. . ."

"I'm dead, Nathan! I'm dead!"

Nathan wanted to wake up.

"You let me die! You let me die! You let me die!" She screamed it over and over.

By the time Liam and Dwayne woke up him a second time, Nathan was in agony.


	21. The Sun, the Moon, and the Star

A/N:

Here. :)

(Say thank you.) :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

I sat up straight and then sighed, crumbling. "Fernidia, I don't want to do anymore."

"Just throw the knife at the wall and you'll be fine." Fernidia was trying to teach me a melee move with knives.

"Have I told you how many times I nearly cut off my fingers making a salad?"

"Why didn't you just peel the lettuce off instead of cutting it?"

I gaped. "You can do that?"

Fernidia and Eugene, my main moral support, laughed. "Throw the knife." Olivia was nearby in case I did hurt myself.

"Mother, why at the wall?" I pouted. "Won't you have to repaint it?"

"This wall has no paint on it." My Mother said helpfully.

"Quit stalling." Fernidia put her hands on her hips.

I scowled. "Fine."

It was around twilight when Fernidia had called me for the lesson. Nathan was finally walking around in town, and Alex was accompanying him. The room was bright with candles and I could clearly see everyone mirroring my expression.

I threw the knife at the wall, and the blade caught silver as it flew past the candles. It gleamed in my vision, and then I was struggling to stand up.

Rosemary's Point of View

In the dark room, Rosemary found it hard to fall asleep.

She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts kept going back to the pitying stares she had received every day. The bouquet laid by her side and she turned her head to it.

She almost sat up –she actually would have, but her legs were no longer useful- and gasped. The odd golden flower was glowing. She reached for it, her hand shaking.

"What are you?" She almost expected a response.

When her hand made contact with the soft petals, the flower's gold glow filled the room. Streams of gold flew from the sun flower, lighting the room. Her hand grew cold and she felt goose bumps erupt on her skin. She tried to pull her hand away, but the urge to move vanished as warmth began to spread through her body starting from her hand. She felt thoughts fill her mind and her vision tripled. She was in a dark room, a knife pinned to the wall in front of her, but then she was staring at candles in front of her.

Rosemary was blinded when the sun flower turned white. The glow filled the room like a star, and Rosemary wanted to shield her eyes from the glare. She squinted, staring at the petals.

The petals had turned practically transparent. A film covered the clear petals though the entire flower was still glowing such a bright white. It was like sunlight and moonlight and. . .

_Starlight_. Rosemary mused, dazed. She felt her body begin to grow cold, and as her body lost its warmth, the sun flower dimmed.

_No!_ Rosemary protested. _The light was beautiful._

The conflicting thoughts vanished, as did her triple vision. She was back in her room. She sat there on the bed, now filled with sorrow, and then-

Her body grew hot, almost like she was on fire. The sun flower's white glow was back, and brighter than ever. She closed her eyes and felt her body move. She scooted to the edge of the bed and got to her feet. She looked at her arm and was surprised to see it glowing like the sun flower. Her skin was pale and as she moved her arm back to her side, a strange white aura seemed to follow.

She blinked away the onslaught of thoughts and the triples. She was too dazed to realize that she was standing.

All she could do was watch the sun flower glow like a star.

_Azalea's Point of View_

_You saw that?_ Avalyn asked.

_Mh-hm._ Azalea was smiling. She watched the candles in front of her burn brightly.

_Why are you smiling?_

_There's another sun flower now._ Azalea looked at Avalyn, her eyes glowing. She could feel the glow in her hair. _I don't know who it is, but they're one of us._

_ A main one?_ Avalyn guessed. _You know how the Princess heals physical pain, right? And you heal mental pain. Maybe she. . ._

_Heals emotional pain?_

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I grabbed the edge of the table, trying to slow my breathing.

_No. . . Beautiful._

_ Mh-hm. . . another sun flower. . ._

I almost recognized the second voice. The first one was a stranger.

"What do you see?" Michael had recovered over his shock first. Right after the knife had pinned itself to the wall, my hair and skin had glowed bright gold and then to white. He was staring into my face.

"I-I. . . A star." I felt my perspective shift. I watched through the person's eyes as they staggered to the bed, reaching out hesitantly to the glowing flower. "Um. . ."

"A falling star?"

"No. The flower's on the bed."

"Do you see anyone?"

Michael was so calm. "No."

"What else?"

I felt nervous suddenly, and our gaze cut to the door. The person looked back at the flower and I felt a smile form my lips. "They're happy."

"Why?"

"I think they. . ." I was shoved away. I sighed. "I don't know."

"I'm confused. Someone clue me in." Fernidia grumbled.

"Rapunzel's had a vision about someone becoming a sun flower."

I felt awestruck eyes on me and I felt my cheeks flood with heat. "They're important."

"Hm?" Michael and Eugene looked back at me.

"I think they're like how Azalea was." I still had to tell them my suspicions. "Is, I mean."

"You think she's alive?" Eugene asked.

"Do you think it's her?" Michael grinned.

I shrugged to both of those questions. "Whoever the person was, the sun flower acknowledged them."

The room went quiet. I asked a question of my own.

"How did I do that?" I looked at Michael.

"Do what?"

"I. . . We merged." I frowned in confusion. How would you put it?

"Do you want to read or you rather I tell you?"

"I'll do both."

Fernidia grinned. According to her, I had to do more than 'just'. So yes, she had a second to feel proud that I was going to listen _and_ read.

"You found a way in." Michael said matter-of-factly.

I smiled ruefully. _That helped me so much._

"Elaborate." Eugene said, looking back at me.

"I can't." Michael frowned.

_"You found a way in."_

I turned back to the knife. I grabbed it by the handle and yanked it off the wall. I angled the knife so it glinted at me. The silver glare put me back-

We got back on the bed, turning to the sun flower again. The glow had faded and the room was plunged back into darkness. Our hand hesitantly reached for our hair. We pulled a lock down and inspected it. It was hard to see it in the gloom, so we pushed it away.

I pulled away from the vision, blinking rapidly. "I don't know who it is."

"You went back again, just now?" Fernidia sounded intrigued. Her bright blue eyes gleamed in the candlelight.

"How did you know?" I looked at Eugene, wondering how he would handle all of this.

"You went blank." Mother was right by my side suddenly. "How can you see all of this?"

"I don't know." I turned to Michael. "Was this in _The Story of the Moon_?"

"No. None of it." Michael looked at my Father. "Apparently, some of it was removed."

"Examined." My Father grumbled.

"Either way, we have more reading to do." Michael nearly groaned. "But we'll start tomorrow."

_Fair enough._ I wondered when Avalyn was going to come back. It had been weeks since I had seen her.

"Why was it a star?" I was trailing after Michael. Eugene and the others had bid us 'goodnight'.

"Finish this for me." Michael looked at me in the dark.

"Finish what?"

"The Sun, the Moon, and the. . ."

"Stars."

Michael chuckled. "Well, maybe just one star."

"So this person has powers, too? Just like Azalea and me?"

"Mh-hm." Michael looked at me. "And he or she is important."

"How so?"

"From what I understand, after the sun flower was created, the sun did try to reach out to the moon. But the sun was afraid that the moon wouldn't want to talk anymore and so it asked one of the friends they shared to act as a messenger."

"What happened after that?"

"The star had to go from the moon to the sun and deliver messages." Michael's voice faltered. "I think the new flower is supposed to be the star."

"But. . ." He seemed hesitant.

"But the star is the only one of its kind. If it's not delivering a message, then it is hard to find. The Falling Star, otherwise known as a,"

"Comet." We said it together. I felt realization dawn on me.

"So how do we find the star?"

"We don't. It comes to us." Michael said softly.

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"What was the star's power? The sun suffered physical pain when the elder stars took some of the glow away to make the sun flower. The moon suffered mental pain trying to find a way to become friends with the sun again. What does the star do?"

Michael looked at me, an unfathomable expression in his brown eyes. "It does this to help in certain situations. Sometimes, it happens because it feels certain things too strongly and everyone was affected."

"But what does it do?" I frowned.

"It influences emotions."


	22. The Corruptible Trio

A/N:

I love writing for you guys.

I love my Tangled series.

I love you, my reviewers.

I love you, my followers.

I love you, my favoriters. (If that's a word. xD)

I love you, my music inspirations.

I love you, my sleep insomnia.

Just getting that out. :)

* * *

/watch?v=ZJ346cF1y2I&list=PL9BobeB91oBEMInPQ5vKLRme9oM1HT_Dn

Listen to it until she wakes up (You'll see what I mean) Just put it on _repeat_ for me. :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Michael stared at me.

"Um. . ." I looked around the vacant library. I turned back to him, and nearly jumped to see that he was leaning across the table and was now inches from my face. "I-Is there some kind of problem?"

Michael held my gaze, not blinking.

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, thinking longingly back to Anora and Flynn. Maya and Alex had them _again_. No one had told me that as soon I was walking around for a month, I'd hardly see them.

I missed holding them.

"Think about the sun." Michael said, and I swerved my eyes to his again. Had they always been so brown?

"Hm?" I mumbled, slightly daunted by how close Michael was leaning in. I glimpsed one of his hands reaching to my face and I almost closed my eyes. His hand touched my forehead, and I couldn't move.

"You're looking down at the sun flowers." His voice was slow; I found that I was somehow falling asleep. "They're glowing bright gold. You reach out to touch one . . ."

His voice slowly faded away.

I kneeled in the field of flowers, looking around as dusk approached. The faint gold glow that bathed the flowers began to turn silver. White fireflies flew from the trees, drawn to the light. They stayed in the distance, away from me. The fireflies were little glowing orbs, and I found myself squinting.

The silver sun flowers around me felt warm. I stared at the petals, my fingers gently caressing one of the flowers by my right knee. I heard a squeal and my head snapped to the left.

A figure darted from the shelter of the moonlit trees. The person hurried to the meadow, avoiding sun flowers seamlessly. The person's graceful caution surprised me.

When they were yards from me, I stood up slowly, speechless.

Her blond hair was bleached silvery gray by the bright moonlight from the full moon overhead. The moonlight made her light green-gray eyes seem bottomless and her pretty eyes raked the sun flowers with bliss.

"It's been so long since I've seen one." She breathed, her eyes going straight to me. She smiled, and I felt the bliss that radiated in her eyes begin to fill me.

"Azalea!" I gasped, hurrying to her. We captured each other in a hug, and I felt tears land on my cheeks.

"Aw. Hey, Punzie." I had missed her voice so much. In the washroom sometimes, I would make my voice higher just so I could hear her voice coming from me. It was a strange way of coping, but I. . .

I had missed her so much.

"What are you doing here?" I gazed at her when we both pulled away. I saw the familiar dress on her from the last vision we shared and smiled.

"I _could_ ask you the same thing, but I think I fell asleep."

"Where? Where are you right now?" We had to get her back at the Palace.

Azalea frowned and her eyes went cloudy for a moment. "Can't remember."

"You can't remember?"

"No." Azalea pouted. "Do you remember which perfume I'd put on?"

"Raspberry tea and. . ." I let my voice fade out, hoping to jog her memory.

"And?" Azalea motioned for me to go on.

I gave up and though I put the problem in the back of my mind, it worried me immensely. "Red poppies."

"Right!" Azalea grinned as the realization dawned on her face. "Those were my favorite flowers right? I almost thought I liked lilies."

We _had_ to get her back at the Palace.

"How did we get here?" Azalea looked around the still-aglow meadow.

I thought back to the words Michael had said and shrugged.

Something snapped loudly in the woods to our right. Azalea jumped and I put my hand to my mouth. Who else could be here?

A figure hesitantly walked from the shadowy woods. As they looked around, I tried to recognize their faraway features but resigned. They saw us and their hand moved to their mouth as well. I moved my hand back to my side as they hurriedly walked to us.

Something prompted me to greet them. When they –it was a maiden- were yards from us, Azalea and I spoke.

"Stella." The word echoed off of the trees.

The young woman was pretty. She had blond hair that was at her lower back and hazel eyes.

Azalea gaped when the woman spoke.

"Celeste." She greeted Azalea, her voice echoing. It made the entire situation a little daunting. She turned to me, her hazel eyes faraway.

"Idalia."

"That's not my name." Azalea broke the spell. The woman nodded, blinking her eyes shut tightly. She sank down onto the ground, looking around.

"That's not my name either." She sighed and looked back up at us from the glowing flowers. Her hazel eyes went to Azalea. She smiled weakly. "I must be dreaming. Hi, Aza."

Azalea's jaw dropped again. "Rosemary?" Her voice trembled.

My mind went back to the Corona Civilian Document. Rosemary had a sister named Caroline. As I gazed at her, a question rose in my mind. I had never seen Rosemary before, and Azalea had never invited her to the table. The answer was obvious though: Rosemary had left Corona. Why?

Rosemary got up, her eyes twinkling when she looked at me. She curtsied. "Your Highness."

I smiled. I'd never get used to that. "Call me Punzie."

Rosemary arched a delicate blond eyebrow. "Really?"

"No!" Azalea protested. "That's my nickname."

Rosemary looked at Azalea, grinning. "I'll call her Punz, then."

Azalea pretended to scowl and I could see the years of friendship between them. The moonlight seemed to fade, and a new glow brightened the meadow. I glanced up to see the moon hidden by clouds. The stars shone brighter than I had ever seen them, and I realized that the new light had came from them.

We went quiet, looking around. Rosemary looked around, and then gasped. "I thought they were supposed to be just silver."

"They are. . ." Azalea and I followed her gaze to the flowers. I gasped when I saw how many there were. Hundreds of them. Instead of silver now, the petals seemed almost transparent. I could only see the petals if I squinted; the petals were glowing a bright white.

"I call it starlight." Rosemary smiled, and we turned to her. Her eyes were clear, almost devoid of any color. The white glow almost made her eyes seem a strange light gray. Her blond hair had turned white as well, and the transparent-like strands blew in the breeze that ruffled our hair.

"Moonlight." Azalea pointed up, smiling coyly.

"The sun's gone so no sunlight." I pouted. Rosemary started laughing.

Azalea and I joined in. Our voices were so alike. Rosemary's was lower than the three of us, but Azalea was the highest of us.

Rosemary abruptly stopped laughing.

"What are we?" The words hung in the air.

"We're. . ." Azalea's voice faltered.

How do you answer such a question when you don't even think you have the answer?

"I'd love to try to explain." I looked at the dark sky. "But I don't think we can stay here forever."

"_Where_ are we?" Rosemary asked the key question. She groaned in frustration. "I can tell that you two have somehow come to terms with it already. I can't. I fell down the stairs a few weeks ago and couldn't walk. Caroline gives me her bouquet from you, Rapunzel, and I touch the pretty gold flower in the middle and then I glow. I walk once more, and hell, now my hair changed color." She grabbed a lock of her hair to demonstrate.

"Everything will work out." Azalea's face was washed by sympathy. "We'll be able to answer those questions soon."

"You can't answer them now?" Rosemary demanded.

Azalea and I shook our heads.

Rosemary was quiet for a second.

"What powers do you two have?"

Azalea looked away. "Um."

"Aza, tell me."

"I could go first." I volunteered. Azalea looked uncomfortable.

Rosemary nodded.

"I can. . . Heal people. We all can really, just in different aspects." I faltered. "I heal wounds."

"I heal. . . mental things." Azalea looked at her friend. "It's hard to explain."

"What should I be able to heal?" Rosemary looked around. "Not that anyone has any injuries."

So many questions. So little answers.

I opened my mouth to reply when something shook me; the vision warped a little. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Azalea looked panicked.

"We're probably just going to wake up. Calm down." Rosemary flashed Azalea a worried glance.

Azalea shook her head rapidly. "Y-You don't understand." Her head whipped behind her like someone had called her. "She's getting stronger." She groaned, her hands going to her ears. "That _one_ time I slip up, she tries and takes over. I can't fight her anymore without getting weaker!"

"W-what are you talking about?" I gasped. Who was Azalea fighting?

"She's becoming too strong." Azalea said firmly, panic in her eyes.

"Who?" I demanded. Azalea shook her head rapidly, and I saw her the edges of her body beginning to evaporate into silver smoke. "Azalea!"

"I guess I have to go, too." I turned back to see Rosemary also dissolving. Her smoke was white, and her eyes glowed with the color. She held her hand up as a wave. "Bye, Punz."

"Wait!" They both were gone-

"Rapunzel!" I sat up with a gasp, my lungs feeling like they had collapsed. I looked around with blurry vision. I heard several voices trying to get my attention.

"W-what is it?" I wheezed, now trying to stand up.

"No, no. Don't move." A hand found its way to my shoulder. My Father?

"Why?" I blinked, my vision rapidly focusing. I looked at him, surprised to see wonder in his green eyes. "What is it?" I repeated my question.

"Look at what you did." My Father pointed at the space in front of me. I looked at the floor and saw a glowing seed. I crawled over to it and picked it up.

"I made it?" I asked for clarity.

Michael and my Mother were standing around me, except for my Father, who had frozen in his spot. "What did you see?"

"How did I make it?" I felt protective suddenly. I didn't want to tell him everything right away.

"Positive emotions make positive things." Michael shrugged nonchalantly though his brown eyes pierced my green ones. "You're Mother Flower. More sun flowers have to appear somehow."

"What did you do to me?" I looked at Michael, narrowing my eyes.

"I hypnotized you." Michael looked sheepish. "My apologies."

"Why did you do it?"

"We had to start somewhere."

_Typical Michael._ I was too amused to be angry. He needed to ask next time.

The seed began to grow in my hand. "Be right back."

I got up and shakily walked to the gardens. I dug a tiny hole into the ground with my hands and put the seed down inside. Before my eyes, a stalk grew from where the seed was. A bud soon followed, and then there were gold petals reaching to the sun.

_How?. . .What?. . . _I was speechless. I turned to Michael, who had followed me. "It grew fast."

"That's good, though. It's magic is in the petals, and it could be used to heal now, if I'm right." Michael crouched down beside me to watch the other flowers.

"It can heal people now?" I was amazed. It had just been a seed a few moments ago.

"Or hurt."

"Hurt?" I snapped my head to him.

Michael started talking. "You always have to choose between physical relief and physical anguish. Azalea would have to choose between mental relief and mental anguish. Our new friend could choose between emotional relief and emotional anguish. It's a two way road." He shrugged.

"Physical anguish?" I echoed. I could. . . How awful.

Michael's eyes were sad suddenly. "Your power –as can Azalea's and our new friend's- can both heal and hurt. They're corruptible."

"I don't understand."

"If you were corrupted by someone or something, you could hurt someone instead of heal them."

"So if I was tricked somehow, then I could. . ." It was a horrible thought.

Michael voiced it aloud.

"Kill someone."


	23. As the Days Go By

A/N:

He-he. I made a new fanfic, guys.

Go read it; it's on my profile.

_The Odd Life of Rapunzel Mendel_.

^-^ Go on.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

"Rapunzel, stop!" Voices screamed at me.

"No!" I yelled, turning to see Eugene and Michael pinned to the wall. They were standing against it firmly, almost as if they were trying to fuse themselves into the wall. The others stood next to them, and I realized that there was nothing forcing them against the wall so tightly. Then I looked around and saw the blending auras. Silver, white, and gold fixed and separated, filling the room.

They _were_ pinned to the wall.

A series of painful images hit my mind and I screamed at Azalea. "Stop that!"

Her eyes were dark. "You don't like to see him hitting you?"

Rosemary yelled, and anguish flooded over the room. Azalea, Rosemary, and I were in the middle of the room, yelling. "Don't let him win!"

"Why?" I whirled to her, feeling my anger begin to spiral. I had never been so mad before. The auras turned red, and Sarah started screaming.

_Don't stop fighting!_ The voice was deep, and Rosemary, Azalea, and I shielded our ears. _They are not your friends!_

Azalea screamed in agony as more pain flooded over the three of us. Our hair began to darken into black. I started to feel lightheaded.

"Get Father Peter!" Michael roared, his brown eyes on us. Alex, the only one who could move, hurried out of the door.

"Don't listen to him!" Michael called to us. "He's lying! He's lying!"

I fell to my knees, my hands going to my ears. _Leave us alone!_

_You're weak._ The Devil sneered, and a stunning pain exploded in my head. Azalea, Rosemary, and I screamed-

"Rapunzel!" I rolled off the bed.

"S-s-s. . ." I could hardly talk. Eugene was quickly on his feet and he helped me off the floor. "S-s. . ." I couldn't make my mouth work.

Eugene captured me in his arms, his eyes reading the horror on my pale face. He kissed my cheek repetitively. "What is it, Blondie? What has you having such bad nightmares?"

I pulled away carefully, looking at my feet as I made me way to the washroom. I closed the door behind me, and it was only seconds later when Eugene started knocking.

"Are you all right?" He was always so patient with me.

I turned to the closed door, a strange rush of anger filling me. "I'm fine. I need a moment."

I heard his footsteps move toward the door and I busied myself with splashing water on my face. My perspective shifted.

We turned to the mirror, our hands going to our blond hair. We looked at our eyes, trying to swallow shock. "I had hoped I was dreaming." We mumbled, looking at our hair.

Then our gaze went to our eyes, and I pulled away.

My eyes were still green, while hers had been hazel.

I faded back into her perspective. Her movements seemed jittery, and she splashed more water on her face. Rosemary's gaze went back to her eyes and she shivered.

"I've never had such a bad nightmare." Rosemary sucked in a breath in her lungs, and I realized that she could hardly breathe. "We attacked each other. Which is odd, because Punz seemed nice and Aza seemed friendly as always."

She had the same nightmare, too?

I had to start asking Michael more questions.

Rosemary and I merged as I thought about how I could see her visions. The anger filled us again, and our hands went to our foreheads. We stared down at the basin in front of us, trying to rein the anger in. We snapped our heads back up to the mirror as the anger began to burn, and saw that our eyes were glowing their respective colors. Hers were clear with a white glow, while my eyes were a solid gold.

"Oh, hell!" Rosemary stood a step forward, and something fanned the anger, making it grow. I started thinking of all the years I had wasted in my tower, and Rosemary thought to a particularly awful day with Caroline. Her frustration at hitting the door with her hatchet grew into a desperate frenzy, and my anger skyrocketed to rage.

Our eyes darkened to black with large crimson patches. She snarled wordlessly at the mirror and I gripped the basin with one hand, my knuckles white. I had never been so angry before-

The anger peaked, and Rosemary's fist went crashing through the mirror. I hurled the basin at the wall, feeling the strangest pleasure when the basin shattered; pieces of glass ricocheted back and cut my face. Blood welled on Rosemary's hands and on my cheeks. We fought to gather our breath-

The sound of glass breaking had been so wonderful. The anger had rose now that the basin was broken, but for a second, the anger had been gone as the basin had made contact with the wall.

The feeling of exerting the anger at the wall had felt wonderful. The relief from the madness that had come out of nowhere was blissful, and I had nearly moaned. Why was releasing such rage on anything so. . . It almost felt magical. One moment I had been so angry, and the next the anger was gone. The anger had been intense though. Almost like it had been burning me-

"Rapunzel?" Eugene opened the door, holding a tea cup. His eyes wandered to the basin on the floor and then to my face. His hazelish light brown eyes widened. "What did you do?"

I decided to be honest. "I-I threw it."

Eugene's eyes cut back to the basin. It had no hope of being put back together. "Why?" His eyes went back to me, reading my face.

"I. . ." How could I explain the need to destroy something so fiercely? "I-I don't know."

He set the tea cup down and found a dry cloth. He found drops of water on the counter and dipped the cloth in, soaking the edges. He gently wiped the blood off of my face, his eyes unreadable.

"I made you warm milk." Eugene's eyes went to mine. He didn't pull away, so my eyes must had changed back.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek, the strange anger all gone. I looked back at the basin. "I'll sweep it up tomorrow."

"You do that, Blondie." Eugene handed me the tea cup. His hand went to my hair, stroking. "Your hair never ceases to amaze me."

"I suppose so."

"It's glowing right now." Eugene nearly smiled. "Maybe it knows that you got hurt just now."

I could feel the cuts healing. "Maybe."

"Need to talk to Michael tomorrow?"

"Yes." I had to. Michael's knowledge was becoming more and more important as the days went by.

"What about?"

"Everything." _Everything_.

Rosemary's Point of View

"I can walk!" Rosemary protested, though she felt fatigue slow her muscles.

"And your hair was red once." Owen smirked.

"Owen Smits, if you don't put me down right now-"

"Like my mother, you are adorable when you're angry."

"Owen!"

Owen frowned. "You know I can't, Rose. Princess's orders."

For a second, Rosemary wanted to ask "Rapunzel's orders?" but said something else instead. "Caroline would let me walk now that I'm healed."

"And the new question is what healed you? Mr. Carter said. . ." Owen's voice trailed off.

"So you want me to be immobile?" It hurt.

"Of course not!" Owen protested, hurt flashing in his pale green eyes. "I'm glad you're walking. But I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You can carry me up the stairs." Rosemary offered, feeling guilty. She could feel his hurt sharply, and realized how deep of a bond they had. She touched his cheek briefly –not wanting to encourage him, but to comfort his hurt feelings. The feeling of hurt in her dwindled, and she saw his eyes clear once more.

"Could I?" Owen pretended to sound bored. "You're really heavy, Rose."

"Aw, thanks, Owen." Rosemary huffed playfully.

Owen grinned and playfulness filled the both of them.

Caroline and Marlene greeted them down the hall. "Hi, Rose!"

"Hi, Carol, Marley." Owen pouted at her use of the nickname he had come up for Marlene.

"Look who's getting along swimmingly." Caroline teased her once Rosemary had sat down in her seat.

"Oh, hush." Rosemary thought to Riley. "We're just friends."

"Best friends." Caroline giggled.

"Good friends."

"Close friends."

Rosemary scowled at Caroline, eyeing her face. "Drop it."

"I want a niece!"

"Speaking of nieces. . ." Rosemary fixed her gaze on Caroline, who flushed.

"Who told you?"

"Told me what?" Rosemary froze.

Caroline looked down at the table.

Rosemary had to grip the table to keep herself from fainting.

"Y-you and. . ." Rosemary stuttered.

"Rose?" Marlene sat down at the table.

"Y-you knew?" Rosemary turned her blurring gaze to Marlene.

Marlene nodded. "She's only two months, but the sighs are all there."

Caroline laughed to lighten the mood. "I'll be getting sick in two weeks now."

_Oh God._ Rosemary choked. It was good news, but Rosemary was in shock. She was torn between repulsion and happiness. Babies were gifts, but Caroline hadn't even wanted to _marry_ Richard, much less bare his. . .

Rosemary gasped and tried to stand up. She staggered a few steps out of the room, her head spinning. Richard and Caroline.

They had a child. . .

Caroline was with-child now? She couldn't be.

Her body tipped forward, and she embraced the darkness.

_Azalea's Point of View_

_Azalea?_ Avalyn's voice roused her.

Azalea opened her eyes blearily, and then sat up. She hurled curses at Avalyn. _How the hell are you getting stronger?_

_ Like I know._ Avalyn smiled. _But I haven't heard from you in days. You aren't even dreaming anymore._

_ Days?_ Azalea was horrified.

_Mh-hm. You don't see Nathan now, do you? What do you dream about Azalea?_

_ Nothing. I dream about nothing. It's dark._ Azalea's greenish gray eyes stared at Avalyn's, her face framed by darkening hair.

_This is good news_, Avalyn appraised Azalea's hair.

_I'm turning into you._ Azalea choked.

_That's right. Soon, I won't be here and neither will you. We'll merge, I think, but you won't be yourself. I'll be you._

_ Then why do we merge?_

_ You break me in half, and then eventually cut me loose. All that's left is you._

Azalea understood. If she was broken in half, so to speak, they would both have part of her to control. But to be broken in half, Azalea would have to be too weak to fight back when Avalyn cast her away.

And then all that would be left is Avalyn.

_How did I fall asleep?_

_ You didn't. I took over, and you accepted it._ Avalyn smiled and Azalea stared in horror. _It's about time, hm? You have to save your strength for that final battle between the two of us if you want to win. Fighting me only makes you even weaker, and you don't realize how close you are to being broken in half._

_ And then you'll send me away?_

_ I'd have to. Jacob wants it that way. _Avalyn frowned.

_And you want him and his child?_

_ I want whatever makes him happy._ Avalyn's eyes pierced Azalea's. _Just like you wanted as well, so long ago._

_ What makes you think you're me?_

_ Surely you haven't forgotten about the girl who fell in love with him? You had been me, and because of Matthew and Alec, I became you._

* * *

A/N:

Go check out my new fanfic! (You don't even have to review for this chappie!) :)


	24. Gone

A/N:

GOD I MISSED FANFICTION!

I even forgot what my Microsoft screen looked like. :3

First three days of school down. One hundred and seventy seven more to go.

I want to say "Kill Meh!" but then who would update this with such passion? :)

* * *

Don't know how many people will click on this but I can update today! (Not sure how many times this will happen)

Good God, yes!

Here.

(I came up with so many AzaxNat crossovers. I even came up with a crossover name. Azanna, or Natalea.)

* * *

At Nathan's Point of View:

/watch?v=ChzRHZGHRNg

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four Rosemary's Point of View

Something warm stroked her cheek.

"Rose?" A woman's voice roused her. Rosemary opened her eyes, groggy. She stared up at Caroline's face.

"What happened?" She asked, and tried to sit up. For a second, she felt a moment of fear. Her legs no longer worked, didn't they? She was pleasantly surprised –and daunted- when she sat upright. Owen and Mr. Smits were closest to her, except for Caroline, and her Mother was looking behind Caroline's head.

"You fainted because you heard wonderful news." The Prince beamed at her, his dark eyes unfathomable. His father and an oddly familiar man stood near the back. Layla and Luna –who Rosemary hadn't seen in a while- were edging their way to the front, and Rosemary took her chance to look around. She was still in the Dining Hall.

"And what news was that?" Rosemary couldn't remember anything from after she had sat down at the table that morning. Owen offered his hand to her, and she took it; he got to his feet from his crouch, and helped her to hers.

"Caroline's with-child." Richard's smile grew bigger. Rosemary's knees buckled and she nearly went down again. Mr. Smits huffed in anxiety and grabbed her other hand to steady her.

Rosemary's thoughts went to the time. She almost wanted to look out of the windows to see, but her gaze only grazed over the opened curtains. It was still morning, closer to the afternoon. She wondered how she would reflect on the coming night, and then she thought back to the night the sun flower had glowed brighter than sunlight.

_"Starlight," Rosemary pointed up, her heart warming to see Azalea and Rapunzel following her gaze. Azalea nearly pouted, and Rapunzel beamed when Azalea pointed to the moon._

_ "Moonlight."_

_ "The sun's gone so no sunlight." Rapunzel's smile faded a bit, but the glow from her smile lingered in her eyes._

_ Had the Princess always had gold in her eyes? The flecks weren't easily visible from Rosemary's viewpoint, and on the wall on the Square, her eyes in the moral were deep green, almost a shade darker than emerald._

Rosemary's gaze went back to the stars in the sky, and the starlight that made her eyes glow pearl.

Rosemary gazed at Caroline.

Then she really looked at her sister. Caroline shone in an entirely different light now.

Her cheeks hadn't been bruised since that night she and Rosemary had talked. Her eyes were foggy with worry, Rosemary could feel it churning in her stomach, and yet Caroline was happy as well. The happiness was held back, and Rosemary tried to figure out why Caroline would be worried. Something changed in Caroline's eyes as Rosemary stared at her younger sister. Rosemary could taste it on her tongue: anticipation and guilt.

Why was Caroline feeling guilty?

"Rose?" Her Mother was suddenly right in front of Rosemary's face. Her confusion hit Rosemary like a wave, and Rosemary found her becoming slightly sick at feeling such different emotions, emotions that weren't her own.

"S-Sorry. I'm just dizzy." Rosemary stammered, closing her eyes. She wanted to pull away from Owen and his father, but her knees were still shaking. "Did I hit my head?"

"I don't think so." Caroline looked down, and Layla and Luna pressed closer to Rosemary, squeezing between Carla and Marlene. Luna's brown eyes were puzzled.

Rosemary suddenly felt Owen's hand in hers more strongly. Though he was keeping her balanced, she thought back to that one time she had let herself dream of holding Riley's hand.

_"Can I walk you home?" Riley looked around his empty shop once more. His kind blue eyes stared at her, grinning. "You always stay here until I close up."_

_ "You want me to go?" Rosemary teased, her heart jumping at the question. _'Can I walk you home?'

_ "Of course not." Riley seemed taken back for once. "You don't have other things to do? We could go out to eat, watch a show, maybe go for a walk." Trying to get more tourists, the King had asked for a small building to be created right by the Square. He called it a 'theater' and from what Rosemary understood, reenactments of books would be displayed there. There was a budding writer, she didn't know his name, and he was busy being either writing the plays or actually being in them._

_ "A walk sounds promising." Rosemary admitted honestly. "But I do have to go; I have a sunset shift."_

_ "It's only noon."_

_ "Riley Welks, I assure you that I'm not avoiding you." Rosemary tried to keep eye-contact but her hazel eyes kept wandering to his hair. "I will take you up on your offer one day. I need to go buy some herbs for my Father."_

_ "What's been ailing him for so long?" Riley asked, gathering up his things for his departure._

_ "I'm not sure. I don't even think Mother knows." Rosemary confessed. "Whatever it is, it's taken it has toll." She saw Riley's eyes dim, and tried to lighten the mood. "Caroline's even tried to help me in the garden. She's killed my basil."_

_ Riley started laughing, and then he froze. His eyes began glowing and he suddenly loomed over her._

_ "R-Riley?" Rosemary took a step back and was surprised when Riley placed his warm hands on both her shoulders._

_ "What do you grow?" Riley demanded._

_ "W-Why?"_

_ "We could become business partners. I take what you grow, and whatever people buy, I give you half the profit."_

_ Rosemary tipped her head to the side. "No one likes a woman involved in business."_

_ "I like you, and I don't care what others think."_

_ Rosemary swallowed the gasp bubbling in her throat. "I grow everything I can find but kale, eggplant, and thyme."_

_ "Why not those three?" The excitement was still in Riley's eyes._

_ "I'm allergic." Rosemary mumbled. "It's not very convenient."_

_ Riley pulled away, and Rosemary abruptly pictured one of his hands in hers. "Do we have a deal?"_

_ "I beg your pardon."_

_ "Gardening, you, me." Rosemary just heard 'you' and 'me'._

_ "Half of the profit?" Rosemary asked, suddenly feeling humbled._

_ Riley nodded fiercely, and then he started digging around on his desk, sending the papers back into a mess. He found many coins under his papers and he set them in a pile. His hands went to his pockets and he pulled out a tiny bag. He dumped the contents –more of the shiny gold coins- onto his desk, counted them all, and then put them all back in the bag. He handed it to her._

_ "That's to start with."_

_ Rosemary protested. She grabbed his hand –it was so warm- and put the bag on his open palm. She closed his fingers around it. "I haven't done anything."_

_ "It's to start with." Riley gave the bag back to her._

_ "I can't take it."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "It's not right."_

_ "Who says it isn't?"_

_ "I haven't done anything."_

_ "But we're partners now."_

_ "Who said?" Rosemary met his eyes, handing it to him again._

_ "So you don't want to work with me?" Riley demanded, his eyes playful despite his tone._

_ She cringed. "I-I do, but. . ."_

_ "But. . ."_

_ "Thyme, kale, and eggplant." She reminded him._

_ "Eggplant is disgusting, and I grow kale and thyme."_

_ "I can't take half of your money right now." She gave one final shot._

_ Riley's eyes sparkled. "You aren't."_

_ "Riley-"_

_ "Rose-"_

_ She went silent, just staring into his eyes._

_ Riley went quiet as well, and somehow the bag was back in her hand again._

_ "You'll insult me if you don't."_

_ "Riley, it. . ." She couldn't make her mouth work. "T-Thank you." She finally managed._

_ Riley grinned and pecked her forehead. "You're welcome, Rose."_

_ She held the bag tightly in her hand, and let Riley usher her out. She gently brushed past him at the crossroads. She felt his eyes on her as she made her way home. Halfway there, she opened the bag and counted, one eye on the road around her in case someone attempted to mug her. It was all too common now._

_ He had given her one hundred coins._

Rosemary sat down back at her chair, and thought of the stars again. She felt the emotions of the room seep into her and she tasted each one carefully. Someone wasn't feeling well-

Caroline looked green.

That explained it.

Rosemary blinked when she spotted a strange white light on the table in front of her. She grabbed her tea spoon and tilted it up at her face. Her eyes were glowing white.

She squelched the nausea, and watched the glow in her eyes die away until all that was left was hazel.

_So that's what Layla and Mother had seen._

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I glared at Michael and Fernidia weakly. "You are trying to kill me!"

"It's just to see what will happen." Fernidia said calmly. Being the main person pressuring me about my Princess Lessons, she saw my bad side more than once.

"You want me to read for five hours?" I demanded.

"Who says you haven't read that much in your lifetime?" Michael jumped to Fernidia's defense. He and Fernidia weren't close like they used to be, but I could still fondness in each other's eyes when they gazed at each other.

"Do you not know what's happening right now? Candace is-"

"Answering the stork, we know." Fernidia said.

"You know? Then why am I not helping her?" I nearly yelled.

"What's more important? Candace –who had your Mother, Sarah, and Anna-Beth with her, or the Princess Lessons?"

"Candace!" I said firmly.

"Corona or Candace?"

I groaned and put my head on the table. "I'm not too fond of you two at the moment."

"Candace isn't fond of David at the moment." Fernidia pointed out.

I frowned when she kicked me under the table. _Straighten up_, she was probably thinking. I stayed slouched, and she kicked me harder.

"Ow." I grumbled, feeling a bruise form. Fernidia scowled at me.

Gold flecks shone on their faces, and Michael blinked. He crossed his arms. "That's new."

"She bruised me." I explained, already feeling the pain ease away.

"You can heal yourself? That's incredible." Fernidia watched the glow dim.

I hadn't told Michael about my dark blood-patched eyes yet. I didn't know if I wanted to.

"Read one chapter." Fernidia ordered. I widened my eyes and poked out my bottom lip.

"Please, Fernidia?" I missed Anora and Flynn so badly.

"One chapter."

"A sentence."

"A page."

"A paragraph."

Michael cut the bickering. "Three pages, then you're done."

"Thanks, Michael." Fernidia groaned when my face glowed.

"I opened the book, I couldn't even remember the title. Something with war tactics, I think. Father recommended it.

_How nice of him_, the book was thicker than the edge of the table.

I turned the page, and winced. "Ow!" I pulled my hand back, sucking my finger. "Paper cut."

"Let me see." Fernidia was on me in an instant. I held out my hand and she whistled. "Looks like you took a knife to your hand."

"Which is unusual, because you know how fond I am of sharp objects."

She blinked when a drop of blood landed on the table. I followed her gaze to it, and was confused when the drop glowed gold. The color solidified, and then we were just staring a seed.

I blinked and looked back at my hand, as did Fernidia and Michael. Our gazes went to the seed, and then to my hand. To the paper cut that was no longer there.

"Did we all see the same thing or did Nathan slip brandy in my drink?" Fernidia asked after a pregnant pause.

**Nathan's Point of View**

It was his third day in their room without eating.

He rolled over, his eyes staring at her pillow. She was gone.

And he had been mourning for three days.

Now all that held her smell was her clothes, but it would fade from them too.

Just like she had.

Gone in the middle of nowhere.

Gone so fast, the whiplash was excruciating.

He sat up. He had known that her perfume would fade from the pillow one day, but why so soon? Why did she have to leave him so soon?

He had known that her perfume would fade from the pillow one day, just like he had known that one day death would do them part.

God had the sense of humor only he understood.

_We are His children but we're the subject of the jokes._

His hand went to his unshaven face and he went to the washroom. He shaved, washed up, and changed clothes. He switched his gray west for a black vest, switched his darker gray sleeves for white sleeves, and switched his broken heart with an aching one.

He looked in the mirror, and heard her voice again.

_I wish I could dream again._

He wasn't surprised when his eyes glowed silver right in front of him.

He had been hearing voices –her voice- since the day with Adam, and locking himself up in their room hadn't cleared his head like he thought it would.

He had actually heard more than he wanted to.

He could almost _feel_ her guilt.

_I wish I hadn't gone drinking that night._ The sadness in her voice made him picture her crying. The resignation in her tone wasn't familiar. Azalea never backed down from anything.

He never asked anyone about hearing her because wasn't that what grief did?

Made you hear and see things? Addled your mind? Made you appear mad?

Wasn't that why Rapunzel was sometimes talking to herself? She missed Azalea so much, and was actually hearing voices-

So Nathan thought. _The crazies never want to be alone._

Nathan's head had always been fuzzy headed since her funeral, but hearing her voice in his mind so strongly, almost like she was right there in the room with him, made his head actually a little clearer each time.

And that was why he started trying again. For his little Doll.

He laughed darkly for a moment as a thought came to his mind. It was his own, which meant it wasn't safe. _I should say something back_.

He spent the next hour in their room, thinking.

_I miss you, Doll._

_ I miss you, too, Nathan._

Nathan was frozen.

He nearly laughed again. Losing her had really kneeled him over. As far as he was concerned, he had gone off the deep end.

_I miss you so much. I wish I could go to the library again, just to see you._

_ If it's not you at the library, then who is it?_

_ A girl who's beating me at a mind game._

_ Do I know her?_

_ You heard her name before. A shortened version of her name._

_ What is it, Azalea?_

_ Ava,_ she growled.

"I'm going insane." Nathan let the laughter out. Before it went on too long, some of. . .

Some of Azalea's words actually made him stop and think.

Real thoughts. Logical ones.

Avalyn.

"I knew something was off about her. You." Nathan closed his mouth to keep from saying more of this nonsense that were his thoughts aloud.

He remembered holding her in his arms.

_Azalea's eyes closed, and Nathan's hand went to the black strands. Her hair was soft as always. Alex was motionless beside him, his eyes trained on his daughter's face._

_ They sat there for the longest time, each wrapped up in memories of the dead maiden in front of them. Nathan couldn't comprehend it. She had died in his arms._

_ The arms that had held her when Jacob had nearly took her life. The arms that held her while they danced._

_ Arms that had held her close to him._

_ How could she die in arms that he trusted?_

_ "She's gone," Nathan felt the words pour out of his mouth._

_ Alex stared up at the ceiling, up at God. "You bastard." The two words hit home. Nathan didn't know who to blame. Should he blame anyone?_

_ Azalea stirred faintly in Nathan's arms and he looked back down at her._

Bye. . . Nathan Valor Keen-

_ He went still, his eyes going wide. It was Azalea. He looked back down at her. She was gone, but how could he-_

I'll wait for you.

_ Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but realized he was still frozen._

_ He looked down to see gold seep back into her hair. The bright color blinded him and Nathan saw flecks of it on Alex's face. Nathan's hand went to her hair again, and the warmth that shot through her was rejuvenating. Her hair turned silver, and he felt her prescence more closely than before._

Azalea,I told you._ He thought to her, almost wanting to say the words. _We're going to make sweet love all night.

Without her, his world was dark.

He looked around the room. The dresser that _still_ held her clothes. Her pillow.

_I'll wait for you forever._ He thought back to his vows. He couldn't do it anymore.

To hear her voice in his mind but not _see_ her-

His world was gone.

His world didn't exist without her in it.

Heaven was the only place to go now.

He heard her begin to speak to him in his mind again, but pushed her away.

He found a chair and a belt loop.

* * *

A/N:

Have a cliffie.

(Not sure when I'd update again. Most likely Labor Day.)

Say YAY that my computer is back!


	25. The Dove Pricks Her Wing On A Rose

A/N:

For those who don't know, I updated today.

Twice now.

Check out Chapter Twenty Four. :)

You're welcome.

* * *

Now, if you read Chapter Twenty Four, you may read this.

I missed you guys. :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five **_Caroline's Point of View_**

She watched Rosemary's face while she struggled to eat.

A surge of anger chased away the now bothersome morning sickness. She disliked Richard still, and she still had no reason why. Mild disgust flooded over her, and Rosemary looked at Caroline sharply, like she felt Caroline's feelings change.

Caroline nearly flinched when Rosemary asked, "Do you feel too sick to eat?"

_And why would I be too sick to eat?_ Caroline fumed. "No, no." She hid the anger as best she could, better than she used to, but Rosemary's eyes pierced her.

Caroline thought back to the first and only time Richard hit her. It wasn't because of. . . Foreplay. She nearly shivered in self-hate when she thought about the lies she told Rosemary.

She had bit him when he tried to get her in bed on their wedding night.

Carla grabbed Caroline's attention. "How was the harp?"

Caroline put on a smile. "It was great." It had been great, actually. Caroline didn't mind her new status as Richard's wife, but she could have done without it. It was just Richard she didn't like. And the mysteriously familiar man that crept around the Palace. She knew who he was, or she thought she knew. She was almost positive that the man was Alistair, the man who had killed Owen's mother.

And she was sure that he was the one who had pushed Rosemary down the stairs.

"Did you fall asleep right after wards?" Luna asked from across Rosemary. Luna's brown eyes and soft features made Caroline wish for a younger sister sometimes.

"I pretty much fall asleep every night now." Caroline smiled at her implication, and thought to Michael. They had never really tried to like each other. It was only wistful glances from afar that they managed to do.

Marlene and Owen started snickering.

When dinner had come and gone, Caroline found herself in her and Richard's room. She heard the door open behind her as she gazed out of the window.

_If only Rose and I hadn't come here that day._ Caroline sighed.

"Carol?" Richard called softly. Caroline turned around, and was dismayed to see concern in his eyes. He wasn't making it easy for her to stop disliking him now. He, somehow, had actually come to care for her it seemed.

"Yes, Richard?" Caroline averted her gaze to the floor.

Richard's soft footsteps sounded, and then a cool hand cupped her chin. "Look at me," he pleaded when she turned her eyes away from him. "Carol, please?"

_Caroline bit her lip when she came out of the washroom. Richard popped up behind her and his lips went to her neck. She turned around and kissed him for a moment, hating herself that _he_ was her first kiss. Well, her second._

_ He seemed to like it, but then she nipped him when she thought of Michael's lips against hers._

_ Richard pulled away sharply, hurt in his eyes. It turned to anger, and Caroline met his gaze._

_ Richard glared at Caroline. She backed away, now daunted. He was a full head taller than her. He wouldn't hit her, would he? Men weren't supposed to hit their wives._

_ But then he raised her hand to his face, and she realized how wrong she was. She yelped and her hand went to her now hot cheek._

_ Shock filled Richard's eyes, and then she pushed past him to the washroom. She felt cold tears fall from her eyes and winced when several plopped on her cheek._

_ "Caroline," Richard started._

_ "It's Carol." Caroline shakily snapped._

_ "Caroline," Richard appeared in the door, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

_ "Who taught you do such a thing?" Caroline looked down at the floor, shame filling her. Gazing at him so brazenly after she had nipped him was unacceptable. She had deserved the slap._

_ "Father and Mother used to argue, but then they stopped." Richard said, his voice sounding small. "I don't know how to be gentle. Father was hoping that me being married would help that, but I just hit you, didn't I?"_

_ She looked at him. Was this a second chance? "R-Richard, I'm sorry."_

_ "For what? I know you didn't want to marry me."_

_ It was so hard to dislike him all of a sudden._

_ "I bit you."_

_ "And I slapped you. I'd say we're even." A tiny smile came on his face._

_ Caroline's cheek didn't hurt so much. She wrapped her arms around him, trying not to cringe when his arms went around her back._

_ "It seems like we both need to be taught how to be gentle." She smiled into his chest. Why not make it easy for the both of them?_

Caroline looked up at him, and felt his lips gently touch the top of her head.

"Are you all right?" Richard asked her. Caroline nodded and sighed as his arms wrapped around her. Michael or not, she couldn't deny how safe she felt in his arms.

"I'm fine. I just miss eating chicken and rice." Caroline heard him laugh and felt warm in her heart.

"I just miss loving you." Richard's voice was smiling. He held her in his arms, and then they were in bed.

Caroline couldn't sleep after wards. She sat up, and gently kissed Richard's cheek. She felt her heart tear, and then expand. She pulled on her nightgown and wandered to her dresser.

Under all of her undergarments was something she had found when she was two, her Mother had said. She held it close to her heart, gazing down at it.

She looked down at the swan feather, and breathed the words from the story.

"_And so the dove fell in love with the swan."_

Layla had been reading _The Story of the Moon_, and invited Caroline to read it as well. Caroline had no idea where Layla had gotten a copy of it.

Every time Caroline touched the feather, she felt possessive and dizzy. She walked to the washroom when she felt the need arise abruptly. She washed her hands after she was done and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her cheek was no longer bruised, which was good, and expected. It had been nearly three months since her wedding day.

Her eyes looked more blue in the dim light, which was expected. Her eyes always looked more blue. She never seemed to have green eyes.

She put the pearly white feather in her hair, and was confused when she felt more dizzy. Her body swayed and she grabbed onto the edges of the counter for support. She looked back up in the mirror and saw her eyes look very green.

She suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling to check on Rosemary.

She left the washroom and made her way down the hall. She had felt the same feeling before, after they had settled in to the Palace. She had checked on her older sister and had been alarmed to find her screaming in her sleep.

Would something bad happen this time as well?

Nervousness seeped into her, making her move faster. What if something bad was happening to Rosemary? What if Caroline would be too late?

Rosemary had seemed so down lately. What if she had-

She practically flew herself through the door to Rosemary's room. Rosemary was fussing with her neck, and jumped when Caroline appeared.

Rosemary looked fine. Caroline sighed in relief, and then looked at Rosemary's swollen fingers.

"Are you all right?" Caroline demanded. Rosemary looked at Caroline, and draped her hair over her face. Caroline listened to Rosemary's uneven breathing. "Rosemary?"

Rosemary wheezed as she tried to speak. "C-Carol?. . . W-w-w-"

Caroline pushed Rosemary's blond hair back and saw hives sprouting. She felt panic chase away her relief and she hurried to Rosemary's washroom to get some water.

Rosemary was still standing when Caroline got back. "Sit down!" Caroline snapped. Rosemary looked confused and stuttered.

"W-w-w-"

"Sit down, Rosemary!"

"I-I c-c-"

_Sit down!_ Caroline screamed in her head, frustrated. Shock entered Rosemary's gaze and she fell against the bed. Rosemary sat up, looking at Caroline in confusion and wooziness.

_You can't hear me?_ Caroline blinked as she thought in confusion. She busied herself with wiping sweat from Rosemary's face. _What induces vomiting?_ She tried to slow her rapid heartbeat.

_Yew._

They both froze.

_Can you hear me?_ Caroline asked, her mind trying to process the fact that Rosemary had answered her in her head _and_ was having an allergy attack.

_Y-Yes._

_Can you talk to me?_ Anything to make the situation more normal.

Rosemary shook her head, and Caroline now understood why Rosemary had been stuttering. Her throat had swelled up.

_How will I eat the yew?_ Rosemary followed Caroline's thoughts.

_Rose!_

_ Sorry._

"I could make tea." Caroline looked at the water on the dresser. She handed it to Rosemary, who tried to swallow it but failed. Rosemary choked and Caroline realized she couldn't swallow either.

"What did you eat?" Caroline asked, now racking her brain for ideas.

_I'm not sure. I think it might have been kale._

"What makes you. . . Say that?"

Rosemary's eyes were wide and she was still wheezing. _I ate a salad._

Caroline nodded. She had seen Rosemary eat dinner. She grabbed Rosemary's hand, and looked at the hives spreading up her arms. "Did you make your plate?"

Rosemary attempted to speak. "N-N-No."

"Who did?"

She gave up. _Marlene. She didn't know I was allergic. Don't send her to the dungeon._

"Of course I won't."

Rosemary flinched. _We have a dungeon?_

"All Kingdoms have a dungeon."

_Corona, too?_ Rosemary's eyes went faraway for a moment.

Caroline only nodded absently. She was glad that she had decided to check on Rosemary when she did.

_I just need to clear my throat and I'll be fine. The hives will go away by next week._ Rosemary seemed to sense Caroline's lingering worry and overwhelming relief.

"Is that how we handled the last time you had kale?" Caroline asked.

_The last time I had kale, I nearly died._ Rosemary said it so matter-of-factly that Caroline would have giggled any other day.

"Hm." Caroline said nonchalantly.

_Thanks, Caroline. _Rosemary's breathing eased in tempo and she relaxed. Caroline relaxed her tense shoulders and let the worry dissolve.

_You're welcome, Rosie._ Caroline saw the warm smile appear on Rosemary's face. Caroline had only called her that so many times.

_Terra said 'mommy' to Mother tonight._

"She did?" Caroline gasped.

_Where were you?_

"Um," Caroline thought to her night with Richard and Rosemary cringed.

_Carol!_

_ I didn't ask you to try and read my mind!_ Caroline shot back, and was amused when she saw how mortified Rosemary was. Rosemary blushed and looked down.

_Sorry. I know such things are private. I thought you'd be asleep or something._

Rosemary sat down in her seat at the Dining Hall and Caroline handed her a spoon of honey since her throat swelling had gone down.

Rosemary looked at the feather in Caroline's hair. _You still have that?_

"It's important to me." Caroline said simply.

Rosemary nodded and swallowed. _That's better._ She sighed in relief and looked at the hives on her arms. _This, not so much._

Caroline eyed Rosemary's blond hair. "Do you read, Rose?"

"Not much. Why?" Rosemary abruptly started beaming. "Y-Y. . .D-D. . ." _I can't even swear._ Rosemary seethed.

Caroline giggled. "_The Story of the Moon_, I mean."

Rosemary froze for a second so brief, Caroline almost thought she imagined it. "I read some of it."

"Did you read the part about the dove who protected the sun flowers?" Caroline had her suspicions since Rosemary had gotten better so quickly.

_Mh-hm._ Rosemary was very quiet.

"She was to lure animals to the flowers and then chase them away, right?"

Rosemary nodded stiffly.

"The sun flowers glow gold light."

Again, Rosemary nodded.

"That was a sun flower, wasn't it? On my bouquet?" Caroline asked.

Rosemary looked at everything but Caroline.

Caroline pressed on. "The flowers have healing properties, and I gave you my bouquet. You healed by the flower."

Rosemary was more quiet than a graveyard.

"The flower petals were gold, so your hair become gold." Caroline looked at Rosemary's blond locks.

Silence.

"I'm glad I gave it to you." Caroline admitted.

Silence.

The days after Caroline and Rosemary had moved into the Palace. Caroline had found the tale, and read more of it. She had only heard the beginning from her Mother, and read some of it from Corona.

"The dove managed to chase off every creature but one."

Why wouldn't Rosemary say anything?

"The dove was distracted by one creature, though, Rose." Caroline wanted Rosemary to look at her.

Silence.

"The one creature that caught her eye. Not her accusing eye. Her lover's eye."

Silence.

"They mate for life, you know."

More silence.

"Swans mate for life. She fell for a swan."

Caroline put the feather on the table.

"I'm the dove." She thought back to how protective she felt of Rosemary. How fierce she was when she confronted the people who spared Rosemary pity. How worried she was for her sister just now.

She smiled when she voiced the identity of the swan.

"And Michael's the swan. He's a Siren."

"W-What?" Rosemary finally asked.

"A Siren."

_What is that?_ Rosemary still didn't look at her.

"They can persuade a person to do anything."

Caroline's smile faded.

"In our world, the term is a Hypnotist."

_So Michael's got powers?_ Rosemary had the patronizing tone in her voice when she wanted to chase Caroline away from uncomfortable topics.

"Sirens are supposed to have vast knowledge of everything and everyone. So that way, if they needed you to, they'd know how to break you." Caroline explained.

_You think I have powers?_ Wariness entered Rosemary's voice. Thoughts.

_How else can you hear me?_

Rosemary's eyes darkened to black and Caroline suddenly felt sleepy.

_Go to bed, Caroline._

Caroline was too drowsy to talk. _We'll finish this later._

_ All right._ Rosemary scowled angrily.

Caroline had to tell her something. _Remember when I tried to end my life?_

_ I do. Why? Want to go for round two?_ Rosemary was furious. Why?

_No. I. . . I didn't block the door with anything._ Caroline confessed, thinking to the anger that had sprawled out of control.

_I don't understand._

_ There was nothing blocking the door. I wanted there to be, and there was. A barrier._

_ Go to bed, Caroline._ The drowsy feeling abruptly turned to exhaustion.

_I didn't want you to come near me. _Just like the dove didn't want anything to go near the sun flowers.

_Go to bed,_ Caroline_!_ Rosemary shouted and Caroline felt herself fall from the chair. She got on all fours and started crawling away.

_Carol!_ Rosemary was on her feet and tugging Caroline to hers. The sleepy feeling vanished and Caroline looked at Rosemary with new eyes.

Who was _she_?

Rosemary had never been so mellow and brazen. The Rosemary Caroline had grown up with was sweet and focused. Rosemary's eyes glassed over so much in thought that Caroline never knew what she was thinking about anymore. Rosemary's hair had gone blond, not her fault, but now Caroline had a hard time identifying her with the old Rosemary.

Rosemary's eyes, which had been laden with guilt, now flashed with anger. _The old Rosemary? I haven't changed!_

_ Don't lie. Of course you have._

_ We all changed._

_ Not for the better._ Caroline snipped and hurt tempered Rosemary's anger.

Caroline turned away, her heart sick. She started walking away from her sister.

_Caroline, wait!_

She kept walking.

_Caroline, please?_

Almost to the door. Maybe she could slam it.

_For me?_

"I don't know you right now." Caroline didn't expect the words to come from her mouth, but she was too emotional to say anything else. To apologize.

_You guessed something important. I'm angry because I'm scared._ Rosemary thought to her in a tiny voice.

_What?_ Caroline froze in her tracks.

_ The sun flowers._

_ Are there more or something?_

_ I think so._

_ Don't tell my husband._ Caroline huffed and looked back at Rosemary.

Her hazel eyes were glowing white as Rosemary used whatever power she had. Her eyes turned red with tears Caroline wasn't shedding.

_I'm sorry, Carol._

_ I'm sorry, Rose. But I need to have some space from you._

_ I need to get out of here._

_ Go then._ The anger somehow rekindled.

Rosemary nodded, and a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

Caroline broke, and fled the room. She lapsed into tears on her way back to her and Richard's room. Their room.

She never did give Rosemary the yew.

_I'll go._ Rosemary's whisper almost made Caroline turn around.

But she didn't.

* * *

A/N:

See you guys around!

-K


	26. Azalyn

A/N:

* * *

This song is a bit too (a lot) preppy for this chappie, and I only listened to the first minute so. . .

/watch?v=O5kaQMITMKY

* * *

Hoping I can update tomorrow.

If not, well. . . :(

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six Rosemary's Point of View

_There's no going back_, Rosemary changed into a rather sturdy outfit consisting of a dark brown vest, a goldish yellow cotton shirt, white trousers, and ink black boots. She abandoned her clothes in her dresser and opened the window to her room.

She repelled the urge to rip the dark blue curtains into shreds, and looked back into her room. She had rolled over the bed and ruffled the covers before splashing water on her washroom counters.

She closed the window behind herself, and looked down. Being on the second floor, she was almost forty feet off the ground. Bushes crowded around the windows, and the cold breeze promised rain.

She sucked in a deep breath, and let go of the window pane.

The feeling of falling was sickening and landed on the pushes on her back. She gasped at the impact, all the air in her lungs gone with a _whoosh_. She attempted to sit up, but dizziness made her slump back down. She gave herself a few moments to recover before forcing herself to her feet.

She staggered the first few steps but every step after that was natural and flowed easy. Rosemary couldn't comprehend the hurt that filled her, and it drove her forward. With every step, it felt like she was walking away from everything.

From Caroline. From Owen. From Layla, Luna, Mr. Smits, Carla, Marlene, Richard, Lord Frederick, Riley. . .

From Ladron.

_I should just go back home_. Rosemary didn't bother trying to think hard about her plan. She just needed to get away.

Caroline didn't know her anymore. Rosemary didn't know _herself_ anymore.

Rosemary's hands reached up to smooth down her blond hair and she was confused when she found a pansy in her hair.

That did it.

_"Pansy for loving thoughts. Anything?"_

A lump formed in her throat and her vision blurred with tears. Her feet kept moving.

What she held in her hand just gave her more things to walk away from.

Rosemary passed Riley's shop, and she found herself gazing at his empty shop sadly. She bent down to kiss the pansy petals, remembering how Riley had gazed at her when she took the bouquet from him.

Her fingers caressed the pansy softly. She turned the doorknob, and was stunned when the door opened. She had never attempted to open the door, and to learn now that it was never locked-

She stepped in, her eyes watering when she sniffed the air. After two years, the shop still smelled like flowers. _More like lemon balms than anything else_, Rosemary felt tears drip down her face.

She missed Riley. She missed him dearly.

She had to have a chance to say her 'goodbye'. A proper one.

Then she'd keep walking.

She wandered to the spot where his desk had been, getting on her knees.

"I miss you, Riley." Rosemary sniffled. She touched the floor in front of her, picturing her hand touching his. Why had he gone? Did he think of her?

"Remember when Caroline came to get me, Riley?" Rosemary nearly laughed at the memory. "You. . . You knew she was my sister because she was as bright eyed as me, so you said."

Was Riley even alive now?

"And you gave me pansies, ivy, and lilacs." Rosemary tried to wipe a tear away, but it was useless. Now she knew that it was better to cry everything out than to hold it in. Caroline held it in, and she had nearly ended her life. Rosemary held it in, and she had induced a panic attack trying to save her sister who didn't want to be saved.

"We walked out of your shop, and you . . . You started laughing at me. Those were the only flowers you got to give me, Riley. And I'm sorry." She sobbed, squeezing the flower in her hand. "When I think of you, Riley, all I think about is love. And how wonderful you were to me."

She started laughing again, but the laughter was sad. "You never grew tired of my questions. "I remember when I almost sold myself out about how I felt about you. I remember how you told me to wait. 'For me', you asked. I stopped trying to leave, but then I realize what I meant by going still."

She spoke it clearly.

"I meant that I'd wait for you. And I still am. I'm waiting for my florist because he's the only one who knows how to take care of me."

She put the flower by her hand and then put her hands by her sides.

When she opened her eyes again, she found that she was lying down on the floor. She stood up, and allowed herself to think of the sky. Of the stars.

The emotions of the room crept in.

They were hard to interpret, as no one was in here. The emotions lingered on the walls and in the air.

The room had only seen sadness once, and that was when she had walked in after it had been empty for so long.

She tasted a speck of joy, tempered by affection, and she only had two guesses on whose it was.

Hers.

Riley's.

_I'll stay here for a bit_.

She soaked in the happiness of the room. Her hand touched the floor where the desk was and she was blinded by how strong the joy was. Riley's?

Had he really been so happy teaching her how to read flowers?

Another lump formed in her throat but she chased it away, forcing Riley's joy into her veins. White spots shone on the walls and she assumed her hair was glowing.

So she could heal herself of emotional pain.

_I could help so many people_, Rosemary thought to how crestfallen the civilians of Ladron was. She could go around and pluck happiness out of nowhere, and spread it throughout the Kingdom.

Happier civilians work longer.

More work means a chance for Ladron to turn itself around.

_I've got to tell Caroline, if she'll listen._

Rosemary stayed where Riley had been.

She could almost feel him smiling at her.

_Azalea's Point of View_

Azalea's hand wandered to Fernando's face. His arm around her tightened and for a second, she thought he was awake.

_Falling for him?_

_Everything that falls breaks_. Azalea thought fuzzily. Her dark hair seemed shadow-black in the candlelight. Avalyn crouched in front of her, her greenish gray eyes looking more gray.

_I think we won't have to battle. You're moving your hand, not me._

Azalea's hand didn't move away from Fernando's cheek.

_Has his skin always been so soft?_

_ Has his love always felt so good? _Avalyn grinned impishly.

_ Why didn't he do this sooner?_

_ You saved Rapunzel. He didn't have that chance._

Avalyn was dismayed when Azalea nodded in understanding. _No fighting?_

_ Must I always fight my fate?_ Azalea looked at Avalyn with clear eyes.

_Who are you and what have you done with Azalea?_

_ I _am _Azalea._

_ No, you're not. Azalea's trying to kill me all the time._ Avalyn scowled, and she actually felt worry. Avalyn and Azalea were really one person. Avalyn was the weaker form of Azalea, the girl who fell for Jacob. Azalea was the strongest form of the two, and she was the one who fell for Nathan.

_Maybe she gave up._ Azalea said.

_Who are you?_

_ You._

_ Damn._ Avalyn rocked back on her heels.

_Sad?_

_ Mad._ Avalyn frowned. _She. . . She was always so strong._

_ You're stronger._ Azalea said, and Avalyn looked at Azalea in confusion.

_Where is she?_

_ I don't know._ A frown crossed Azalea's face. _She's where you were. Purgatory. . ._

_ She's not in there?_

_ Don't you mean, in _here_?_ Azalea gestured to the cage.

_Did we merge already?_ Avalyn expected some sort of announcement.

_I'm not sure. Azalea's not here._

"Fernando?" Azalea whispered. Fernando roused a little and his gray eyes blinked open.

"Yes, Avalyn?" He looked into her face.

"Are we going to the library tomorrow?"

"Anything you want." He pecked her cheek, and Azalea realized that the bed was still warm from earlier activities. Nothing in her shuddered at the thought and Avalyn grew more worried.

Fernando rolled back over.

"Wait!" Azalea poked him.

"Hm?" He rolled over again, his eyes on hers.

"What happens when we merge?" Azalea said in a quiet voice.

"The two personalities become one. Memories are lost as the merging starts."

"Azalea's gone, so she says." Azalea whispered, feeling fear that didn't feel right.

"She's in Purgatory. That's where the real personality goes until the merging is complete."

"She's not here, though. I can't find her."

Fernando frowned. "That's odd. Unless she shares minds with someone, Purgatory is where she should be."

"I don't know about sharing minds." Azalea admitted. She snuggled closer to him and surprise lit his eyes. "I feel off."

"How so?"

"Like my feelings aren't mine."

Fernando's hand went to Azalea's stomach. She was three and a half months in and no morning sickness. She waited for the relief to come, and was disoriented when it didn't.

"That changes too. As you merge, you'll feels things that aren't yours; I'm sure their her feelings as time goes on. Sometimes, the feelings will be too strong."

"The girl in the cage is talking like she's me." Azalea nearly growled.

Fernando smiled for a moment. "That's Azalyn."

Azalea. Avalyn. "So we're merging as we speak?"

"It's been long enough." Fernando said.

_Azalea?_

_ Try Azalyn. I like that._ Azalea smiled.

_Azalyn, what have you done with Azalea?_

_ She's not here, Avalyn._

Avalyn gave up.

"One more thing," Azalea asked. Fernando's gray eyes gazed at her in a strange gentle way. Who was he seeing when he looked at her? Avalyn or Azalea?

"What is it, dear?"

"Can she escape from Purgatory?"

"Unless she's sharing minds with someone." Fernando said softly.

"So she'd be in their head, and not mine?"

"Correct."

_Azalea?_ Avalyn tried again.

_It's Azalyn._

Azalea _was_ gone.

Where?

* * *

A/N:

We be moving along, guys. :)


	27. A Chance Took and Nat Saved

A/N:

Short but filled.

So what happened with Nathan?

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven **Nathan's Point of View**

_Nathan, no!_

Nathan's grip on the belt loosened, and he could picture her tearing into the room, yanking it from him.

_God, I miss you so much._

_Nathan,_ she was crying, _stay with me, Nathan._

_I'm nowhere near you._

_ You said you'd wait for me._

_ You said it too, and then you were gone._

_ Nathan,_ she pleaded.

_Azalea, I love you too much to be held from you any longer._

He blocked her out, and tied the belt together.

An image hit him.

Azalea and he were rolling on the grass, and he could hear her laughing.

_Azalea!_ Why did she make him see that?

_ Nathan, don't leave me._

_ I am _nowhere_ near you! _Nathan screamed.

Anna-Beth knocked on his door.

_Nathan, please._

_ Let me come to you._

"Come in." What possessed him to say that?

Nathan held his breath, trying to see how she'd picture the room.

_Don't do this to me._ Azalea held him close to her.

Anna opened the door and she screamed.

Nathan stayed where he was, the belt clenched tightly in his shaking hands. He couldn't do it.

Azalea had stopped him.

_And I'm going to keep stopping you. You're not taking yourself away from me._

_ Go away, Doll,_ pain filled his head.

Eugene and David exploded through the door behind Anna-Beth.

"Nathan-" Adam and several others were right behind him.

Nathan lifted his eyes from the belt in his hands to Adam's face.

_Please, don't do this._ Azalea pleaded.

_ Leave me alone._

"Nathan, easy there." Adam and Liam slowly filed into the room after Eugene and David. Anna was gripping the frame of the door tightly to keep her standing.

_I wish you felt me falling off this cliff._ Nathan thought fuzzily.

_I was supposed to catch you,_ Azalea tormented herself.

_I was supposed to _save_ you_. Nathan thought back to his nightmares. _I'm so afraid of rope I couldn't use it to end my life._

"Nathan," Adam's voice grabbed Nathan's attention. He looked at him, and Adam flinched from the pain in his eyes. "Nathan, it's going to be okay."

"She's gone." Nathan's tone made everyone in the room cringe. His voice sounded dead and defeated. His shoulders were slumped, and he realized that he had shaved for nothing.

He didn't look like a stranger ending his life.

He looked like how he used to be, but only he knew better. He knew from how his heart ached from waking up the next morning –realizing that Azalea wouldn't- that he was empty inside.

He looked like he was Nathaniel Valor Lei Keen ending his life.

He looked like Anna's older brother, and Azalea's fiancé ending his life.

"You don't get it. She's not coming back." Nathan said the words out loud so his mind couldn't deny it anymore.

_You're not coming back to me, Doll._

"Nathan, get off the chair."

Nathan couldn't move. He didn't want to.

"I loved her."

"We all did." Adam's voice barely cut through the turmoil of Nathan's mind. He and Azalea had started arguing.

_Don't leave me._ Azalea wailed at him. He could picture her hands taking the belt from him. She _wanted_ to.

_ I'm coming to you._ Nathan shouted.

"Put the belt down."

"She won't come back." Nathan choked.

"And that's okay," Adam eased his way in front of Nathan. "It's okay that she won't be back. She's waiting for you."

_I am._

_ You're gone._

_I can watch over you._

_ How unfair. You can see me, and I can't see you._

_ Nat-_

Nat.

_Azalea. . ._ Nathan breathed.

To hear her say. . .

The belt fell from his hands.

He got off the chair, and sat on the bed.

He didn't hear anyone talking to him but Azalea.

_I love you, Nathan._

He was crying, both in his head, and outside of it.

_I will always love you, Nathan._

When he got up, Azalea was gone.

_Azalea?_

_ I have a chance, I'm taking it._ She kissed his forehead, and then she walked out of a door Nathan didn't know existed.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

Nathan was eating, and no one had told him to.

His eyes were a bit clearer, more alive, but he still was silent.

No one asked him about it.

Especially Adam, who understood more than anybody.

The door to the Dining Hall opened. I blinked when I realized who it was.

Avalyn.

Nathan's eyes went to her too, as did everyone else's.

The other table was empty again.

Avalyn hurried straight to Anna-Beth.

"Anna?" Avalyn asked. Anna looked up, surprised.

"Have we met before?" Anna asked, her green eyes staring hard at Avalyn's face.

Something in Avalyn faltered and she shrugged. "M-M-M. . .No." She stuttered. Her left hand clenched into a fist and she bit her lip angrily.

"Are you okay?"

"F-Fine. H-H-Here." Avalyn's shaking right hand held a note. She looked down at it. "E-Every t-t-two words."

Avalyn scowled for a moment.

"Damn it, Avalyn! Stop that!" I snipped and my hand flew to my mouth. Avalyn looked at me, and her greenish gray eyes widened.

"Sorry." I looked down, turning red. It had gone away for a while, and then it had come back.

"Anna, y-you." Avalyn stuttered. "I. . . Have walked to. . .Damn. Help Maximus. . . Me."

"Beg your pardon?" Alex asked, and Avalyn's head went sharply to him.

"Get. . .D-Dwayne. . . Away fast. From here. . . F-F-Fernando." Avalyn said.

Dwayne blinked. "What?"

Avalyn kept reading. "Am I really losing? Weak . . . Sore minded, trapped here. In my Purgatory."

She stammered the rest. "Make him. Nat and. . . Kill flies. Fernando wins for once. Me."

She handed the note to Anna, who took it. The entire room was confused, and Avalyn looked the most disoriented.

"T-Thank you, Anna." Avalyn stuttered again. She looked around the room and found me. "Backwards, Punzie."

_Punzie?_

Then I remembered who she was. _She's right here-_

"Azaleas find you."

What?

"L-L-Last t-t-thing." Avalyn breathed. She looked at Dwayne.

"Game is over."

She looked at the Dining Hall door and flinched. "Dwayne's coming."

She hurried out the door, and the room was silent.

Anna gasped when she read the note.

"Who was that?" Sage asked, his eyes sad. "She sounded like Auntie."

"That _was_ Auntie." Anna breathed.

"What?" Sage's blue-gray eyes lit with hope.

Anna read every second word on the paper.

"You have to help me get away from Fernando."

_"Am I really losing?"_ I recalled Avalyn's next words. _Losing what?_

"Weak-minded. Trapped in Purgatory. Make Nat kill Fernando for me." Anna finished.

"Damn." Will breathed.

"Wait." I thought to what she told me.

_"Backwards, Punzie."_

"You find Azalea."

I didn't know how to take this.

My Father looked at Dwayne. "Something doesn't make sense. She said Dwayne was coming."

"It obviously wasn't you." My Mother followed my Father's gaze to Anna's fiancé. "Who looks like Dwayne?"

Silence.

"Damn it!" Dwayne burst from his seat and ran out the room, Alex on his heels.

_You have to help me get away from Fernando. Weak-minded. Trapped in Purgatory. Make Nat kill Fernando for me. You find Azalea._

We were missing something else.

"She said game over." Jonathan recalled for us.

Nathan dropped his fork.

"_Damn it!_" He followed Dwayne out the room.

_Game over._

What did that mean?

"Send the guards after him," My Father looked at Guy.

"Wait," My Mother started, but Father cut her off.

"Jacob's not getting away this time." He looked angry. "I won't allow it."

* * *

A/N:

Good news.

I might update more than I originally thought. :)

See you around.


	28. Drowning in Anger

A/N:

It's 10:22.

While I'm on, I'm trying to give you guys three chappies because I'mma be busy tomorrow, and I don't know how Sunday is going to turn out.

Enjoy.

(Finally added a Oneshot. Check it out for me, m'kay?)

* * *

Few things:

Jocelyn's nickname "Joce" is pronounced "Jah-See".

This is the one and only time the F word will be used.

Sorry, guys, if you are offended.

* * *

Nathan went. . .

Very dark.

Lord.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight **Nathan's Point of View**

Nathan was right behind Dwayne, and his feet pounded the wood floor underneath him. Dwayne called to him, "Keep going! He's going out the main way!"

Nathan sped past him when Dwayne decided to through the other gate. Nathan felt his muscles soak up the action with every step. He didn't feel breathless yet, having run so much longer and faster before even considered a Guard.

The adrenaline pumping in Nathan's veins made him realize that he could push himself to go faster, and he did. The world became a blur around him, and his vision was stained red with rage.

_He nearly killed Azalea._ The thought spurred him on. _He's not getting away._

He glimpsed a shadow streaking ahead of him. He put more speed behind his strides, and his hands clenched into fists. He saw a man running ahead, running, and Nathan took off to a new speed, rushing through the Palace doors.

He exploded through them, and realized the man looked exactly like Dwayne in the sunlight.

_Jacob._ The name set off a flame in Nathan's heart.

His lungs didn't ache, and his muscles were still moving fluidly. He could go faster and farther.

Nathan gave himself a split second to take a breath, and then he was off again. He mumbled a curse when he realized that Jacob was running to town. Did he hope to lose Nathan in the ground?

_He won't,_ Nathan growled.

Jacob started to merge in with the crowd, and Nathan pushed past people in his rush, muttering apologies though all he could see were blurred faces.

"Nathan?" A voice asked.

He ignored it, seeing Jacob hurry to the fountain.

"Kent, come on! I just saw him!" It was Jocelyn from Azalea's birthday. Nathan didn't hear the footsteps behind him but he felt Kent and Jocelyn behind him.

"Where's Oliver?" Kent was on his heels. Nathan had no idea where Dwayne was now.

"Behind. . ." Jocelyn said, and Nathan wondered how they could talk running so hard.

He sped past the fountain and he saw many people look up. The guards blinked when they saw him, and then they understood. They joined the line behind him, but Guy –how had he got there so fast?- ordered some to split up.

"Come on, Joce, you can run farther than that!" Kent shouted and Nathan ducked through an alley, still seeing the back of Jacob's head.

_When I see his face, I'm going to maim it._

Nathan dodged a clothesline and skipped around more people. The crowd began to thicken again, and for a second, Nathan was afraid he lost Jacob.

Nathan burst free of the crowd and stared around, at a dead halt.

"No." He looked around. Kent stood beside him, his hair tousled. "No. We lost him."

Kent froze from taking in deep breaths. "We couldn't have."

Oliver caught up, Jocelyn not far behind. "He must have went the other way."

Nathan walked quickly around the corner, staring around. "Damn it!"

He spotted Jacob's head down the road and Kent shouted. "Down there!"

They started running again, and Jacob looked at them when they gained on him before he started running again. Nathan heard a maiden panting behind them and assumed Jocelyn had caught up to them.

Jacob turned the corner and Nathan skidded to a halt when he saw that he, Kent, Oliver, and Jocelyn were at a dead end. The wall was tall, and Nathan was impressed to realize that Jacob had climbed the wall so quickly.

Kent and Jocelyn kept running straight at the wall.

"Kent, stop!" Oliver shouted.

"Joce!" Kent whirled around before he hit the wall face-first. Kent crouched down, his hands forming a cup in front of him. Jocelyn's pace didn't falter, and she stepped on his cupped hands.

Kent hurled her up in the air and Jocelyn aimed her hands up like she was an arrow. When she began to fall down, she twisted into the air, and her hands opened up to grab something when the top of the wall caught up to her, obstructing Nathan's view.

Nathan heard a surprised shout and Jocelyn yell.

Kent grinned. "Caught him."

Nathan had a second to be stunned, and then Oliver led the way around the corner to where Jocelyn and Jacob were.

Jocelyn and Jacob were surrounded by guards and Corona civilians. Jocelyn had her legs wrapped around Jacob's neck, her hands clawing at his face.

"This is for Azalea, you bastard!" She was screaming. Jacob twisted around frantically to get her off of him. "You hell-raiser! You killer!"

Jacob started yelling. "You're drowning, Jocelyn!"

Jocelyn's grip on his legs started to tremble.

"Jocelyn, you can't breathe." Jacob started saying, his hands going up to her still-moving arms. "You're trapped underwater and there's no air left."

"S-Stop!" Jocelyn tore at his cheeks.

"You can't breathe! You're trapped and you can't breathe." Jacob chanted. "You're drowning, you're drowning!"

Jocelyn stopped screaming and she fell off of Jacob, landing hard on her back. Nathan heard all of the air fly out of her lungs and then she was wheezing.

Jacob started to make a run for it but Nathan grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and flung him against the wall.

Jocelyn was breathing hard when Kent made it to her side. "Joce. . ." Kent breathed, his hand going to her face.

"There's no air." Jocelyn wheezed, her dark eyes wide with panic.

Kent huffed in angst. "Oh, Joce. Breathe with me. Of course there's air."

"There's no air, Kent." Jocelyn said, her voice thin.

"There's air, Joce." Kent said soothingly.

"N-No." Jocelyn cried.

"You see what you did?" Dwayne appeared from behind Nathan. "You're a bastard. Why do you put fear in everyone?"

Jacob sighed in mock exasperation. "Who said I did that? Fear's in everyone. I just bring it to light."

"Shut the hell up." Dwayne snapped.

"You started talking." Jacob grinned. Eugene rolled his eyes from where he was standing.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to hurt you." Nathan groaned, speaking for the three of them.

"You can't." Dwayne reminded him, and Nathan could only glare at Jacob. "We need to know something, Jacob."

"I'll tell you whatever you need to hear." Jacob smiled coyly.

Nathan's grip tightened. "I need to know something."

Something changed in Jacob's face.

He wouldn't talk.

Not easily.

Nathan felt his eyes beginning to spark with rage.

Jacob's Point of View

His back hit the wall with a thud and his chest started heaving when he realized how mad Nathan was.

Nathan's eyes were dark green flames. His fingers dug into Jacob's shoulders.

"Where is she?" The words were ragged. They were still panting from the chase. Jacob couldn't believe that the acrobat caught him. He wanted to get revenge but then he say her writhing on the ground and realized that he was even with her.

"_Where_ is she?" Nathan demanded again, and hit Jacob's body against the wall once more.

"Who?" Jacob smiled a little though he knew Nathan had the upper hand.

"Azalea." Nathan's eyes burned with the sparks.

"I don't know." She was around somewhere.

"Son of a-" Nathan pulled him away from the wall, threw him back at it, and delivered frenzied punches to Jacob's body. Jacob felt the breath leave his body and the punches burned like fire.

Nathan smiled –the smile was too much like Jacob's– and a thrill seemed to make his dark green eyes begin to smolder.

"When you get your breath back," Nathan suddenly appeared taller, "answer me correctly."

"Damn you." Jacob managed to hiss.

"Damn me?" Nathan glared, his face reminding Jacob of an angel of death. "You're a monster."

Jacob didn't argue, but he gestured around to the shaking crowd of civilians, and the tense guards. "And what are you?"

"At the moment, I am simply my father's son living my father's life." Nathan's head snapped to the crowd and a few people actually stepped back. Jacob nearly sneered. _Like he'd hurt them_.

"What is your father saying to you know?" Jacob asked breathlessly, the air slowly going back to his lungs.

"Kill you." Nathan said simply, his fiery green eyes cold.

"Do it." Jacob goaded.

"I will." Nathan growled, and Jacob actually felt afraid. "I plan on it."

"But?" Jacob heard Nathan's thoughts pause.

"But I need to know the location of my fiancé."

"Pity that I don't-"

Nathan grabbed him by his vest's collar and shoved him against the wall again. Blows landed on the sides of Jacob's face and the rest of his body. Nathan's sparking eyes grew darker and the boiling emeralds were all Jacob could see. As the blows landed, Jacob realized that he could only see from one eye.

Jacob began to feel light-headed and he realized that he had stopped breathing. He tried to suck in a breath, but only hissed in pain when his ribs protested in agony.

"Nathan, stop!" He heard his younger sister scream. "You'll kill him!"

The blows were gone and Jacob could hardly breathe. Nathan held Jacob off the ground by his vest's collar.

"If it wasn't for my sister and the information you have to give me, I'd kill you now." Nathan barked.

"And I'd help." Eugene and Dwayne growled at the same time. Eugene looked at Dwayne, and they touched fists wordlessly. Otherwise, the two were very serious and Jacob could tell that their blood was boiling.

"You have something to tell me." Nathan stared into Jacob's eyes, his body still shaking with anger. "_Where_ is Azalea?"

"Even if I told you, she'll run from you. She won't know who you are."

Nathan's grip tightened, nearly cutting off Jacob's bruised windpipe. "Where?" He asked in a ghostly voice.

"She's here in town." Jacob answered honestly. "And if she's nearby, she probably doesn't like what she's seeing."

Eugene imploded, Jacob could tell by the way his hazelish-light brown eyes went dark. He blinked in confusion when Dwayne and Eugene made their way to Jacob and Nathan. Eugene clapped his hand on Nathan's shoulder, pulling him away from Jacob. Dwayne and Eugene took turns whispering in Nathan's ear, and eventually Nathan nodded. Dwayne shooed away the crowd of civilians with the help of Kent's friend and a few guards.

Kent was still trying to rouse Jocelyn from the world Jacob had thrown her in, and scooped her up in his arms when Eugene muttered something to him. Jocelyn clung to Kent's shirt, her dark eyes far away.

Nathan's shoulders slumped in an exhaustion only he could comprehend. Eugene gestured for Nathan to go with his sister, who had watched the entire thing with wide green eyes.

"Now, dear brother of mine," Dwayne said when Nathan and Anna had left. Eugene stood by Dwayne's side. "Talk."

"I'm rather speechless at the moment." Jacob said coyly, getting some of his bravado back with the air in his lungs.

Dwayne's patience snapped. "Fucking hell!" Dwayne yelled in enraged exasperation.

He and the man formerly named Flynn Rider were on Jacob in seconds.

_Azalea's Point of View_

She stroked the bedspread softly as if it were a yellow, sleeping cat.

Azalea tried to spread the bars apart so she could climb out and escape but she could barely feel her hands.

"What are you doing in here?"

Azalea looked up to see the woman who had given her and Fernando the tour standing in the threshold.

* * *

A/N:

See you two more times.

And Jacob earned that crap. I meant the S word when I said that, too. .


	29. Chains and a Far Away Door

A/N:

This will work out. Don't hate Ferns.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine _Azalea's Point of View_

Azalea's head whirled around to her and she gazed at the young woman. Who was she? Her brown hair and bright blue eyes were familiar.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked again, looking puzzled and irritated when Azalea said nothing. "They're waiting for you."

"For what?" Azalea asked, her gaze going to her dresser. She felt the strangest urge to change clothes- though she doubted her clothes were here, yet she somehow knew they were- and burn the ones she had on.

"Azalea, stop it." The woman snapped.

Shock made Avalyn's pressure on the cage wobble, and the bars turned to clay in her hands. Azalea recognized the woman in seconds.

"Stop what, Fernidia?" Azalea wanted to push Avalyn away, who moved to stop Azalea from reaching the door.

"Stop pretending that you don't know us. How are you here? _Why_ are you here? Most people who fake their own death start over, not come back. Why did you say yes to Nathan when you'd pretend to die-"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Azalea demanded in outrage. "I love him!"

"Then why aren't you here?" Fernidia yelled back, and both Azalea and Avalyn were stunned when tears fell from Fernidia's eyes. They stopped their struggle and could only watch.

"Do you know what we've been through since you died? The first few days, all Nathan and Alex did was sit at the Dining Hall and wait for you to come home. They wouldn't eat or sleep. Nathan hardly talked, and it wasn't until recently that he's started speaking again. If my aunt hadn't talked to them, they would have been a lot worse. Which is saying something because Nathan tried to kill himself!"

Azalea scrambled to the door, rushing past Avalyn. Avalyn huffed in anger and Azalea screamed in agony when the door began to move away from her. Something wrapped around Azalea's leg and she fell down; she looked down to see chains.

"You had us worrying about you for hours-"

"I know that!" Azalea wailed, hurt by Fernidia's words. The chains began to move backwards, dragging Azalea away from the door. Azalea clawed at the floor desperately. If only she could tell Fernidia she was still here-

"Then were the hell were you that night? We all waited for you to come home and you never did."

_No, Avalyn!_ Azalea shrieked.

_You can't escape. I cannot let you._ Avalyn said firmly, though her words were heavy.

"You didn't come home, and then the next day, you're dead." Fernidia moaned. "I didn't get to say 'goodbye' to you."

Hadn't Azalea said the same words to her Mother's grave once?

"Do you know how that feels?" Fernidia demanded.

Images of her Mother hit her mind and the chains tightened as they pulled Azalea back to the cage.

"Y-Yes."

"Then why did you do this to us? To me, to Rapunzel, to Nathan?" Fernidia's eyes were wild with pent-up grief.

"To your father?"

Azalea stopped struggling. The need to fight was gone in the same _whoosh_ that took her breath away.

Avalyn was by Azalea's side in a flash. She grabbed Azalea off of the ground with gentle arms.

Azalea's face was wet with tears.

_She's right._

_Azal-_

_ Look at what I did to them._

Azalea was crying gut-wrenching sobs. _Look what _I_ did to them!_

Avalyn's arms were wrapped around Azalea suddenly. _Azal-_

_ Fernidia will say what she will say._ Azalea sniffled. _She's right regardless. I hurt them, Avalyn._

_ Azal-_

_ Put me back in the cage._

Azalea felt her arms going around Avalyn. _Please_.

_"Why did you do this to us?"_ Fernidia's words rang in Azalea's ears.

Azalea went numb. She blinked her eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened, Avalyn's arms were gone and she was back in the cage.

She fell against the bars behind her, her blank eyes leaking tears.

_"To Nathan?"_

The crooked bars in front of her went straight again.

_Seal it._ Azalea managed to ask.

Chains wrapped around the cage tightly.

_"To Rapunzel?"_

Azalea felt her heart rip in half.

_"To your father?"_

The candle flickered, and for a moment. . .

It went out.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

Everyone but David, Candace, and Maya were in the room.

I looked at the tearstains on Fernidia's face and I was puzzled. Then my focus, like everyone else's, shifted to Azalea. She sat down on the chair in the middle of the room. Her greenish gray gaze moved around.

"Azalea?" My Father asked. He, Guy, Dwayne, and Michael were doing the interrogating.

Azalea shook her head.

"Avalyn?" My Father asked, perplexed.

She shook her head again.

"What do we call you?" Guy asked softly.

"Azalyn."

Everyone but Azalea looked at Nathan for his reaction. Nothing changed in his expression but his jaw clenched.

"Do you know him?" Dwayne pointed to his twin and I realized that Jacob was actually in the room. He was tied down of course, but I didn't feel entirely safe. I think I trembled because Eugene came up behind me and grabbed my hand.

Azalea looked at Jacob and nothing wobbled in her voice when she said, "I recognize him but nothing else."

Jacob wolf-whistled. "Already? Damn."

Guy glared at Jacob, who shrugged. "Just because I'm beaten enough to be in too much pain to talk doesn't mean I won't try to."

_Too much pain?_ I looked at the purple bruises covering his face and gasped.

"What happened to him?" I looked at Eugene when I demanded an explanation in a whisper.

Eugene and Dwayne looked mildly sheepish. "We might have lost our patience." Eugene glanced down.

"Two or three times." Dwayne mumbled.

"And we might have beat him for the hell of it," Eugene added, his face reddening.

"Five or six times." Dwayne looked out the window, away from me, his face also red.

"And Corona might have helped." Eugene chipped in.

"Who?" I asked after a pause as I absorbed this information.

Jonathan cleared his throat and Will blushed.

"Who else?"

Kent and Jocelyn turned a delicate shade of pink. "Kent gave me a club," Jocelyn explained when I gave her a shocked glance.

"Who else?"

Oliver, Alex, Jonathan, Guy, Liam, Sage, and the Dawson Brothers raised their hands.

"Sage?" I gasped.

"I threw rocks." Sage hiccupped.

Anybody else?" I asked when they put their hands back down.

"Every man in Corona." My Father said mildly, and he didn't look at me when he spoke.

_Oh my. . ._ He helped too?

"Why?" I demanded.

"We did it for Auntie." Sage opened his mouth before anyone could speak. "He hurt Auntie and because I love Auntie, I hurt him back."

Olivia choked and grabbed at her chest, her blue eyes dewing up. "My heart just broke." She sniffled.

I turned to Azalea to see her reaction to the exchange and was confused when a blank yet somehow concentrated look shone on her face.

"Azalyn?" Michael grabbed her attention. Her eyes snapped to him, and he asked her to stand up.

"What am I doing?" She eyed him warily.

"Go in front of Jacob and stare at him."

"Don't you mean Fernando?" She asked, and then her hand went to her mouth.

"Guess it's too soon." I spoke out loud and Azalea looked at me.

_Which one of us should talk?_

"Does it matter?"

_Did you really just say that?_

"I'm not getting out, so yes."

Everyone was staring at me, but I couldn't help it.

Azalea looked at Michael.

"I don't want to do it, Avalyn."

_You don't have to._

"Punzie?" Azalea looked at me, and then light-headedness rolled over me.

"Quit that." I mumbled.

"Do I have to?" Azalea looked at Michael again.

Michael nodded tensely, his eyes going from Azalea to me. "Do it."

"Okay." Azalea nearly pouted. She walked in front of Jacob and crouched in front of him.

Jacob grinned. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, bastard." Azalea grinned.

"Nice one." I marveled, grinning.

"Remember me?"

"Little bit." Azalea admitted, and I saw Michael grabbed a vase.

"Not this again." Liam grabbed Nathan's arm. "You're going to be mad as hell in about ten seconds."

"Touch his hand." Michael commanded and Azalea didn't look behind her. She touched Jacob's un-bruised hands.

"Cold?" Jacob asked.

"I'm tired of being asked that." Azalea grumbled.

"Azalea?" I asked in hope, seeing a bit of Azalea's personality coming out. The light-headedness was strong as ever.

"Azalyn." Azalea looked at me.

"Damn it, I was close." I groaned.

"Hey, Azalyn?" Jacob blinked when he saw Michael nearing Azalea with soft footsteps.

"What is it?" Azalea blinked, one of her hands going to her dark hair.

"How do you free a caged bird?"

"You kill the person who has the key." Azalea rolled her eyes.

"Mh-hm." Jacob fixed her with a certain look.

Azalea's face went blank.

"You're going to Prison." Azalea said matter-of-factly.

Jacob nodded. "Right."

"Is Dwayne this confusing?" Azalea muttered.

"Azalea?"

"Yes?"

"I'd say 'duck', but you like fried goose, so never mind." Jacob snickered and his fingers stroked Azalea's wrist.

Azalea blinked.

"Michael, can I let go?"

"One second." Michael was right behind her.

Liam and Nathan exchanged glances, and Nathan held his breath.

The bottle crashed against her head, and I nearly fainted. I squeezed Eugene's hand in an effort to keep me grounded.

I was surprised when Azalea nearly fell to the floor. She squeezed Jacob's hand to steady her.

Her free hand went to her head.

"Bloody hell, that hurt like a-" she looked around and spotted Sage, "an apple."

"Azalea?" Michael asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Men just love to hit me with bottles, eh?" She glared at the wall.

She froze.

"Wait." Azalea gulped.

"What?" Nathan's face started glowing.

"This isn't Azalea."

"What the hell makes you say that?" Alex demanded angrily.

"Azalea's hurt." Azalea said.

"What does that mean?" I asked softly.

Azalea looked at me.

"She blew the candle out."


	30. Nonsense

A/N:

It's short. Oh my God, kill me. It's not even a 1,000 words. More like 800.

God. I just ran out of steam.

Last update for today, guys.

Sorry though. :(

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"Why did she blow the candle out?" I demanded but before Azalea could speak-

The door to the room opened.

Azalea looked at who it was and color drained from her face.

"Matthew?"

The man had brown hair and copper eyes. He looked at Jocelyn, Kent, and Oliver. Then he looked at Jacob tied to the chair.

"You're a bastard, Jacob."

"Thank you for acknowledging my new middle name." Jacob smiled arrogantly, and the entire room went angry.

Azalea looked at Jacob, and then Matthew.

Her hands started shaking.

"Azalyn?" My Mother asked and Azalea jumped.

"G-G. . .I-I. . ." She went to the door and tried to turn the doorknob. Her hands were shaking too hard to get a grip. She whirled around, staring. "W-w-. . ."

"Azalea, breathe." Nathan's green eyes grew worried.

"T-T-The d-door." Azalea moaned. She looked at Matthew, who was slowly edging his way to her. "S-S-S. . ."

"Breathe."

She backed away from him. "S-Stay. . ."

Azalea whirled around and then streaked to one of the windows. Nathan took a step toward her but Michael stopped him.

"Let her work it out."

"Work it out? She's having a panic attack." Nathan said crossly, his eyes gazing at her.

"Ooh." Jacob watched Azalea yank the curtains back. "I should learn how to make her have those."

Nathan was across the room in front of Jacob in a second. His fist collided with Jacob's head and Jacob slumped against the chair, unconscious.

"Nathan!" Guy reprimanded.

Nathan looked at him. "If he said that about Olivia, you would have killed him. I can't, because it's Rapunzel and Eugene's call."

Guy went quiet.

Liam grinned. "Oh man, he got you."

Azalea's hand fumbled with the window latch.

"Can I open the window for her?" Nathan asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Got it, Azalyn?" My Father asked.

"No, sir. _No_." Azalea moaned. "I-I have t-to get out o-of here."

"Azal-"

"I can't. . ." She looked around and grabbed a chair. She aimed it at the door and Michael quickly took it from her.

"M-M-. . ."

"Do you know who Jacob Fernando is?"

"I w-w-want to s-say yes, but t-then I-I want t-to say n-no."

"Azalea?"

"She's not here!" Azalea yelled at him. Everyone jumped.

"Then where is she?" Michael yelled back.

"Purgatory."

And then Azalea went to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and ripped it off.

I gasped at the feat of strength, and was frozen when she kicked the door open before running out.

Rosemary's Point of View

She was disoriented when she woke up.

She sat up, and groaned when her arms brushed against her dress.

_Damn hives._ She muttered.

She got to her feet, looking around. _How long have I been here?_

Something sharp went to her neck and she froze.

"Hello, Rosemary." Someone said.

"Who. . ." Rosemary was too afraid to speak.

"I'm Alistair. I bring down criminals." Alistair whispered in her ear.

"You killed Owen's mother." Rosemary accused him, her chest beginning to heave.

"And I pushed you down the stairs." Alistair's breath was cold.

"Why?"

"Don't knock Ladron until you try it." He moved the knife away.

"I've tried it for two years." Rosemary huffed.

"I've tried it for three." Alistair grinned as he went to Riley's old room of clay. "Three times the charm."

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked when silence filled the room.

"You started trying."

_Azalea's Point of View_

She was walking to the Square.

_He wants me to free him._ Avalyn explained to Azalea.

_I know._

_ I can't free him! He's a criminal!_

_ He was a criminal when we slept with him._

_ But this is different._

_ Not really._

_ Aren't you worried at all?_ Avalyn demanded.

Azalea's eyes were bloodshot. _I don't even know how you're talking to me. You've been to Purgatory, right? Tell me how to get there._

_ I don't want you to leave._

_ Too bad. It's either me or you._

_ Then it should be me._

_ You weren't saying that two months ago._

_ Good news then, if you need an incentive._

_ What is it?_

_ False alarm._

It didn't make sense.

_On what?_

_ You're childless._

Azalea sighed.

_Why no smiles or death threats?_ Avalyn frowned.

_Remember my note?_

_ Mh-hm._

You have to help me get away from Fernando. _Am really_ Weak-minded. Trapped in Purgatory. Make Nat kill Fernando for me.

_No! Azalea, you can't go!_

_ I have to. Eventually. I can hardly talk to you._

_ I can let up! I know I can!_

_ Avalyn, stop._ Azalea breathed._ Be quiet, baby girl._

_ What did you call me?_

_ I don't remember._ Azalea laid down on the floor. _Why did you relight my candle?_

_ I didn't want you to die._

_ How sweet. You're a sweet girl._

_ Azalea, are you okay?_

_ I really missed you, Ava. I really did._ A smile lit Azalea's face.

_What? Why are you saying nonsense?_

Azalea looked disoriented.

_ It's okay if you don't miss Mother. It's just fine._


	31. Accomplice

A/N:

Hey my lovelies.

Three things:

* * *

If I can't update tomorrow, then here. *Gestures to chapter*

* * *

Two:

I wanna make a Facebook page for meh series. See, look: (I even came up with ideas of what I could post)

Phrase/Conversation of the Day

1-5 line previews of meh chappies.

Song Recommendations (I wanna make a YouTube Acct also)

Fanfic Recommendations

Crossover List (as it updates)

Updates on my series and meh OneShots

Alerts on Upcoming Fanics

Alerts on my Updating Schedule (If I can't update or whatever)

Character Name Requests

Word Scramble Games

Updates on meh actual books

Writers' Block Warnings

Monthly OneShot Requests.

Heck yes.

* * *

Three:

There might be some sort of part 3. Maybe even Part 4 because I freaking love this fanfic so much.

I even came up with a series name for it: (Might change. It can. Give me name suggestions)

_**The Lanterns of Gold**_.

Whatcha think? :D

* * *

Half of this chapter (well, small parts of it really) was typed at 5:00 in the morning.

That's how much I love you guys.

* * *

I think I rushed the past twenty chapters.

. . .

FREAKING BULL-

* * *

Chapter Thirty One _Azalea's Point of View_

Azalea watched as Avalyn made her body grab clothes from a basket.

_Those are mine._ She gazed at the tiny clothes.

_You more or less just quit._ Avalyn looked around Azalea's house. _Besides, the blood was starting to stick._

_I'm surprised you didn't feel sick._ Azalea still wasn't feeling right. _I appreciate what you did, dear._

_Don't call me dear._ Avalyn patched up the last hole.

Azalea went quiet as Avalyn made her body lit the stove for tea.

_Raspberry?_ Avalyn knew it was Azalea's favorite.

_No._

_It's your favorite._

_ I drank it right before you died._ Azalea's blank eyes gazed at Avalyn like she was seeing her for the first time.

Avalyn tipped her head to the side. _Since you've taken a blow to the head, you've been saying weird things._

_ I understand you don't miss me. I wouldn't miss myself. _Azalea's dark hair got into her eyes; she brushed it away to keep eye contact with Avalyn. _I'm sorry I was a terrible mother._

_ You're not my mother! I'm you!_ Avalyn exclaimed in confusion. The tea pot boiled and Avalyn poured a single cup.

In an hour, she was walking back to the Palace. She held a stick with the top covered in fabric that held herbs close to the wood.

Azalea shook her head dazedly when they entered the Palace.

_Don't make such an invalid excuse._

_ I am you._ Avalyn said it firmer, trying to remember where the dungeon was.

Azalea's eyes were so far away that Avalyn felt a flicker of fear.

_Doesn't every child want to be like their mother?_

**Nathan's Point of View**

"We've got to go after her." Nathan demanded.

Jacob was still unconscious.

"Nathan," Guy started but Nathan ignored him.

"She's alive, and she's not herself. Michael, why else would you have tried to knock her out with that vase unless it wasn't Azalea speaking to us?" Nathan demanded.

"Nathan," Michael started.

"We need to get her back."

"Nathan!" My Father snapped.

"What?" Nathan froze in his pacing. His eyes trailed the faces of everyone in the room. His tongue ran over his lips in anticipation.

"Do you want to go now?" A smile played with my Father's lips.

A grin lit up Nathan's face, and he could feel the misery of the last few months gone.

"Hell yes."

"Wait!" Sage bubbled. "I want to come."

Liam looked at his son, and then at my Father. His eyes went to Nathan's face. "Sage. . ."

"Please?" Sage eyed his Father with eyes that were rapidly becoming bigger.

"Sage, no."

"Why not?" Sage's eyes became wider.

"Because. . ." Liam's eyes went wide in panic. "It's too dangerous."

"There'll be guards with us, though, right?"

"Sage. . ."

Sage pouted.

Nathan sat on Maximus's back, looking down.

Saul had a tiny saddle on him, and Sage was already mounted onto his horse.

"Ready?" Nathan asked when Sage looked up, his blue-gray eyes excited.

Sage nodded a single nod, and grinned. "Father and I have been practicing."

"He told me." That and _'I will damn well be sure to kill you if he falls off and gets hurt'_.

Sage frowned. "Did he rake you over the coals?"

"Hm?" Nathan started thinking to where Azalea could possibly be. It had taken them an hour to track down a few guards who could go with them, and then a few minutes to even get their horses saddled. Azalea could have been anywhere.

"That's what Michael says women do when they're mad at men. They shout at them." Sage explained innocently.

"Then, yes." Nathan answered honestly. He hoped to one day experience the protection a man felt for his child.

His Father had cared about Nathan and Anna so much he beat them to keep them oblivious to his dues to the goons. He had ended up killed, but he, Anna, and their Mother hadn't been touched by the same men who killed their Father.

"Let's go." Dwayne and Guy trotted over. They had been waiting outside, and the early sunset breeze was warm, though there was a chill in the air. The leaves would be changing colors soon. Nathan couldn't believe that the warm months had come and gone.

"How many guards are with us?" Sage asked timidly.

"About sixteen." Dwayne looked around, counting the waiting horses with his eyes.

"And where are we going?"

"First, Azalea's house. Then to Jacob's house."

"How's Maximus doing?" Sage asked, his eyes sparkling.

_Aren't you a curious child?_ Nathan nearly sighed.

"He's fine. He'll be on the move again in about two weeks." Guy seemed to sense Nathan's increasing impatience. "Let's go."

They merged in with the guards with Guy in the lead. Sage and Saul were between Dwayne and Mint, and Nathan rode an unfamiliar horse.

The streets were empty when they made it to Azalea's house. Nathan didn't see a civilian in sight. Guy hopped off of his horse and went to open Azalea's door.

Nathan got off of his horse as well, his heart in his throat when he went inside. Guy lit a candle so they could see, and Nathan was confused.

The blood had been wiped off of the floor. The holes in the wall were patched closed with fabric. He went to one of the gaps and grabbed the fabric, removing it. He caressed it in his hand.

_Baby clothes._ He realized. He looked around with new eyes when he showed Guy the tiny blue shirt.

"Someone's been in here." Guy's green eyes stared around the empty house.

Nathan went to the kitchen, running his hands along the counters. The first thing he felt was spilled water.

When he touched the kettle, he was shocked to realize that it was warm.

"Whoever they are, they just left." Nathan said, nearly cursing. If they had come sooner, they might have caught the person inside.

_We could have had Azalea back in the Palace by now._

"The fireplace is lit." Guy's voice made Nathan turn around. Guy was staring at the bright orange flames. Something burned on top of the wood, though it was burned black, and unidentifiable.

Nathan walked over to him and crouched down, looking at the fire.

"Nathan, please!" Azalea stared down at him, his head in her lap. "We've got to get out!"

_I can't move._ Nathan couldn't talk. There was a painful twinge in his jaw.

"I'll help you." Azalea moved away, putting his head in her hands and gently placing it on the ground. He saw stars and sucked in a tight breath.

"Nathan, stay with me." Her hands went to his arms to pull him to his feet. He staggered when his body tried to stand up. He had never felt so dizzy before.

"Doll," the word slurred.

"Nathan, lean here." He felt his back fall against the wall. He started sweating when he realized where they were.

_The Stables are burning_.

"Nathan?" Guy tapped him.

Nathan blinked and stood up straight. "Who do you think it is?"

Guy's eyes narrowed. "It has to be Azalea. But why would she come here?"

Nathan shrugged, and then Guy called the sixteen guards, Dwayne, and Sage inside.

Sage stared around the room, blinking.

"Something smells funny." He said.

Guy and Nathan exchanged glances before breathing in carefully.

The smell was pungent, and wafted from the fireplace.

The smell suddenly filled their lungs quickly, and Nathan thought the world shook when he, and everyone else, hit the floor.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

"I want to see him." The words flew out of my mouth before I could figure out a better way to say them.

"No." My Father said firmly.

"He's in the dungeon. We've never used the dungeon." _Right?_ I nearly gave myself a headache in two seconds trying to figure it out.

"No." My Father said again.

My Mother jumped to my defense. "He'd be surrounded by guards."

"No."

"I'll only ask him why he did it, then I'll never talk to him again." I pleaded.

"No." My Father's green eyes started twinkling. Did he _enjoy_ this?

"She'll have five minutes." My Mother offered.

My Father grinned. "All right." He eyed me. "Never again?"

"Promise." I beamed.

Eugene, who had been watching the exchange with laughing eyes, shielded his eyes when he looked at me. "Your happy glow is blinding."

"Be back!" I hopped off my seat. I had forgotten what we had been talking about.

"Don't forget about the decision you have to make." My Mother called after me.

I whirled around. _What decision_?

My Mother smiled like she heard me. "Trial?"

Oh right. They all wanted to know if I wanted to put him on trial.

"We'll see!" I waved.

When I got to the dungeon, I was first intimidated by how dark it was. The mass staircases that led me down underground had been gloomy, but here in the hallway to the dungeon was pitch-black.

"Princess?" A guard whispered and I jumped.

He held a bright orange torch, and the sight of fire so close to his face nearly made me take a step back. He stood between five or so more guards.

"It's me." I said calmly, though now I was more than spooked.

"You want to talk to him?"

"He's still there?" I asked nervously. My palms started to sweat when a strange sense of dread filled me.

"Of course, I'm still here." The voice was loud, and undeniably Jacob's.

I covered my mouth to silence a scream.

The guard's eyes laughed at me. "He's awake, as you can hear."

"Aw, darling. You missed me?" Jacob started laughing, the sound muffled through the door.

The guard and I turned to him, looking through the tiny window in the nearly-stone door. Jacob's hands were held back by chains, and the chains disappeared into the stone wall behind him. His wrists were rubbed raw and I almost felt sorry for him.

"Do you want to go in?" The guard asked me.

I shook my head. "I would like to talk to him though. Privately."

The guard nodded, and I almost wished I knew his name. "Will do."

"Your name?"

"Ridley Cele." The man eyed Jacob through the window. "If he gives you any problems, yell."

"Okay." I was suddenly afraid.

I waited for Ridley to shoo the other guards away. When they had disappeared up the stairs, I opened the door a crack.

"Jacob?"

"Hey, Flower." He looked extremely uncomfortable. He sat up a little straighter when he saw me peering in.

"Where is she?"

"Everyone's asked me that question, and everyone's gotten the same answer: In town." Jacob's gray eyes looked around him. "Nice accommodations."

"I apologize."

"Don't. I like it. It makes me feel like a criminal." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Was immortality really that important to you?" I asked him.

"Who doesn't want to live forever?" He gave me a neutral answer.

I heard a sound behind me. Ridley started talking from above, and I thought I heard a thump, and then loud laughter.

"I'd be all right with dying, Rapunzel." Jacob looked at me.

"I don't want you to die."

Thump.

"Everyone else does." A glint of sadness entered his eyes.

"Who cares what they think?" I grumbled.

Thump. Thump. Was something falling?

"You do. You _should_."

"Princesses care what others think."

Thump.

"You're a Princess." Jacob said, his eyes piercing mine.

"I wasn't raised a Princess, I was made one."

Jacob went silent.

"I like the gold in your eyes." He smiled.

"Thank you." Like I had gold in my eyes.

Someone poked my shoulder, and I turned around. The door closed.

The figure held a torch, and a peculiar smell had filled the tiny hallway.

"Who's there?" I asked.

The figure held their hand up to the candle and wafted the smell to me.

When I hit the floor, my ears barely registered the door to the dungeon opening.

Eugene's Point of View

"We all just walked right into a trap." Liam grabbed fistfuls of his hair, growling. Rapunzel was being shook awake.

"Who could have set this up?" Rapunzel's father wanted to know.

"Whoever they are, they knew which herbs to use." Michael inspected the torch he had found not far outside of the Palace's Gates. "I'm sure it's Valerian. It releases the smell when burned, so it knocks you out the same way like you inhaled it from the cloth directly."

"They helped him escape by knocking everyone out with it." Liam finished Michael's summary. "Chances are, they got Nathan and the others too."

Eugene groaned. "We should have killed him on the spot."

"Azalea still would have been missing." Michael pointed out.

"But she's the one who did it." Will sighed.

"Who said?" Jonathan frowned.

"Everything points to her. She knew about what happens when you burn Valerian, she knew about Jacob being arrested, she knew where to find him, and she knew that people would come looking for her."

"You're making her sound like a criminal." Alex frowned.

Will threw his hands up. "She freed him. That makes her an accomplice."

"She doesn't know what she's doing."

"But part of her does."

Rapunzel blinked her eyes open and sat up. "Will, will you please be quiet?"

"I'm stating the obvious."

"I'm stating that I'm going to hurt you if you keep dragging her name in the dirt. We need to find Nathan and the others." Rapunzel shakily got to her feet, looking green. "It's not her fault."

"How do we know she's not faking it?" Jonathan asked, sounding mildly curious.

"Trust me, she's not." Michael frowned. "She's really not in control of herself."

"How do you know?"

"The blow to her head didn't work."

**Nathan's Point of View**

Someone shook him awake.

"Nathan," the voice sounded stuffy.

Nathan opened his eyes.

Rapunzel's emerald green eyes stared down at him.

"What time is it?" Nathan slurred.

"Midnight."

They had been knocked unconscious for hours?

"Jacob's gone. He escaped."

Her words didn't enter his brain.

"The fireplace. . ."

"I know." Rapunzel nodded, her eyes shiny with tears. "Michael thinks it is Valerian."

"You said Jacob's gone?" The words didn't make sense.

"I think Azalea got him out." Rapunzel murmured. "She freed him."

"Why?"

"Avalyn's too strong."

Nathan tried to get to his feet, but the feeling of being dizzy made him lose consciousness again.


	32. The Mind Game Starts

A/N:

Two things:

* * *

One:

I finally came up with an idea for a real-life (real book, people) book that Nathan and Azalea could be in.

(I'll try to squeeze in everyone else too.)

Yay, right? :D

* * *

Two:

Rosemary's going to die.

(Scroll all the way down for an explanation.)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two _Azalea's Point of View_

She stopped.

"Keep going." His grip tightened on her arm.

Azalea watched, her glassy eyes confused. _What are we doing?_

_ I can't remember._ Avalyn frowned. _I think we were walking home._

_ Whose home?_

_ His?_ Avalyn stated in puzzlement.

"Do you want me to pull you along?" Jacob asked, his tone almost mean. "Azalea bothering you?"

Azalea shook her head. "She's too quiet."

"Blow to her hand must had did something." He started pulling her through the semi-quiet streets. "Is she saying strange things?"

"Strange how?" Azalea's hand went to the cloak covering her hair. She had bought two as soon as they had left the Palace, though she couldn't remember why. "I'm forgetting things, if that's what you mean."

"The merge is moving faster then. Michael's done us a favor." Jacob's face was hard to see. "Any night-stay suggestions?"

"My Mother's house." Azalea said, and then realized what happened. "I mean, _her_ mother's house."

Jacob smiled. "Thanks, Michael."

Azalea stared around the cottages, searching for the familiar door.

Azalea looked at Avalyn. _Quit walking so fast._

_ Sorry._ Avalyn slowed her pace. She felt Jacob's grip dig into her arm and she sped up again. _I can't slow down._

_ You're making me feel dizzy._ Azalea complained.

_Sorry._

Azalea turned the doorknob to her Mother's home and they both stepped into the foyer. Azalea found a candle on the familiar tiny table by the door and lit it. She stared around the house, and found that her eyes had started burning.

"Why are all of her things still here?" Jacob asked, and Avalyn felt confusion when she realized that she saw him as Jacob.

"I couldn't make myself get rid of it." Azalea murmured, and Jacob's eyes flashed to her face again. "_She_ couldn't make herself get rid of her. . . Her things."

Jacob pulled the hood of the cloak off his head and gazed around once more. "She had good taste."

"She did." Azalea's eyes stared at the dark brown furniture and the deep red curtains. The walls were cream, almost beige. The hardwood floor was still smooth under Azalea's boot-like sandals. She went to the kitchen and began to put together a dinner of buttered bread and soup.

"Should I push you two together?" Jacob asked suddenly, making her jump. She whirled around and found that he was right behind her.

"I don't understand." Azalea mumbled, trying to force the shock out of her mind.

"It's a battle. You fight for your place." Jacob said as she spread the butter on the piece of bread she was holding. The butter knife was shaking in her hand. "You and Azalea aren't fighting at all."

"We've been fighting." Azalea said levelly, adding the glistening bread to the other pieces.

"Maybe I need to talk to her directly." Jacob turned Azalea to him, holding her by the shoulders. He leaned, his warm breath touching her face. "Is she still there?" His gray eyes pierced hers in the oddest way. Like he was looking through her, searching for something that wasn't there. . .

"Barely." Azalea whispered. "She's barely here. She wants to go to Purgatory."

Jacob blinked. "We can't have that. She can't go; the Azalea I knew was a fighter."

"She's fought enough." Azalea gasped when he leaned in impossibly closer. "What are you going to do?"

"Bring her out."

Then his lips smashed into hers.

Azalea protested, and Avalyn gaped when blond ran down her hair again.

_No!_

Her hands went to grab fistfuls of his hair and she-

_No. . ._

He had been there for her for two years after that night.

_No. . ._

His eyes used to gaze at her so fondly; his gray irises had been as soft as a dove's feather.

_No._

She managed to pry her hands from his hair, sucking in a breath when he pushed her against the wall between the stove and oven. She put her hands against his chest to push him away-

_Falling for him?_ Avalyn's question echoed in her ears.

She couldn't pull her lips from his.

_Azalea?_ Avalyn asked when Azalea stood up. Her blond hair looked like spun gold, and Avalyn was glad to see the color in Azalea's hair again. _Are you all right?_

_ He's kissing me._ Azalea stated, shocked.

_The bad thing is I think you like it. _Worry formed a line in Avalyn's forehead. _Pull away._

_ I can't._

_ You can't or you _can't_?_

_ I can't move my body._

_ I'll try and punch him._ A smile crossed Avalyn's face.

Azalea watched as Avalyn stared hard at the cage in concentration.

Azalea's hands went to his cloak and Azalea and Avalyn gasped.

_Oh, hell._ Avalyn breathed.

Azalea's hands pulled the cloak off of his torso and Jacob started to say something but the words were gone when he pushed her hood off her head. His hands went to her dark-streaked hair and she could feel the tension building.

_Azalea, stop!_ Avalyn cried.

_ That's not me!_ Azalea yelled.

"Azal?" Jacob whispered when they paused for air, and his eyes stared very hard at her face. Her greenish gray eyes were wide, and she didn't know what he was seeing.

"Y-Yes?" Azalea answered, and Avalyn gazed at Azalea in shock.

_You're in control of you now._ Avalyn put her hand to her mouth. _Tell him you want to kiss him again._

Azalea felt her hands go to the sides of his face and their foreheads touched. "I want you to kiss me again."

"This isn't you." Jacob whispered, and the pain in his voice made her heart ache.

"I don't know who I am anymore." Azalea said honestly.

_We merged already._ Avalyn said, and her greenish gray eyes were dazed. _We _merged_ already._

Jacob's gray eyes were sad. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"What I'm about to do." He moved the bread on the counter. "You two have to fight for it. You'll forget things, people even. Maybe even your name, but that's how it works."

"What are you going to do?" Azalea asked nervously.

_Avalyn?_

Azalea turned around to see Avalyn standing in front of the cage, looking in it. She wandered to Avalyn's side, and her hand went to Avalyn's hair. _What is it, Ava?_

Avalyn frowned. _I thought you had come back. You're saying nonsense again._

_ I did._

_ The real you._

_ What are you looking at?_

Avalyn pointed to the mirror leaning back against the wall. Azalea blinked when she reached for it through the bars. The entire cage disappeared like it had never been there in the first place.

The mirror was tall, the height of the wall in front of them.

Azalea and Avalyn exchanged glances.

_What's it for?_ Avalyn asked nervously.

"Azal, look at me." Jacob's voice grabbed her attention back. He was standing in front of her still, but one of his hands held hers.

Azalea nearly pulled her hand away, but Avalyn was crying. _You always wanted to do this._

"What are you doing?" She asked, nearly taking a step back but she hadn't move from her spot in front of the wall, so her body touched the beige wall behind her.

"I'm helping you remember who you are. I made you someone else, and I apologize." Jacob said quietly. "I'm sorry I brought your weaker side to life, and I'm sorry she became stronger than you."

"Jacob-"

Jacob blinked at her. "I want _you_, Azalea. Not Avalyn."

Avalyn went still. _I see what he's doing. It won't work. We're the same person._

Azalea was quiet.

"You know what's strange, Azalea?" Jacob smiled a tiny smile. "I know you're listening, Azal."

"No, I'm not." Azalea protested. Jacob's smile grew wider for half a second, and then he was serious again.

"I still remember your kisses. Your soft caresses, your touch. . ." Jacob's voice started shaking. "Your voice when you said my name. Even now, under the circumstances, I feel strange. I tried to kill you, and I made love to you months after.

"Half of me wants to take you right here, and I want you with me. I want to kiss every part of my skin. I want to hold you in my arms but. . ."

His eyes darkened, and his grip on her hand tightened to where it was painful.

"But the other half is enraged at seeing you again. I want you dead. I want to see you bleed and cry and scream. But I don't want you hurt. . ."

He nearly smiled again. "Maybe I'm having my own battle too. Jacob versus Fernando, eh?"

Azalea tried to pull her hand away but Jacob's grip was too tight.

"There is something about first loves. Something about that first person that catches your eye. You can depart ways, not see them for years, but you see one glimpse of them and you're aching all over again."

His free hand went to stroke her cheek and she flinched away, instinctively expecting a blow. Jacob's eyes dimmed at her cringe, but something changed in his eyes when her hand moved to his on her face. She kept her hand there, and kept his hand on her face.

_I miss him, Azalea._ Avalyn's eyes were wet with tears. _You used to want this so badly. You used to dream about him._

"I think that somehow," Jacob looked down and then back at her; she gasped at the strange turmoil in his eyes,

"I am still very much in love with you."

The tears spilled on the floor, and Avalyn sank back against the wall. Azalea saw her own hair slowly start to turn dark in the mirror. She wanted to capture Jacob in her arms. She wanted to kiss him again.

"So I'm going to do us both a favor." His voice hardened though his eyes contradicted his tone.

For the first time ever, Azalea knew what Jacob was thinking.

And she didn't like what she saw.

"While I'm fighting my battle, you'll fight yours with Avalyn." Jacob growled. "I influence your victory, and you influence mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Fernando's the bastard, and I think I'm the saint. Avalyn's the weak one, and you're the strong one." Jacob met her eyes.

"If you win, I will let you go. If Avalyn wins and you two merge, I'm going to kill you."

He kissed her cheek.

"And then I'll kill me."

"If you and I win?" Azalea whispered.

"If I win, and you win? I'll let you go. But if you win and Fernando wins, expect a painful death."

Azalea sank back against the wall, her eyes far away.

"But I can't make it easy. We all have to be in pain." Jacob huffed, joining her. They both sank against the floor, and Azalea forgot that she had been holding his hand the entire time.

"Meaning?"

"We both play with fire."

She gazed at him.

_You'll hurt me?_ She wailed.

Jacob nodded like he had heard. "We'll both play with fire," he repeated.

_Avalyn?_ She was still lying against the wall.

_Does he still love us?_

_ I . . . I hope so. I don't do good with pain._

_ Which pain did he meant?_

_ I'm bad at handling all of them._ Azalea 's hand was now raven-streaked. The blond strands gleamed like the sun while the black strands looked like streaks of shadow. _I started drinking because I couldn't handle pain._

_ Can I handle it?_ Avalyn wanted reassurance. Azalea wanted her to win. She owed it to her daughter, didn't she?

_Of course you can, Ava. You can handle anything as long as you have the strength._

_ I'm weak._

_ So am I._

_ Then it's not a battle._

_ Exactly. It's a mind game._

* * *

A/N:

(Insert Explanation Here)

Now will you read my author's notes? :3


	33. Revive

A/N:

Wow. I'm glad you guys panicked.

(Yes, that was a spoiler.)

Have some foreshadowing! :D

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

I watched when Michael poured water on Nathan's head.

"He's still not stirring." I mumbled in slight panic. It was nearly dawn and Nathan hadn't awoke yet. The other guards along with Guy, Dwayne, and Sage were all sleeping normally, but Nathan was still under.

"Maybe we need to dump him in." Liam suggested. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"He could die if he sucks in the water through his nose." Adam pointed out. We all were exhausted.

"Is he even breathing?" I asked pointedly and a new feeling filled the room. "Can I see? He's not going to hold his chest up, so you should just let him lay down."

Michael had Nathan propped up by a chair. He moved the chair back gently and Nathan's head thumped the floor. We all waited for a second to see if it would rouse him but nothing happened.

I moved over to him, my hands going to his face. It was nearly dawn, and the sun had yet to come out. I thought about how warm it was, and how cold Nathan's skin felt under my hands.

Gold flecks shone on Nathan's face and I could suddenly see what the trouble was. I felt a strange heaviness in my lungs and started breathing slower.

"He inhaled too much." I said after I started taking deeper breaths to clear the heaviness away. "He's not breathing air because the herbs are still in his lungs."

"How did you figure that out?" Adam asked me and I started shaking Nathan, feeling alarm. He was breathing slower by the minute, meaning his heart was slowing down.

Soon it would stop.

Rosemary's Point of View

She walked back to the Palace, slightly disoriented. How long had she been gone?

"Caroline?" She knocked on the door and was confused when the door drifted open.

"Yes?" Caroline walked from the washroom that was connected to their room, wearing his trademark green dress. It had been made bigger to accommodate Caroline's size.

"I'm sorry." Rosemary said.

"Why did you go for such a long time?" Caroline's eyes dewed with tears when she saw Rosemary standing in the door.

"I needed to think."

"I needed to do that too and I didn't run off."

Rosemary blinked at how their roles had been switched. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Worried me? I would have torn up Stador looking for you."

"Stador?" Rosemary blinked. She hadn't heard that name before.

Caroline blushed. "Richard wants everyone to call Ladron 'Stador' now."

"Why?"

"When the tourists come, they won't be repelled by the name." Caroline looked around the room. Rosemary's eyes followed hers to the white curtains and blue walls with a darker trim.

"Tourists?"

"Everyone would want to hear about the rebuilding Kingdom that allied with one of the most powerful Kingdoms in the world." Caroline said off-handedly, and Rosemary could feel her hiding something.

"You protect the sun flowers?" Rosemary had been thinking long and hard about what Caroline had told her. "You're a guardian."

"The only guardian they have." Caroline frowned. "Once I'm down, anything could get to them."

"Down?"

"Dead."

"Pleasant." Rosemary said sarcastically. "But you're not dying anytime soon."

"So the girl wants to tell God how to run things?" Caroline grinned cheekily. Rosemary rolled her eyes though her cheeks flushed pink.

"Where's your feather?" Rosemary looked at Caroline's washed hair.

"I have it in the washroom."

"What does it do for you?" Rosemary wondered.

"It's an item that represents you. A feather for a girl whose flighty." Rosemary started laughing. "No, really. I used to dream about flying when I fell asleep with the feather in my hair."

"Should I have an item too?" Rosemary joked, but Caroline was very serious.

"You should. When you have your item with you, you can protect the sun flowers even better."

"How so?"

"I heard you could hide your power in the item, but it is painful. The more you do it, the more you get used to it." Caroline frowned.

"Why does it hurt?" Rosemary wondered.

"It's like the flower is being yanked out of the ground. It has a second to feel all of the evil in the world before it's made pure again."

"What should my item be?" Rosemary blinked.

"You're the star, or Comet. You can't bring a star down with you but crystal works." Caroline grinned. "I'll buy you a necklace."

"Keep your money."

"Keep your pride." Caroline flashed back, and Rosemary felt fondness for her sister.

"Hide your power?" Rosemary thought back to Caroline's words. Caroline invited her to sit on the bed.

"It will make your hair and eyes go back."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Rosemary pouted.

"You've got honey in them."

"And Rapunzel has gold in hers."

"Rapunzel's the sun?" Caroline squeaked. "She's the Princess of Corona!"

"I know." Rosemary blushed further for her friend.

"Who's the other girl?" Caroline blinked. "_If_ she's a girl."

"Azalea."

"I've never met her." Caroline looked at the open door.

"She has greenish-gray eyes. She's always had them though," Rosemary added before Caroline could say anything.

"She must have come in contact with the flower when she was very young then."

"What would they have?" Rosemary asked for the sake of talking to her sister. She had missed Caroline, though they hadn't been far away.

"Rapunzel would need yellowstone or topaz. Azalea would need moonstone."

"How fitting." Rosemary beamed.

"It is."

"One more thing."

"You can ask me anything. We could read the tale together," Caroline nudged Rosemary's shoulder fondly.

"Sun flowers die, like every other flower, right?"

"Mh-hm." Caroline felt guilty again, like she had when Rosemary had first woken up.

"Will we die too?"

"We all die at some point." Caroline looked away.

"Caroline!"

"I don't know." Caroline frowned, but the guilt grew stronger.

"Caroline."

"I'm feeling guilty because I don't know." Caroline mumbled, and Rosemary felt a flicker of fear.

"Can we start reading tomorrow?" Rosemary asked after the silence grew uncomfortable.

Caroline nodded, though now she looked less eager. Anticipation churned in Caroline's stomach.

"We can. When?"

"Whenever you have free time."

_If we _do_ die,_ Rosemary thought in worry, _will we be able to come back?_

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

"We've got to get air in his lungs."

"He's breathing right now." Liam pointed out.

"Real air. He's still breathing in herbs because he inhaled too much."

Liam and Adam's face darkened. Michael got up and grabbed a cloth. He fetched a full glass of water from the Kitchen and came back in.

"What are you doing with that? He wouldn't be thirsty." Liam grumbled.

"If I put the water on the cloth and place the cloth on his face, he should wake up coughing. He'd clean his lungs of the herbs and-"

"Be able to breathe." I finished. "Come on."

Adam helped me sit Nathan up and Liam held his head steady. Michael poured the water on the cloth before placing the cloth over Nathan's nose.

Nathan stirred faintly before sitting up straighter. His hands went to the cloth and his eyes blinked open before he started coughing.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He rasped between coughing fits. "Kill me?"

"Revive you." Michael said, and the room relaxed. "Are you okay? Do you still smell the herbs?"

Nathan shook his head before looking around. "How did I get here? We were in Azalea's house."

"We carried you back on a horse." Liam smiled. "Glad you're awake."

"He's gone." Nathan shot to his feet, wobbling. "Jacob's gone."

I nodded, gloomy. "We'll get him back."

"Where could he have gone? We need to go out again tomorrow." Nathan struggled to the Dining Hall door.

"Nathan, slow down." Adam grabbed Nathan by the arm and turned him around. "You've been out a while. You need to sleep."

"We need to get Azalea back."

"And we will, but not now." Adam rationalized. "I'll go wake up Eugene and see if he could find guards to go out. They're all in Town, so we need to stay put until some come back."

"I can go now." Nathan pulled his arm away.

"Nathan, you need to rest." I said, eyeing him worriedly. His knees and hands were shaking. I thought of the sun again and looked at him more closely. His head and lungs ached, and he felt a bit of heartburn. He couldn't really find his balance, but that was more mental than physical. His feet itched to do something useful, but his muscles were slow with fatigue. "You need to rest." I said it firmer.

Nathan's face was glowing with the gold flecks again. "Just rest?"

"I don't need to heal you or anything."

"Is that why you're looking at me with gold eyes?" Nathan asked.

"Is that why you're thinking about making a run for it?" I eyed him sternly. "I don't need anyone to tell me what you're thinking."

Nathan's shoulders slumped. "I'll be up first thing tomorrow."

_If I have anything to say about it, you'll be sleeping until noon_, I thought of exhaustion slowing him down further, and was dimly surprised when he staggered to the door, barely able to stand.

_How did I do that?_ I frowned when I saw how slow he was walking. Did I make him feel his exhaustion more?

"Michael, I think I hurt him." I said after Adam and Liam went to bed. Michael was using the cloth to wipe off the table.

"Hurt him how?" He looked at me in confusion.

"I made him more tired."

"I thought something happened when you put your gold eyes on him."

"I'm supposed to help people!" I exclaimed in shock.

"And you did! You just went the other way."

"He was barely able to walk."

"Which means he won't be able to put himself in danger anytime soon." Michael said, his blond hair tousled and looking sunset orange in the candlelight.

"Why did I do that to him?" I demanded out loud.

"Because you can."

"I just wanted him to stay put."

"And you made him more tired. Rapunzel, helping someone doesn't always mean you have to make them feel good."

I sighed, sitting down in a chair.

"I thought being corrupted meant you did only bad things."

"Or you just do bad things for a good cause." Michael's words made me look at him.

"You're wise." I said to him.

"The most damaged people are." Michael shrugged his shoulders.

I thought to Azalea suddenly.

"What do they say about lonely and sad people?"

"The loneliest are the kindest, and the saddest smile the brightest."

She always had such a bright smile.

"What do they say for people who are damaged, lonely, and sad?"

"That they have a hell-of-a-lot of strength."

She was always so strong.

"Do you think she's still fighting?"

Michael paused. "She wouldn't stop unless she had to."

"Meaning?"

"She'd die fighting."

"So she's the kind of maiden who would die for a good cause?"

"She'd be the first one." Michael smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.


	34. Rosemary Beads

A/N:

The beginning of this chapter will make you confused. But that's okay.

That moment when your plot starts coming together and you realize that the past twenty chapters _were_ a little rushed but they still matter. :)

Happy Wednesday!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four _Azalea's Point of View_

"Azalea, open up."

She shook her head firmly.

She was lying on her back, and Jacob was sitting on her lap. Their cloaks were still on, and he was trying to make her eat the herbs instead of inhale them.

"What will it do?"

"Make you sick."

"Then why do you want me to eat them?" Azalea cried. Jacob's eyes glinted and he stared down at her with unfathomable eyes.

"Fernando wants you to have them."

"Tell him I said to go to hell." Azalea huffed.

Jacob blinked and then he put the herbs down on the floor.

"Do you want to skip to where Fernando makes hate to you?"

"What?" Azalea tried to push him off her.

"All right. Let's skip." Jacob got off of her and watched as she started to crawl backwards. "You're only making it more fun."

Azalea got to her feet yards from him, and was disoriented when he was suddenly in front of her.

"Leave me alone." She gasped when his arms wrapped around her back, bringing her to him.

"Where's your room?"

"We are not doing this in my mother's house!"

"So you're fine with it as long as we're not in here?" Jacob blinked in slight amusement.

"Of course not!"

_I have no idea which one of us is talking._ Avalyn blinked.

_Get him the hell away from me!_

_ He just wants you to warm his bed one more time._

_ Well, that made it sound even more pleasant._ Azalea thought sarcastically.

She put her hands to his chest again, but her thoughts blinked.

His cloak fell on the floor, and then they were kissing.

_Oh. My. God._ Avalyn exchanged glances with Azalea. _What the hell has he _done_ to you?_

Azalea squeaked when Jacob tried to pull her cloak off. His lips silenced her, and then she was trying to make sure they wouldn't bump into any walls. Jacob smiled when her hands went to unbutton his vest.

"I'll pretend this is the both of you." He murmured in her ear.

_We both love him enough to do this._ Avalyn blinked, looking at Azalea. _You love him to do more._

_ I can't._

_ Why?_

_ I think I'm engaged._ Azalea said, and then shock filled her eyes. _How the hell could I have forgotten that?_

_ You forgot you're engaged?_

_ I must have been here longer than I thought._

Avalyn frowned. _How long do you think you've been here?_

Azalea tried to think. _A few weeks?_

Avalyn gaped. _You've been in here for four months!_

_ Really?_ Azalea gasped.

_Yes._ Worry made Avalyn blink. _The merge is happening faster; that's not good._

_ What merge?_ Azalea blinked, and then she looked at what she was doing. _Am I really kissing him like that on the floor?_

_ He wanted you to._

Azalea watched.

_Do you remember who my fiancé was, by chance?_ The question made Avalyn nearly scream.

_How could you have forgotten everything so quickly?_ Avalyn demanded.

_Maybe you're stronger than you think. I can't remember if I have a sister or not. Did I? Did she look like me?_

_ You're losing._

_ Losing what?_

"She's lost it." Azalea mumbled, and Jacob sat up, his dark hair tousled.

"Azalea's forgetting?"

"I want her back." Azalea said sadly, and a tear made its way down her cheek.

"She'll be back." Jacob said, and his eyes grew very sad.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I rubbed my eyes fiercely.

I was so tired. It was like that very day I had met Avalyn, who had really been Azalea. I had known it was her but my head was so muddled from lack of sleep that I couldn't piece it together.

Going without sleep for a long period of time made you thick-headed.

My body sagged sideways and then I fell out of my chair.

Eugene helped me back in my chair, and my head fell on his shoulder.

"I only slept for two hours." I moaned.

"I slept for four, but only because you told me to." He pouted, rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

Right after we had roused Nathan, I had gone to bed. Two hours later, Guy had woken me and Eugene up. Some of the guards had come back, and everyone was present but Fernidia, Anna-Beth, Maya, Candace, David, and the Kilters. I hadn't received any news about Candace, and worry made my stomach churn. No news was bad news right?

"Why are we here?" Nathan asked. He had been woken up as well, but he looked more tired than me. His ink black hair was messy and his vest was buttoned. When Azalea had been believed to be dead, he had gone weeks without sleep at first because of nightmares. His mind had started to heal, and his broken heart had started to mend, allowing him to sleep more. Now that she was back, he was losing sleep again trying to figure out where she was.

"Who knows Azalea best?" Adam and Michael asked at the same time. Michael nodded at Adam, who looked at Nathan, as did everyone else.

"What?" Nathan blinked hard.

"Where could Azalea possibly be right now?" Adam asked, and even Alex looked slightly perplexed. Adam looked around. "It's not just Nathan answering this. We need to contribute, because if Azalea freed Jacob and is still with him, then she's in danger."

Urgency made everyone stiffen.

I thought about Azalea, and how certain things would make pain flash in her eyes.

"Her Mother's house." I offered. I frowned when I realized something that made my suggestion useless. "I don't know where she lived, though."

"I do." Alex said, and I remembered that he had been Azalea's father. Of course he would know where her mother had lived. _Had lived,_ guilt surged through me.

"Her own house." Nathan added. "She was there before we arrived yesterday."

"Anywhere else?" Adam asked.

"The library, but I doubt it after yesterday." Will said.

"Definitely not the Check-In." Alex mumbled. "She hated it there."

"The bakery." Diego said, and his eyes flashed to the door when it opened.

It was Fernidia.

"Candace." Was all she said and then I sprang out of my seat.

_No_. I bit my lip as I followed Fernidia. _No._

After what felt like forever, Fernidia turned the corner and I crashed into Sarah. She was crying, her blue-gray eyes red. "She's dying, Rapunzel. She's dying."

"What _happened_?" I demanded, trying not to shed tears. Liam, Anna, and David looked teary-eyed and defeated.

Anna started rapidly explaining. "She should have been done a day ago, but I think the baby's head is too big. She's been in labor for nearly two days now. The pain has exhausted her, and she's torn up, which has nearly ruined all of her progress. She's weak and the baby's not going to last much longer." She burst into sobs. "We're going to lose both of them."

I looked at the closed door when a cry of agony sounded. I slumped against the wall, my hands going to my face.

"Rapunzel, please-" David asked me.

I shook my head, the tears flowing viciously. "If I heal her, she'll close up and the baby will die. We'd have to cut her open to get him out, and she wouldn't survive _through_ that, never mind after it."

"She's in too much pain to even push now." Sarah bawled. "There has to be something we could do."

Eugene spoke, and I hadn't realized that he had followed me. "Can we see her?"

"It won't hurt her now, but Rapunzel-" David asked again, but he broke down in tears. Liam gently rubbed David's back while Anna caught him in a hug. Nathan appeared down the hall and walked to us; he was too far away for me to see his face, but I could tell he was upset.

This was going to be very, very painful.

I held my breath when I opened the door.

Nothing prepared me for what I saw. Blood inked the sheets and sweat stained Candace's clothes. Maya was sitting on the bed next to her, her hand gently stroking Candace's face while Candace held Father Peter's hand tightly as he mumbled prayers loudly.

Tears blended in with sweat on Candace's cheeks and a necklace of rosemary beads laid on Candace's head. Maya's eyes were red as she tried to be strong for Candace; when she turned to look at us, where Candace couldn't see, the tears spilled over.

"Rap. . .Rapun. . ." Candace could hardly speak. I hurried to her side, Father Peter moved out of the way. I grabbed her hand that he had let go of, and Eugene began to talk to Father Peter.

"Candace. . ." I gasped, and the tears didn't stop flowing. "Oh, Candace. . ."

Candace's dark brown eyes were as bright as ever. "How. . .Dave?"

"He's okay." I mumbled. "He's okay."

"Cry. . .?" Candace tried to ask, but her face contorted in pain. A wail fell from her lips and I heard David cry out.

"He's okay, Candace." I said it again, to soothe her. She shook her head firmly and fresh tears fell on her cheeks.

"Baby's. . . Not." She said through gritted teeth, and the agony on her face pained me.

"The baby will be okay."

She shook her head again.

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't speak above a whisper.

She looked at me, frowning. "I. . . Love him. Tell. . . Dave."

"I'll tell him." I gasped through my tears, feeling sobs try to shake my body.

"Lea." Candace said to me suddenly.

"Lea?"

"Aza. . .Azalea." Candace said through the pain, though a new contraction made her teeth grind together. "Lea."

If they had a baby girl, they would have named her after Azalea?

I started sobbing.

"She would have loved it." I told her.

"Azal. . . Didn't have. . . Much love." Candace murmured sadly, and started sobbing. "She. . .Was strong, and. . . No love."

And it had been my fault. If her mother hadn't been with me so much, she and Azalea could have had the mother-daughter relationship they both deserved.

"We're going to find her, Candace." I told her, and Candace blinked.

"She's. . . Alive?"

I nodded. "Jacob's had her all this time."

Candace nodded slowly, and then she shivered hard with a new contraction. "Baby's. . . Not making it." Her eyes held the strangest emotion: half-resignation and grief.

So it had come true in her eyes: the myth about being hurt with your belly before you became with-child.

How awful. Michael had told me Candace's and Sarah's story, and for Candace to be kicked in the stomach by Jacob and believe for such a long time that you would borne a dead child or die during childbirth-

And then for Candace to. . .

For them to both to. . .

_I hope he burns in Hell._ I thought angrily.

"This was your greatest fear, wasn't it?" I asked her and Candace nodded.

"Dave will be sad." She mumbled.

"He'll be okay." I said through new tears. "We'll make sure he'll be okay."

"Won't be okay." Candace said stubbornly, and groaned.

"Candace?"

Candace mumbled something I couldn't hear and I felt Eugene behind me.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked, and I looked at Candace.

Her eyes were glassing over. "Eugene."

He took my place and I wiped my eyes, kissing Candace's forehead.

I stood by the door, still in hearing range, and realized that I couldn't compose myself.

Someone was dying, and I couldn't save them without killing their child.

So I had to let them both die.

It was so wrong. It hurt so much.

"She's okay now." Father Peter said to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You made her pain go away."

"She could hardly talk." I sobbed.

"She'll go peacefully now." Father Peter said.

Eugene looked at Candace and took her hand.

"You'll be okay, Ace." He said firmly. "I hear that contact with another person lessens pain." He said to her.

Candace nearly smiled. "Funny as ever. . . Eugene."

"No, really." He gripped her hand a little tighter.

I watched hopelessly. Eugene never took grief well. Who did?

As I watched, I realized something peculiar happening to Candace's body. Her tense posture relaxed, and she sighed. She gripped Eugene's hand with a little bit more life, and I saw gold flecks of light shining on her face.

"Eugene?" I blinked. What was he doing?

He looked over at Father Peter and me, and I saw that his eyes had turned gold.

And were glowing.

"Try now." Eugene said, still looking at me.

"Try what?" Maya demanded.

"Candace, push." He said softly.

Maya got in position hesitantly, and strain crossed Candace's face.

Then the familiar kitten wailed.

"Eugene, what did. . ." Candace asked, and then stopped. She sat up, wincing, but she _moved_.

What had he done?

"It's true. . . What they say." Eugene smiled, and Maya began to wipe the baby down. "I'll get David."

I was numb when he opened the door and walked out.

"Rapunzel?" Father Peter asked me, and his voice sounded far away.

I mumbled something and Candace looked at me sharply.

"What was that?" Father Peter asked me again.

I felt dizzy.

"I said Eugene's a sun flower."


	35. Comfort Food

A/N:

Let me explain some things, okay? Bear with me:

Azalea's not herself anymore.

First, she was hypnotized, and hung-over when it happed.

We all know whow strong she is. But when someone tries to make you do a math problem and you're sleepy, you fail.

Same thing.

Second, Azalea still (I'm going to say) _admires_ Jacob. She had problems with it before, and now that Avalyn (Azalea's weaker persona) gets out, the feeling grow stronger.

Third, it's not her fault. :(

* * *

Oh yeah. Something else.

Jacob is the guy Azalea fell for. Fernando is the man who's been slapping Rapunzel and Azalea around.

Fernando doesn't love Azalea or Avalyn, so that's why it's easy for him to hurt Azalea.

So when they are 'fighting', the four personas are battling for dominance over their own body.

Fernando hurts Azalea, and Jacob grows weaker. Avalyn kisses Jacob (or more, as you have seen) and Azalea grows weaker even though she loves him too (but she loves Nathan more).

The merge is a merge, but not in the way you might be thinking. The two personas merge, and each persona loses memories. Once the personas complete the merge, the strongest persona sends the weaker one to Purgatory.

* * *

Last thing:

This story is still getting dark.

* * *

Happy Thursday!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five **Nathan's Point of View**

He watched David hesitantly go in the room, and he laid his head against the wall. Anna was curled up against Nathan and he rubbed her shoulder as he tried to think of what he could say.

Then he remembered the glow on Eugene's face.

"She's fine!" He stood up straight when the realization jolted through him.

"What the hell do you mean she's fine?" Liam demanded. "She's dying."

"Eugene was happy when he walked out."

Liam and Sarah looked at Nathan, and then they both sighed in relief. Anna only started crying harder, but Nathan assumed that they were happy tears now.

Sarah started running down the hall. "Where are you going?" Her husband yelled after her.

She called behind her shoulder without stopping. "Spreading the good news!"

Anna-Beth started wiping her eyes. "What happened? What saved her?"

Liam shrugged, but his eyes were warm. "Something miraculous."

The doorknob turned and Fernidia invited them in.

"Nathan, first."

Anna pouted. "Because I wasn't there for six hours."

Fernidia blinked. "Candace requested."

"Because I respect her wishes I'll stay here." Anna sighed and Liam grinned in amusement.

Nathan walked in the room, puzzled when Fernidia, Father Peter, and Maya left. Rapunzel and Eugene weren't in the room either. Where had they gone?

He looked at the bed and felt his heart warm when he saw Candace and David staring at their baby in Candace's arms.

"Cards." David said proudly, looking up at Nathan.

"Congratulations." Nathan smiled.

David got up, and looked at Candace. She nodded at David and handed Cards to her husband. David walked to Nathan.

"You're the third."

"Third time's the charm." Nathan smiled.

"Nathan, thank you." Candace said to him.

"For what?" Nathan blinked, confused.

"You tried so hard." David said to him. "Adam said he gave up several times. You only gave up once."

"I've given up more than once." Nathan realized what they were saying. Adam had tried to kill himself several times. Nathan had done it only once, but mentally, he had given up every night he had gone to bed without her. Every single one.

_But they were right,_ the Stoolis had been the only ones who had believed Azalea to be alive.

He needed to treat them to a free night of drinking and tend to them himself. _My Father taught me how to bartend. . ._

_ And I might have forgotten._ He'd need a new plan.

"When we find Azalea, get her with-child fast so you can have one." David handed him Cardell, and Nathan had a second to feel amusement before his green eyes touched Cardell's face.

He smiled as he stared down at the newborn's face. _What a cute little child._ He nearly sighed.

_"When are we going to have children, Doll?"_

_ "We can have children any time." Her smile had been so bright._

_ "How many do you want?" He eyed her belly, already imagining it swollen and the glow that all expecting mother's had. Her eyes would sparkle more, and she'd laugh more. She'd cry more, and be ready to kill him more, but she would be his._

_ Nathan Junior. Avalon-Rosemary. Tanner. Iris._

He had come up with three more names.

_Nat. _June. Ava-Rose. Rosanna._ Tanner. Iris._

He had split Nathan Junior and Rosemary in half.

Rosanna for Rosemary and Anna-Beth. The idea of June had just came to him one day after her funeral, and he had started trying to smile harder than ever.

The dreams he had at night were too much like reality. Nathan and Azalea _would_ have laid down on a meadow stargazing. Azalea _would_ have stopped Nathan from killing himself.

That had convinced her that she was alive.

That, and her voice in his mind.

He had heard her the day she had died in his arms and had been brought back.

It only made sense for him to hear her now.

And if what Michael said was true, she didn't have her body anymore. Instead of Purgatory, while she was still strong, her mind would go to his for a refuge.

He had been taking care of her even though she was presumed dead.

A tear fell on Card's face, and Candace and David smiled warmly at Nathan.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Nathan could only nod.

"Do it quick, Nathan. I don't necessarily support wedlock, but women glow when they're with-child."

"Thanks, David." He handed Cardell back to his father.

"Anytime you feel like you're falling, just ask for a deck of Cards."

Nathan felt himself smile, though his heart ached for Azalea's sparkling eyes.

Rosemary's Point of View

"No." Rosemary said firmly.

Candace looked down at the necklace, and then at Rosemary. "Please?"

"Too many diamonds."

"Rose!" Caroline complained.

"Keep your money." Rosemary grumbled.

"Keep the necklace." Caroline nudged her and Rosemary rolled her eyes. Owen and Luna were with them. Luna had a day off, with Caroline's help, and Owen had tagged along.

"What about a ring instead?" Owen joked.

"Caroline's married already. Besides, she likes men so that wouldn't work. Besides, that's incest-"

"I'm kidding." Owen moaned. "Why do you take me so seriously?"

"Why suggest a ring when we're jewelry shopping and Carol's paying?"

Luna started laughing. "You two are ridiculous."

"People say that a lot." Caroline looked around in fake puzzlement. "Why is that?"

"Buy her the necklace." Owen grinned when Rosemary scowled at him.

"Where's the crystal on this necklace?" Rosemary put her hands on her hips.

Caroline blinked. "I bought you one already."

Rosemary was silent for half a second.

"Then why are we here?"

"You need something that goes your eyes." Luna beamed, and Caroline and her exchanged fond glances and smiles. "Honey and hazel looks pretty with-"

"I have no money."

"_I married a prince_." Caroline smirked and they all started laughing.

"When you put it on," Luna blinked when Rosemary flinched. "She _is_ buying you this. When you put it on, you need to sway your hips when you walk."

"Oh. My. God." Luna's words struck a nerve.

"What?" Caroline asked, pressing different gemstone necklaces against Rosemary's cheeks.

"I was _dancing_ when I was on that maca." Rosemary groaned.

"You were?" Owen grinned. Luna looked down, and Rosemary blinked hard.

"Luna, you didn't!" Rosemary squealed.

Luna turned pink. "You weren't alone."

"I was dancing on a _table_!"

"Lots of women dance on tables."

"But I had on heels!"

"I wear heels."

"Luna!" Rosemary wailed.

"You looked great." Luna rubbed Rosemary's shoulder soothingly. "At least you weren't drunk like I was."

"You were drunk?"

"You don't remember that part?" A wicked grin cross Luna's face.

Rosemary groaned and Owen walked away. She saw him snickering and pouted.

Caroline went quickly to the front and Rosemary hurtled after her. She watched mutely as Caroline handed the necklaces to the vendor before he handed them back.

"Two hundred coins."

"No. Just five." Rosemary scooped up the necklaces.

"Rosemary!" Caroline whined.

"Fine. Fifteen."

"Rosemary!"

"We are not buying me two hundred coins worth of necklaces!"

"I need to talk to whoever taught you to be frugal. It's not worth it."

"Richard's a bad influence." Rosemary grumbled, handing Caroline the necklaces.

Caroline counted out two hundred coins from a tiny bag and the man smiled, "Thank you, Princess."

Rosemary gasped when her thoughts from Riley's shop came back to her.

"I can help them." Rosemary said quickly, and Caroline looked confused. She held onto the bag with the necklaces tightly.

"Help who?"

"Stador." Rosemary said, and Caroline blinked at her.

"Hey, Carol, we'll meet you back." Luna walked up to them from the back of the room. The jewelry shop was one of the very few remaining vendors that actually needed a building.

"What are you and Owen buying?" Caroline asked, holding a hand up to Rosemary.

"Owen's trying to get me to buy a necklace worth fifteen coins." Luna huffed. "I'm trying to talk him out of it."

"Good luck with that." Rosemary advised. Owen was as stubborn as Rosemary was sometimes.

Caroline and Rosemary watched Luna dart back to the shop with a wail, "Owen, no!"

"You want it to be sixty coins?"

"Of course not!"

"Let me buy it for you." Owen was grinning though Caroline and Rosemary couldn't see.

"No."

"Luna-"

"No, Owen."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Sixty coins it is, then."

"Owen!"

They were giggling when they walked out.

"I'm glad he has someone." Caroline said softly, and Rosemary looked at Caroline.

"Me too."

"He liked you for a little bit."

"Maybe he doesn't now."

"Maybe he has to make a choice." Caroline met Rosemary's eyes.

"About making choices, I want to help Stador." The silly name confused Rosemary.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you were poor." Caroline giggled.

"Carol." Rosemary fixed Caroline with a look.

"What do you mean, really?"

"I could give them hope."

A peculiar expression dawned on Caroline's face.

"By healing them?"

"Mh-hm." Rosemary nodded, and looked around.

It was rather unusual for any member of royalty to be around in town for a long period of time. Rosemary didn't know how to take the thought. Did the civilians want them to never show their faces? How do you rule a Kingdom without knowing the people?

Most of the people moved their eyes away from Rosemary and Caroline, though curious and fearful stares lingered.

_They don't have to be afraid of us. If we see a crime, we'd report it, but we wouldn't go around hanging people for no reason_.

"I don't know how it would work. Do you know how you heal?" Caroline whispered and Rosemary blinked at the question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that Rapunzel uses her hair."

"How did you know that?"

"The weakest of the three uses their head when they need it most." Caroline said shyly.

_Wow._ She was just like Riley sometimes. Making the simplest things works of art.

"Wait. Rapunzel's strong, though."

Caroline shrugged. "What caves first? Your body, your mind, or your heart?"

_She needs to be a writer._ Rosemary thought.

"The strongest of the three uses their mind."

Caroline blinked at Rosemary.

"So how do you heal?"

"I don't know." Rosemary sighed.

"Which of you is stronger? Azalea or Rosemary?"

"Azalea, of course."

"Why?"

"She's been through a lot."

Caroline blinked. "Let's test it then."

"How?"

Caroline sat down on a bench. She looked around, and sighed. "We're in the quietest part of Stador. I need you to make me upset."

"Why?"

"We'll figure out how you heal."

Rosemary was filled with angst. "What if I make you cry?"

"Then you heal me, worrier."

Caroline's eyes were clear. She wanted to do this.

"What if someone sees my eyes?"

"You practice witch-craft."

"Ha-ha."

Caroline winked. "I do have funny remarks, thanks."

"Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes, and the cold breeze made them both shiver. She looked up. "Do it quickly before it rains."

"All right."

Rosemary gazed at Caroline, wondering what she could say.

"Is it weird that I think of stars, and then my eyes glow?"

"Not at all. Go for it."

Rosemary sighed.

Rosemary thought of the faraway pearls in the sky, and then looked at Caroline more intently.

She was calm.

"You trying to kill yourself made me cry."

Caroline flinched.

"Why would you leave me when between you and Mother, you were all I had?"

Caroline held her breath, and guilt surged through her.

"I thought I couldn't save you. I ruined your door trying to help you and you shut me out. I knew you hated moving, and I knew that for a while, you hated Father, too.

"You wanted me to help you escape. Months before you even asked, I had started looking for secret ways out. You made me cry myself to sleep for several nights after you tried to end your life. You made me want to yell at you the morning after."

Caroline was sobbing now. Rosemary's words were true, and it felt good to get them out. But she was a healer now. She couldn't leave Caroline feeling this way; the white flecks of light on Caroline's face proved that Rosemary could feel her emotions. Now she had to heal them.

"You made me want to kill myself, if it meant saving you. You made me have a purpose here when all I wanted was to die. You and Mother used to be dead weight to me, but now you're my anchors."

Her sorrow hit Rosemary like a wave.

_It's okay, Carol. I know why you did it._

Caroline cried. _I'm sorry, Rose._

_ It's just fine. I might have done it too._

The sorrow was slowly melting away as Rosemary pictured herself hugging Caroline.

_Rose?_

_ Mm?_

_ I think it's all mental._

_ I figured. Azalea was very skillful with her hands._

_ What the hell does _that_ mean?_

_ You prude._ Rosemary accused and Caroline giggled through her tears. _She's always cooking and making comfort food._

_ Comfort food?_

_ You know. Pies. Casseroles. She made me a stew at one point but she put cayenne pepper in it._ Rosemary didn't ask why they were communicating with thoughts instead of words.

_ How'd you get even?_

_ You know me well. I baked her blueberry pie laced with brandy and she fell asleep walking to my house. Someone –I think his name was Leonardo- carried her inside._

_ Leonardo who? Another lover I should know about?_

_ Um, no. He's married by now, I'm sure. He was courting a girl named Cynthia. He had a sister named Heather._

_ Leonardo Braden?_ Caroline gasped.

_And Heather Braden._

_ She was supposed to marry Adam!_

_ Adam who?_

_ I think he's Michael's older brother. I _think_. Pretty sure._

_ What separated them? Do you know?_

_ I think she was nearly hit by a carriage. She moved here before we did, right?_

_ She did!_ Caroline bounced in her seat. _I see her all the time! When I asked her a few weeks ago when I bumped into her, she had an engagement ring on her finger. I asked who the lucky guy was and she started crying. She told me his name was Adam –he was a Noble Guard or something- and her father didn't like him. He set the two of them up to split. Poor Adam. He must have fallen apart. He must think she's dead._

_ She still has his engagement ring?_

_ She told me she's never taken it off except to sleep and bathe, and even then she hides it. I think she thinks her father will melt it if he finds it._

_ That's so sad._ Rosemary sighed. _If we see her again, could she eat with us at the Palace?_

_ I'm sure she'd love to._

_ Where's Leonardo?_

_ He might still be in Corona. I haven't seen _him_._

_ I miss it there._

_ I do too. You want to visit?_

Rosemary gasped. "We can visit?"

"Who said we couldn't?"

"We could never go because we never had the money before."

"And now we do." Caroline said.

"Well, minus two hundred coins."

"Richard said I could buy you these." Caroline held up the bag.

"We really can visit?"

"Mh-hm."

"When?" She demanded eagerly.

"When do you want to go?"

"Soon."

"Miss Rosemary Fennel?" A man walked up to the two of them. He had the light blue collar of a Messenger.

"That's me." Rosemary stood up, looking down at Caroline, who suddenly beamed.

"Here, Miss." The man held out her delivery. "It's a few months late. The heat was too bad for our deliveries, so any other mail you get are also late. My dearest apologies." He bowed, and Rosemary noticed that Caroline seemed about to burst into song. What had her so excited so suddenly?

Rosemary handed him three gold coins in exchange for the two papers he gave her. He tipped his hat and walked away.

"I forgot to tell you. . ." Caroline's face was glowing. "Happy Messaging!"

"What?"

Caroline took one of the slips of paper from her. "You're a Messenger now. Like him," she pointed to where the man had been, "but you have your own little house and you only deliver royal documents."

"Meaning?"

"You get a new house and don't have to work at all. And your first pay was the necklaces. You get two hundred coins per month. Or week. I can't remember." Caroline was babbling in her excitement.

"Is this the house notice?" Rosemary waved the second paper and Caroline blinked in confusion. Her hazel-honey eyes read the words on the paper.

According to the man, it was a few months late.

It had been sent from Rapunzel.

"What does it say?"

Rosemary fell down on the bench, numb.

"Rose?" Caroline shook her, worry flooding through her.

"It says Azalea's dead."


	36. Estrella

A/N:

Dear Computer:

I. Am. Infuriated.

-K

* * *

Dear Computer Charger:

Why the freak you gotta not charge my computer? I MEAN WTF! WE JUST FIXED YOU!

-K

* * *

Dear Fanfiction:

If you were a person, I'd marry you.

-K

* * *

Dear RM:

(Read 112th review, meh friends)

That dream sounded amazing!

I wish I dreamed that. That's freaking awesome.

Like, seriously.

So, if I do seek out an animator, I'd need your help, because now you have an idea of what the characters looked like.

P.S. That YouTube Channel would be mine. :D

* * *

Survey Time:

What do you guys imagine Nathan to look like?

What do you guys imagine Azalea to look like?

What do you guys imagine Jacob and Dwayne to look like?

Would you guys read a Part 3?

Yes, there will be a freaking Part 3. And then a Part 4, because parting hurts. :'(

* * *

RM Survey (for my 112th reviewer):

Was the show animated? And when I mean animated, I mean _Tangled_ animated?

If not _Tangled_ animated, was it cartoon animated? And when I mean cartoon animated, I mean _Mulan_ animated.

Was Nathan's hair right? What about Eugene's nose?

* * *

I had more questions earlier but I lost them in my jealousy/loss-feeling-that-was-like-OMG-I-COULD-HA VE-DREAMED-THAT!

Yeah. I was really happy first. Then I raged.

Then I showered.

And now I'm just curious. *Smiles*

* * *

Eugene better be cute. Oh my God.

Freaking crap, Nathan better be cute!

AND WHAT ABOUT RILEY AND THE DAWSONS?

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six _Azalea's Point of View_

She laid awake, the tears still running down her face.

She moved off the bed and walked to the washroom. She couldn't remember where it was.

_Azal?_

_ I have no idea. Sorry._

Avalyn was sad that Azalea was forgetting who she was. Her hair, though it had been streaked with blond, was now completely black. Her eyes were cloudy gray, and Avalyn wished that she had never come back.

_She was better off without me,_ Avalyn thought to herself.

She looked around the closed doors, nearly sneezing when dust hit her nose. She walked to one of the rooms and opened the door.

_That's familiar._ Azalea mused.

_It's your room._

Azalea stepped into the room and gently closed the door behind her.

Everything in the drawers was a mixture of peach and gray dresses. She looked at the gray bedspread and the smooth wood furniture.

_Why are your clothes still here?_

_ I kept thinking she'd come home._ The pain in Azalea's voice was tangible.

Azalea's hand went to the bedspread. She looked around, sighing.

_Something wrong, Ava?_ Avalyn didn't bother correcting Azalea anymore. She was half-way gone. Why not make her exit comfortable?

_You missed it here._

_ I'm me, and you're you._

_ Wrong._

_ If you say so._

Azalea laid on the floor of the room, looking over at the candle. _Why did he do that?_

_ Fernando wants to hurt us as much as possible._

Azalea went to the windows. _Any view here?_

_ If you like trees._

Azalea pulled back the curtains and blinked. _I can't see anything. New moon?_

_ I'd think so. Why are you up?_

We_ can't sleep._ Avalyn huffed.

_ I could sing you a lullaby._ Pain flashed in Azalea's eyes.

_ You are me. I am you._

_ Exactly. I will hum the lullaby so I can sleep._ Azalea looked discontented. _That doesn't sound right, Ava._

_ Most things you say don't, at the moment._

_ Maybe I'm on Passionflower again._

_ Maybe you've gone off the deep end._

Azalea laid down on the bed, her eyes closing.

_How does it go?_

_ It's a pretty lullaby. But my Mother could only sing it best. She used to sing it to me when she came home to find me half-asleep. The early days, I used to stay up waiting for her. She'd sing it to me when she thought I was asleep._

A tear fell on Azalea's cheek. _That's one of the nice things I can remember. My memory's going too fast. I can't hold on to the precious things._

_ Where do you think the memories are going?_

_ To Purgatory? Where I'll eventually end up. Where else?_ Azalea sniffled.

_I'm sorry._

_ Don't be._ Azalea looked at Avalyn gently. _I'll sing it to you._

_'Goodnight', sleep tight. No more tears. In the morning, I'll be here. Send your dreams where nobody can find them. Hold them tightly, but be ready to let them go. There is no 'goodbye' when it comes to your dreams. Let your body disappear into the night. Shut your eyes tightly, and fall asleep gently. We say 'goodnight' and not 'goodbye', I'll be here waiting for you to wake._

_"And we say 'goodnight' and not 'goodbye'."_ Azalea sang softly.

Avalyn drifted off quickly, and she could dimly hear a little girl calling her name.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I pinned Eugene against the wall with my hands.

"Answer me!" I begged.

"I did it because myths are true." Eugene said it for the third time.

"Eugene!"

"I don't know how!" He confessed, and I let him go. I took a step back, and I jumped when Michael spoke behind us.

"He's an Ancla."

"A what?" We turned to him.

"An anchor." Michael looked at the two of us, slightly amused. "He's an anchor. _Your_ anchor, to be precise."

"You lost me at 'he's an'," I mumbled.

Michael chuckled for a moment. "Flowers have soul mates, too."

_Whoa._ "What?" Eugene looked at me, and then at Michael.

"You two are married, soul mates. If you weren't, you'd have divorced each other when Azalea, Nathan, and Dwayne were arrested. People who stick to each other, even when they're angry with one other, are soul mates. They complete each other."

So far, that made sense.

"Why do my eyes glow then?" Eugene asked, sitting down.

"She was born a sun flower, more or less." Michael gestured to me. "Soul mates find each other no matter what. You found her tower, and eventually, she saved your life. She healed you, and once you two. . ."

I squirmed when Michael's voice trailed off.

"What? Once we what?"

"When did you two last. . ." Michael cleared his throat suggestively.

Did he just ask-

"Be honest." Michael said before I could consider lying.

Eugene and I turned bright red. "Um." I looked down, feeling hot with embarrassment.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Michael said soothingly.

"You just made it worse." I put my head in my hands.

"When?" He asked calmly.

_Great._ "Last week." Eugene answered for me.

Michael blinked, nodding in thought. "I thought I heard-"

"You heard nothing!" We both snapped at him. Michael jumped, looking taken back.

"Of course not." He smiled knowingly, and I turned another shade of red.

"What does our bed-life have to do with this?" I mumbled.

"When you two bond like that, the flower's magic in the two of you grow stronger, resulting in new powers or heightened senses." Michael raked a hand through his blond hair, blinking his dark brown eyes. "Rapunzel, you can actually feel wounds now, I think. You know how _hurt_ someone is and what is bothering them, without knowing _how_ they received the injury. Eugene, it appears that you can take away pain."

"What happens to my hair?" Eugene demanded.

"Blond's not your color?" Michael teased.

"I'll go blond?" Eugene gasped.

"I don't think so." Michael shrugged. "Be prepared."

I nudged Eugene. "You know, I never told you this, but I've got a thing for blondes." I started giggling when Eugene looked a little warm in the eyes.

"Heightened senses?" I blinked, and then I looked at Eugene. "Close your eyes. Tell me what you see."

"Funny." Eugene prodded my side. "Am I supposed to see something?"

Michael took the lead. "We'll have to see. Try it."

Eugene rolled his eyes playfully for a moment, before he closed his hazelish light brown eyes shut. He sat there, unmoving.

I looked at Michael in confusion.

"Don't talk," Michael mouthed to me, and I nodded, showing that I had heard him. I looked at Eugene again, and traced his handsome features with my eyes.

Something changed in Eugene's brown hair. A strange streak of color seemed to drip on the top of his head from over him. The color was a shade of brown, almost honey, and drifted down the tips of his hair, coloring it.

Eugene opened his eyes again, and just like that, the honey in his hair was gone. But his eyes were gold and blank.

"Eugene?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" He answered in a low voice, and his eyes didn't go to my face. They stared passed Michael and me, and I realized he was looking at something we couldn't see.

"Can you see anything?" Michael asked quietly.

Eugene nodded his head once, and the moment was eerily slow, like he was half-awake.

"What can you see?"

"The flowers." Eugene murmured. His eyes started scanning the wall, though we knew he wasn't looking at the _wall_. "I see the flowers. There's so many of them."

"What color are they?"

"They're gold and silver. And white, I think." Eugene blinked, still not looking at us. "There's one in the middle but it looks different."

"How so?"

"It looks a little bit like a rose, but it has five petals like the rest of them." Eugene squinted. "I think I see thorns on them, and the petals are wet with something sticky. Sap, maybe?" He sighed in frustration.

"How does it feel there?"

"Peaceful. It's quiet, wherever I am." Eugene's words chilled my blood. "I don't think people feel anything here. No pain, hunger. Sadness, either."

"Where is he?" I looked at Michael for help.

"It's all true." Michael mumbled under his breath, not hearing me. _What's true?_

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"Estrella."

"What?"

"The Comet's Belly. Stella's Womb."

Stella? Did he mean Rosemary's other form? Estrella was a new name.

"Why is he there?" I wondered.

"He can go there mentally."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'd have to read more." Michael frowned.

"Who are they?" Eugene asked suddenly, and he sat up, his gold eyes wheeling.

"Who is who?" Michael's eyes flared with panic.

"Three people are here." Eugene's eyes looked around to a fixed point on the wall.

"Who are they? Can you see?"

"They have blond hair." Eugene squinted. "They look familiar. They're walking to me like they can see me."

We waited; Michael was patient while I was not.

"One has auburn or red velvet hair. Hazel-honey eyes. The other has black hair. She just spoke. . ." Eugene paused. "Azalea?"

Michael and I froze.

Eugene swallowed before he spoke.

"The other one is Blondie." His hand went to my shoulder. "She's with them."

Eugene blinked again, and then gasped.

"What is it?"

"The flowers are dying!" Eugene's voice cracked with pain. His eyes widened in terror and sorrow. "Something's turning the petals black."

"We've got to get him out." I put my hands on Eugene's shoulders to shake him.

"Don't touch him!"

"We don't know what's happening. We can't see what he does."

Michael sucked in a tight breath at my words.

"Sage." Michael breathed, and I felt my blood begin to boil. Why was he just sitting there?

"Michael!" I snipped. "We have to get him out."

Eugene was still talking. "They're not burning, but they're dying. That strange one isn't. The one like a rose; it's still there."

"Rapunzel, don't." Michael warned.

"How do we bring him out?" I cried.

"He'll come out."

"When?"

"The stars are burning." Eugene choked.

"Michael!" I pleaded.

"The sun's gone. I think the moon fell." Eugene's gold eyes grew dim. "The flowers are dead."

"Michael, please."

"Wait." Michael said firmly, and I grinded my teeth in frustration.

"Why would I be with them?"

"Maybe I'm in a form of Purgatory?" Eugene offered, but Michael's serious eyes told me different.

"Maybe." Was all Michael said.

Eugene got to his feet and whirled around, his eyes staring at the wall behind him. Michael and I looked at the same wall, seeing nothing but a wall. "Eugene?" I asked.

"What's this?" Eugene touched the wall. "It's like a shield of some kind."

"A shield?" Michael asked, and I suddenly realized that he was keeping secrets.

"A wall. It's clear but glowing." Eugene specified. "Why am I here, Michael?" Eugene asked.

"Because you're a Ancla."

"What does being an anchor have to do with this?"

"You know where people go when they die." A strange emotion darkened Michael's face.


	37. Secrets

A/N:

Was out all day.

My apologies. :(

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

I had Michael pinned against the wall in seconds.

"Put that down!" Michael shouted at me. I glared at him, the frying pan tight in my hands.

"Tell me what you know!" I shrieked at him.

"I only know that the story is true. Everything in it is true." Michael said.

"Tell me everything!" I demanded.

"Everything in the story is true!" Michael shouted.

That was not an answer.

"I will use this." I pressed the frying pan against his neck.

"Put that down." Adam sighed, and I turned to him.

"This will go across his face if he doesn't tell me _what_ is true!" I glanced at Michael, furious.

"Calm down." Eugene spoke, and I whirled to him, the frying pan in his face. He took a cautious step back. "He won't talk because you're threatening him."

"He won't talk because he's keeping secrets." I shot back.

Michael looked over at me. "You're not feeling too good, are you?"

A sense of lightheadedness entered my mind. I staggered a step backwards, and put the frying pan on the table behind me. I looked at Michael.

"I need to lie down." I pulled a chair from the table and sat down. Sweat beads popped on my forehead, and I rubbed my cheeks aggressively.

"Are you okay?" Eugene asked me, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. Like that day so long ago, his hand was too warm.

"He's right; I'm not feeling good." I moaned and I got up to leave the room.

"Rapunzel?" Guy asked after I was halfway to the door. He must had said something because I was walking with wobbly knees. "Are you all right?"

I waved him away, and felt my stomach churn. I closed the door behind me and started walking to the washroom. As I walked, my balance returned and the nausea went away.

I stopped short of the washroom. I no longer felt ill.

Did Michael just-

I turned around, and yelped when I saw that someone was behind me.

"Anna?" I asked her, and she blinked feverish eyes at me.

She tipped her head to the side, and suddenly tipped backwards. I took a step closer to her and grabbed her arm. I blinked at her, and found that she wasn't feeling right. Her head was dimly aching, and her vision was blurring.

"What happened?" I asked her, and she mumbled something incorrigible. "Anna-Beth?"

Her hands went to her head and she said, "Smells funny."

"What?"

One hand went to her nose. "Something hit me."

"Where?"

Her hand on her head waved at me, and she stumbled backwards again.

"What can you smell?"

"Spice." She beamed wildly, and then she fell against me.

"Anna, who hit you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Dwayne did."

Or a man who looked like Dwayne.

Anna wrapped her arms around me. "Azalea." She mumbled to me.

So Azalea had been with him?

"Did she see you?"

She shook her head a little too wildly. "He made her drink."

"Drink what?"

"Rum?" She stated the word like it was a question. "Said he wanted to talk to her. Azal."

What did that mean?

"I'm going to get Dwayne, all right?"

"No! We. . .Find Azalea first." Anna slurred, and her arms became restraints. "Get Nat, and find her."

"We need to find him. He leads us to her."

"He hurts her, then what? Find her first."

"All right."

Someone walked down the hall. They spotted us and started running toward us. I recognized the person instantly. It was Will.

"What's happened?"

"He's hurt Anna, and he's got Azalea at a Tavern. We've got to get them both." I told Will rapidly. I never had to say who _he_ was. Everyone knew now.

Will took off, and before long guards were streaming down the hallway.

I saw Ridley and Nathan walk side-by side. Ridley was talking to Nathan, and I saw that he was holding one sword in his hand while another stayed in his sheath. He handed the sword he was holding to Nathan, and I smiled for a moment.

He saw Anna in my arms, and hurried to us.

"Anna?" he choked.

I looked down in my arms and saw that Anna-Beth had swooned. I watched when Nathan walked back up to Ridley and hand him the sword. Then he came back and scooped Anna in his arms.

"What did Ridley ask of you?" I asked Nathan, looking at the anger boiling slowly in his eyes. It wasn't meant for us.

"He asked me to join the Guards again." Nathan looked down at me. "But my family is more important."

I followed him to Anna's room, and watched him gently put her on the bed.

"We're going to get her back, Nathan. If not today, then tomorrow."

Nathan smiled at me, and I was so happy to see the life in his eyes again, "Of course we'll get her back. I always keep up with my Dolls, Punz."

I didn't know where to go.

So Nathan and I walked to town. To Azalea's house, if she decided to go there.

_Azalea's Point of View_

_"I want to talk to Azalea now." Jacob smiled at Azalea, and Avalyn winced._

_ "I don't want to do this. She won't talk." Azalea said to Jacob. Jacob looked at the rows of whiskey and rum bottles._

_ "Of course she will."_

_ "She will hate you when she comes back." Azalea said firmly._

_ "I'm Fernando, and I don't care."_

_ He popped a bottle of rum on the table and filled her cup to the brim. He found a second one, and set them down as well. His cloak covered his face, and he pulled the hood of her cloak down a little more._

_ He had disappeared to the washroom before she obediently refilled the fifth time. Azalea looked around the Tavern and spotted Anna-Beth tending the bar._

_ She hurried to her._

_ "Anna, you have to help me." Azalea begged._

_ Anna looked up, and joy filled her eyes. "Azalea?"_

_ "It's me, I think." Azalea said, and nearly hugged Anna. "Where's the Palace?"_

_ "You lived there." A peculiar feeling filled Anna's tone._

_ "I can't remember where it is." Azalea explained, and Anna gulped._

_ "Come on then." Her green eyes darted around the Tavern nervously._

_ They reached the door, and someone shouted, "Wait, miss."_

_ They both turned around and Azalea screamed when something crashed against Anna's head. Anna fell down and a man got to his knees in front of her to put a cloth on her forehead._

_ He looked up, and she saw that it was Jacob._

_ And he was livid._

Azalea couldn't breathe.

"Stop!" She wanted to scream, but he kept the cloth pressed to her face. The water of it seemed to fill her nose, and she couldn't push him off of her.

"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled at her.

_I can't breathe._ The panic set in, and she started breathing faster, hoping for air. _He won't take it off!_

"Azalyn, you just want to get hurt, don't you?"

_I'm drowning!_ Azalea wailed. _Avalyn, help me!_

_ He's _killing_ me!_ Avalyn screamed. _We're dying!_

"Jacob doesn't want me to throw you around, but stop giving me reasons to punish you!"

_I'm drowning!_ Azalea flailed at him.

"I will beat you to death if Jacob will go away." Jacob threatened, pressing the cloth firmer against her face.

Avalyn! Azalea screamed.

_He won't get up! _Avalyn shrieked.

Azalea went wild, trying to punch him. Her hands kept hitting skin but he wasn't moving.

_He wants us to die._ The realization made the room darken. _He wants me to die._ Azalea looked at Avalyn.

Avalyn sensed something change in Azalea. _Azalea?_

Azalea fell to her knees, her eyes gray. _He wants me dead. Jacob didn't win._

_ Are you all right?_ Avalyn went to help Azalea off the floor.

_I feel sick._ Azalea moaned. _I feel like I'm about to die._

_ How does that feel?_

_ Like I'm very afraid. I feel like I haven't done enough._

_ Azalea, maybe it's time._

_ It can't be. I can't leave you._ Pain entered Azalea's voice.

_Azalea, you need to go._

_ I'm not leaving you like my mother did me._

_ You are not my mother!_

A sad smile crossed Azalea's face. _I told my mother that too._

_ I think you should go._ Avalyn pressed. _I don't want to watch you cry anymore._

_ He'll kill you if I leave._ Azalea sobbed.

_ But you won't feel it._ Avalyn said soothingly. _I'll be all right without you._

_ I thought that too when my mother died._ Azalea sobbed harder.

_ Aza, I want you to be okay. You'll be in Purgatory soon, and eventually that will fade into nothing._

_ How do you know?_

_ It nearly happened to me. But I was brought back to. . . To end you._ Avalyn sniffled.

_I don't want to leave you._

_ And I don't want you to go. But you have to, for me._

_ Ava, please._ Azalea sobbed.

_You won't be far._

_ But I'll be gone._

_ When he kills me, you'll go to Heaven. We merge back. We'll both be happy._

_ But we'll be dead._

_ And with our mother._ Avalyn said, and Azalea's heart tore.

_If I'm going to Purgatory soon, why go now?_ Azalea asked weakly.

_I want to spare you from the pain that's coming._

Azalea was limp now, the cloth filled with water still on her face. Still choking her. Still making her feel like she was drowning.

Still making panic speed up her heart.

_Ava, let me stay. You could cast me away anytime you wanted. Why don't you do it now?_

_ I want you to have a choice._

_ It'd be my last one._ Azalea said, and her voice was calm. Azalea had given up.

_And it'd be your best one._

_ My best one was saying 'yes' to Nathan. My second best one was visiting my mother's grave last year._

_ Then your third best._

_ Because third time's the charm._ Azalea sighed. _I'm going really soon, aren't I?_

_ I think so. I'll miss you._

_ I'll miss you too, Ava. I've always missed you._

_ Azalea?_

_ Hm?_ The tears were drying on her face.

_ When you get to Purgatory, you're going to love it there._

_ Why?_

_ Because dreams come true, and you've been dreaming of a cute little girl for some time._

_ Anora?_

_ She would have been older than her now, if she had lived._

Azalea blinked, not fully understanding.

_She's only what your imagination makes her._

_ Who?_

_ You'll see._ Sorrow entered Avalyn's tone. _Will you still fight?_

_ Harder than ever._ Azalea tried to sound strong, but in the end, her voice faltered.

It wasn't about strength.

Nothing ever was.

Everything was just a mind game.


	38. Last Hurrah

A/N:

Happy Labor Day!  
Freaking crap. Could you imagine going without chapters until today?

I would have _died_.

Sorry about yesterday. Have two chappies for today. :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight Rosemary's Point of View

"Rosemary?" Layla asked.

_She's dead._

"Rosemary?" Owen.

_Azalea's dead._

"Can you hear me?" Mother.

_She was so strong. She couldn't have just died._

"Rosemary!" Luna.

_I left her in Corona, because I thought she'd be safe._

"Rose!" They were shaking her now.

_I should have forced her to go._

"Caroline, she's not moving!" Mr. Smits as well.

_I should have made her go._

"Rosemary?" Caroline was nearby, maybe standing over her.

_She would have been safe with us._

"Rosemary, we'll go as soon as possible." Her hand went to Rosemary's cheek. She waited.

_Ava dying destroyed her. She needed someone to take care of._

Caroline's hand stung her cheek. She waited again.

_Her Mother left her. Ava died. Azalea had no one to go to._

Another sting. Caroline waited.

_And I left her too. How could she have died?_

"Rosemary, we'll pay our respects."

_Azalea needed a family._

"We'll visit all who knew her, and ask how it happened."

_Azalea needed a home. Her Mother's house wasn't her home._

"We won't forget her."

_Azalea needed someone to take care of._

"Rosemary."

_She needed to be taken care of._

"Please, Rose."

_She needed someone to hold her heart and keep it safe._

"Rose, I'll get Mr. Carter and have him put you on bed-rest for five months."

_She needed someone's heart to hold. She needed to find something precious._

"Mother won't let you out of her sight."

_She had no anchor. She had no one to rely on when I left her._

"Rose."

_ She needed a friend._

Rosemary opened her eyes, but was unable to see.

_She needed _me.

_Azalea's Point of View_

She sat down quietly.

Jacob looked up at her, and she suppressed the urge to flinch.

_Show no fear._ Avalyn said ominously. _Is that how it goes?_

_ I don't know about showing no fear. I'm about to run out of the door._

_Can you move?_ Avalyn asked, sounding hopeful.

_I don't know._

_ Kiss your fork._

Azalea's eyes looked down at the fork.

_Nothing's happening._ Avalyn sighed.

_Where are we?_

_ Well, we passed by a waterfall on the way here. _Avalyn said. She looked around the room. _This house looks familiar._

_ It does. Did you see the shackles on the wall?_

Avalyn nodded somberly. _I think those are for us._

Jacob handed her a plate. "What will it be?"

She blinked in confusion, tipping her head to the side.

"Shackles, pan, or speech?"

_What the hell does that mean? _Azalea groaned.

"I'm supposed to choose?"

"Well, your opinion is merely a suggestion."

_I'm scared of him, and I don't even remember who he is._

_ He's Dwayne's twin brother. He's gone off the deep end._ Azalea mumbled.

_Was he always so mean?_

_ No._

"They're all painful?" Azalea asked quietly.

"Shackles: I beat you until I can't move my arms. Pan: I burn your hands, but you'd have to infuriate me first. Speech: I get to see if Azalea's still there."

_Speech sounds moderately safe._ Avalyn thought warily.

"But first, I need to get you drunk." Jacob put three bottles of rum on the table.

_Damn it!_ Azalea yelled.

_What the hell is your problem? _Avalyn shouted at her.

_Last time I got drunk, all Hell broke loose._ Azalea sighed.

_Then don't drink!_

_ You let him burn your hands!_

_ You let him beat you to death!_

_ Ava-_

_ Azalea, he's going to kill us! I'd rather be drunk when it happens._

_ I'm not drinking!_

_ Yes, you are!_ Avalyn said firmly.

"What will it be?"

"Speech."

"Things on your mind?" Jacob asked.

_Tell him I said I hope he burns in Hell._

_ No point. He'll burn no matter what._

Jacob popped the cork, and poured her cup full.

"Is she still there?"

"Feisty as ever, too."

_How are we doing this? I say we kill him._ Azalea said.

_Great minds think alike._ Avalyn sipped the rum.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

"She's not here." Nathan's green eyes stared around the kitchen.

"I was hoping she'd come." I said honestly, and sat down on one of the chairs. I rubbed my eyes. I was still so tired.

"Do you think she's okay?" Nathan asked worriedly.

I didn't know how to answer. How did we know she wasn't being tortured right now?

"We need to do something." Nathan's handsome face grazed the front door. "She could be getting hurt, and we're sitting here waiting."

His thoughts had been following mine.

"I agree with you. I just don't know where to look."

"The tower."

"Guy's already there, I think."

"His house." Nathan's suggestion stopped me cold.

"Damn!" I got to my feet. "Is anybody even looking there?"

Nathan was calm for half a second.

"Bloody hell!" Then we were both out of the door.

_Azalea's Point of View_

"Get me off of this wall!" Azalea screamed at him, her bruised ribs aching.

"Azalea?"

"Who the hell else?" She snapped, choking when another blow landed on her torso. "If you . . .Want me to give. . . A speech, why. . . Are you hurting me?"

"Just because you chose Speech doesn't mean the others couldn't happen at the same time." He smiled, and Azalea struggled to breathe. "Any words coming to you yet?"

"Go to Hell and stay there."

"I was thinking something more nostalgic." His hand went across her face.

"I hate you."

"He hates me too." Jacob grinned. "How about now?"

She shook her head at him.

Within hours, he finally stopped.

Azalea hung in the shackles, feeling sick and disoriented.

"Azal?" Jacob asked quietly.

The past few hours, she had been thinking about several things.

Avalyn was sitting down, looking at Azalea fearfully. The blond hadn't come back in her hair but Azalea's eyes were light green and gray once more.

And they were burning with hate.

Azalea could hardly breathe, and she didn't care. Jacob thought that by hurting her, Rapunzel would come running? What Jacob didn't understand was that whatever he did to Azalea only hurt _her_, not anyone else. Nathan's heart was burning in agony when Azalea was thrown against walls. Dwayne wasn't gasping for air when Jacob knocked the daylights out of her.

But Azalea saw another thing, another realization that made her already heaving chest heave harder. If Jacob ever got to Rapunzel again, and harmed her, the sun flowers were no more. Rapunzel's children were sun flowers too, because of inheritance. Azalea obtained some of Rapunzel's powers long enough to absorb them. Flynn and Anora were extensions of Rapunzel. It made sense.

Abruptly, Azalea felt a different emotion, an almost completely new emotion, new only because she had experienced anger and despair and fear for so long-

What was the new emotion? She could almost taste it on her tongue. Not playfulness, or teasing, but something with an edge.

Mischief. She wanted to gloat.

She laughed then, feeling the stiffness in her body when she arched her back to him though he was leaning in to hear her words.

"You know where you went wrong?" She felt her eyes narrow. "You should have put us together. Everything is incomplete without her." It was true. Eugene was incomplete without his wife. Rapunzel's parents were broken without their daughter. The sun flowers were forever gone with Rapunzel, and Azalea would have been dead without _Rapunzel_.

Jacob looked perplexed.

"You think that if you kill me, Rapunzel will die?"

"If you die, Rapunzel gets hurt." Jacob tried to get his bearings.

"Yes, but just _hurt_." Azalea felt her lungs expand with more air. "You forget that I am not her."

"You don't understand, do you? Rapunzel and I, we're just two sides of the same coin. Rapunzel is better than me in every way."

"She is just like you!" Jacob protested.

"No, I am just like _her_." Azalea gazed at him. "My voice is higher than hers, my eyes are grayer than hers, she's taller than me- You just don't understand.

"Rapunzel is different than me. She is more powerful than me. She is _better_ than _me_." Her voice shook. "Rapunzel is everything I am not, and everything I will never be. She is the only link to the sun flowers there is and you cannot get her. Besides the fact that she is a _princess_, she is a mother, a wife, and a very respected woman." Azalea heard her voice rise and felt the fire burning in her eyes.

"I look like her but I am not her! She wasn't taken against her will, gave birth to a baby that _died_, and nor had she been nearly killed by a former lover. She is better than me in every way." Azalea felt her parents' presences in the room. Her mother was stroking her hair and her father was rubbing her shoulder. Her parents were with her then, though they were so far away, one dead and one in Corona. Yet somehow, they never felt so close.

"She is everything I am not, and everything I will never be because you have been planning to kill me." Azalea had to have this: one last hurrah.

"So I dare you!" Azalea screamed at him. "I dare you to do it!" It was as if all the anger she had ever experienced in her entire life was spilling out. Somewhere deep down, she felt a peace settle inside.

"I dare you to kill me!"


	39. Blisters

A/N:

Poor Azalea. Poor Avalyn, too.

Dang. Parting hurts.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine Rosemary's Point of View

She couldn't eat.

"You love bread." Caroline looked at Rosemary's full plate.

"I don't feel good." Rosemary admitted, and pushed the plate away. She didn't know what to do. A strange ache settled in her heart, and she was all too familiar with it. She had felt this ache when Mrs. Smits and her father died.

"You don't have to eat right now." Richard said soothingly. He looked at Caroline. "_You_ have to eat."

Caroline nearly rolled her eyes, Rosemary could feel it.

_I want to give you a hug,_ Caroline looked at Rosemary sadly, picking at her soup.

_I'm fine._ Rosemary sighed. She sat up straighter, and then got up to go to her room.

_Rose?_

_Tired._

No, she wasn't.

She laid on her bed, feeling like everything had changed in a heartbeat. One moment, she and Caroline had been laughing and smiling. The next moment, she had heard that her best friend had died, the friend who had no one. The friend who needed a friend.

And she had died.

_I could have done something. _Rosemary tormented.

She got up to open her window, to let some fresh air cool her muddled head. Her fingers touched the glass, and a searing pain swept through her hands.

She screamed, backing away. She waved her hands frantically, looking at the window in suspicion. She heard the door open behind her and she turned around with wide honey-hazel eyes.

"Rosemary?" Caroline stood in the threshold, her eyes looking frightened. "Are you all right?"

"Is that window hot?" Rosemary pointed with her right hand, still waving her left to cool it off.

"What?" Caroline asked, looking bemused.

"That window. Is it hot?" Rosemary said in angst.

Caroline went to the window and hesitantly touched it. She relaxed, sighing. "No, it's not hot. It's cold."

"What?" Rosemary went cautiously to it, putting her fingertips on the glass. "I touched it and it burned me."

"It burned your hands?" Caroline tipped her hand to the side.

Rosemary nodded. "My hands still hurt. I was going to open it and the glass. . ."

The glass was cold under her fingertips.

"Something burned me." Rosemary said again when Caroline went to the door.

"I believe you." Caroline said. "I just don't know how. . . If it was hot enough to burn you, then the glass should be melting."

"I don't know what else could have done it." Rosemary swallowed. "I only touched the glass."

"Maybe you're not feeling well. The flu's going to start going around soon." Caroline stood in front of Caroline, her blue-green eyes eyeing her older sister. "Do you want to lie down?"

"I'm fine. My hands still hurt." Rosemary casted the window a fearful glance.

"You _don't_ practice witch-craft, right?" Caroline asked.

"Carol."

"I'm just asking. The glass is cold but your hands are red."

Rosemary looked at her hands, and she found it slightly daunting that she expected blisters.

**Riley's Point of View**

He laid on the floor, looking around the house.

It had been three months.

No one had come to claim this house.

"That is ridiculous." Riley said out loud, and his bright blue eyes eyed the front door.

He had survived on stews for three months.

Riley sat up, rubbing the back of his head in thought. He went out of the front door, and stared around the woods. Who would build a house in the middle of the forests, between Ladron and Corona?

He heard a neigh not far from him. He did a three-sixty, his eyes raking the sun-baked trees. Brightly colored leaves of all shades of brown, yellow, and red swirled in the breeze that nearly made him sneeze.

He started walking aimlessly. He had just heard a horse, hadn't he?

Another neigh.

He looked to the right, and he saw it. His face melted with relief.

_Three months of no one around and you go crazy._ Riley thought to himself. His eyes appraised the grayish white horse. It even had a saddle on him.

_Am I lucky or does God love me more than I thought?_

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I couldn't stop pacing.

"How are we going to get her to come here?" I asked, my hands going to my braided hair in worry.

Sarah spoke up. "She hasn't been to the library in quite a while now. Maybe he has her kept somewhere and won't let her out."

It was too close.

"He's got her at his house." I said tersely. Nathan was giving himself a headache trying to be in three places at once. Anna still hadn't woken up.

Adam and Michael shrugged. Adam spoke, "What about William? He's one of the best 'trackers' we have. He knows everyone in Corona. He might be able to find her." 'Tracker' was really just another name for a popular person.

"I'll have to ask him next week. He's busy at the Prisons." My Father said, stirring his cooling tea.

I took everyone's empty teacups on a silver tray except my Father's. I was walking back to the back of the Dining Hall when a scalding pain went through both my hands. The tray crashed to the floor, the porcelain cups breaking.

I stifled a pained shriek and looked at my hands. I could see the blisters forming. My hands were bright red and the searing pain was still there, burning strong. I waved them frantically, hoping for the heat to dissipate but it wasn't working. I blew in a breath through my clenched teeth, not sure what to do. What had burned me? The tea cups were empty!

"Rapunzel!" Michael's urgent voice brought me back. I turned to him, feeling the lack of heat in my face. I looked back down at my hands.

They were perfectly fine.

No blisters, no burning. They weren't even red like I had just seen them-

I exploded out of the Kitchen, my eyes raking everyone in the room.

Someone was hurt.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked worriedly.

Someone was _hurt_. Someone's hands were _burning_.

"What's the matter?" Michael asked me, his hand on my shoulder while my eyes grew more and more anxious.

"Someone's hurt."

"Who?"

"Their hands are on fire." I said through gritted teeth. Everyone in the Dining Hall seemed fine.

So it wasn't them.

Who?

"Is it Azalea?" Eugene asked.

The thought knocked me breathless.

It all made sense.

And then I was furious.

"_He burned her hands!_" I was out of the Dining Hall in seconds.

I was halfway to the door. I tried to run faster.

Someone knocked me down.

"Get off! She's hurt!" I shouted, trying to get to my feet. Liam had me on the floor. "She's hurt!"

"You can't go out looking like a candle!" Liam hissed.

"Azalea's hurt!" I yelled at him.

"We're going to find her."

"He burned her hands. She heals with her hands!" I tried to push him off of me.

"Stay here."

"I can't." I started crying.

"Yes, you can." Michael was suddenly there. The strangest softness covered my face and something filled my nose.

_No. . ._

I went limp.

_Azalea's Point of View_

Jacob's eyes went dark and his hands moved fast as they unshackled her from the wall. She fell to the ground and Jacob raced to the kitchen. Azalea got to her shaking feet. Jacob popped back in and he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into the kitchen. He sat down and somehow rope was binding her to the chair. She bucked at the table and realized that the stove was on.

Jacob sat down in front of her and said, "How about I make you wish you were dead, hm? After all, it's not fun without you." He smiled cruelly.

He got up and walked to the stove. He put on an oven mitt and grabbed something. He set it down on the table and stalked to his room.

Azalea stared at the object and saw that it was an iron bread pan that was red hot. Her skin went pale.

He came back in holding a gray scarf and he tied it around her eyes. She felt him pick up both her hands and her breath caught in her throat.

"You are going to learn to appreciate just being shackled. I could do much worse things to you."

Then her hands were being placed down on something smooth. The heat seared her skin and she screamed.

The fire! She couldn't pull her hands free. Her scream hurt her own ears as she tried uselessly to free herself. _Oh God, make it stop!_

"Aw, look. Your hands are blistering." Jacob purred. "Not wait, you can't see. Want a peek?" The scarf was gone.

She closed her eyes.

_Azalea!_ Avalyn screamed.

_He burned me._

_ You need to go _now_!_

_ He burned me!_ Azalea wailed in pain. _I can't heal anyone now._

_ You don't know that! But you need to leave._

_ Ava, I can't._

_ Don't make me do this._

_ Do what?_

_ I'll make you leave._ Avalyn glared at her.

_Do it._

And then they were somewhere else.

In a white room.

_Ava, no._

_ Go now._

_ I'm not leaving you!_

_ Azalea, this will hurt._

_ Mental pain always hurts more._

_ I don't want to do this._

"Avalyn?" Azalea looked around.

"Let it begin, I suppose." Avalyn's eyes were sad.

"Let what begin?"

"You're going to Purgatory."

"And you're going to die."

"We both are."

Azalea felt her eyes burn.

"I loved you, Ava. I tried to be strong-"

"You couldn't be stronger."

"Ava-"

"You don't exist, Azalea. You can't."

"If you can exist, then so can I." Azalea flashed back.

"Maybe _you_ are the one who doesn't exist!" Avalyn cried. "You're so strong. Maybe you're the one who is fake. I am just the weak little girl who got taken advantage of. You're the woman that I was meant to become. If I'm so weak, then you can't exist!"

Azalea blanched. "Who says you're not strong?"

"You're taking control, aren't you?"

Azalea sank down onto the ground and Avalyn loomed over her, dark curls dangling over her shoulders. "You're too strong to be real. You're the one who doesn't exist. Jacob just brought me to light."

Azalea sucked in an agonized breath. "Avalyn, stop." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You're too strong to be real. You don't exist. I made you to push the weak 'Azalea' away." Avalyn's eyes were sad.

"Stop," Azalea cried as pain cut into her heart.

"Azalea, you're not real." Avalyn said softly. "And my name isn't Avalyn."

Azalea flinched when a memory hit her mind and the two maidens said it together.

"Avalyn was going to be Ava's full name." Avalyn, not Azalea's weaker half but _Ava_, was really Azalea's daughter. Avalyn _was_ going to be Ava's full name.

She was right.

Azalea wasn't real, nor was Avalyn. Or Ava, really.

Ava hadn't lived.

And Azalea hadn't changed at all since that night.

Avalyn said the truth out loud: "I am Azalea."

Azalea gazed at Avalyn's eyes, her heart burning, and she blinked her eyes shut. She blinked them open again, and Avalyn was gone.

She looked down to see such a beautiful tiny face on her lap.

"When Ava died, you did too." Avalyn's voice sounded in the room.

The baby looked up, her colorless eyes piercing.

Azalea felt numb. She had never gotten over Ava's death.

"But who are you if I'm dead?" Azalea breathed.

The baby was gone, and Avalyn stood in front of Azalea. Avalyn's hair was blond.

"I'm the weak you. The girl who was still being chased around in the house. Even when you and Jacob kiss, I'm still there, screaming to be left alone. I'm the you that didn't die. I'm the girl who had fallen for Jacob." Avalyn touched Azalea's blond hair that was rapidly turning black.

"You can't be." Azalea pushed past her frozen lips.

Avalyn smiled sadly, and Azalea felt herself crumple.

"It's okay." Avalyn said soothingly, and Azalea's body began to evaporate into silver smoke. "I'm going to be stronger now."

Azalea looked into Avalyn's eyes, and reached at Avalyn's face. Her hands touched glass, and she had a moment to be shocked.

She sighed, and watched as her eyes turned dark gray. She shut them closed-

There was a flash of red light, and Azalea screamed.

Avalyn looked around the now black room, and burst into tears.

She had forced Azalea into Purgatory.

She had resigned herself to die.

_At least Azalea will die happy._

* * *

A/N:

No words.

Sorry, guys, but Azal will be back.

And now, we have a complete new character:

Avalyn.

Yup. Avalyn gets her own POV now, guys.

Dang. :(

I don't know how to take that.

Azalea fought for such a long time, though, guys.


	40. Kitten

A/N:

Lemme get out all of crossover ideas now:

The Hunger Games

The Hobbit (with Rapunzel as the hobbit)

Titanic

Aquamarine/The Little Mermaid (with Nathan or Azalea as the mermaid)

Sleeping Beauty

Maximum Ride

Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Rise of the Guardians (with Rapunzel, Eugene, Nathan, Dwayne, Michael, Rosemary, Caroline, and Azalea as guardians)

Sims (which would basically be them all in modern time except they're not)

I HAVE TO WORK ON AT LEAST TWO OF THOSE!

Review your favorite. :)

I have my OCs in the crossovers because I've become so attached to them. It's almost like they were in the movie too, and I feel like they should have their own categories. :D

Man. I love my OCs so much.

* * *

This chapter is loaded.

At Azalea's POV (I told you guys) use:

/watch?v=mB4HfaI-4U4

Play it until the end of this chappie, mkay? Thank me later. :)

My name for the song?

_Azalea's Heart_

* * *

Happy Friday!

* * *

Chapter Forty

I sat up as fast as I could.

"Rapun-" A hand went to my face.

My fist went flying, and I heard Liam cry out.

"How could you _do_ that?" I shrieked at him. I looked around the room with warping vision and found that I was in our room. I glared at whoever else was in the room even though I felt sick.

I wanted to kill all of them.

"Calm down." Michael said, and I saw that he was by the door.

Fiery anger pulsed through me and I hurtled myself off the bed. I put my hands on his shoulders and flung him against the door.

"Calm down?" I yelled at him. "He _burned_ her, and you knocked me out, for _what_?"

Michael didn't answer. He was busy staring at my face. "Why are your eyes red?" he whispered to me.

"Michael, she could be _dying_!" I shouted.

"That's true, as well." Michael muttered under his breath, his dark brown eyes still staring at me. "Why is that true?"

My hands abandoned his shoulders and I took a few steps backward.

"Did anyone find her?" I asked, looking at the floor, away from Michael.

"No. I don't know if Guy's there yet." Liam said somberly.

"Is she really hurt?" Sage stood in the washroom threshold, holding a tiny basin and cloth. A lump formed in my throat at the sight of him.

"We don't know." Michael said for us.

"I hope she isn't." Sage said, and his eyes never left Michael. "No one would ever hurt Auntie, and get away with it. Nat wouldn't let them."

My heart broke.

"Where is she?" Sage asked.

"In Hell," Liam said under his breath.

Sage didn't hear him.

**Nathan's Point of View**

The ride to Jacob's house was very short.

He looked at Dwayne and Eugene, eyeing the door.

How would they know it wasn't booby-trapped like Azalea's house had been?

Eugene turned the doorknob with his hand, but it didn't move. He looked at Dwayne for help.

"We have a problem." Eugene looked frustrated already. Nerves were running frayed and they hadn't even gotten inside.

Dwayne looked around the house, away from Nathan and the other knights before he kicked the door open.

"Problem solved." Dwayne said curtly, and they filled the house.

Dwayne looked at the counters and touched pans and pots, while Eugene and the other knights fanned out into the back rooms. Nathan went to one room in particular and held his breath, hoping she wasn't chained to-

The shackles held nothing. Nathan exhaled in relief, sinking back against the wall.

"This is where. . ." Nathan looked up to see Eugene standing in the threshold. He had dark circles under his eyes, and they were horrified as they gazed at the chains.

"Mh-hm." Nathan nodded slowly. "This was where he kept her."

Eugene seemed choked, and sank down on the floor by Nathan. Together, they stared at the chains.

Nathan thought about many things. He wondered what kind of evil could have possessed Jacob's heart to want to hurt someone. To want to chain them to a wall. To want to kill someone.

He wondered where Azalea was right then, and if she was somehow away from Jacob. If she was all right, and wasn't harmed in any way, if she was on her way to the Palace again. If she was still fighting.

If she remembered him, or anyone for that matter.

He wondered if she was scared. If she was in pain. If she could still walk, or even breathe.

If she was screaming his name and he couldn't hear.

"She's not here." Dwayne found them on the floor.

"She's not?" Eugene got to his feet. He looked out of the one window on the short wall and groaned. "Where could she be?"

"Maybe he's. . ." Dwayne trailed off. Nathan wanted to punch him again, and the sense of déjà vu washed over him. _Maybe he's killed her?_

"We don't know anything." Eugene said before Nathan could get riled up. "She might still be in Corona."

"Or she might be dead." A knight listening in spoke. Nathan felt his eyes narrow and the knight walked away. Wise of him.

"We'll find her." Dwayne said firmly, and Nathan saw him, too, glare at the knight who had suggested Azalea had passed.

"Where to, now?" Nathan asked. He looked back at the shackles, and went to touch it.

"I don't know." Eugene's honest response made Nathan look up. "There's nowhere else he could be."

"We can't just give up." Dwayne said sharply.

Eugene looked at him. "We're not giving up." His eyes darkened a smudge. "We're not giving up. We just need to rethink our strategy."

"Every second we spend thinking is another second she could be getting hurt." Nathan looked at the door.

"I know. I'll talk to Diego when we get back."

Nathan didn't pause for his mind to realize that the shackles had been warm.

_Avalyn's Point of View_

He had woken her up to go to the _woods_?

Avalyn could hardly walk. Each time her feet touched the ground, the movement seemed to jolt her hands, making them hurt more.

Before he had even woken her up, the hours before he had chased her around the house, throwing chairs at her. The sense of déjà vu was sickening, and she hadn't stepped on the splinters on the way out. He must had cleaned up before he made her wake up again to go to the woods.

_ "I'm going away for a few days. Maybe, if you don't die first, you can get back to the Palace, hm?" Jacob watched her terror-filled eyes dart to the door._

_ He started laughing. "If I get back and you're still here, I'm going to burn your feet next. And then I'll kill you. Just like I promised."_

_ He raised his fists, and she cringed, her battered body shaking. She never handled stress as good as. . ._

_ Who had been Azalea's best friend?_

_ She could hear ringing in her ears._

_ "Avalyn, are you ready?" Jacob threw a punch to her chest, and then one to her stomach again. "I'm going to unshackle you, and let you have a chance to escape. Think of this as a test, if you will."_

_ Jacob released her from the wall, and she fell down, unable to move. He kicked her aching stomach with his boot and she curled up, looking at her hands._

_ Jacob whined. "Come on, Avalyn. Azalea lost. Get up and start running."_

_ She willed herself to her feet, wobbling as the walls rose to the oddest angles. She staggered forward, blinking hard. Her stomach had stopped rumbling days ago, and through the ringing she could hear her heart beating._

_ "Start running," Jacob nudged her from behind. "It's no fun if you don't want it."_

_ She groaned, her burned hands grabbing at the frame of the door to keep standing. Avalyn looked back at Jacob, and his eyes hardened. She turned away, not trusting her feet to move to the door that she wanted to run through so badly. When had she eaten last? The morning that had occurred five days ago or the-_

_ Avalyn hobbled down the hallway, her vision blurring. She had to run, she had to run while he was-_

_ Jacob appeared at the edge of the hall, and a slap across her face made her stagger backwards. She was abruptly confused. Where was the door? She turned the other way and tried to run with a bit more speed, trying her hardest not to trip._

_ Something flew right above her head and hit the wall with a loud thud. She saw it crumble to wooden pieces and realized that Jacob had thrown a chair at her._

_ "You have to want it, Avalyn!" Jacob howled at her. "It's either you escape, give up, or you get one of my chairs in the back of your head!"_

_ Avalyn surged down the hall, ducking a vase. It hit the wall with an unmusical sound and glass shards landed on her feet as she rushed past it. She screamed a hoarse scream when a knife flickered past her line of vision._

_ "Avalyn," she could hear Jacob chanting. "Avalyn, come back here. Let me try cutting you open again."_

_ From very far away, she could feel arms shaking her._

_ She hurried to the kitchen, the ringing in her ears growing quieter as the air began to leak from her lungs._

_ She felt something gently press itself to the top of her head and she toppled over, landing hard on her hands. Everything went black_.

And then she had woken up to being unshackled from the wall.

Avalyn looked through the trees at the house that she could barely see. For a second, she could only shake in fear.

Then she realized that she was outside.

The breeze was cold, but the sun was bright and shone beautifully against the shades of browns, yellows, and oranges that were the woods. Jacob's arms were suddenly no longer there as she stared around. The leaves were crunchy underfoot, and she ignored the pangs in her hands as she stomped her feet to hear the sound.

The birds were chirping quietly, and she strained to hear the song. She almost thought she recognized the tunes. A leaf fell against her face and she sneezed. She burst out laughing then. _It's so beautiful out here_.

Jacob stiffened beside her.

She looked at him, wondering if he was sharing her amazement at the beautiful landscape, but he was scowling. She turned away then, remembering who he was and that her life was over. She bit her lip and forced herself to see the sunlight as light and not a shadow.

_This could be my last day_. Avalyn thought sadly, and waited for a response.

Nothing came.

_She's really gone_. Avalyn thought to her stronger half.

The sun beams shining on the ground turned into shadows once more.

_Azalea's Point of View_

"Where were you?" Azalea asked.

Her Mother paused, looking at Azalea. "What was that, dear?"

Azalea's hot eyes stared at her Mother. "I didn't _mumble_, Mother. I asked '_Where were you_'."

Her Mother's brown eyes turned slightly guilty. Azalea swallowed, her Mother had always been a good liar. "I went out with Willow."

"Rosemary said she was sick."

"I bought her medicine from Matthew's father."

Her Mother didn't see Azalea flinch at the name.

"She's been sick for quite a while, Mother."

Her Mother looked at Azalea, searching for something. "The flu's been going around lately."

Azalea hid a cough. She had stayed up waiting for her Mother all night the night before, and for a few days she hadn't been feeling well. She didn't want her Mother to find out so she could force Azalea to bed. Azalea wouldn't be able to stay up waiting for her Mother to come home.

"Why weren't you in bed last night?" Azalea asked then, hiding her cough made her eyes water.

"I was."

"I was waiting for you." Azalea said. "I waited for you until dawn and when you didn't show up, I went to bed."

"You shouldn't have done that!" Her Mother cried instead of answering the question.

"Where were you?" Azalea cried, and the coughs escaped. They made her chest hurt and she covered her mouth with her sleeve; her Mother stared at her worriedly before jumping into action.

"I'll make you some tea." Her Mother refilled the teapot.

"I'm fine!" Azalea shouted hoarsely. "I just. . .I swallowed a snowflake."

"Only cats choke on snowflakes." Her Mother searched the cabinets for her raspberries.

"Well, you call me Kitten sometimes, so. . ." Azalea mumbled and her Mother gently smiled at her. For a second, it was like Mother had stayed home every night. Like she was always around.

Then the moment was gone.

"Are your sheets warm enough?" Mother asked, and Azalea saw that she had felt the moment of fondness as well.

"Plenty." Azalea said.

"I'll bring you more at night."

"I'll be too hot."

"I'm glad you're accepting bed-rest so easily." Mother grinned and Azalea shrieked.

"I am not on bed-rest!"

"Azalea, you're not well."

"But I'm not ill either." Azalea panicked. "Surely, I'm fine? I'm just coughing."

Mother went up to Azalea and cupped her cheek. "You have a fever." Her brown eyes sparkled.

"I'm sweating because of the thought of tea." Azalea said crossly.

"Or you have a fever."

"Or your hands are too warm."

"Or you might be a cat after all." Mother beamed, and the moment of closeness happened once more.

"No tea."

"No blankets."

"Fine."

"All of them." Mother grumbled, and Azalea caved.

"Tea, but no bed-rest."

"Tea, bed-rest, and a week of cupcakes."

Her Mother was amazing.

"One day of bed-rest." Azalea bargained. Her Mother beamed again, knowing she had Azalea trapped.

"Three days."

"Two." Azalea said.

"Five."

"Four."

"Five." Mother pressed.

"Three." Azalea said.

"Deal."

Then Azalea realized what she had done.

"Mother!" Azalea whined, laughing at herself.

Mother started laughing too. "It's your own fault, Kitten."

Azalea groaned in frustration and put her head on the table.

The feeling of her Mother bickering with her always made her feel warm. Like she was sitting in front of a fire that wasn't too hot. Like she was sipping her favorite tea, or eating her favorite soup.

Nothing was like a strong bond with your mother.

"Azalea?" Mother shook her.

"Hm?" Azalea blinked her eyelids open.

"You fell asleep." Mother sounded worried. "Off to bed."

Azalea shook her head and looked around the room. She spotted a cup of tea a little to her right and grabbed it. She sipped the tea and realized it was cold.

"How long was I asleep?" Azalea asked groggily.

"I put the tea on the table a few hours ago. You fell asleep long enough for me to think you needed to get to bed. The three days start now." Mother said her last words firmly. She helped Azalea out of the chair, ignoring her weak complaints.

"I'm not tired anymore." Azalea said, trying to sound firm in her resolve though she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

"You can't even walk." Mother said sharply.

"You're holding me up by my shoulders." Azalea mumbled.

Mother let go of her.

Azalea fell on the floor.

"Mother, why didn't you say you'd let go?" She cried.

"I thought you could hold yourself up!" Her Mother defended herself.

"I can!" Azalea said quickly. "Give me a minute."

"Azalea!" Mother shook her.

She opened her eyes, and realized she was face up. "Oh, Mother. Hi!" She beamed. "You're still here." Her hands frantically reached for her Mother's. Her eyes widened with joy. "You're _still _here? I can't believe. . . Don't go!"

Mother frowned. "You're delirious, Kitten."

"Don't leave!" Azalea pleaded, and Mother's hands went to her shoulders to pull her to her feet. "Mother, please?"

"Azalea, I'm not going to leave." Mother said soothingly.

"Please?" Azalea said weakly; her head was spinning. "You promise?"

"I promise." Mother's warm eyes dimmed. She half-carried half-tugged Azalea to her room. She arranged the bed for her after letting Azalea lean against the wall.

"I'm going to find you some soup. I was going to make bread rolls for dinner but you need soup." Mother said after helping Azalea in bed. "Your nose is red."

Azalea sniffled. "You said you wouldn't go!"

"I need to buy you some soup." Mother sat down on the bed by Azalea's feet. "I'll hurry back, it's snowing outside."

"Mother, please." Azalea didn't want to go another night without her.

"I'll be back, Kitten. I promise."

Azalea woke up to semi-darkness.

She squinted, and the movement made her aching head pound harder. She sat up slowly, nearly moaning. Every muscle in her body ached. She felt hot, and realized that her clothes were drenched with sweat. She kicked off the covers, wincing at the fierce movements.

The floor underneath her feet was blissfully cool. She walked to the kitchen with very slow movements, trying to keep her body from aching too much. She peeked out of the window and saw that five inches of snow covered the streets. The snow was falling in thick clumps, and Azalea pulled the curtains back.

It hurt her to move but she made herself go around the house and light candles.

_"I'll hurry back, it's snowing outside."_

Was Mother somehow caught in the snow?

Alarm filled Azalea's stomach. Was she all right?

She went to the door and opened it. The air that filled the room was almost hot to her skin, except that it was terribly cold. Her body chilled down instantly, and she wished for the heat she had felt when she woke up moments ago.

"Mother?" She called into the threshold, blinking away snow that was billowing into the room. "Mother, where are you?"

The wind hid any reply Azalea would have heard. Azalea shut the door back, and her hands went to her sweating forehead.

"I'm sure she's fine." Azalea said to sooth her nerves, pushing the panic away. "Mother's probably at Rosemary's because she couldn't walk back home."

She staggered to one of the kitchen chair and closed her eyes.

From very far away, the back door opened.

She coughed, and the sound woke her up.

She looked around and saw a candle on the table next to a steaming cup of tea.

_Did I. . ._ Azalea blinked. She grabbed the cup of tea by the handle and gently sipped it. She burned her tongue in the process, but she had discovered that the tea was peppermint. The taste woke her up, as did the candle in front of her.

"Who's there?" Azalea got to her feet in the next second; she hadn't made tea. Someone was in the house with her. "Mother?"

"A friend." The reply made Azalea squeak. Her throat was too dry for her to scream.

"What friend?" Azalea mumbled loudly, shivering. Was the door still open? The air was freezing.

"We met once." The reply came, and a whisper, "Though it wasn't entirely pleasant."

"I know you?" Azalea asked. In her flu-induced trance, she couldn't recognize the deep voice.

"Well enough." The man said, and she saw a shadow by the window she had been at hours before. "How's the new house?"

Azalea blinked. "I hadn't moved in yet. How do. . ."

"There has to be someone who knows everyone." The man spoke. "That's why they're called 'trackers'."

"Is that what you are?"

"To you, I'm a friend." The man said.

"Where's Mother?" Azalea asked.

"Probably stuck in the snow." The man walked in front of the candlelight. Azalea blinked away blurs though her vision was still distorted. Maybe her eyes were watering again.

"Why are you here?" She asked weakly, sipping her now cooled tea.

"I want to help you get better. You're the last girl who needs the flu." The man said.

She sank back down into the chair though the man remained standing. "What's your name?"

"My middle name is Truco." The man said. "Azalea, right?"

"Why do I only get to know your middle name?"

"You've heard my first name before."

Azalea didn't understand, but she respected this man, so she didn't question it. "Thank you, Truco."

"No need to thank me."

She finished her tea with him in a comfortable silence. She got up, and felt his eyes pierce her. "Finished?"

"Tired." She said, and she heard him chuckle softly.

She moved to go to her room, but started coughing. Truco got up and patted her back. She sucked in a breath and wiped at her watering eyes. Truco gathered her up in a hug.

"You all right?"

"Being sick is terrible." Azalea complained in a raspy voice.

Truco laughed again, but kept his arms wrapped around her. She felt comfortable with him, though his cologne made her see painful images of running and screaming.

She wrapped her arms around his large torso, and laid her head against his chest. He began to hum a song in her ear, and rocked her back and forth.

"Azalea?" Her Mother's voice roused her.

Azalea blinked her eyes open and looked around. Morning light hid behind her creamy curtains but still brightened the room. She looked at her Mother.

"You're back." She said happily.

"The snow made me stay at Lila's." Mother explained. Her hand went to her cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I'm better now." Azalea said, trying to clear her throat. She looked around the room. "Where's. . ." _Where's Truco?_

"Where's who?" Mother asked.

"A man was with me last night. He came in through the back door. He stayed with me until. . ."

Mother's brown eyes blinked worriedly. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"No. He made me tea."

"The kettle was cold when I got back."

_Of course._ "He left a candle on the table."

Mother shook her head. "It wasn't there this morning."

Azalea was confused. Had she been dreaming?

"Maybe I did dream it." Azalea said.

"Dreams come true, though." Mother kissed her forehead. "They really do."

_So one day, you'll stay home after all?_ Azalea was afraid to ask.

The moment of fondness lasted longer, and eventually the warmth chased the wistful thought out of Azalea's mind.

Azalea blinked her eyes open. She was in a meadow.

She sat up, looking at the sky. It was very blue, the brightest blue sky she had ever seen. It was the more blue than a sky in an autumn afternoon, and puffy white clouds dotted it.

A floral smell reached her nose, and Azalea stared around to see red poppies and orange daisies. Seeing the daisies did something strange to Azalea's heart. It made her ache.

The breeze was neither warm nor cool, but felt like kisses against her skin.

Where was she?

She shook her head at the confusing thought and something soft landed in her lap. She looked down and her eyes widened.

A white tulip.

She grabbed the flower by the stem and got to her feet, her blond hair billowing in the breeze.

"Mother?" A voice called. Azalea looked around, and she thought that the voice had almost been her own.

"Mother?" The voice called again, and Azalea realized that the voice was high-pitched like the one of a child.

A tiny figure came into view.

"Mother!" The voice called in recognition.

Azalea could only stare.

The dark curls on her head.

The eyes that were somehow pretty though they were colorless. The eyes that had kept her awake at night as she wondered what color they would have been.

The unfamiliar yet expected pitch of her voice.

Azalea felt tears pour down her cheeks as the realization hit her.

It hit her hard.

_My little girl_.

Azalea spoke,

"Ava?"

The white tulip fell on the grass.


	41. Bread and Tea

A/N:

I changed the cover pic. You guys like it?

* * *

I'm going to use the other one for awesomelysweet's oneshot.

P.S.- I'm sorry that it's been so long. I tried to make a plot for it, and Chapter One should be up before October. 

* * *

Rise of the Guardians crossover is up. Come to my profile around 10:00 PM, okay? It's called:

**Rise of the Lanterns**

Enjoy.

* * *

And yay.

Riley is now fully back in the picture! He's going to be a main character now. Yay! :D

* * *

Chapter Forty One **Riley's Point of View**

Riley had kissed the house 'goodbye' hours ago. He followed the signs to the waterfall obediently. The horse was looking bright eyed after Riley had discovered an apple tree a little bit after he started.

He was glad he managed to feed the horse. He hated pushing animals around on empty bellies.

Riley heard shouts up ahead, and he nearly abandoned the trail. He kept the horse moving forward, and looked at the road behind him. No one was behind him.

"We're heading back now." One of the voices rose above the others. Riley turned the horse left in the sound of his voice. He looked back at the trail he was leaving behind and committed it to memory.

He peered through the trees as he guided the horse through the uneven terrain of the woods. He could see several horses crowding around a house. His blue eyes scanned the landscape, and he saw mist spilling from down past the men.

_The waterfall!_ Riley beamed and clicked his tongue. The horse went a little faster, and Riley relaxed. _They could help me get back._

He was about to shout to them, but then he realized what they were doing. They were searching the house.

Riley pulled the horse to a stop and climbed off, landing on his boots. He walked closer, still in the cover of the trees, and squinted.

One of the men had dark brown hair, and Riley recognized him in a heartbeat. _Is that Flynn Rider?_

Riley was tempted to follow them, but then Flynn Rider climbed back on one of the horses waiting by the house. The other knights followed suit. Riley watched in disbelief as they all took off, and hurried back to his horse.

A tree branch fell, and Riley heard a cry of shock. He walked back to the edge of the woods to see a head gaze up at a tree in surprise. The man shrugged his shoulders and walked out into the open.

He was carrying a girl with dark hair. He looked down at her, and Riley looked back to where the guards had gone. The man and unconscious woman disappeared into the house the guards had searched. Riley was thoroughly confused at what he had just witnessed.

Then it hit him.

_They were looking for her._

Riley took a step toward the house, but then the man came out. He looked around and then his eyes flickered to Riley. Riley froze, and pleaded silently that he wasn't visible from where he was.

The man seemed to swallow, trapped in thought, before he turned away. He walked back toward the woods, and soon he disappeared into the shadows.

Riley looked at the sky to see it a shade darker than sunset orange. Twilight was coming, and he looked back at the house.

Riley made a decision.

He tied the horse's reigns to a low tree branch, hoping the horse was reckless to try and yank himself free.

Riley made his way to the house, ready to help the girl escape.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

"She wasn't there?" Such words made no sense.

Eugene seemed disheartened. "He wasn't either. It was so clean, like no one had been there."

Dwayne groaned. "If we don't find him soon, we'll never catch him."

Nathan and Alex were quiet. I looked at them in sympathy, and then I felt Fernidia touch my arm.

"Tired?"

"No." I answered, though I had to stifle a yawn. "We've got to find her soon, Ferns."

I still was a little cold with her after she told me what she had said to Avalyn. She claimed that she was trying to draw Azalea out, so she could force Avalyn away, but I think she just drove Azalea deeper into herself. Avalyn was still free. I had thought Michael brought her back yesterday, but that hadn't been the case.

"We will." My Father was taking this the hardest.

"Where could she be, if she's not there?" Nathan asked quietly. Everyone looked at him. "She wasn't at her house. She wasn't at her mother's house. She wasn't here, or anywhere by Jacob's. . ."

We were at a dead end.

Rosemary's Point of View

"Ready?" Caroline looked at the suitcases and the black attire Rosemary was wearing.

"Am I ready?" Caroline looked green. "Why is the color black so nauseating?"

"Because you know you're going to see a coffin." Richard said, and Caroline gagged before fleeing the room.

Rosemary turned to glare at him. "How could you?" She cried.

Richard looked sullen. "I'm just hoping she'll stay."

Sympathy washed over her. "Come with us, then."

"I can't." Richard sighed, and his dark eyes were wistful. "I wish I could. You'll keep an eye on her for me, won't you?"

"As always." Rosemary said, and Richard nodded his head in understanding.

"Owen's not going?" A twinkle came into Richard's eye.

"He's got Luna." Rosemary said, hoping her tone wasn't defensive. She blinked her eyes closed, and felt amusement flood Richard's body was he was swallowing warm tea. She huffed, and chased the amusement away, opening her eyes. Hopefully he hadn't seen anything.

Caroline was chewing on a peppermint when she came back. She walked up to Richard and nudged him hard in the ribs.

Richard looked at her playfully. "Ow."

"That's for making me sick." Caroline grimaced. Then she smiled and kissed him. "That's for letting me go."

"Get a room." Rosemary said playfully, though her cheeks turned pink.

Caroline and Richard looked at Rosemary, wearing matching faces of amusement and mischief. Caroline turned Richard's head back to her and kissed him more passionately.

"Caroline!"

Then Caroline sat on Richard's lap.

"_Caroline_!" Rosemary turned red.

Caroline hopped off, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And you used to complain I wasn't fun."

Rosemary turned another shade. "That was when you were sleeping."

Richard started laughing and he walked them to the Gate. Rosemary was touched when Luna, Layla, Marlene, and Carla waved them 'goodbye'. The warm feeling stayed with her, though sorrow at the reason of why they were returning to Corona tried to sour it.

"I'm sorry, Rosemary." Caroline said when they sat down on their seats in the carriage. The carriage pulled off, and Rosemary waited before she sighed.

"It's okay."

"Is it?"

"No!" Rosemary burst into tears.

_Avalyn's Point of View_

A hand shook her aching shoulder.

"Ma'am?" The voice of a man made her cringe. She shrank away, her fear voicing itself in a gasp.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man spoke, and Avalyn tried to open her eyes. They were sticky with tears, and her vision was blurry.

"He said that too, in the beginning." Avalyn sniffled.

"Who did this to you?" Avalyn felt the shackles being pulled. One arm was free, and she didn't look at her hands. She knew he was staring at them. She didn't want to know how bad it was.

"I can't remember."

Her other arm was free, and then she was in a warm embrace. The man sank down onto the ground with her in his arms. She peered up at his face to see the most kindest and sincere blue eyes she had ever seen. It reminded her of the sky, and she wondered why she didn't see puffy clouds in his eyes.

"You don't remember anything about him?" The man asked gently, and Avalyn shook her head. He had made her drink tea as soon as they came back. And then it was back to the wall.

How long had she been hanging there?

"Do you know where he is now?" The man asked, and she smiled at the comfort she found in his deep voice.

She shook her head again. "I don't want to know." Speaking was hard. She was dry in her mouth, and couldn't swallow.

"Do you know where you are?" The man asked many questions. Was he curious about something in particular.

"Corona." Avalyn said automatically.

His blue eyes lit up. "Where's the Palace?"

"East. Follow the waterfall up on the hills to the right of it, and then go west from the tower you see there." She started to panic. Surely, he wouldn't chain her back up? Was there a chance that she could go-

"Really?"

She nodded, now sad.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Then he frowned. "Never mind. You've been chained there for a while, and often." He looked at the red bands around her wrists. He looked at the healing blisters and then back at her.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered again, but he wasn't asking her. There was a sadness in his eyes as he gazed at her face and whatever else he could see. She felt heavy, but knew from the easy way the man had carried her in that she was lighter than she should be.

"I'm taking you with me. You won't be here anymore." The man said determinedly. He helped her to her feet, and then hoisted her on his back.

"Any clothes here that belong to you?" He asked.

She couldn't remember. "I don't think so. I do own a cloak, I think."

He looked into the rooms of the house before finding a bedroom. He set her on the bed gently. "Where is it?"

"Maybe the chest." Avalyn pointed weakly. She was awfully hungry, and soon she wouldn't be able to talk for much longer. The man searched the drawers and found it. He handed it to her, and she barely managed to pull it over her head.

She managed to get to her feet and stagger into the kitchen. She found cold bread and lukewarm tea sitting on the counters. She made him a plate, but was confused when he didn't take it.

"We should leave now."

"But you must be hungry." Avalyn said.

"You can hardly walk, or talk. You eat and drink. I'll watch the door." The man's kindness made her eyes dew up. She sat down on the chair, and stared around.

It had been her last day in a way.

Her last day being imprisoned.

She chewed the bread after she sipped the tea.

The man went to the windows, looking around. Often, he glanced at her, and the sadness was back in his eyes. Sadness and pity.

Why did he pity her? She survived long enough to be found. He should be smiling.

"Don't be sorry for me." She said, and the man looked taken back.

"What was that?" He asked, and she realized that though he heard her, he was stalling.

"I said 'don't be sorry for me'." She spoke louder, though it hurt her throat.

The man nodded, looking guilty. "Of course, my apologies. You just look unhealthy, it. . . It's not a pleasant sight, though you yourself are beautiful."

She blushed, looking down.

"I have a horse, ma'am. We won't have to walk." He said when she finally stood up. It had been surprisingly hard to eat.

"All right." She smiled, and the man smiled back.

She followed him out of the house though he offered to carry her. The pity was back in his eyes, though it was faint. He was trying to respect her wishes, and the thought made her heart warm.

"What's your name?" He asked her, hoisting her up on the saddled horse without difficulty.

"Avalyn." She said, though she was a bit unsure. The man's eyebrows raised, and Avalyn realized that he heard the uncertainty in her voice. She ignored it, and asked him. "Who are you?"

He smiled kindly, and she realized that his heart was filled with compassion.

"I'm Riley."


	42. The Waterfall's Pool

A/N:

Bummer. I might not be able to update on Sundays anymore.

Aw. :(

* * *

On a happier note, Happy Friday!

* * *

Because I am always unsure about my Saturdays, this chapter is jumbo sized.

And I just brought a new meaning to the following quotes:

**"There's something in the water."**

**"Don't drink the water."**

* * *

Azanna Chemistry Action, mkay? :)

(Who remembers what that means? :D)

* * *

And enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty Two _Avalyn's Point of View_

She was retching before they had reached the waterfall.

Riley called to her from the horse, politely staying yards away. "Are you all right?"

She wiped her mouth, "I think I ate too much."

"You ate _too much_?" Riley's voice was filled with confusion. "You realize that you only ate two pieces of bread and a full cup of tea."

"A _full_ cup of tea." She called, almost defensively. The thought of bread made her retch again.

Riley was quiet for a moment.

"Are we close to the waterfall?" He asked.

Avalyn nearly laughed, but her stomach was still churning. "We're very close."

"There's a pool under every waterfall. Let's go get you some water."

Avalyn spat in the bushes and got back to her feet. Riley looked relieved when she came into view from the trees. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the horse.

Riley's breath cooled her sweating cheek when he spoke. "Has he been feeding you?"

Avalyn nodded.

"What?" Riley asked, and his tone was almost angry. Was he mad at her?

"Soup." Avalyn said quietly. That counted, right?

"How much?"

Avalyn frowned. "I don't get to eat all of it."

"Why?"

Avalyn felt her eyes dew up. She looked down at her body in the cloak, and her greenish gray eyes went to her arms. She held up her left wrist and showed him one of the scars; it was close to the red bands around both her wrists from being trapped in the room, held up by shackles, for so long.

She didn't see his face, but she heard his intake of breath. "How did you get that?" His voice was breathless, like something had knocked the wind out of him.

Avalyn had to tell the truth. "I can't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"He makes me drink tea so I forget things." _So I could hold her down,_ Avalyn thought guiltily. What had she tried so hard to force her stronger half away. They needed to merge back the first chance they had. _Not that we'd have _any_ chances._

Riley sounded worried. "Has he hit you across your head?"

"Many times." Avalyn said honestly, thinking he meant if Fernando –_Right? _Avalyn wondered about the man's name- had slapped her.

"With heavy?"

"He used a bottle once." Avalyn almost started crying. "I think I made him angry that time."

"What makes you say that?"

"He never went anywhere. Of course he would be mad at me. It was my fault, I think."

One of Riley's hands went to Avalyn's hair, and it was quiet before Riley asked another question.

"You have a cut on your face. Where did that come from?"

Was he going to ask about every scar she had?

"We were eating dinner one time. He tested me, so he said. He got up from his chair and threw a vase at me. I was already at the wall, I had hurled myself there, because that was when he had started getting," Avalyn couldn't think of a word to show his sudden bouts of aggressiveness, "hateful. He hit me with it. It didn't land on just my face."

Avalyn tried very hard not to stare at her chest and collarbone, not that she would see her collarbone.

Riley's breathing had changed. "We're here."

Avalyn looked through the multi-colored trees and gasped.

"What?" Riley had awe in his voice.

"I've never been so close to it before."

"_This_ is close?" Riley started laughing. He helped her off of the horse and tied the reigns to another tree. They started walking to the waterfall's pool and the bright afternoon sunlight that the trees hide from her skin made Avalyn feel slightly sleepy.

The entire area had a sleepy feeling to it. The water thundered a several yards away, but the sound seemed muffled.

"What time is it?" Avalyn asked suddenly.

"I had to wait a little bit to make sure he was actually gone." Riley looked at her, pulling his blue eyes from the water. "I tried to wake you up around dawn, but you slept too hard for me to rouse you."

"Did I move?"

"Huh?" Riley asked.

"During my sleep, did I move?"

"No." Confusion entered Riley's tone.

So she hadn't acted out her nightmares. _That's a. . . I don't know if that's a good sign or not._ Avalyn frowned.

Riley looked over at Avalyn, and she found that his bright blue eyes were starting fog over. He went to the edge of the pool, looking at her.

"Drink."

_Azalea would have _loved_ that_. Avalyn started sniffling.

She joined his side, and cupped her hands into the pool. She sipped some of the water, and Riley began to drink as well.

The water was cool and fresh, clearing her mouth of the funny taste. She sighed in contentment, and began to drink more.

She peered out of the corner of her eye at Riley, suddenly wishing that the man from Azalea's dreams was with her. But he wasn't.

She got to her feet, as did Riley beside her. She looked at him, and then had to blink.

Riley's chocolate hair and blue eyes were gone. _He_ was gone.

A handsome man with ink black hair that curled in front of his forest green eyes stood. He smiled the same moment he did, and Avalyn hoped that Azalea was rushing forward to meet him.

She broke down into tears, and he quickly grabbed her in a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and the warmth in her voice made her heart ache.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." His lips went to her forehead.

She pulled away, looking up at him. His face seemed closer to hers, but that might have been because he was leaning down to her. Her eyes went to his green ones, and one of her hands went to his cheek.

He sighed, and held his hand to her cheek. His eyes grew a little sad. "You never had that there."

Did he mean the scar?

"It was accident." _Sort of_.

His lips went to where it was, and she felt affection flood through her. Her other hand went to his cheek, and her right hand brushed his hand away. Both of his hands went to her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

His lips disappeared from her cheek and went to her lips. They stood there for a moment, kissing slowly, trying to memorize each other's lips. The way they felt. How soft they were.

Then their lips started to move faster, wilder. Her hands went to his dark hair and she got up to her tip-toes to kiss him more deeply. He took a step back, and then they were falling.

He landed on the smooth grass under their feet. She laid against his chest, and struggled to keep her lips against his.

Her hands abandoned his hair, and stroked the vest he was wearing. His green eyes started smoldering, and he sat up, forcing her onto his lap.

Their eyes began to spark, and they started moving more urgently.

His lips pressed against hers in a frenzy, and she could feel her hands unbuttoning his vest.

Her mouth grew dry as they went still. She could only stare at the happiness in his green eyes. She looked down at the unbuttoned vest that was barely on his shoulders.

She looked back up at him, and keeping eye contact, she took it off.

His hands went to her lower back and pulled her to him; he laid back down on the grass. She straddled his lap, her eyes still staring at his.

His hands went to the cloak that was somehow still on her shoulders. She didn't have much on under it. A nightgown, and that was it.

The cloak fell when he brushed his hands across her collarbone, going slowly to her shoulders. The soft _umph_ of the cloak hitting the grass made something begin to boil in their hearts. The sensation spread through every vein, and once again, they were in a frenzy.

His lips were somehow in the crook of her neck and her hands were urgently rubbing his back that was still in the cotton shirt.

_That will have to go_, she thought fuzzily. Her hands went to her collarbone and she grabbed the shirt by the collar. He helped her take it off, going still. His smoldering green eyes never left her greenish gray ones.

His shirt fell on the grass, and she couldn't understand the smooth expanse of tan skin.

His green eyes went to her face, one of his hands gently tracing the scar on her cheek, and he sighed her name the same moment she sighed his.

"Nathan," she breathed.

"Rosemary." He gasped, and then they both froze.

She blinked, and Riley's blue eyes and chocolate hair swam in her vision, chasing away the handsome man with curly dark hair and green orbs.

Avalyn could only stare. He had been Nathan moments ago!

"What. . .What happened?" Riley's bright blue eyes were gazing at her in a combination of loss and confusion.

"You were Nathan." Avalyn felt tears dew in her eyes. She blinked, and some landed on her cheeks. "You were him, I saw you."

Her hand went to her lips. "I _kissed_ you. We. . . We were about to. . ."

Riley's eyes widened, and they scooted away from each other quickly.

Riley's hands went to his face, and they were both quiet.

Avalyn couldn't understand what had just happened. Was there something in the water?

"New plan." He mumbled after a few moments.

"And what is that?" It hurt her to talk to him for some reason. She had believed that it was Nathan. She had hoped. She had hoped that if he was Nathan, he'd bring Azalea back so they could merge again.

His blue eyes –not green- looked up at her.

"Don't drink the water."

_Good idea,_ words faded into Avalyn's head.

Avalyn gasped silently. _Azalea?_

_ Hm?_ Azalea was fading back.

_Don't go!_ Avalyn cried, and a flicker of light in her mind made her picture the dark room that they had shared for so long.

_Ava's. . . Waiting._ Azalea mumbled.

_Azalea, please!_

_ Weak, Ava._ Sadness filled Azalea's tone. _I'm too weak to stay._

_ I can back off!_

_ No, you can't. . . Too weak to see._

See what?

Avalyn understood immediately.

_The door's closed?_

_ And locked._

Azalea faded back to Purgatory.

Where Ava was waiting.

_I'll bring you back_, Avalyn vowed to empty air.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I rubbed my eyes. "Two hours again."

Nathan looked almost ill. "One."

"You need to go to bed immediately after this." My Mother told us.

I looked at Michael, trying not to be adamant to him. "Explain."

"Eugene's your anchor. He's your soul mate."

Eugene nodded, "Go on."

Michael wasn't looking too well either. Was it possible to become sick from lack of sleep? "Some of Rapunzel's powers went to you, and you've obviously gained one."

A sleepy Will grinned. "See? Women can't have all the power."

I rolled my eyes.

Michael continued. "You've become the roots of Mother Flower, I believe. If she were to die, you wouldn't." Eugene frowned at that. "But you would gain her powers and would be able to bring her back."

I hoped I wasn't the only one who smiled at Michael's words.

"But. . ." Nathan looked at Michael.

"Estrella is where the sun flowers go when they die." Michael said. He looked at me. "When you, Azalea, Flynn, and Anora perished, that was where you went. In Estrella, it is empty right now. The flowers haven't died yet."

"The sun flowers will die?" I breathed in horror. Michael acted like he hadn't heard me nor had seen the looks of horror that came upon everyone's faces.

"You can see the sun flowers because of the connection. Rapunzel heals pain, and in Estrella there is _no_ pain." Michael said.

Sage, who was the only one of the Kilters in the room asked, "What about Purgatory?"

"What do you know about Purgatory?" Michael asked, and I suddenly remembered something.

_ "We don't know what's happening. We can't see what he does."_

_ Michael sucked in a tight breath at my words._

_ "Sage." Michael breathed._

Another secret.

"I just heard it from you and Father yesterday." Sage looked around innocently. I gasped. Was _Sage_ keeping secrets?

"What else?" Michael's eyes were wide.

"I dream about it sometimes. I dream about what it would look like." Sage smiled.

I felt horror stiffen my muscles.

Sage was too young to be involved in this.

Michael's eyes went hard. "What does it look like?"

"I don't really think about it." Sage began to play with his hands, a nervous tick Liam had, "It reminds me of a cloud."

"It's gray?" I asked.

Sage looked at me.

"No. There's just hardly anything there."

The room seemed to drop in warmth.

"What do you mean?" My Mother asked in a sweet tone; I had to remember we were talking to a five year old and not someone as old as Will.

"I dreamed about it last night." Sage tipped his head to the side. "I was in a grassy place with red and orange flowers. I saw a woman playing with a girl. I asked the girl what her name was. She said 'Ava' or something. She went back to her mother, I think." A strange pleasure filled Sage's tone. "They started playing with the flowers."

"What else?" Michael asked.

Sage began to play with his hands again.

"I heard Auntie laughing." Sage said quietly. He looked up at us, and there were tears in his eyes. He asked,

"What does it mean?"

Anna-Beth's Point of View

It was dawn again.

She looked down at Sebastian, and kissed his forehead. Dwayne was asleep on the bed, and she kissed his forehead as well before getting dressed.

She walked into town, trying to think of what could cheer Nathan up.

He was always so sad.

_Nathan stared at the canvas in front of him. He turned around on the stool, looking over at everyone who had filled the room. His eyes were bloodshot and tired._

_ "I've got nothing." He frowned. "Why are you all in here to watch me fail?"_

_ They all flinched at the tone of his voice. Anna looked at Rapunzel, the best painter she knew. "What now?" She hissed to her._

_ Rapunzel looked at Nathan. "Just grab a brush and start painting."_

_ "That works for some people, but not me." Nathan sighed. "I don't even paint like you do. I just started a few months ago."_

_ "You paint beautiful things, Nathan." Anna almost said _Nat_._

_ "I painted a few things." Nathan specified._

_ "That's your problem." Adam said. "You painted beautiful things, and you stopped."_

_ "The person I've wanted to paint isn't here." Nathan said, and his eyes filled with pain._

_ "You painted _beautiful_ things and you _stopped_." Adam emphasized._

_ "Azalea _died_." Nathan hissed through his teeth._

_ "She'd want you to paint this!" Adam said strongly._

_ Something tore loose in Nathan's eyes. His face darkened, and he was off the stool in moments. He kicked the stool over and pushed the canvas to the ground, yelling. "_Don't tell me what she wanted me to do_!"_

_ He turned to them, and everyone took a step back._

_ "She's dead, Adam! She's not coming back!" Nathan looked around at the other canvases and stools. The rage that filled his movements was almost tangible as he began shouting. "I am _never_ going to see her again! I said 'Don't mention her'! _What the hell does that mean_?"_

_ They were all out of the room and Anna quickly closed the door behind them. She sank back against the wall, putting her head in her hands. She shooed them away, in tears._

"I lost her! I lost her!"_ The grief-filled howls filled her heart and made her wish she was burned alive instead of feeling the pain of helplessness._

A couple on a horse rode past her. She waved to them, and the woman widened her eyes as they rode past her. Anna-Beth heard the woman call to the man, and then the horse turned around.

They both climbed off of the horse and stood in front of Anna.

The man had chocolate hair and blue eyes, while the woman, who was wearing a cloak that seemed to hang on her, had hair was streaked with black. . . And a strange silver color.

Her eyes were greenish gray.

"Avalyn?" Anna cried, and dropped whatever she was holding. She enveloped Azalea in a careless hug. She felt hurt fill her when Azalea backed away, gasping in pain. "What is it?"

Azalea was staring at her hands in worry, and Anna's gaze followed hers.

_Oh, no_.

Azalea looked back up at Anna, with anxiety in her eyes.

The man spoke, "May I come as well?" He was very perceptive.

Anna looked at Azalea's rescuer, and wanted to squeeze the life out of him.

"Of course," her green eyes went back to Azalea's scarred hands.

What had _happened_ to her?

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

Corona was dead.

I stared around at the burning roofs of the cottages and the destroyed water fountain. The water spilled out of the stones like it was blood, and dripped sluggishly to the stone ground. I sucked in a breath of horror at the bodies that littered the stone floor by the fountain.

A blonde, who I had just begun to know, was on her side. Blood pulsed from a stab wound in her chest.

Rosemary.

Sage's body laid by a cottage.

I screamed and hurried to him. I started shaking him. "Sage? Sage, are you okay?" My rapid shaking of his tiny body made his head jerk around. I saw a gash in the side of his head by his temple, and I burst into tears. _Sarah and Liam are going to be devastated._

I stared around, now unable to see well. What had caused this?

I got to my feet, and looked back at Sage. I could bring him back, but who else was dead? I didn't want Sage to come back to his dead parents.

I heard footsteps on the ground. Normally, I wouldn't have been able to hear such a thing. Corona was always busy, never really quiet enough to hear someone's footsteps above the homey sound of chatter.

The people stepped into the Square, and I heard someone suck in a breath of horror.

Two of them were men, and one was a blond with blue-green eyes. One of the men stepped forward, he had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked around, and started clapping.

I wanted to kill him.

"Why the hell are you clapping?" The woman demanded, and I saw her eyes go shiny with tears. "They're all dead!"

"Well, that's what happens when you wage war." The man said off-handedly.

The second man was an older version of the first. "Richard, that is a bit insensitive considering your wife," he gestured to the woman with a meaningful nod.

She had married this man?

The man with dark hair looked slightly taken aback. "Darling, I understand how hard this must be, but this is what happens."

"We should have never done this," the woman whispered, and the remorse in her eyes made me feel sorry for her.

"Is that. . ." The older man pointed to Rosemary's body.

The woman followed his outstretched hand with her eyes, and she burst into sobs, running to her. She got on her knees and yanked Rosemary's body, sobbing. "Not her, not her."

"Caroline, she asked you to go with her." The younger man pointed out.

Caroline turned to him, her eyes abruptly filled with rage. "I did this for you!" She shrieked at him. "I did this because you promised me another Ashton! You made me hope that I could be a mother again!" She looked around, and her eyes started boiling. "There will _never_ be another Ashton!"

"Caroline-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled at him hysterically. "You never told me you loved me! I do this for you, to _make_ you, and we killed _everyone_!"

Her eyes raked my destroyed Kingdom. "Look at what I've done! Look at what I've done!" She yelled at the air. She looked at her husband, and started cursing his name. "You are a tyrant! Liar! _Murderer_!"

"Caroline, that's enough." The older man said sharply.

Caroline's face changed when she got to her feet. She was glaring at them with such hate, I almost took a step back. Her blood was boiling. She was going to kill them if I didn't do something.

"Caroline, please don't!" She didn't move, only glare hate at them.

"Come back home. We'll forget this ever happened-" The older man began, but Caroline shrieked at him.

"_Everyone_ is dead! The _Princess_ is dead! How can I ever forget?" Blood seemed to drip into her irises, staining them, turning them red.

I was dead? Azalea was dead? Nathan and Anna as well? Sarah, Liam David, Candace, Cardell? _Everyone_?

Caroline was suddenly taller, and her blood red eyes were on fire. Her gaze went to her husband, and then she was screaming.

"You will burn in Hell!"

Eugene shook me awake.

I clung to his chest, trying to slow my breathing.

"Nightmare?" Eugene asked me, his lips going to my temple.

"No." I mumbled.

"What happened?" Eugene asked me, but then someone knocked on our door.

"Come in." I called, and kissed Eugene's cheek, whispering, "I'll tell you soon."

Eugene nodded a second before the door opened.

It was Fernidia.

"Azalea's back."

We were dressed in seconds. My corset laces weren't tied, and Eugene's vest was buttoned, but we were dressed.

"How?" Eugene demanded.

Fernidia was smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Someone rescued her."

Eugene and I exchanged glances.

"Who?" I asked slowly.

* * *

A/N:

I updated **Rise of The Lanterns** so check it out.


	43. Living A Dream

A/N:

**Rise of The Lanterns** has been updated. :)

I added another oneshot.

And I updated this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Forty Three _Avalyn's Point of View_

She watched the activity that soon followed with glassy eyes.

She followed the young woman with blond hair and blue eyes into what appeared to be a dressing room. Parting from Riley made her uncomfortable, and silent as a ghost.

Other than Avalyn, there five women in the room.

Anna-Beth and the Princess were the only ones she could recognize.

The blonde's sister asked Avalyn to sit down on a stool. Avalyn touched the stool with her hands-

_ She was pushed onto the stool and Rapunzel began to mess with her hair. Anna and Candace began to spray her body, and then they sat around._

Avalyn nearly yanked her hand back. What was that? A memory?

"Go on." Rapunzel gently touched her shoulder, encouraging her. Avalyn swallowed and sat down, trying to repel the strange sweet smells that filled her nose.

No one was spraying perfumes.

The blonde held up a dress, and Avalyn wished for her cloak again. She wrapped her arms around her protruding ribs to hide them from view.

_"Cold?"_

The blonde looked at Avalyn, and then at the dress that looked too tight. She called to her sister, "Fernidia, something's looser."

"That's the loosest thing we have." Fernidia called from the closet.

"Let me help," Anna went over to the closest, flashing Avalyn a worried glance.

The blonde with blue eyes went back to examining the dress and Avalyn's skinny body.

_-Olivia found her a dress to wear and pulled it over her._

Fernidia and Anna-Beth came back from the closet, and Avalyn was confused to see them holding opaque jars; Anna held one piece of clothing, and she handed it to Olivia wordlessly.

Fernidia stooped on Avalyn's level and opened one of the jars. Her fingers gently traced the scar. She looked at Avalyn, and inclined her head.

"Glass." Avalyn said, thinking Fernidia wanted an explanation.

Everyone froze.

"How did glass cut your face?" Rapunzel asked, her green eyes trained on the scar; everyone was staring at it.

Avalyn felt herself shrink.

"Tell us." Anna said gently, and Avalyn looked over at her.

She played with her dark streaked hair nervously. "It was thrown at me."

_There,_ she nearly sighed in relief.

Fernidia's younger sister narrowed her eyes. "By who?"

"Him." Whatever his name was.

Tears came to everyone's eyes, and Avalyn blinked in confusion.

"I deserved it though." Avalyn said, and one of the women –she had blond hair and blue-gray eyes- started sobbing. "Why are you upset?"

"You didn't deserve anything he did to you."

"That's not true." Avalyn said firmly.

"What makes you say that?" Rapunzel was glaring at the wall like he was in the room.

"Why would he do it if I didn't deserve it?" Avalyn held up her aching hands; she didn't want to show them any others.

"What else did he do?" Fernidia's younger sister asked.

"Olivia!" The blue-gray eyed woman said sharply.

"We need to know how bad this is." Olivia said, and her blue eyes went to Avalyn.

Avalyn wanted to hop out off of the stool and run out of the room. Not all of the scars were in . . . Pleasant places.

The women went quiet, gazing at Avalyn with thoughtful eyes. She looked around the dressing room, trying to repel the other memories surging forward.

_Wait._ Avalyn thought. What if the memories could bring Azalea back? What if they meant she was _coming_ back?

As soon as she thought about letting them sink into her mind, they were gone.

_Maybe next time_, Avalyn thought, feeling hopeless.

"How about a bath first?" Rapunzel offered, and her voice broke Avalyn out of her thoughts.

Avalyn shook her head.

"Why?" Rapunzel tipped her head to the side.

"Because then I'd have to see them." Avalyn murmured. She hopped off the stool, and looked at the door.

"Close your eyes." Olivia advised, and Avalyn managed the tiniest smile.

"All right."

She found the washroom with Fernidia's help. They had decided on clothing for her. Avalyn scrubbed her body down with a cloth, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

She dried herself off, and combed out her hair with her fingers-

_ She shrugged and walked to the washroom down the hall, still unsure about her hair. She had no idea what to do with it. Should she braid it-_

_ She opened the door and screamed when a hand reached out for her. It grabbed her by the arm, yanking her in._

_ "No, silly. What am I going to do with my hair?"_

She blinked the silver in her eyes away, watching, unsettled, when the silver dimmed back into gray and settle back in with the light green in her eyes.

"Avalyn?" Anna knocked on the door.

"One moment!" Avalyn called, and looked back at the ivory tub. She rinsed it out a third time, and wiped her hands on the dress that she was wearing. It was more like a cloak, and was deep gray. The sleeves were long and baggy, and the corset had no laces. It wasn't tight either, it just hung on her. The dress must have been redone.

She could see her ribs through the dress.

She opened the door, and saw Anna-Beth waiting for her. Anna's eyes probed her body in the dress, and her teeth worried her lip. She finally looked back up at Avalyn. "You done?"

Avalyn nodded, and Anna led the way to a room filled with tables and chairs. It wasn't the Dining Hall, it reminded her of what a meeting room would look like. The chairs were turned around to where they faced the door.

_Why am I going in there?_ Avalyn wondered.

There was a crowd of people waiting for her in some of the chairs, and Rapunzel, Fernidia, and Olivia were already seated. Riley was sitting down as well across from an empty chair between Rapunzel and another empty chair. Anna led Avalyn to the two chairs and Avalyn sat down between her and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's husband and some other men were standing up talking. They saw her sit down, and shock filled everyone's eyes when they looked at Avalyn. Eugene and the others kept standing, and Avalyn recognized the man with black hair and green eyes as one of the men standing.

She also saw-

Painful images crashed down on her head. She put her hand to her temple, and let them envelope her. _Azalea?_ She called.

_"Did I do something wrong?" Azalea asked._

_ Fernando turned to her, his face furious. "Why were you talking to her?"_

_ "She's the Princess! I'm not going to ignore her." Azalea snipped._

_ She felt the blow but didn't see it coming._

She had to bite her lip to bring herself back.

Rapunzel tapped Avalyn's knee, and Avalyn looked at the men standing, jumping when she saw that they were so much closer to her. Eugene and the blonde with green eyes were pacing, and the man with black hair and green eyes was standing near the back of Rapunzel's chair, his arms crossed. Jacob's look-alike was behind him, and the graying man with brown hair was watching Eugene and the blonde pace, his eyes still thoughtful.

Eugene stopped mid-step and seemed to make a decision. He turned to her.

"What is the last thing you can remember before you were kidnapped?" Eugene asked.

_Well, I will need Azalea here_. Avalyn grumbled.

"Before I was kidnapped?"

_I was kidnapped?_ Avalyn mused in half-amusement and half-puzzlement.

Eugene nodded, and everyone seemed to lean in to her respone. Avalyn felt confused that Anna and a woman with brown hair and eyes were holding infants, yet the little boy wasn't here.

Avalyn felt her eyes glaze over as she thought back.

_"I still remember your kisses. Your soft caresses, your touch. . ." Jacob's voice started shaking. "Your voice when you said my name. Even now, under the circumstances, I feel strange. I tried to kill you, and I made love to you months after. . ."_

She went further.

_ And then you'll send me away?_

_ I'd have to. Jacob wants it that way. _Avalyn frowned.

_And you want him and his child?_

_ I want whatever makes him happy._ Avalyn's eyes pierced Azalea's. _Just like you wanted as well, so long ago._

_ What makes you think you're me?_

_ Surely you haven't forgotten about the girl who fell in love with him? You had been me, and because of Matthew and Alec, I became you._

She felt a headache come on as she thought back more.

_ "Hi!" A voice squeaked. "Oh, you're the Princess aren't you?" Then wariness filled the words. "Oh, wait, if you're the Princess. . . I'm sorry! You look tired. Are you tired- Oh, um, sorry, I'm going to be quiet."_

_ She extended her hand._

_ "Avalyn Mal." She smiled. "It's so nice to meet you!" she gushed._

She put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. They were whispering now, but she ignored the thought of what they could be saying and kept going backwards.

_ She forced herself to keep walking, trying to understand why the crowd was familiar. Rapunzel and her parents were just walking in, as well as Olivia's husband Guy. Olivia was rushing to the woman who had given them the tour, and Azalea recognized her as well. Alex sat down in a familiar spot-_

_ Sage! Azalea felt her mind swell with joy. He was eating his toast without much enthusiasm. Why did Azalea feel like she knew everyone in the room?_

"You can stop." Eugene warned, and the whispers went quiet.

Avalyn shook her head. "N-no."

"You can."

"I'm so close." Avalyn had only a few more days to go.

_Comfortable?_

_ Come in and find out._ Azalea smiled smugly.

_ Nice try._

_ You really think I'm not real?_ Azalea wondered crossly.

_You can't be. You're too independent and steel nerved._

How many days? Her head was pounding too hard.

_ "I had a sad dream."_

_ "What was it about?" Fernando caught her in a hug. For a second, she remembered the hug she had shared with the strangely familiar dark haired man, and she nearly stiffened._

_ She looked at Fernando, and decided to be honest with him._

_ "I can't remember."_

She hit a wall.

She tried to get around it, but nothing moved. The candle that had been in the room was not so bright, looking more like a firefly's glow than a flame. She felt her hands gently feel the walls for the doorknob.

_Azalea can't get in because the door is closed,_ Avalyn tried to move faster. _If she gets too close to Ava, she won't want to leave. She'll stay there, and _really_ die._

She couldn't find the doorknob.

_Azalea, come back!_ Avalyn called, banging on the wall in front of her. _Azalea, please!_

A thud on the door on the other side made her freeze.

_Ava?_ The call was muffled.

_I'm here!_ Avalyn's heart soared.

She heard a little girl laughing.

_Don't go to her!_ Avalyn screamed.

_Ava!_ Azalea cried, and the little girl hiccupped.

_Mommy, don't go._ The girl squealed.

_I won't leave you. Not again_. Azalea said.

_Azalea, no!_ Avalyn screamed.

_I don't want to leave you. I won't do that to you again._ Azalea said, and Avalyn started banging on the wall again.

_She died! You _never_ left her!_ Avalyn shrieked. _Come back to me! We need to come back!_

_ Mommy, who's that on the other side?_ Ava asked.

_That's me, but I can't get to her._

_ You should._ Ava said.

_I thought you didn't want me to go._

_ I don't. But you'll be you again._ Ava said, though the words didn't make sense.

_ Ava, you're silly._

_Azalea!_ Avalyn cried.

Someone prodded Avalyn and she jumped, flinging herself out of her seat. She found the nearest wall she could, and pushed herself to it.

"Please don't hit me, please don't hit me," she chanted, begging.

"Avalyn?" She opened her eyes a peek, and saw that Rapunzel had been the one to rouse her. Avalyn wanted to move from the wall, but her feet stayed where they were. Riley quickly got up, moving to her side.

She flinched away, and saw them all as strangers. "Don't hit me."

"Why would we do that?" Riley asked in a soothing voice.

She tried very hard to keep her eyes away from his look-alike.

"You're safe here," a man said. The man with black hair and green eyes looked worried.

Avalyn pulled her body from the wall, looking over at the door. This room didn't have windows. She saw Rapunzel staring at her, and shrunk inside the baggy dress.

"Are you hungry?" A man with brown hair and blue-gray eyes asked. She looked over at him.

_ Olivia shook her awake. "Azalea, wake up. Are you hungry?"_

_ Azalea blinked open her eyes, and woozily sat up. She fell back down, and groaned._

She wanted to shake her head, but then Riley spoke, "Yes, she is."

She almost glared at him, but then he added, "Me too, if it's not a bother."

"No problem." Rapunzel was still looking at Avalyn.

She managed to sit back down again, and stared absently at the wall. She wanted to find Azalea again.

_Azalea's Point of View_

She looked at the door by her mother's house. She had gone out and checked the other side of it, but there was a wall instead of a door.

Ava was sitting on the chair across from her, and smiled. Her colorless eyes were somehow still so pretty. They looked like clear crystals.

"Can we look at the moon tonight?" Ava asked, and Azalea was already nodding.

_This is my second chance,_ Azalea sighed. "Anything you want."

_I really mean that._

When night came, she and Ava were staring up at the grass.

Avalyn shouldn't have drunk that water. It had thrown Purgatory off. Night was now longer than day.

Or maybe the fact that autumn was coming had something to do with it.

The moon felt cold to her, and Ava's cheek on her neck felt warm.

_I really missed you_. Azalea watched Ava sleep.

Azalea stared up at the moon and stars, beginning to count the tiny glows of light. She smiled when she saw her mother up there.

She nearly rolled over, but forgot that Ava was laying on her. She gently stroked her daughter's dark curls, looking back at her mother's house.

Azalea wasn't sure where her mother was.

The floral smell hadn't gone away.

She grabbed a flower nearest to her and held it up for her to see. She had grabbed a white tulip again.

Whenever she reached for an orange daisy, she always grabbed the white tulips.

_Those were his favorite flowers_.

She could almost hear his voice.

She could almost picture his face again.

She could almost see the sparkles in his green eyes.

She could almost see the ink black curls that always kissed his cheeks.

She could almost remember his name.

She could almost hear him calling her name when she slept.

_Avalyn's Point of View_

The plate in front of her still looked huge.

Riley was already done.

She put her fork on the table, feeling the green in her face.

She glanced at Riley and saw him watching her closely. Everyone was.

Everyone was watching her like she was some sort of. . .

Princess or something.

It was irking her.

She hurriedly got up, feeling sick. It was going to come up again.

"Avalyn?" The graying man with brown hair called; something changed in his expression when he called her by that name.

"One moment!" She yanked the door and stared around, helpless.

"What's wrong?" The man with black hair and green eyes was by her side. She almost jumped.

"Where is the. . ." She didn't finish. She put her mouth to her hand and swallowed.

He closed the door and quickly led her down the hall.

She hurried in, and found a basin.

_ "I'm okay," she murmured loudly, "morning sickness."_

_ The guard that had seen her waved the other two guards away. "Let me help you to the washroom."_

_ He pulled her up by her shoulders let her lean on him. He walked briskly to one of the spare washrooms of the palace and waited for her outside._

_ She was sick then more than she had been in the first few days. During those days, everyone had to carry a bowl for her when she saw them._

She rinsed out her mouth, looking back at the door.

She dipped the contents of the basin out of the window, "Sorry, plants."

Avalyn went back to the door and opened it. She looked up at him.

"Done?" His green eyes were luminous. She nodded, and something changed in his eyes. His hand went to her hair, and she almost closed her eyes.

She took a step back into the washroom, and he followed her in.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" She asked him.

Nathan's eyes closed and he sighed in bliss.

"What is it?" She had missed him so much. _Azalea_ had missed him.

"You sound just like always." He smiled, his eyes still closed. He blinked them open and looked at her. His eyes quickly found the scar on her face. His eyes sharpened and turned angry; he turned away from her.

"I'll kill him." He growled.

Avalyn grabbed his hand, turning her back to him.

"She really missed you."

He smiled, though his eyes were now sad. "I bet she did."

"Azalea loved you."

He wrapped her in a hug.

"I bet she does."

**Nathan's Point of View**

Her perfume was gone.

He couldn't smell any of it on her.

Did she have any idea what the scar looked like?

It was like someone had pinched her cheek, and yanked hard. The scar was like a circle, and was a little too close to her eye.

Fernidia said that Avalyn had said he had thrown glass at her.

_I will _kill_ him_. Nathan snarled in his mind.

Azalea was quiet in his arms, and he felt lips press against his jaw.

He pulled away, breaking the hug, but stared at her.

Her greenish gray eyes still sparkled, though she was lost.

Azalea wasn't herself.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Can you what?"

"Can I kiss you?" Azalea asked.

"Why?" He would have usually never asked such a question.

"I want to bring her back."

On that note. . .

His lips crashed against hers, and her hands went to his hair.

_Come back to me,_ he whispered.

Azalea sighed and began to kiss him harder.

_Nat. . ._

_ Doll?_ He cried.

_Where are you?. . . I can almost. . ._

_ I'm right here._ Where was _she_?

_I can't see you._ Panic filled her voice.

_I'm here._

_ Where?_ She cried.

_Come back to me._

_ I don't know where. . ._

_ Doll, come._ The kisses were getting urgent.

Her hands stroked his hair.

_ I-I. . ._ Azalea stammered.

_Come on, you can do it._

_ I can't find you anywhere._

_ Azalea!_

Someone knocked on the door.

Nathan and Azalea broke away. Nathan looked at the door, and then at her.

"We have to go." He said softly. He had been talking to her. She was still. . .

She was still a fighter.

Azalea's eyes were sparking. "She was there. I could hear her."

"I heard her."

Azalea looked at Nathan squarely.

"We've got to bring her back."

_Amen._

"And we have to do it soon."

Nathan couldn't object, but the urgency in Azalea's eyes made him want to ask. So he did.

"Why?"

Azalea looked down.

"She's living a dream."

"What's the shame in that?"

"She won't wake up."


	44. Choices

A/N:

I've been dying this week.

I thought of one more crossover though.

**Pirates of the Caribbean**.

And I did sort of my **The Hobbit **crossover and **The Hunger Games **crossover.

Except in **The Hobbit**, the one who I want to be Eugene dies.

And I can't handle it.

I might just end up using my creative imagination for my **The Hobbit **crossover.

With my **The Hunger Games **crossover, I used my creative imagination thoroughly.

I introduced a new idea, and my OCs at the same time. I changed their names, but you'll probably figure out who's who anyways.

'Cause you guys are that good. :)

Okay. Thanks for reading this note. Enjoy Chapter Forty Four!

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

Azalea sat down in her spot, and I saw her greenish gray eyes flash silver for a second. She blinked it away, and gazed around the Dining Hall in awe.

I followed her gaze around the room, staring at the wood walls that were painted purple with dark designs, the chandeliers, and the elegant purple tablecloths adorned with silver eating utensils and white napkins.

She watched everyone turn to her, and tipped her head to the side. "What? More questions?"

"Only about a hundred thousand," Nathan mumbled, reclining back in his chair. I could tell from the burning in his forest green eyes that he was dying to have her remember something. We all were, but he and Alex especially.

She didn't remember either of them.

Sage looked at Azalea, and then smiled. "Hi, Auntie!"

She gazed at him, and tipped her head to the side. Her hand reached for her temple, but she smiled at him.

What she said stunned us all.

"Hey, Sage. How's Mother and Father?" Her eyes sparkled.

Eugene froze. I froze. _Everyone_ froze.

Except Sage.

Sage only hiccupped. "They're fine. You remember me?"

She nodded her head, and her headache reached me. Why was her head aching so hard? "I think so."

"What's my last name?" Sage beamed.

"Kilter."

"What's Mother's name?"

"S-s. . ." Azalea paused, and her headache grew worse. "Sarah, I think. Right?" Her eyes pleaded for approval.

Sage nodded again, and I saw the strangest light in his eyes. "Who's that?" He pointed at Nathan, who was sitting a few chairs down.

Azalea looked at him, and her eyes flashed silver again. The bright color stayed in her eyes, and she could only stare at Nathan. The green in her eyes disappeared.

Nathan returned her gaze solidly, and the silence in the room was almost deafening. We all watched in awe as Azalea's eyes filled with tears, the silver glow matching the silver glow in her hair.

Nathan's eyes turned silver as well, but his face was emotionless.

And then Azalea spoke,

"Nathan. He's Nathan."

Nathan's eyes grew sad, and he frowned.

"What is it?" Michael asked, seeming unalarmed by the silvery gray in Nathan's usually forest green eyes.

"She thinks she's losing."

Michael frowned in worry.

"If that's the case, if that's her judgement, then she already lost."

He looked at me.

"She's going to need you."

"Well, yes." Yes, she would. She'd need everyone.

Michael stood up. "You need to know how to do this anyway. . ."

"Do what?"

"Azalea's hair is silver because she's trying to heal herself. Her powers are trying to bring her out of Purgatory. But she can't, and one of the reasons why is because of her hands. The second reason is because she's in Purgatory. Her hair knows she has to heal Azalea, but it doesn't know _where_ Azalea is."

So I wasn't the only one who thought that the blond in Azalea's hair was silver.

"What about her hands?" Nathan asked.

"One must heal others before they heal themselves," Michael said, and gestured for me to stand.

He turned to Azalea.

"Come on, Avalyn. She needs you too."

"Why?" I whispered to Michael in the hallway.

Michael's brown eyes went to Azalea, who was slightly behind. Her silver eyes traced the hallways.

"Why does Azalea need Avalyn?"

Michael glanced at me.

"She's the only one who can reach Azalea. She's the only one in the room with the door."

"What door?"

"The door to Purgatory. Avalyn's the only one who can get in. Nathan's not there yet."

"Nathan will be able to get to Azalea, if she went back, then?"

Michael nodded.

I was so confused. "How is that?"

"Because he's her Ancla."

I must had still looked puzzled, because then Michael whispered to me. "You need to read more."

_You need to tell me your secrets._ I thought grumpily.

_Azalea's Point of View_

She put Ava's soup on the table.

Her greenish gray eyes didn't notice that the colors of Purgatory were less vivid. Her sun gold hair was now gold-and-ash. Her greenish gray eyes were less of each color, more pale. Ava's eyes were still the same, but everything else had changed.

The grass was duller, and the sky was paler. The flowers were wilting, and the sunlight was fading.

Azalea didn't have much time, but still, she noticed nothing.

All she had was Ava, and though sometimes her heart yearned for things she couldn't recall, Ava was all she wanted.

All she needed.

She had missed Ava so much.

Azalea turned away from Ava, her thoughts churning.

_I heard him_. She kept thinking. _I heard his voice._

Her thoughts darkened.

_Why couldn't I see his face?_

As soon as the thought left her mind, the house with Ava leaked away.

All she could see was his face.

She wanted to grab his hand, and kiss his cheek, but she was immobile.

She remembered his name in a flash.

_Nathan,_ Azalea tried harder to move her hand. He was so close, like he was right in front of her.

_Azalea?_ He thought back, and she almost thought she saw his lips move as they formed her name.

_I'm here._ She felt happiness fill her. Then she looked around, realizing where she was all over again. _You've got to help me get out._

_ I know._ He said.

_I'm forgetting everything._ She thought in despair. _I've forgotten people, names, faces. . ._

_ We're going to help you._

_ Purgatory's fading._

_ Fading?_ Surprise entered his voice.

_I think I'm losing._

_ No, you're not_, he said firmly.

_There's a door here._

_ Don't touch it._ He warned.

_Avalyn's on the other side._

_ Open it. Hurry._ Nathan's thoughts changed directions. _Maybe it will bring you back._

Ava hiccupped.

_Azalea?_ Nathan called, sensing her distraction. _Ava's not-_

"Mommy?"

The word sent a pain through her heart.

_ Nathan, I can't leave her._

_ She's not real._

_ Maybe she is._

_ Azalea, go to the door._

Ava tugged on her hand.

_Azalea-_

_ I-I can't._

_Azalea, wait!_

"Mother, let's go play."

Azalea let Ava tug her away. How could she choose?

_Azalea!_ She could hear him calling her. Just like he did before she fell asleep and dreamed of nothing. _Azalea, come back!_

She opened the door, and followed Ava out.

She looked back at the door Ava had cried for her to go through, and turned away.

"Why didn't you go to them?" Ava asked in the meadow.

"You're important to Mother too." Azalea said mildly.

"But he misses you. They all do." Ava looked up at Azalea, and Azalea saw a dimple in her cheek.

_There's only so much time._ Azalea thought sadly.

"I. . ." She couldn't think of words that would voice her thoughts.

"Will they take you away from me?" Ava's eyes filled with tears.

"I hope not." She had to be honest.

"I'd miss you."

"I'd miss you, too."

Ava looked up at the sun for a moment.

"If you had to, would you choose me?"

How could she choose?

Azalea pointed at a ladybug. "Look!"

Ava turned her gaze to the ladybug, and Azalea felt clouds settle in her mind.

_There's only so much time with you all. I _can't_ choose. I won't._

So she told herself.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

Azalea looked at me.

"Problem?" She asked, and I shook my head. "I'm all right with it, if it will get Azalea back."

I still couldn't believe what Michael told me.

"To heal her hands, I have to take her powers away?" I gazed at him in horror.

Michael nodded stiffly.

"I can do that?"

Another stiff nod.

"Why?"

"You're Mother Flower."

"How does it work?"

"You find her spot and you'll see from there."

"Will it hurt?"

"It'll feel like before, when the flowers were ripped from the ground." Michael said.

Like before?

"What do you mean like before?"

"Like how it did after you and Eugene were married."

I was going to feel _that_ again?

"Why does it hurt?"

"You're ripping up a sun flower."

Michael looked at Azalea and me.

"Ready?" He looked at Azalea.

She nodded firmly.

"If it brings Azalea back. . ."

_If it brings Azalea back. . ._

Michael and Azalea both looked at me, their heads turning in sync.

So I still had a decision?

I looked at the two of them, from Michael's almond colored eyes, to Azalea's greenish gray eyes.

"I. . ."

_For Azalea. . . _I thought determinedly.

"I'll do it."


	45. Placeholder

A/N:

Fanfiction was having a problem today.

I panicked, and while waiting, I made it bigger than the jumbo-sized ones.

I will get up that request fanfic, but not right now.

How long did I give myself? October?

*Checks calendar*

Crap.

* * *

Chapter Forty Five _Avalyn's Point of View_

He had caught her before she and Rapunzel had done whatever witchcraft they were going to do.

"Let me see them." He demanded, and stood a polite arm's length away. His eyes were intense however, and she almost felt like her was smothering her.

"See what?"

"Your hands." Nathan said tersely.

"No."

"Why?" He asked, and his arms crossed. In his intense green eyes was compassion, and determination.

_I just said 'no' to a bull._ Avalyn thought in mild despair.

"Because. . ."

He waited.

"Because they still hurt."

He blinked once.

"That may be true, but I need to see them."

"Why?"

"I care about her!" He said, and Avalyn took a step back, hurt filling her. _But I'm her. You care about _me_._

"Nat-"

He saw the hurt that crossed her face.

"I care about you."

"Nice save."

"I know. I managed to save you _after_ he does you harm. And then it wasn't even me." He growled, his emerald eyes quickly catching fire. "Now, let me see what he's done to you or so help me I will-"

"All right, all right!" Avalyn shrunk.

Nathan stopped mid-rant and put a tiny smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"_Don't_ mention it." Avalyn snapped, and his smile grew wider.

She moved her limp hands from her side and put them in his.

He was quiet while his green eyes traced her hands. His eyes took in the blisters and sores, and his eyes closed for a second.

"He's a dead man."

Avalyn said nothing, and just let him stare.

His head turned up, and she expected his eyes to go to the scar on her cheek by her eye.

Instead, his green eyes on her greenish gray ones. She held her breath when he bent down to gently kiss her burned hands, careful of the blisters. He gazed at her, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"I promise you, I will kill him."

_I promise you, I'll get her back._

Nathan smiled like he had heard her, and the silver in his eyes flashed again.

_Promise?_

_ Did she ever break her promises?_ Avalyn thought.

_ Once._

_ When?_

_ When she said we'd see her again._

Pain filled his eyes, and her heart. He pulled away from her, and walked down the hall.

Avalyn had to stand there a moment to mend her heart.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I looked at Michael.

He had dropped another thing on me.

"Matthew and Alec want to help? I thought Alec was banished!" I flung the words at him, moving away from Azalea, who was staring around the room with an absent look in her silver eyes.

Michael's words made me stop.

"Matthew now knows she's alive. He thinks he can help bring her out."

"What about Alec?" I demanded.

Michael's eyes went somber. "He missed her funeral."

Azalea's eyes had flared at the mention of 'Alec' and 'Matthew'. I understood why her hands started trembling at the mention of Alec's name, but why Matthew's?

"Alec should be told the truth." Michael said solemnly.

Azalea looked at Michael, and blinked.

"How many people think I'm dead, exactly?"

We both looked down, and I put my hand to my mouth.

"I told Rosemary." I blurted out.

Azalea frowned. "Rosemary. . .?"

"She was your best friend." It was hard to remember that I was talking to Avalyn, not Azalea. If I had told Azalea such news, she might have pinned me to the wall and demand answers.

I had done a lot of that lately.

"She thinks I'm dead?" The silver in Azalea's eyes were stronger than ever. I'd have to ask Michael about that.

"I sent a letter to her months ago. She never showed."

Which both puzzled and saddened me.

"Maybe she's on her way? The letter might be late." Azalea started talking rapidly. "She and her sister might be on her way right now."

"Why is this suddenly important?" A voice asked, and I saw that Nathan had stepped into the meeting room. He gazed around the room for a moment, his green eyes piercing. "I've never been in here."

"Most people haven't," Michael said off-handedly. He looked back at Azalea. "Why is the idea that Rosemary coming so important?"

Azalea met his eyes. "She could bring Azalea back."

Nathan looked at Azalea, and then his gaze went to her hands. She hadn't let Fernidia nor Stephanie tend to them.

Nathan sat down on one of the chairs. "Anything I can do to help?"

Michael's eyes went to Nathan's. "Stay here."

"On it." Nathan reclined back in the chair.

Michael then gazed at me, and the room was silent. He was staring at me so intently, that I took a step back.

"Not this again," he was going to hypnotize me any moment now.

Michael blinked, though the intense glaze remained in his brown eyes. "Until you can get there yourself, I have to send you there."

Azalea blinked. "You have powers too?"

"I have to. I'm a Siren."

Before I could question what that was, Michael started speaking. One of his were hands was on my cheek, and his other on my forehead like he was checking the warmth of my skin; and I was frozen.

"You're standing in the middle of a field." His voice was slower than last time. "All of the petals are silver like a dove's wing. You see one with black petals, and you walk to it-"

My feet led me in front of Azalea of their own accord. I felt Michael turn around, and was fuzzily confused when I saw Nathan still watching us. His eyes had the faintest hint of gray.

"You grab the flower, letting it know that-"

I blinked, and the meeting room blew away, like smoke covering my vision, it was gone. I was standing in an actual meadow. I was looking down at a sun flower with black petals, though silver lined the outside of them.

I felt my fingers go to the top of the head, and my other hand went to the stem.

I couldn't hear Michael talking now. My hand holding the stem started to pull, and the pain still filled me was stifling.

I bit my lip, drawing blood, and pulled harder.

_Azalea, come out!_ I heard Avalyn say.

_I can't find the door._ Azalea called urgently, and I couldn't see either of them.

_Are you still. . ._ I wanted to continue my question, but my grip on the flower wavered. I clutched it tighter and heard myself cry out.

There was silence as Azalea's mind shifted closer to mine. Had she found a secret way out of Purgatory? I wanted to tell her, '_Go to Avalyn'_ but I couldn't collect my thoughts.

_What are you doing? _Azalea screamed.

_We've got to heal your hands,_ Avalyn spoke for me, and she was writhing on the floor of the dark room. _Open the door._

_ It's locked, I've told you._ Azalea was trying hard to shoo Ava out of the house so she could scream and not be heard. _Stop!_

_ I'm close,_ I could almost see the roots coming out. Why was it so hard to pull up a flower?

_You can't take my powers away!_ Azalea shrieked. _I've had them for a long time. They're tied to me._

_ How else can we bring you back?_

_ I don't want-_

Another pang filled us all, and Avalyn screamed.

_Azalea, why are you fighting us so hard?_ I demanded, and pulled harder.

The pain was indescribable. It burned, it melted, it singed, it seared, it was icy hot, it was excruciating, it was decapitating, it was _everything_.

All at once.

_I was put here for a reason!_ Azalea yelled.

_Come back!_ I yelled at her. _Come back to us!_

_ The door is locked!_ Azalea shrieked back._ I thought of it many times the first day, but _Ava_ is here!_

_ She is not real!_ Avalyn wailed.

_How do you know that?_ Azalea shouted.

_She's dead, Azal._ Avalyn cried, _She's gone. You buried her years ago._

_ But she's _alive_ here. I can't leave her. I've missed out on so much-_

_ She's not living! You're missing out on everything else for a little girl who's in a better place._ Avalyn screamed, patience all gone. _These people care about you, and you're going to sit in a place that will eventually _kill_ you, and not try to come back to them?_

_ What about me? I'm the one who's supposed to be there!_ She went on. _What about Rapunzel, and Nathan? What about your Father? What about _Sage_? He's the closest to a son you have at the moment. What about him? Your fiancé? Your father? Your best friend?_

Azalea was quiet, and Avalyn was too.

_Azalea, please,_ I begged.

Azalea spoke,

_I can't remember anyone._ The defeat in her voice made Avalyn and I freeze.

_ Why come back to people I can't remember?_

I could almost see her face, but then-

The flower flew from my grip, and I watched the petals shrink up.

My heart stopped, and we all screamed.

Rosemary's Point of View

"Are you all right?" She called from the open doorway.

Caroline was retching in the bushes, one hand on her stomach. She spat and muttered loudly, "I'm fine."

"Would you like peppermint?" Rosemary asked, warily. Caroline's morning sickness should have been over by now.

"That's like asking a parched man if he wants water." Caroline muttered, and Rosemary told herself not to take her younger sister seriously.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Rose. Peppermint would be lovely." Caroline spat again into the bushes. She frowned. "Sorry, plants."

A memory struck Rosemary.

Caroline peered at Rosemary once she sat back down, and the carriage started again. "What? You're smiling a little."

Rosemary cleared the lump in her throat. "Azalea said that too when she was sick and nowhere near a washroom."

"Oh." Sadness filled Caroline's blue-green eyes.

Caroline looked around the carriage, at the plush cushions and lacy curtains.

"Richard overdid it again." Caroline mumbled crossly. "I just asked for a bench and a few bed sheets and he makes every single servant start making bloody cushions and damn _lace_ curtains and-"

"Baby." Was all Rosemary said, and Caroline went quiet.

"The cushions are lovely," Caroline hissed, and Rosemary started laughing.

Rosemary laid down on two cushions, and the gentle rocking of the carriage made her thoughts slow. The curtains hid darkness, for it was twilight now. Soon, they were going to stop and the man with the reigns would come in and they could sleep.

The past few hours, all Rosemary could think was: _How could Azalea have died?_

Caroline had to make Rosemary get back on the carriage when they stopped by a stream.

_"I can't go back." Rosemary's feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. The leaves that blew past her made her eyes water._

_ "You're going." Caroline said firmly._

_ "I can't."_

_ "You are going," Caroline said it again._

_ "She's dead."_

_ "We all die at some point."_

_ "But Azalea was. . ." She was cut off with a sob._

_ "Not everyone strong survives." Caroline said softly._

_ "I can't go back there. I can't." Rosemary sniffled, and the tears were still flowing down her cheeks._

_ "Rose,"_

_ "I knew her since I was two." Rosemary cried._

_ "I think she'd want you to go."_

_ "I can't." Rosemary repeated, and the two words had never made much sense until then. "I can't go back there. I can't see where she lived and see where she. . ."_

_ "Rosemary, please." Caroline's eyes were dewing with tears._

_ Rosemary said nothing, and just held her body together with her arms._

_ "Rosie."_

_ Rosemary looked at Caroline, whose voice was heavy with tears unshed._

_ "_Please_."_

"Are you one of the late ill mothers, or. . .?" She asked, looking up at Caroline's face.

Caroline blinked down at Rosemary. "It's the carriage."

"You get motion sickness?" Rosemary could recall the times Caroline and Richard had gone on carriage rides. . .

Caroline hummed in confirmation.

"What did you do when you and Richard went places?" Rosemary nearly sat up.

"We walked." Amusement lit Caroline's eyes when she saw the confusion fill Rosemary's face.

"Liar." Rosemary was half-serious with the accusation.

"Princess's sister." Caroline accused playfully.

"We should have been there hours ago," Caroline suddenly whined.

"We still have a few hours to go." Rosemary soothed, but she wished that she had never stepped on the carriage. "Seriously, though, Caroline."

Caroline smiled a tiny smile. "He'd hold me."

Rosemary was silent for a second.

_Aw._

"Ew."

"You are so mean!" Caroline screamed and Rosemary started laughing. Caroline burst out laughing too, and the agonizing hours on the carriage felt shorter.

_Avalyn's Point of View_

She was very cold.

Avalyn's eyes opened a slit, and the wind that buffeted her skin and hair was freezing. Her skin was moist, and she shivered, drawing her body together.

"There she is," she heard someone say. _Riley?_

She opened her eyes all the way, and sat up.

It was dark wherever she was.

She glimpsed tiny dots of white light overhead and blinked. _Stars?_

What were they doing outside past midnight?

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel's voice was nearby, and stuffy. Why was she crying? "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Avalyn's hands went to her face.

"Don't be sorry," Avalyn mumbled incoherently.

"It didn't work," Rapunzel sobbed in the dark. "It didn't work."

Avalyn heard several people suck in a breath.

"How do you know?" Avalyn asked fuzzily. She had never felt so-

Lie.

She had felt this tired before. A few times.

"The flowers are black when they're supposed to be silver." She heard Eugene say.

"Why are we. . .?" Avalyn ran out of air to finish her question.

"You pushed too hard," Michael said, "you pushed _way_ too hard. The flowers had to revive you two."

"We died?" Rapunzel asked, tiredness in her voice.

"No. But we couldn't rouse you." Michael said, and someone lifted Avalyn into their arms.

She grabbed the bottom of the vest, pulling herself to them.

"Early to bed, hm?" She heard Riley ask. "That usually fixes things."

"Bed rest is not a solution." Michael could have been rolling his eyes.

"It's a temporary one," Riley said, and Avalyn wished she could see their faces, but it was too dark.

_The flowers usually glow,_ Avalyn thought suddenly. _That's why I can't see._

The person holding her started walking to a direction only they knew. A heavy thud sounded momentarily behind them, causing Avalyn to jump. An index finger stroked her cheek, and Avalyn still couldn't see who held her.

All Avalyn could do was try to identify the person by their cologne.

She had no such luck, though the fragrance was pleasant. Spicy and sweet. Like cinnamon covered in cayenne.

_Or something_. Avalyn had no hopes of knowing what the cologne was made of.

Doors opened and closed.

The person set her on a bed, and she glimpsed a shadow going to the dresser.

The person grabbed items off of the dresser and struck a match, lighting a candle.

Still a shadow, the person crouched in front of Avalyn, and held the candle up to her face, giving her enough light to see their face.

She jumped back, alarmed. It was Nathan.

His green eyes were made bottomless by the candlelight, and shadows were casted on his face, outlining his sharp jawline and high cheekbones. His dark eyebrows scrunched together when he saw her reaction, and heat flooded her cheeks; his eyes –made leaf green in the light- changed when she blushed. His eyes grew brighter.

"Hello." He said, and she felt a smile come to her face the same moment a headache arrived.

"Hello," she whispered back, and his eyes changed again. Fondness filled them, along with a strange sadness that only he knew.

"This is your room." He said, and Avalyn looked around. She couldn't tell the color of the walls, but the air felt different. Lonely.

This room was never used.

"Where do you sleep?" She turned back to him.

His eyes sparked for a second. "In. . . In our room."

"Why do I get a different room?" Puzzlement filled her.

"It wasn't my idea." His eyes went a darker shade of leaf.

Avalyn sat quietly while she tried to think about what he had just told her.

"For Azalea, right?"

He nodded stiffly.

The headache grew worse, and Avalyn thought she heard Azalea screaming.

"I'm sorry," she told him suddenly.

His green eyes glowed sadly. "Don't be."

"It's hard. I'm her, but then I'm someone else."

_I'm her._

"I know what you mean." He said.

She tipped her head to the side, inclining him to go further.

"When my mother died, I was angry for a long time."

She nodded in understanding. She had been too.

Being around Nathan made her feel a strange sort of pleasure, a pleasure that wasn't hers. He made her feel safe, but because she wasn't Azalea, she felt daunted around him. She felt the same way around Michael, and the other men: daunted. Scared.

Like she should curl up in a little ball to protect herself.

"I'll let you sleep," Nathan said softly, and he got off the floor.

Avalyn paused.

"Wait." She said.

"What is it?" Nathan turned back, his dark hair blending in with the shadows.

"Do you have any things of hers?" _It could help_.

Nathan smiled.

"I sure do. New idea?"

"Hopefully it will work." She mumbled.

Nathan nodded, solemn. "Michael says it'd take time anyway. He burned your hands. The sores have to heal first, and then you'd have to make the connection again. I bet you'd have to become one of us. Then, well, I guess the door is kicked open."

_I hope it's that easy_.

"Night, Nathan." She said softly.

"Night. . ."

He didn't say '_Doll_'.

She was glad he didn't.

She didn't really know him, any of them.

She was just here to get Azalea back, just like she was here to chase Azalea away.

She was only a placeholder.

She was only in the way.

_I'm only what I make of myself,_ Avalyn thought before the thought made her sad.

_She's only what your imagination makes her._

_Ava's only what you make of her, that's what I meant_, Avalyn drifted off to sleep.


	46. At Midnight

A/N:

Sorry about Saturday.

But here you go. Jaw dropper at end. )

* * *

Chapter Forty Six

I bumped into Liam going to check on Azalea's room.

He jumped, and I stifled a scream; it was too dark to see faces. "Rapunzel, don't _ever_ do that again."

"How nice." Someone said behind me and I covered my mouth again. It was Fernidia.

"What the hell are you three doing up?" Alex demanded from nowhere.

"Stop!" I groaned. "You're making me jump."

"Sorry," Guy said.

How many people were up?

"What are you all doing?" Yet another person asked.

My Mother?

"Checking on Azalea." We all said at once, answering her question.

It was quiet for a moment.

Guy, Liam, me. . .

Six people.

It was like we thought we were all dreaming.

Azalea was really home, but we didn't seem to believe it.

"Olivia was just in there." Liam said, "She could have spread the news."

"Spread what news?" Guy asked.

"That Azalea's still here and we're actually awake," Liam seemed to follow my thoughts.

The hallway went quiet again, and then a door opened.

This person actually had sense, they didn't walk into a dark hallway expecting everyone else to be asleep; they called, "Who's there?"

It made sense.

It was Nathan.

"Liam, Guy, Alex, Rapunzel, Fernidia, and the Queen," Guy called back quietly.

Nathan was silent for half a second.

"Why are you all up?"

"Checking on a kitten." Liam mumbled.

All I could hear were footsteps as Nathan made his way to us. "Kitten?"

"She's curled up in a ball." Liam explained. "I think she's having nightmares."

We all turned to him, and I _heard_ Liam wince.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed when I was really anxious. What were her nightmares about?

"Kitten, remember? She'd claw me." Liam said quietly.

Everyone was quiet.

"We should wake her up," Fernidia said for us all, and we followed her soft footsteps to Azalea's room. She turned the doorknob, and we filled the room.

A headache made my eyes water, and I peered at Azalea, gold flecks filling the room.

"Who's hurt?" someone asked, and we all squeaked in alarm.

_Adam?_ "Adam?"

"Someone hurt?" Adam asked, and I still couldn't see him despite the gold light.

"How do you have headaches in your sleep?" I wondered out loud.

I heard Azalea's breath hitch in her sleep, and no one said anything. For a second, we all just stood there, listening. She was sleeping.

Azalea was _sleeping_.

She wasn't dead, nor dying. She was almost fine, and she was sleeping here. Azalea was home. She was here with us. She had Alex, she had Nathan. She was going to be fine.

I could suddenly see why we all got up to check on her.

The thought that Azalea was safe again was too much to think about.

We all didn't want to be asleep, and wake up to realize Jacob had Azalea.

We all didn't want to live a dream, because if we had, Azalea would have been safe in the dream. We wouldn't have wanted to wake up.

But Azalea didn't have Ava with her in Purgatory. She was only playing with a tangible wish. Ava wasn't real.

Azalea was living a dream, and she didn't want to open her eyes.

Part of it was because she wouldn't recognize who she would see.

It was hard to fall back asleep.

Caroline's Point of View

Since becoming with-child, she had always slept so deeply.

She blinked her eyes open again, and it was late. The man had come in, and was respectively sleeping by the door on cushions.

It was funny that Caroline now thought that the cushions _were_ lovely.

She blinked sleep away when soft sounds reached her ears.

Rosemary was crying.

_Rose?_ Caroline didn't want to talk in case she woke the man up. He had worked so hard. Richard should pay him twice whatever he earned.

It took her a second to realize Rosemary hadn't responded, and was still crying. Would Caroline have missed her tears if she had slept through the night?

_Rose?_

Caroline scooted over to Rosemary, and moved her hair from her face.

She was deeply asleep.

And crying.

_Rosie?_ Caroline poked her, wanting to wake her up from sad dreams.

_I miss her,_ Rosemary's first words left her mind when her eyes finally blinked open. _I miss her so much._

_ I know, I'm sorry._ Rosemary was already in Caroline's arms. For a second, Caroline wished the baby was gone so she could hug her older sister properly.

_I don't think I'll ever want to come back once we leave._

Caroline's heart broke.

_That's okay, Rosie. That's perfectly fine if you don't want to see Corona again._

Caroline thought to herself, _If Azalea's death could destroy Rosemary, what could destroy me?_

_Avalyn's Point of View_

She cupped her hands and held them to her face. The water was cool and almost sweet. She glanced around worriedly, but she was alone.

_What happens if you drink this by yourself?_ She wondered.

Almost immediately after she finished her thought, she heard someone call her name. The word was distorted though the voice was clear. She couldn't tell whether they had called 'Azalea' or 'Avalyn'.

She got to her feet, now anxious. "Who's there?"

The waterfall's pool was casted in few shadows, and she glanced up at the sky to realize that there wasn't a sun in the sky; the moon's light casted tiny beams of moonlight down onto her.

"Where are you. . ." And then he had said her name again, or so she thought. Who was he calling for?

"I'm by the pool." She called, and then wondered why she had answered him. _Wait_. Who was him?

She heard twigs and dead leaves crunch under feet and she whirled around, and saw a shadowed face staring out at her. She swallowed, and for a moment, it was all she could do to be still.

He took a step out of the shadows, and the moonlight seemed to shine on his face like sunlight. His green eyes were dancing.

Nathan.

She relaxed, and let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm come to get you back," he said, and her heart ached at the sound of his voice?

_Azalea? Any day now._ Avalyn said to air.

Nathan took a few more steps closer to her, and she glanced back at the pool, wondering if it had made her see an illusion.

"Are you real?" She asked, and then blushed when she realized how strange her question was.

Nathan's eyes only twinkled. "Am I real? Are _you_ real?"

"You didn't drink the water, did you?"

He shook his head, and her eyes stared, fascinated, at the way it made his curls leap from his cheeks and then fall back against them.

She turned away, calling Azalea silently.

Avalyn looked back at him, and was stunned for him to be right behind her. His hand went to her cheek, and he smiled.

"Come back with me," he murmured.

She nodded mutely, "You only have to ask."

His lips went to hers, and she closed her eyes.

_Azalea, now would be fine._ She sighed.

His lips pulled away and then he spoke with a strange deep voice. "Let's go home."

She opened her eyes to see Jacob's gray eyes staring down at her.

She wretched away from him, horrified when she saw Nathan's body lying in the pool.

Jacob smiled, grabbing her wrist, and forcefully yanking her away.

She screamed, trying to yank her wrist free-

She sat up with a gasp.

Her hands went to her face and she sucked in a deep breath, feeling the ache in her lungs.

She paused, her hands now on her cheeks.

Her entire body _hurt_.

The scar on her face ached dimly, but her muscles throbbed and each scar she had gained from him seemed to burn individual fires.

She had slept too long.

Her body had taken its chance to heal itself, and now her body was aching because she had never slept so long in such a while.

The scars were still healing, and she hoped for Azalea's peace of mind, that some of them would be gone.

Avalyn made herself get up to go to the washroom, and was daunted at the thought of eating in the Dining Hall.

_I have to eat _again_?_ She nearly moaned. Everything hadn't stayed down last time.

She walked to the Dining Hall, at unease at the guards standing by the windows whose curtains filtered in late morning light. She opened the door, and was disoriented when everyone sat up straighter when they saw who it was.

For a moment, Avalyn just stood in the threshold, her eyes roaming the faces that were so familiar yet she couldn't find names.

The room was silent, and the second table was empty; the sight of it made Avalyn feel strange, like she had caused it.

Nathan's eyes stared at Avalyn, and servants were still as well as the people sitting down.

Avalyn gulped, now feeling awkward. Maybe if she closed the door-

"Good morning!" Sage exploded. He hopped off his seat and ran over to her, grabbing her hand; he tugged her away from the door and it closed quietly.

The room seemed to thaw and the Queen gestured to the servants standing up. They quickly went into the Kitchen, and Sage pulled Avalyn to a seat.

She stared around, almost wondering whose seat she was in.

And why it was so close to Nathan's and Rapunzel's.

The servants came back in holding platters of food. They set it down on the semi-crowded tabletop, and everyone looked at Avalyn again.

_They want me to eat _all_ of this?_ Avalyn grew a little sick.

"Which plate?" One of the servants asked, his features frozen on a smile.

Avalyn looked at the half-dozen plates and gulped.

_Just the thought of food makes me sick._

She bit her lip, feeling sad. _How do I tell them. . ._?

"Something wrong?" The King asked, and she jumped at the deep tone of his voice. She squelched the memories this one time because she would have flown out of the room in panic.

"That's too much." She mumbled.

"Which plate has too much?" The man with graying brown hair eyed the plates.

"All of them."

She felt everyone look at the plates again.

"This is enough for Sage to eat."

"Sage eats regularly," the words were out of her mouth and to her horror, she couldn't take them back.

Riley's face grew red. "You didn't-"

"No."

Angry dismay settled on everyone's faces.

"Pick a plate and eat as much as you want," the King said.

Avalyn stared in panic at the plates. None of them were covered in fruit, only heaps of toast and oatmeal.

"I'm not hungry," Avalyn's mouth spoke again without her permission.

"Avalyn," Rapunzel started, "you have to eat."

"I won't keep it down."

"But you still have to eat."

"I won't."

"Why?" Rapunzel pleaded.

Avalyn found it hard to stare at the wall and not everyone else. "My chest hurts."

Silence.

Then everyone was asking too many questions.

"When did you first notice?"

"Is it _just_ your chest?"

"Did he push you into something?"

"Did you fall down?"

"Why won't you let us help you?"

And then she was getting up, almost running from the room. She closed the door behind her and hurried down the hall.

She went to the Gates of the Palace and was confused to see three people walking in.

Two of them were women with blond hair, but one had blue-green eyes and the others were hazel. The man had reddish ginger hair and light brown eyes.

The woman with hazel eyes walked up to Avalyn.

"Where's the Princess?" She asked, and her voice sent stabs through Avalyn's heart.

"You mean Rapunzel?" Avalyn said automatically.

The woman nodded, "Yes. Are you friends with her?"

Avalyn bobbed her head in confirmation; they were friends more or less. "What's your name?"

The woman beckoned to the man, "Darren Stabbington," she pointed to the woman with blue-green eyes, "Caroline Brackkets."

And then she pointed to herself.

"Rosemary Fennel."


	47. Lost

A/N:

I finally got that fanfic request up.

awesomelysweet, you're welcome! :D

I added my own twist to it, and it should be up soon.

For now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven Rosemary's Point of View

"Coming, Rose?" Caroline asked.

She waved them away, watching Darren walk protectively at Caroline's side.

Rosemary turned her eyes back to the young woman in front of her.

She sounded just like her.

Rosemary put her hand to her temple, her eyes roaming the young maiden's face. Her hair was dark but streaked with very light blond or silver. Her eyes were the exact shade of Azalea's, and Rosemary humored herself.

_Azalea's alive._

The pain in her heart went away, and she lowered her gaze when she saw the white flecks shine on the woman's face. _She's alive. I just spoke to her._

It was hurtful how true her lie seemed to be.

_I'm grieving. This is what happens when people grieve._

Rosemary looked at the woman, who now seemed breathless. She sagged back against the wall and her eyes went to Rosemary. They looked more gray than they had moments ago, and her hands wrapped around her sides like she was trying to hug herself.

_Rosemary looked Azalea leaning against the wall, her arms around her sides. She was trying to hold a baby that was no longer there. Her eyes went to Rosemary's face and tears streamed down her cheeks._

_ "Oh, Aza. . ." Rosemary breathed and caught Azalea in a hug._

_ Azalea's tears never stopped flowing for Ava._

"Rosemary. . ." The woman breathed, her gray eyes twinkling. "You're Rosemary."

Rosemary nodded, not bothering to question the woman's words or her voice. Maybe she was grieving too.

"What's your name?"

The woman's soft features twisted into a frown. Rosemary tipped her head to the side. Surely the woman knew her name?

The woman was quiet, her gray eyes looking less gray. Now Rosemary could see Azalea's shade of light green. Her voice. Her eyes. . .

"Azalea, maybe?" The words were out of Rosemary's mouth.

The woman looked up sharply, and Rosemary cringed.

"I-I'm sorry! I. . . She's dead, and I'm her best friend. . . And I. . . I had to come so. . . You're not her, I'm sorry!" Rosemary fumbled with words and felt tears fall from her eyes. "She's. . . Dead. She's not you, and. . . You just. . . Reminded me of her, and I. . ." Then she was sobbing.

The woman sucked in a tight breath, and took one step to Rosemary. Rosemary brushed past her, looking for a washroom.

The woman didn't follow her, nor give her directions.

Rosemary looked back through blurry vision to see the woman staring after her, shedding tears of her own.

_She's lost someone, too._

_Avalyn's Point of View_

Her head ached.

Since she had come back to the Palace, her head always ached.

Her aching lungs didn't help, nor did her tears. She sucked in another breath, and watched Rosemary walk down the hall.

Avalyn walked to her room, numb. She was banging on the door, calling Azalea desperately. _Azalea, please!_

She couldn't hear anything on the other side, and Avalyn turned away from the door.

She closed her room door behind her and locked it.

She unlocked it, and then locked it again.

Then she went to the windows.

She found a vase full of red poppies –the aroma made her head ache harder- and dumped the red flowers on the dresser. She set the vase on the window sill, balancing it carefully.

She had done this too many times.

Avalyn looked at the bed sheets, and took the top layer off and grabbed one of the pillows to sleep with. She put them on the floor, and checked the lock again.

She laid down on her bed on the floor, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

_"Michael says it'd take time anyway. He burned your hands."_

Should she be trying so hard already? She didn't know.

Avalyn tried to make her muscles relax, and focused on the image of Rosemary's face. She had been Azalea's best friend.

_"I can't remember anyone. Why come back to people I can't remember?"_

Avalyn closed her eyes, sighing quietly.

_I don't suppose you'd come back now, would you?_ A thought struck Avalyn. _Could anyone other than Ava be with you? Like. . . Mother?_

She sunk into sleep, wishing that Azalea's body was healed, and not healing.

Sometimes, you don't heal the right way. Sometimes you're more damaged after you heal.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

I watched Rosemary walk into the room, and her sister got up.

Riley and Michael both looked up. Riley's eyes went to Rosemary, and Michael's eyes went to Caroline.

_Caroline._

She was the one who would kill Corona.

It was hard to not be weary.

Caroline looked over at all of us sitting down, and then at Rosemary.

They exchanged hushed words, and Rosemary sniffled quietly.

"This is very hard to explain," Eugene spoke and the two sisters looked over at him.

"What's hard to explain?" Caroline asked at the same time Rosemary asked, "Where's her coffin?"

Caroline looked at Rosemary, and then at Eugene. Eugene asked Rosemary's question, "It's in the process of being dug up."

Anger filled Rosemary's hazel eyes. "Dug _up_? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Azalea's not dead," Nathan said helpfully, his voice dark.

This was so hard for him.

Rosemary seemed taken aback, and then she turned her head to the door, and then at Nathan. And then at the door again.

"_That's_ who I. . ." she grabbed the top of a chair, looking pale.

"Sit down for a second, Rosie," Caroline softly commanded and Rosemary collapsed in a chair. Eugene beckoned to the servant who had offered Azalea break feast to get Rosemary water.

"That's who you what?" Sage asked, looking up from drawing patterns on the tablecloth.

"I. . ." Rosemary swallowed before continuing, "I talked to her."

Nathan's eyes shot to her. "Is she okay?"

"Either she's sick or I am." Rosemary put her face in her hands, looking up anxiously at the door.

"Sick?" Michael asked, and Caroline jumped. Her eyes went to Michael, and Michael blinked at her. I thought I saw him smile, but his lips were still before I could be sure.

"Why are you. . ." Rosemary sighed, frustrated, as she tried to organize her thoughts. "So if she's not dead, why didn't she recognize me?"

Dwayne whistled. "That's the problem."

Rosemary's head snapped up to him, and I could feel the heat bubbling in her veins. She was angry. "Don't tell me your brother did this."

"You're quick."

"_I'm_ alert! How. . . How could you let something like this happen to her?" Rosemary cried. "She's hardly the strongest person you know emotionally."

"You think I don't know that she's been through a lot?" Dwayne snapped back.

"If anything, when I left, I trusted her with _you_. Jacob cared, but you _loved_ her. She was your little sister, Dwayne, and you let your _brother_ hurt her-"

"I didn't know she was with him!"

"So you thought that once Azalea was dead, he'd leave you all alone?" I felt Rosemary stifle the urge to laugh. "You know him better than that!"

"I hoped he would leave us alone. Azalea was all he ever wanted!"

"You'd think he'd be 'Oh, she's gone. Now I'm satisfied'? He hasn't tried to kill just _her_, now has he?"

Everyone, who had been quiet during their argument, became stone statues.

Rosemary looked around. "_Has_ he?"

The silence confirmed her answer.

Rosemary sank back against her chair, her cheeks still red with her anger, and looked longingly at the door.

"She didn't recognize me."

"Most wouldn't." Alex said, and Rosemary jumped. "I've seen you and your sister around before you moved. Your hair was crimson. What did you do, ask the sun to sleep in your hair?"

"No. . ." Rosemary sighed, and Michael sat up straighter, sensing a story.

"Rose, um," Caroline looked at the man with reddish ginger hair standing at the door-

_Oh my God._

I put my hand to my mouth and scooted closer to Eugene.

"When was he freed?" I whispered to him, and gestured for Eugene to look at the man. Shock filled his eyes and Eugene shrugged. "Did we free him?"

Eugene paused, and then nodded slowly.

_Why?_ I begged for an answer.

"What about his brother?" They were twins, just like Dwayne and Jacob.

Eugene glanced at me, and shrugged in defeat.

_This could be good or bad, _I told myself.

"What is it, Carol?" Rosemary asked, looking over at her younger sister.

"Should we go get her? Maybe ask her to explain?"

Rosemary shook her head before Caroline had even finished speaking.

Caroline blinked, and then looked at a particular face at our table.

"Riley?"

Riley looked up, and he and Rosemary locked gazes.

I was taken aback by the warmth that filled the two of them. Love had a _feeling_? An actual ache?

It was so intense between them.

"Hello, Carol." Riley grinned crookedly, though his eyes never left Rosemary's face.

I blinked the gold away from my eyes, and was saddened when Rosemary looked back at the door, breaking eye contact with Riley.

Rosemary spoke, her voice filled with sadness,

"She doesn't remember me. Does it have something to do with that?"

"Does what have something to do with that?" Michael asked, though we all knew what Rosemary was asking.

"Does it have something to do with what Jacob did?" Rosemary looked at Michael. "Did he hurt her?"

"He hurt her memory. He's made her forget who she is, and people, names. . . . Everything's gone." Nathan said, speaking up for the first time in a tiny bit of a while.

Rosemary looked at him, the honey in her eyes glowing white. "You're something close to her. Best friend? Lover?"

"Fiancé." Nathan said softly, and Rosemary's eyes grew shiny.

She looked back at the door.

"She's sick though."

"How so?" Fernidia and Olivia sat up.

Rosemary looked at them.

"You can't tell? She's grieving, and I think she's lost it."

"Lost what?" I asked, afraid.

"Her heart. It's broken." Rosemary got up. "There's something missing. She's distant."

"She can't remember anything about herself," Eugene pointed out.

Rosemary shook her head. "Something else."

"Like what?"

"She never got over Ava, or her mother," Rosemary's eyes flashed to me. I thought everyone knew how Azalea's mother died. Everyone except Azalea herself. "Azalea needs help."

"What about her mother?" Michael's voice was wary.

"She never learned how she died. I think someone should tell her."


	48. In The Mirror

A/N:

Sorry that this is so late.

By the way, check my profile.

You will see a familiar cover picture, and a new fanfic for you to enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight _Avalyn's Point of View_

Avalyn heard someone knock on the door.

She got off the bed and went to open it, unlocking it.

_If I see someone I don't know,_ she told herself, _I'll grab the basin on the dresser and hit them with it._

She peered down the hallway warily; no one was there.

Avalyn closed the door and went to the washroom. She washed her hands and heard someone say, "Azalea!"

She looked up at the mirror, shocked.

What she saw shocked her muscles into ice.

Her greenish gray eyes stared back at her, peering out next to blond hair.

She blinked hard when black flooded down her hair, changing the sun gold strands to shadow-black.

Her eyes remained the same, until she heard someone say, "Celeste!"

The gray faded out of her eyes, and the light green darkened, spreading to fill the absence of where the gray had been. Her eyes were as dark as the back of leaves in the summer. Leaf green.

Black hair, and. . .

_Black hair and green eyes,_ Avalyn tried to move away from the mirror, now confused and wary.

She blinked, and her hair was blond again; the dark-haired Avalyn. . . Or the dark-haired _Azalea_ was gone instantly, like she had never been there in the first place.

Her mouth moved of its own accord, "I'm not ready to come back."

Tears filled her greenish gray eyes.

"I can't leave Ava."

Avalyn looked at the washroom door, and sobbed once when someone opened it: her Mother.

Her Mother smiled, "Hello, Azalea."

Avalyn looked back at the mirror, her eyes haunting, and then back at her Mother.

Her Mother's almond eyes with flecks of gray were smiling.

Just like her eyes always had.

Ava stood behind her Mother, laughing in pure delight.

"Grandma Angel's here, too!"

Avalyn shot up on her makeshift bed, feeling the tears already slide down her cheeks.

She got to her feet, her body slow with sleep. She yanked the door open after she hastily unlocked it, and looked down the hall.

_I was dreaming,_ she told herself, dazed, _I was dreaming._

Avalyn closed the door behind her and walked to the Dining Hall. For once, everyone didn't look up when she slipped in, they were too busy talking to the new arrivals. Riley and Nathan flashed her warm glances, but otherwise were very busy.

Avalyn disappeared into the kitchen-

_ She went to the kitchen and began to put together a dinner of buttered bread and soup._

_ "Should I push you two together?" Jacob asked suddenly, making her jump. She whirled around and found that he was right behind her._

_ "I don't understand." Azalea mumbled, trying to force the shock out of her mind._

_ "It's a battle. You fight for your place."_

Avalyn dropped the plate she was holding.

The sound of the glass breaking made her flinch away, and she put her hand up to the scar by her eye, feeling it throb.

The servant from earlier grabbed a broom and started sweeping; he eyed her, "You all right?"

Avalyn was too shaken to nod. "F-fine."

He nodded, and swept the glass to the corner of the semi-busy kitchen. Avalyn released a deep breath she hadn't consciously held, and apologized. "I. . . I'm sorry."

"No problem, Avalyn." The comfortable way he said her name reminded her of Riley and Michael.

"You know my name?"

"I'm supposed to," he smiled and looked at the closed door to the Dining Hall. "Do you want to eat in here?"

"If you don't mind, may I ask why _you_ ask?"

He laughed at her words, but then said seriously, "They'll be staring at you; they all missed you."

"They missed _her_."

"Same person." His dark brown eyes seemed to glow. "If they give you any trouble, say 'Luke', and they should be quiet."

"Is that your name?"

He nodded, "I'm the 'Master Chef' around here."

_So they all listen to you._ "Great. Do you like your job?" She asked as he tried to find items that would stay down.

"It's fun. I adore cooking."

"Any recipes I should know?"

"I taught Michael how to make his pie."

"No wonder it was excellent."

Luke laughed softly and held up a small vine of grapes. "I think this was missing this morning."

She nodded softly and he handed her a bowl with more grapes on it. He guided her to another room in the kitchen. "We eat with you all, but here's where I spend my mornings."

The room was small, but filled with windows and tiny tables and chairs. The sunset was dim, and Luke went around lighting candles. He pulled her a chair and she sat down, placing the bowl on the table.

She ate quietly when he left in her peace.

_Finally_, Avalyn nearly purred when she realized that her stomach wasn't churning. She smiled at him when he came back.

"Good?"

"Good."

She walked back into the Dining Hall, and everyone was still chatting. She went to the Dining Hall door to go to the library, but then the door opened when she was yards from it.

A little girl with red velvet hair toddled in, and Avalyn blinked.

"That's. . ." She looked at everyone, who went quiet when she spoke. She looked back at the little girl, the headache already present. "That's. . . Terra. Rosemary," Avalyn pointed at Azalea's best friend. "Terra, no. . . Rose. . ."

"What?" Caroline looked disoriented.

Avalyn tried again, putting her hand on her temple, looking back at the girl who was now looking around in confusion. "Rose. . .Rosa. . ."

What was her _name_? She had said it before.

"Lie." No.

"Rosalie!" She grinned, and then looked at Rosemary. "That's Rosalie."

The headache went away.

It was gone.

She sighed in relief the same moment Rosemary and Caroline were on their feet. Rosemary captured the little girl in a hug.

"Rosalie!" She grinned, "Caroline, we found her."

"What?" The little girl mumbled.

"We found you. You have a sister, Terra," Rosemary nodded at Avalyn. "She's back at home."

"This is home," Rosalie said, confused.

Riley exploded. "You have Terra?"

"And I have Rosalie," Avalyn felt butterflies fill her stomach when Matthew stepped in the door.

She took a step back-

_ Azalea looked at who it was and color drained from her face._

_ "Matthew?"_

_ The man had brown hair and copper eyes. He looked at Jocelyn, Kent, and Oliver. Then he looked at Jacob tied to the chair._

_ "You're a bastard, Jacob."_

_ "Thank you for acknowledging my new middle name." Jacob smiled arrogantly, and the entire room went angry._

_ Azalea looked at Jacob, and then Matthew._

_ Her hands started shaking._

"Aza," Rosemary said, sounding right behind Avalyn, "it's okay."

_Matthew nodded, looking at the rosy pink sky through the windows._

_ "I'm going to go on home, all right?" Azalea stood up._

_ "Not too shaky?"_

_ She shook her head, smiling kindly. "I'm more tired than anything." She pecked his temple. "Thank you for the night out. I had fun."_

Fear was replaced with curiosity. Everyone had cringed, and now they all leaned forward anxiously. Did they _all_ know?

"Why. . .?" Avalyn started.

_ "The rocking chair works wonders on helping her sleep," Matthew said, and she assumed that he had been following her train of thought. He stirred his spoon in his tea._

_ "I'm sure it does. I. . ." She abandoned the thought and her mind jumped to her empty stomach._

_ "You what?"_

_ "I used to fall asleep rocking when Ava. . . When Ava was around."_

_ Matthew went quiet. "Would you sleep well?"_

_ She nodded. "I would. I would feel very. . . Safe." She looked down at the steam billowing from her cup._

_ "You don't feel safe?"_

_ She decided to be honest. "I didn't use to."_

"Why do I have happy memories about you?" Avalyn asked finally, and Matthew blinked.

"Happy memories?"

"You. . . You tried to be. . ." Her head ached too hard.

"Tried to be?" Mister Kilter said, encouraging her to go on.

_He. . ._

Avalyn shook her head and then pushed out of the room, starting to walk. She made it to her room and slammed the door before the tears started.

_ "Azalea," Matthew looked at her, his copper brown eyes innocent. "Come on. It won't happen again."_

_ She looked around the house with her eyes. What if it was a trick?_

Avalyn blinked. Her memory was coming back?

_ "Hello?" A knock sounded on the door. She opened it, and was surprised to see Matthew holding Rosalie. He smiled warmly at her. "Happy Birthday!"_

_ She blinked hard before grinning. "Thank you!" She stepped away from the door and invited them in. He sat down at the table, and for a second, Azalea was very happy to see him. He was the only person who said it._

She felt a smile come to her face. She just had to go backward and-

_ She dreamed of him again._

_ He was sitting on the bed, his head on his hands. She gazed at him, saddened by the grief that slumped his shoulders. Azalea walked to him, her mouth beginning to open with words that she could say, but then she realized that she had no idea why he had to be grieving._

_ He was miserable, and she didn't know why._

_ "Nathan?" Azalea crouched down in front of him, her hand going to one of his to move it from his head. He tightened his grip to where he was pulling onto his dark locks. He wasn't looking at her._

_ "Nathan?" Azalea said again. Nathan groaned at the sound of her voice and kept looking down. "Look at me, Nathan."_

_ "No." Nathan mumbled and Azalea was puzzled when she heard him._

_ "Why not? I'm right here." Azalea couldn't see what saddened him. "Is Anna all right?"_

_ "_Anna_ is fine." Nathan hissed through his clenched teeth._

Avalyn felt her head was about to burst. She gave up, and rubbed her temples hard, trying to make the headache go away.

_I remembered my birthday!_ She smiled inside.

Then she frowned.

_What happened on my birthday?_

She groaned, frustrated.

What did Eugene's book say? 'Everything that is worthy of your time is hard won'.

_ Something like that._


	49. White Lights

A/N:

And that's what happens when you get grounded.

Two weeks to go, but I got a freebie.

You bet your break feast I got on my computer. :)

* * *

These past two weeks, I've been planning and planning.

So there might be more than fifty chapters in Part **_3_**.

*Smiles*

* * *

**Oh my freaking God.**

**Few things:**

**Azalea's not Azalea at the moment, so not writing her and Nathan moments (Azanna (**now that I think about it, that doesn't make much sense**)) has made me sick.**

**Like seriously.**

**I'm like, sneezing. (Kidding, I've got allergies.)**

**I'm actually mentally sick.**

**I can't stop thinking about them, and I made a promise to you guys (two different promises) that I would write an Azalea and Nathan fanfic, am I right?**

**Well, it's coming.**

**Like, soon.**

**I'm so excited!**

**It's going to be about how they fell in love.**

_**WHICH MEANS AZALEA AND NATHAN MOMENTS ALL OVER THE PLACE!**_

**And it'll be a fanfic, which is the _BEST_ part.**

**I noticed in **_Tangled for a Flower_** that I left plot holes. DON'T GO BACK AND INSPECT. :(**

**But yes, so not writing Azalea and Nathan moments has made me sick.**

**And I've filled my notebook.**

**So. . .**

**Yeah. Quick note.**

**This was very important, which was why this entire note was in bold. :)**

**Thanks for reading, and get excited for me guys!**

**It'll also be rated M for content and language and Azalea and Nathan overload so umm, you've been warned.**

**:) Yay.**

* * *

Chapter Forty Nine _Owen's Point of View_

He looked at Luna and Layla, who were trying not to cry.

"They'll be back." He said soothingly, his eyes still on Layla's face. Her light brown hair was tousled, and he wondered if she, like Owen had, was still having nightmares about Charlie. It had been two years, but Charlie's death was always fresh on Owen's mind. Her hazel eyes reminded him of how Rosemary's had been. Now her eyes were hazel and honey. Now her hair was blond.

Someone still had to explain, and Owen didn't know who.

"They didn't say when they'd be back," Marlene pouted, her light eyes going to Richard. "But they'd be back before Caroline pops, right?"

Luna looked at Marlene sharply. "Did you say 'pop'?"

Marlene nodded, blushing. "That's what my father said my mother did when I was born. She popped."

"How charming," Owen said in a bored voice, which made them all start snickering.

Carla's pale eyes went to Richard, and everyone still laughed, though Luna and Layla's eyes went to him as well. He wasn't taking it well.

"It's almost like Caroline died," Luna whispered, and Owen nodded. The Prince wasn't eating.

"Don't say that," Layla snipped quietly. Owen caught her eye and saw that she looked tired. Beyond physical exhaustion. She wasn't recovering.

Grief wasn't something one could recover from quickly, but. . .

Layla just wasn't living anymore.

"He still plays that harp," Carla hissed when Owen got up to go to the Square. "He cuts his fingers every night trying to learn for her. That's sweet."

"That's crazy." Luna muttered, though Owen saw that she wasn't far from agreeing with Carla. "He needs a limit."

"Grief maddens you." Owen said for his Father, knowing his Father would have said such words. "You're not the same."

"I know, but Caroline's still alive." Luna mumbled.

"Well, they love each other, and. . ." Owen ran out of words. He stopped mid-stride, trying to find another way to explain. How to explain something that really _didn't_ have words.

Carla and Luna gazed at him, Layla and Marlene ahead of them. He couldn't remember why they had gone to the Square.

"You miss the ones you love." Owen said, though the words were inadequate.

Luna and Carla nodded, but Owen felt like he had let them down. "I'll get back to you later."

"Speaking of getting back to," Luna said, "I need to go back to the Tavern."

Carla was silent for a moment, and then she grinned. "I've got a new job!"

Layla and Marlene whirled around from looking at the meager offerings of the vendors. "You do?" Marlene's eyes were glowing; Owen assumed that Carla had told her nothing.

"I get to be in one of the writer's plays!" Carla beamed. "If he likes me, I get to stay." She sang happily.

Owen grinned. "Congratulations!"

"That's great!" Marlene hugged her older sister.

Owen couldn't help but ask, "How many other people auditioned?"

"Tons." Carla said, exhaustion coming back into her voice when she said the word. "I was one of the last ones. They only gave three days for everyone here to try out."

"What did you do?" Layla asked, a smile pasted on her face.

Confusion came to Carla's face. "I did so many different things. . . I do remember that I had to pretend to be drunk."

Marlene burst out laughing. "Pretend?"

"I was a little tipsy. My feet were starting to hurt from waiting, and they offered me a few whiskeys to loosen the nerves." Carla blushed.

Owen was about to ask another question but then a loud voice rang out. "Attention, citizens of Stador!"

Everyone looked over at where the voice was coming from. Happiness dissolved from Marlene and Carla's faces. George Ratcliff stood by a stock. Numerous prisoners were lined up behind it, and Owen saw Calvin Ado leading one of them to the stock.

Carla held her breath, and whispered. "How often do they do this again?"

"Every month," Layla answered, her eyes cold. She never looked at George the same way again. He had pulled the lever on Charlie's execution day.

"They'd hardly try to escape though," Luna mumbled quietly.

"They hadn't done this before," an elderly man next to Owen said to them. "I think it started once the Princess was called away."

Everyone outside of the Palace except for the Cross sisters had heard news that Princess Caroline had been called to Corona for an conference to discuss ally agreements; Richard had made it all up. He had to.

And now Stador was suffering because the Prince lost his anchor.

"What will happen once she comes back?" The woman beside the elderly man asked.

The elderly man shrugged. "Things _should_ improve."

"Or he might have to see Ramon."

"The sorcerer?" The elderly man blinked. "He shouldn't see him. Ramon fools people."

"Maybe they'll pay him to be honest."

"And maybe Ramon'll give the Prince a potion that'll drive him to cruelty, like his Father," the elderly man scoffed.

**Riley's Point of View**

Blond hair and hazel-honey eyes.

_What a look_, Riley tried not to stare at the blond curls that had replaced Rosemary's crimson ones.

Rosemary's eyes flickered to Riley throughout her time in the Dining Hall. When it was time to leave, Riley was surprised to find that Rosemary, Caroline, and Darren had stayed up and talked all night with them.

"Goodnight, all." Caroline said politely. Riley had also had his eyes on her. _Her_ eyes were brighter than he had ever seen them.

_Only one thing makes a woman glow_.

Well, maybe two.

He resisted the urge to walk Rosemary to her room, not because he didn't know where it was, but because the last time he had walked her anywhere, he hadn't seen her for years.

He forced himself to watch her go to the door.

To watch it close behind her.

He blinked when he saw tiny white lights on the wall. He got up, looking around at the empty Dining Hall.

Odd. When did everyone leave?

Riley stared at the wall and walked closer to it, confused when the lights grew bigger by degrees and then touched his face.

He went to the tables and found a spoon lying down. He held it up to his face and stood close to a candle.

The lights were in his eyes.

He hated to do it, but. . .

He went to find the Princess.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

"I can't believe you look like me," I cooed to them. "Mother will _never_ let Fernidia take you away from her again. Mother will _hurt_ Fernidia."

Eugene smiled at them in the cradles. "And Father will watch. Smiling."

I started giggling and covered my mouth, watching their faces as they slept.

"Months." I said, and Eugene looked at me. "I hardly saw them for _months_. I never would have noticed if I hadn't seen Candace and Cards every day."

"She's doing very well." Eugene said thoughtfully.

"Since you did your . . . Magic touch." I prodded him playfully.

"Magic touch?"

"Want me to call it something else?" Eugene's eyes grew warm at my husky tone.

"No," his arms found their way around my waist, pulling me toward him. "Magic touch sounds fine."

"It sounds _perfect_," I purred and Eugene's eyes lit up. They turned gold, and mine did as well, before he closed them as he kissed me.

Our eyes had started glowing for a while now.

"Gold eyes suit you." He murmured around my lips and I smiled.

"It suits you more." I smiled and then kissed him deeper.

For a second, all I could feel was him all around me. Our hearts beat in sync, and we started moving instinctively together.

I pulled the curtain closed around our children's cribs, and Eugene went to lock the door. He joined me back on the bed, and we started to kiss heavier.

Someone knocked on the door.

Eugene pulled away, and the glow in his eyes dimmed. "Who could that be?"

"I wonder," I pulled him back. "But I don't-"

Another knock, more insistent.

I sighed, climbing off the bed, taking a second to rub Eugene's arm, and opened the door.

Riley stood in the threshold, the blue in his eyes hidden by a white glow.

"What does this mean?" He pointed to his eyes.

* * *

A/N:

I hope to get another chapter in today, but. . . Yeah. See you soon? Hopefully not two weeks?

Maybe two weeks?

Crap.


	50. Honesty

A/N:

Here you go.

Be sure to read my other fanfics while you wait for my freedom. :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty Rosemary's Point of View

"What do you think Richard's doing?" Caroline asked absently.

Rosemary paused, not sure what to say.

"Um," Rosemary faltered.

"He's probably writing you love letters and finding flowers to smother you in," Darren said from standing at their door.

Caroline smiled. "Thank you, Darren. That's really sweet."

Darren bowed before saying "Goodnight." Darren then smiled and closed the door quietly.

"I've got to turn in too," Rosemary said quickly and her hand was on the threshold when Caroline stopped her.

"Hold on! You have to stay here." Caroline said firmly.

"We have our own rooms." Rosemary said, confused.

"No, no." Caroline muttered. "You have to talk about today. Azalea's not dead and Riley's alive as well. He's _here_. They're both here."

"I know that-"

"How does that make you feel?" Caroline pressed.

Rosemary grimaced. _You take every chance to switch our roles, don't you?_

"Rosemary!" Caroline whined though she nodded to show that she had heard Rosemary's thought. "They're here, and safe."

"Caroline, I don't-"

"Does that make you feel anything?" Caroline worried.

Rosemary sat down on the bed. "I'm. . . I'm angry. . . At myself."

"Why?" That was not what Caroline expected to hear.

"They're not where I left them." Rosemary said quickly, and then her eyes filled with tears. "I left the both of them, don't you see? They're here, because they had to be. Riley had to _leave_. His Father is still in Stador, but he's here because I couldn't stand up for him."

"You nearly got yourself arrested." Caroline said, and Rosemary sniffled. "But you tried."

"I didn't do anything for either of them." Rosemary cried. "I didn't try and visit Azalea-"

"You didn't know we could," Caroline pointed out.

"That's the problem! I _didn't_ know!"

"You can't blame yourself for that." Caroline said, rubbing Rosemary's back. "It's not your fault for what happened to them."

"But I had no idea that they were in danger. They've both been in danger for years now. Jacob was bad for her, and the guards were after Riley."

"They've stopped looking."

"_Caroline_!" Rosemary cried.

"Sorry, Rosie." Caroline blushed.

Rosemary looked at the pink in Caroline's face and smiled through her tears. "I don't think you know how bright you smile now. Is it that wonderful?"

Caroline looked at her hands, unsure what to say. She had just married Richard. She hadn't even had him a year, and now a baby was on the way.

But was carrying a baby wonderful?

"I feel happy, yes."

"But are you glad it's Richard's?" Rosemary specified.

Caroline thought to Michael in the Dining Hall. How much he had changed. How his eyes had lost their sparkle, but how his smile glowed brighter. How messy his hair always was, but how his face was chiseled out and his face, always hiding secrets.

Secrets that she had once dreamed of discovering herself.

"I. . ." Caroline tried to voice her conflicting thoughts.

"Don't worry about it," Rosemary soothed. "I kind of have an idea," Rosemary was right; her eyes were glowing white again.

"Does that ever make you worry? About people seeing it?"

Rosemary shook her head. "Azalea's bewitched with something too. So is Rapunzel. Maybe even little Kilter has a secret up his sleeve."

"Sage?"

" 'Little Kilter' sounds better." Rosemary grinned. She wiped at her eyes, looking at Caroline, sheepish.

"I've been a mess, haven't I?"

"A pretty mess," Caroline smiled.

"You're sweet. That's another thing I've noticed. You've put up with me more."

"Well, when you're expecting, you learn to deal with children."

Rosemary burst out laughing, taking the insult lightly.

Caroline laid back on the bed, eyeing her sister.

"You're happy here."

"This was my home." Memories flickered in Rosemary's now hazel-honey eyes.

"I mean, even when we got here this morning, you relaxed. You're not staring at everyone with hawk eyes."

"People in Stador are dangerous."

"People in Corona are dangerous."

"Only one." Rosemary's smile was gone.

"And he's still around."

"Yes, but you bet your baby's name he'll be dead by spring of next year."

Caroline grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

"What names have you thought of?" Rosemary asked.

"I thought Richard, but I don't want to get into the whole 'Richard III" thing. But I like. . ."

"Michael?" Rosemary blinked.

"Mh-hm." Caroline hummed, looking away.

Rosemary poked Caroline. "Carol?"

"Hm?" A lump suddenly filled Caroline's throat.

"It's okay if you want to name a baby after him. People name their babies after people all the time. I like it. What about if he's a girl?"

"Iveline." Caroline blinked back tears. "It's his mother's name."

"Pretty." Rosemary said, and then blinked. "I choose Ashton."

Caroline smiled. She liked that name. She might name him Ashton just because she liked it.

"Girl name?" Caroline asked, starting to feel sleepy.

Rosemary smiled, sensing the impending sleep. She got up and blew out the candles.

"Caroline."

"Beautiful," Caroline mumbled loudly. She heard Rosemary's quiet laugh right before she fell asleep.

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

Michael sat down, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Um," Riley started nervously. "My eyes glow."

Michael sat up instantly. "What color?"

"White."

Michael grinned, though I had no idea why. "Welcome to the Trio."

"Michael, the Comet is a maiden," I instantly realized what Michael was talking about. "It's Rosemary."

Michael glanced at me, then at Riley and said, "Welcome to the Trio's Anclas," at the same moment Riley asked me, "What's Rosemary?"

It took Michael nearly an hour to explain.

Riley put his hands on his face. "So, from what I understand, the Princess has magic hair that can bring someone from death, like she did for the girl I rescued, who also has magic hands –which Jacob burned- that made her share dreams with Nathan, whose her fiancé. Azalea, the real name of the girl I rescued who has magic hands, is in Purgatory because Jacob introduced Avalyn, the weaker side of the girl who I rescued who has magic hands, to destroy her. Rosemary's the Comet in this whole mess, and she, like Azalea, and Princess Punz, has a soul mate. Princess Punz's is Eugene, a thief that Corona has chased down for years, and Azalea's is Nathan's. And I'm Rosemary's. And Eugene gained powers from Princess Punz, who gained her powers from a magical flower, and Nathan and I will gain some too?"

"See? You got it." Michael smiled.

Riley groaned, and muttered, "I'm going to bed."

I was grinning.

_ Princess Punz_.

I liked it.

_Azalea's Point of View_

She sneezed, and covered her mouth with her arm.

Ava blinked, and sneezed as well. She covered her mouth with her tiny arm. "Like that?"

"It's polite." Azalea explained.

"Just like keeping people waiting is impolite?" Ava said, eyeing Azalea.

"You sound like my Mother."

"Was she with you a lot?"

_She asks the right questions_. Azalea worried. "Yes." _A lot is a very vague number._

"Every day?" Ava's eyes were curious.

"Not every day."

Ava went quiet.

"Did she tell you she loved you?"

"Whenever she could."

"Did you play outside?"

"Yes."

"Did. . . What was her name? Auntie. . . Grace?"

"You mean Auntie Holly?"

"Mh-hm. Did you like what she taught you?"

"I did. She taught me something that I did once."

"What was it?"

"I pranked my friends." Azalea grinned at the dim memory.

"Did they like it?"

"No."

Ava burst out laughing.

"One more thing," Ava pouted when Azalea put Ava to bed.

"What is it?" They talked so much, and Azalea loved it.

"When are you going back?"

Azalea blinked, not sure what to say.

"Going back where, Ava?"

"You don't remember?" Ava looked worried, as worried as a little girl could look. "You don't remember where you were before?"

_There was a place before here?_ Azalea resisted the urge to say the words out loud. _Does she mean the meadow?_

"Um. . ."

"Do you?" Ava pressed, almost pleading.

Ava's colorless eyes went to Azalea's now colorless hair. Ava's colorless eyes went to her Mother's, who matched in blank hue. Ava's colorless eyes went around the colorless house.

Azalea's Purgatory was dying as she lost the battle, but only Ava knew it.

"Do you remember?" Ava prodded Azalea, regaining her attention. Over time, Azalea became more and more absent-minded. She forgot about things, and lost more faces, people, and memories to the darkness that was eating up her Purgatory.

Azalea learned the honesty was always best.

So she was honest.

"No."


	51. Remember Me

A/N:

Thank me later.

* * *

Chapter Fifty One **Jacob's Point of View**

He had left her in the house.

It would only be a matter of time until someone would find her.

_Don't give up, do you? I could have killed her._ Fernando thought to Jacob in disgust. _You're barely holding on._

_ Go to Hell._ Jacob snapped weakly.

Jacob looked at the house it had taken him three days to find.

He knocked on the door, smiling. _Hal knows where to hide when people look for _him_._

Hal opened the door, and Jacob caught a glimpse of a woman with caramel-blond hair peering from behind Hal's shoulder.

Hal smiled. "Why, hello, Jacob."

"Hey, Harry."

Hal grimaced playfully. "I told you not to call me that."

"You told me a lot of things." Jacob smiled and Hal mirrored it.

Hal let Jacob in and Jacob bowed to Hal's wife. "Hello, Natalie. Beautiful as ever."

Natalie blushed, her blue eyes looking down. "Hi, Jacob."

"Sit down, you bastard!" Hal grinned and pulled up a chair. He all but pushed Jacob onto it, and Natalie quickly went to the kettle.

"How've you been?" Jacob asked.

"Trying harder than ever. Heck, I've started dreaming about babies now." Hal smiled, though the smile was sad.

"Three years now, congratulations." Jacob nudged Hal.

"It feels like only a day has gone by." Hal said, the smile growing more wistful. Nostalgia filled Hal's eyes.

"It feels like minutes to me," Natalie said from where she was, and Hal chuckled for a moment.

Natalie handed them their tea, and after kissing them both on the forehead, she disappeared into the garden.

"She's quiet sometimes," Hal apologized.

"No, no, I understand." Jacob thought to Azalea. "First loves are hard to get over." Jacob murmured.

"She still says his name sometimes," Hal's hand went to his brown hair. "I guess I look too much like him."

"How so?"

"She says it's something in the eyes. She cries every time no matter how much I tell her it's fine," Hal's eyes said differently. It bothered him. It would bother anyone.

"It's not your fault she says 'Eugene'."

Jacob hardly knew which Eugene Natalie thought she was seeing.

"I suppose." Hal mumbled absently. Then he looked at Jacob. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"What first?"

"First?" Hal seemed shocked. He looked at his tea. "Why did I have to take a girl with blond hair? Why was I arrested for you? Why _did_ they arrest me? Why did you tell me to say. . . Whatever I said. It's been too long. And why did they not know you have a distant cousin?"

"Pick one."

Hal nodded, and Jacob watched his distant cousin's eyes go back to the front door, like he was worried Natalie would overhear.

Hal looked back at Jacob, worry and apprehension in his eyes.

"Why are people in Corona looking for you?"

_Avalyn's Point of View_

"You have to remember!" Avalyn screamed, beating on the cage. "I'll find the key, and then I'll let you out!"

"You _can't_!" Azalea screamed back, her scratched hands going to her face, leaving blood smears. "I don't know where. . . I'm lost."

"I'll get you out!" Avalyn cried, her eyes roaming the stone walls of the Prison. "I'll find a way to bring you back!"

"I'm trapped in here!" Azalea sobbed. "I won't ever leave!"

"Yes, you will!" Avalyn felt her heart rip painfully. "I'll die before you do!"

"Avalyn, no-" Azalea started, but a little girl's voice made Azalea's eyes go blank.

"Mommy, don't leave me." The little girl appeared behind Azalea in the cell. Azalea's head whipped behind her, and Avalyn screamed.

"_No_!" Avalyn banged on the cage again, hurting her arms. "_No, Azalea!_"

"Ava?" Azalea's foggy eyes filled with joy.

"_Don't look at her! Don't look at her!_" Avalyn screamed, desperation making her wild. "_You have to let her go!_"

"Avalyn?" Azalea said, but she wasn't speaking to Avalyn. She meant Ava. She meant her daughter.

"_Let her go!_" Avalyn wailed.

"I can't." Azalea's bloody hands went to Avalyn's. "I can't let her go."

"You're letting her death _destroy_ you!" Avalyn shouted in Azalea's face. "She's gone, happily!"

"I don't even know the color of her eyes!" Azalea flashed back.

"She doesn't even know what you look like!" Avalyn shouted.

"Maybe she can!"

"Azalea, she's _dead_." Pain filled Avalyn's voice.

Azalea shook her head, a glazed look coming to her eyes. "No, she's not. She's here with me."

Ava suddenly appeared in Azalea's lap.

"And we're re with me."

Ava suddenly appeared in Azalea's lap.

"And we're _dying_!" Azalea screamed. "She's here with me and we're _dying_!"

"Come back to us." Avalyn pleaded.

"I can't find the door." Azalea said, and Avalyn tensed up.

What did that mean? The door was gone?

"How much do you remember about Rapunzel?"

"Who's Rapunzel?" Azalea asked.

"Nathan Keen, does that mean anything to you?"

"No." Azalea cried. "Should it? He?"

Panic filled Avalyn. "This is really bad."

"What's bad? Aren't I supposed to be where I am?"

"No!" Avalyn shouted.

_The key. I'll find it._

"I can get you out," Avalyn mumbled. "I can do it."

She could.

Because, she could suddenly remember everything.

All of the memories Azalea ever had, were suddenly right in front of Avalyn's face. She wished that she was awake, so she wouldn't have to struggle to remember such things in the day time.

"What do I do in the mean time?"

Avalyn made herself have eye-contact with Azalea, who was on the ground.

"_Remember everything._"

"I don't remember anyone." Azalea said anxiously.

Avalyn didn't stop there.

"Remember who you are! Remember who I became! Remember who Nathan asked to marry. Remember Rapunzel's best friend! Remember Alex's daughter!" Avalyn was shouting again.

Azalea's eyes were wide as she took in what Avalyn was saying.

"Remember the girl your mother loved! Remember the little girl that broke you! Remember your name! Remember the girl Darrel took advantage of! Remember Alec and Matthew! Remember Jacob! Remember Sage and Holly! Remember Diego and Anna-Beth! Remember Nathan! Remember me, and then you'll remember yourself!"

_Don't forget that I'm fighting for you. I'm a fighter too._

She said it again. She commanded it from Azalea, firmer.

_Remember everything!_

Azalea's eyes flew wide.

Someone shook Avalyn awake.

_She heard me_, Avalyn realized the same moment she screamed.

A hand came on her mouth and Azalea bit it.

"Ouch!" The person exclaimed, and Avalyn realized that it was Nathan.

Early morning light filled the room and Nathan was looking at his hand. "Damn."

"Sorry. You scared me."

"How could I have scared you when you were asleep?" He demanded.

_Jacob's lips went to hers, and she was jolted awake in shock to feel real lips on hers. She roared up, her hands going to the person's shoulders. She barreled them over and pushed them into the bed, sitting on their lap._

_ She blinked her eyes open, her chest heaving. Bright green eyes gazed at her, and she sighed in relief. She fell against his chest, trying to slow her heart that was still pounding._

_ Nathan's voice was amused. "You are the strangest sleeper!"_

_ She laughed breathlessly. "Oh really?"_

_ Nathan nodded, his hands going to her back. "Yes, really. I knocked over a basin by the window sill. I nearly yelled to wake up all of Corona, and you slept through that. So then I think 'Oh, a little kiss wouldn't wake her up'. Never mind the fact that you just tackled me."_

_ She sat up, not bothering to correct her nightgown straps. She gazed at him, almost wanting to pout. "You scared me."_

_ Nathan's eyebrows raised. "How could I have scared you when you were asleep?"_

_ She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips. "How are you?"_

Nathan blinked at her, his green eyes curious. "You did that thing again?" He sat down on the bed, her eyes still on her. They never seemed to leave her when she had come back.

"What thing?" Avalyn was shocked at the love that had filled her during the memory. She looked at Nathan in a different light now.

She really _loved_ this man.

"Your eyes glow." Nathan smiled, though his eyes were now sad. "It's pretty."

"Thank you." _Right? Thank you?_

Avalyn rubbed her eyes and sat on the bed. "Morning."

"Morning. Sorry I woke up. I heard screaming, and I was worried. . . And I haven't seen your face for months, so of course I wanted to make sure you were. . . Real, and I. . . Missed. . ." Nathan's voice trailed off.

Avalyn looked at him, suddenly _seeing_ him.

He was trying to mend his heart, but it was still broken.

"I really broke you, didn't I?" Avalyn mused sadly.

"No, Jacob did."

_ "I think Jacob did it. Jacob did it." Rapunzel said fiercely. "He's doing this to get back at me. And you!" She looked at Azalea sharply, who cringed. "Why would he cut your throat without a good motive?_

"He's done a lot of things."

"A lot is a vague number." Nathan muttered.

His eyes kept looking at her face and hair.

"This is. . . Strange." Avalyn hastily got to her feet. "I. . . I'm not her, but you're engaged to her, and. . ."

"I don't know what to do." Defeat filled Nathan's tone. He looked at the unmade bed and began to make it up. "I don't know what to say, or how to. . . Look at you."

"Look at me?"

"I'm _engaged_ to you. I look at you like you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, which you are. She is. Damn it, I don't know!" Nathan plopped on the newly made bed. "This is. . . I don't think anyone's gone through this.

"I don't know what to do either." Avalyn frowned. "I don't know whether I should run from you or. . . Or kiss you."

Nathan arched an eyebrow. "See? I don't even know how I feel about that."

"You're not him."

"And you're not her."

A glint of gold caught Avalyn's eye. A ring was lying on the bed.

"What should we do, Nathan?" Avalyn asked, defeated.

Nathan shrugged, in despair. "I don't know. That's yours by the way."

"It's hers."

"Take it."

"It's _hers_."

"Avalyn, I don't know what to _do_ with it."

"It's not mine." Avalyn pushed it to him.

"What about this?" Nathan held up a familiar necklace.

"Keep that too."

Nathan's eyes filled with hurt.

"You want me to keep the engagement ring?"

"It's not mine!" Avalyn shouted.

"What the hell am _I _supposed to do with it?"

"I don't know, but take it away!"

"I bought it for you! Her, whoever! It belongs to you!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Take the damn ring!" Nathan yelled.

"_You_ take it!"

"Azalea, please-" Nathan cut off.

Hurt filled Avalyn's body and she turned away.

Nathan put his hand to her forehead.

The silence was deafening.

Nathan, not looking at her, snatched the ring off the bed. He turned sharply to the door and, not breaking stride, he punched the doorframe on the way out. "Damn it all!"

Avalyn sank onto the bed, hearing Adam calling after Nathan.

_How much had he heard?_ Avalyn wondered dimly, but she didn't really care.

What was she to them? A ghost?

Was she really Azalea, or was she trying to be someone else?

**Nathan's Point of View**

Nathan held the ring in his hand, ignoring Adam.

"You heard everything?" Nathan asked, not breaking stride. His eyes were hot as he tried not to cry.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"Says the man who plays with fire." Nathan reached the bank, and-

He hurled his fist at the lake, about to let go of the ring, when Adam grabbed his shoulder.

"Nathan!"

Tears fell on his cheeks when Nathan turned to Adam.

"I don't know what else to do." He was sobbing.

"Do something else!" Adam shouted.

"Like what?"

"Help her, not yell at her!"

"She doesn't remember me."

"Then help, for damn's sake, you nearly threw the ring into the lake."

"I know what I was doing." Sadness filled Nathan's voice.

_I don't know what else to do._


	52. Happy Ending

A/N:

Hi. Missed you. :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty Two Rosemary's Point of View

She looked over at Azalea when she walked in the room. Her eyelashes seemed wet and Rosemary blinked her eyes closed a moment when she trespassed in on Azalea's emotions.

"Why are you sad?" The words were out of Rosemary's mouth before she could think to release them.

Azalea flinched when everyone looked at her. She blinked at Rosemary, and once again, silver hid the pale green in her eyes.

Azalea seemed to take a deep breath and she tipped her head to the side. "Why am I sad?"

"Are you?"

Azalea looked down at her hands, and then she smiled. "I'm not sad."

The sadness was pushed away, but Rosemary let her go. "Whatever you say."

"Rosie," Azalea pouted and Rosemary gasped. Azalea kept speaking. "Rosie, you never let me hide things from you."

"Now you know why." Rosemary could dimly recall the same conversation. Everyone at the table –Sarah Kilter, Caroline, the Stoolis, Michael Dawson, Eugene, and Rapunzel- was quiet.

"Do I?" Azalea smiled, but then it faded as did the silver from her eyes. "Most things hidden are best kept that way."

"Says who?"

"_Said_ my Mother. But now I knew what she meant." Azalea glanced at Rapunzel, confusion in her eyes, and left the room.

_Azalea's Point of View_

_Remember everything!_ the urgent cry made Azalea slow.

"Can I go play in the meadow?" Ava asked, and a strange light glowed in her eyes when she saw Azalea's absent movements.

"Sure, darling." Azalea mumbled, and Ava left the house rather quickly.

_Remember me, and you'll remember yourself!_

Azalea rubbed her temples, looking at the cooling tea in the cup. _I know I was someone else. I can tell._

She looked around the gray tone that darkened the world around her. _Something's not right here. This place isn't right._

She peered after where Ava had gone.

_That little girl is too perfect._

She eyed the colorless walls.

_This place is too perfect, but so real. So. . . Fake._

She got up to open every door in the house.

A painting caught her eye.

She stepped back, her mind tore apart with images. Bliss-filled, happy images.

_What if she's right? Avalyn, I mean._

The name did something to her mind. It cleared it.

Azalea looked around in fear.

_This isn't real. Ava's not real. I'm dreaming_.

Azalea snatched the painting off of the wall, her eyes watering at the sight of him pulling an orange daisy from her hair, and threw it at the kitchen table.

A key fell down from where the painting was.

Azalea bent down to grab it, and when she looked up, the sunlight had been replaced with darkness.

_"I'll find the key, and then I'll let you out!"_

The darkness irked her, and she started shaking.

I_ found the key._ Azalea thought. _Maybe she finds the door_.

She looked at where she threw the painting, and held her breath.

_Avalyn?_

"Azalea?" Someone called down the dark hallway.

Rosemary's Point of View

Rosemary jumped up after Azalea, ignoring Caroline calling her back.

"Azalea," Rosemary called after her in the hallway.

Azalea whirled around. "Why is everyone calling me that?"

"That's your name!"

"It's _her_ name." Azalea sniffled. "She's given up, and I should too. She doesn't want to come back."

"Maybe she's forgotten everything."

"She has. That's why she won't come back. She thinks she was born there." Azalea put her hands on her head.

"Headache?"

"I've gotten them ever since I've been here." Azalea grimaced. "It happens when I remember things, or try to."

"You probably get them from trying too hard." Rosemary tried to remember the last time Azalea had headaches. Did she ever have headaches?

"I get them when I try at all." Azalea moved her hands back to her sides, and blinked her greenish gray eyes at Rosemary. "Why are you talking to me?"

The question stunned Rosemary. "W-Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not her. You have no idea who you're talking to."

"She's changed. So have I."

_Avalyn's Point of View_

Rosemary had always had such a pretty voice.

Too bad Avalyn wasn't paying much attention.

She fumbled in the room, squinting to make out minute details. Her hand grazed something smooth, and she grabbed it.

_The door!_ Avalyn smiled in relief.

She turned the doorknob and glimpsed a tiny kitchen.

_Avalyn?_

"Azalea?" Avalyn jumped, afraid and ecstatic. The hallway between them was darker than the room she was in.

A woman with colorless hair peered down the hallway, staring right at Avalyn, confusion in her eyes. "Avalyn? Or Ava?"

"Sort of both." Avalyn was already walking down the hallway, closing the distance between them. "But mostly Azalea, if anything."

_Rapunzel's Point of View_

"I don't believe this." Fernidia groaned, eyeing me.

I looked away nervously. "What is it, Ferns?"

Fernidia held up the book. "It says that you know how to sew."

"Why is that surprising?" I blushed, remembering all the times I had sewn Pascal little dresses and tuxedos.

"Because you've never touched a needle since the trial." Fernidia slashed a finger across her neck, and I understood instantly.

"I don't like knives."

"Good. Another thing we can work with." Fernidia grinned.

"I bet you didn't know that Olivia can throw spears!" I said quickly to distract Fernidia, and sure enough, Fernidia's eyes widened.

"I'll make her teach you!" She grinned.

I put my head in my hands. "Why do you insist on making me commit acts of violence?"

"Punz, one day you'll need these skills. Someone will try and attack you, and you'll kick their-"

"I agree whole-heartedly, except Rapunzel's not a rose. No thorns, so. . ." Riley smiled, and Eugene and him bumped fists.

"Speaking of flowers," Nathan had been very quiet since he and Adam had come back. "What should I do for mine?"

"Let her know you care about her, make sure she gets plenty of water, and. . ." Riley trailed off. He eyed Caroline. "I sent you flowers once."

"You have? Which ones?" Caroline smiled.

"Your sister. I kept making sure she went home to you."

Caroline and Fernidia started laughing, having understood.

Riley was like Michael in a way, he carried around a beam of light with him.

"One more thing, Nat," Riley had quickly made his home among us, "try and find a way to reach through the thistles around her."

Translation: Try and find a way through Avalyn to bring her back.

Nathan smiled, nodding. "Thanks."

"No problem." Riley smiled back.

"Hey, Michael?" I looked at him, and he looked at me from watching Caroline's face glow with every movement she made. He and Caroline felt awkward around each other, like they didn't know what to say. The discomfort reached me, and spoke volumes.

Here she was, carrying another man's child, when maybe, Michael, the Siren, had an Ancla too.

And she was right here.

"Yes, Rapunzel?" Michael asked.

"Swans mate for life right?"

He nodded.

"What about doves?" I said meaningfully.

Though I wished Caroline and her Prince the best, it made me sad to watch Michael look at her so fondly, yet unable to be with her the way Nathan and Azalea were, or had been.

Maybe Michael could have a happy ending too.

"Doves?" Nathan asked, and Caroline and the others looked at me.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. I could look it up."

Nathan, unlike everyone else, had been writing instead of reading.

"Good story?"

Nathan nodded, and he handed me the book. "Read. It's what I've got some far."

_"Once upon a time, there was a guard in a castle. He met the Princess of the castle and fell in love with her. Then one day, the guard saw the Princess talking about the Princess to a Tavern Keeper. The guard realized that the Princess wasn't in the castle, and was trapped somewhere no one knew about. The girl in front of him wanted to get her back. She asked him to leave, but the guard didn't When the found the Princess with the help of the Tavern Keeper, they were put on trial thought they didn't capture the Princess. While waiting for trial, the Tavern Keeper fell in love with the guard's sister._

_At the same time, the guard and the girl fell harder for each other. At the trial, the Tavern Keeper brother tried to kill the girl. The guard was scared, as was everyone in the Kingdom because they all cared about the girl. The girl healed with the help of the Princess' cousin and the guard proposed to her. The happiest day of his life was when she said 'yes'._

_But then the Tavern Keeper's brother attacked the girl again. Everyone thought she was gone. The guard and the Tavern Keeper looked for the girl, and never found her. A florist found the girl and returned her to the guard._

_"One day, like the Tavern Keeper and Prince and the Princess, the guard and the girl will live happily ever after."_

I looked at Nathan, and the grief in his eyes, the grief that had appeared when he thought Azalea was dead, was still there.

To him, Azalea was still dead.

But still, he wrote a happy ending for the two of them.

"It's not done?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Not even close. This was the story I've been wanting to tell her."

"What about the ending?"

"It'll be a happy one." He took the book back.

Rosemary's Point of View

Azalea shrugged, her eyes forever foggy, and started walking again.

"Where are we going?"

"_I_ was going to. . ." Azalea paused mid-step. "I. . ." She looked at Rosemary, and Rosemary felt panic sour the air. "I, um . . ."

"Are you okay?" Rosemary asked warily.

"I can't remember what I was going to do." Azalea looked down the hallway and then at the Gate, which was yards away from them.

"Shopping?"

"No."

"Were you going to look for someone?" Rosemary's voice trailed off when Azalea shook her head fretfully.

"I heard someone say. . . And I walked here, but. . ." Azalea's head jerked around like she heard someone call her name. Something changed in her face, and then she was running.

"Wait!" Rosemary sped after her.

Azalea dashed around the corner of the room, and Rosemary barely avoided tripping as she followed Azalea blindly.

"Azal- Avalyn, slow down!" Rosemary called.

Azalea whisked into the Dining Hall door, and Rosemary crashed through the door when it closed. Caroline and the others looked up but Azalea and Rosemary flew through the kitchen.

"Avalyn?" The Master Chef called, though now Rosemary and Azalea were in the Ball.

Azalea's chest heaved as she skidded to a stop. Rosemary halted, trying to draw air back into her lungs.

Azalea whirled around, her silver eyes wide. The glow in her hair was bright, and the light bounced off of the windows. Rosemary wanted to shield her eyes, but spoke, breathless, "Avalyn?"

"Where is she?" Azalea looked around wildly. Her eyes found Rosemary's. "Where is she?" She demanded again.

"Who?" Rosemary's stomach was cramping from running so hard.

"Where's Ava?" Azalea demanded, and the glow from her eyes and hair disappeared. "Where is she?"

"What do you mean?" Rosemary demanded.

"I was just with her." Azalea cried.

"Avalyn," Rosemary started but Azalea cut her off.

"That's _her_ name."

"Well, what's yours?" Rosemary felt anxiety pouring off of her.

"It's Azalea." Azalea blinked at her. "Avalyn said my name was Azalea."


End file.
